Naeemah Baniti
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: Thirty-first century Egypt, the ancient ways of Pharaohs and pyramids have come back in full, and Adam is the Pharaoh of all Egypt. And it's only fitting that he has beautiful boys such as Tommy and Drake to serve his every need...
1. Show Me How You

New collab between myself and HieiTheFallen. This fiction is entirely her idea, we're just doing it together. :3 It's pretty self explanatory as it goes along so, yeah.

Warnings: sexual content, language, crude humor, slavery, abuse

NOTE: "Naeemah Baniti" means "Benevolent Teacher". It's Egyptian/Arabic/something like that. XD

**

* * *

Chapter One: Show Me How You  
Drake's POV**

Forced to my knees, I knelt in front of the only person in Egypt who really mattered: the Pharaoh. Sure, I knew who he was. Everybody knew who he was, but did I ever expect to be in his palace? No, of course I didn't, but here I was, on my knees with a dozen other young men who had been taken from their families.

"Do any of these boys suit what you're looking for, My Pharaoh?" one guard, who was standing next to me, asked. He had been the man who showed up at my family's small house. He told us that we hadn't paid our taxes and that, since we could not afford to pay them, he would have to take my parent's oldest son to work on new pyramids being built next to the Great Pyramids of Ancient Egypt.

I was their oldest son.

However, the guards brought me, as well as a dozen other boys around my age to the palace first. I didn't understand it, nor did I question it. Who was I to speak against royalty when I had less status than a peasant?

The Pharaoh, at least I assumed it was the Pharaoh (I was too afraid to even look up at the man), sighed, pacing down the row of boys, just becoming men in front of him. "No. None of these boys are what I want," he huffed, sounding extremely displeased. I held my breath as he neared my end of the line. I was terrified that we would all end up with our heads rolling, quite literally.

Two feet stopped in front of me. "You," the Pharaoh said, kneeling down in front of me. I was shaking, and I wondered if he could actually see my frame trembling. "What's your name?" he asked, reaching out and taking my chin into one of his hands, forcing me to look up at him. My eyes nearly started watering from how beautiful he was. I'd heard stories about how magnificent our ruler was, but I never imagined the stories were so accurate.

His eyes were a crystal like blue, his lips a pale pink color. I imagined they would be soft against skin and another set of lips… His skin was tanned from the Egyptian sun that shinned every day. We were all most tan in that respect, though I was paler than most. Clinging to his frame was a light, silk top decorated with gold necklaces and cuffs wrapped around his wrists. Hieroglyphic tattoos decorates portions of his skin, and I imagined his back was probably covered in the ink. He was, after all, the pharaoh of Egypt. Gracing in slim hips were a pair of bright white trousers that were actually extremely form fitting. In Ancient times, a pharaoh would never wear such things, but it was almost the thirty-first century.

"D-Drake…" I whispered, waiting to tear my eyes away from the man's beauty but I couldn't. He was intimidating and I was just a lowly farm boy. What would the Pharaoh ever want with me?

A smile tugged at his beautiful lips. "You are exactly what I've been looking for…" he whispered, rubbing what I could only assume to be some speck of dirt off of my paler cheek. "How old are you, Drake?" he asked, his eyes penetrating right through to my soul and, despite the hot temperature of Egypt, my blood ran cold.

"I just… turned eighteen, My Pharaoh…" I whispered. My brain couldn't formulate _why_ the pharaoh of Egypt would have any interest in me whatsoever.

The man took my hands in his larger ones and he stood up, pulling me up with him. "Just old enough," he smiled, his eyes drifting over my frame from head to toe. He then looked away, still holding my hands tightly in his, and looked at his guards. "This one will do quite nicely. Take the rest of them to the Pyramids and put them to work," he said, his voice surprisingly calm and undemanding.

My heart was beating against my chest and I watched as the guards gathered the other young men, ushering them out of the palace walls and towards the construction zones of the new pyramids. The throne room of the palace, the room we were standing in, was open to many of Egypt's wonders, including the pyramids being built now.

"Why do you look so afraid?" he asked we, one of his hands leaving my own. He rested it against my cheek, turning my head to face him and I could almost swear that he could hear my heart beating against my rib cage. That wasn't really possible was it? He didn't really know how nervous I was, did he?

"I'm just… confused, My Pharaoh," I whispered, turning my eyes away from his, but I didn't dare turn my entire head away from his gaze.

He chuckled and I could almost swear, he was really one of the Gods in human form. It was just too rich and too beautiful. "About? Why I would want to keep you here?" he asked and I nodded without really meaning to. "I've been looking for another servant for almost a year now, one to go along with the one I already have," he said, motioning to a beautiful blond with shocking pale skin, much like my own. He was almost completely bare. Nothing but short shorts (I think, I wasn't really sure what they were), sandals and a lot of flattering jewelry and makeup gracing his small frame. "I know the word servant sounds… demeaning but it is a much better position than working on the construction of new pyramids. Far less dangerous and far more glamorous."

"But… w-why me, My Pharaoh?" I asked, finally looking back at him. Fuck, I shouldn't have questioned him, but surprisingly, he didn't get angry.

"Because you're just the kind of beauty I've been waiting for," he whispered next to my ear and he took me over to where Tommy stood, next to a glorious chair that I could only assume to be the Pharaoh's throne. "Tommy?"

"Yes, My Pharaoh?" he asked, looking up at the taller man.

"Take Drake to the wash rooms and have him cleaned up, will you?" he asked the blond, who simply nodded and walked over to me, putting one arm around my shoulders.

"Come on," he whispered quietly, pulling me away from the Pharaoh, who, if I had heard correctly over the years, was really named Adam. Common folk would _never_ even consider calling the pharaoh by his real name. It was blasphemy and simply unheard of. According to law, those who spoke out of term like that were severally punished.

Tommy took me down several winding halls and by the time he pushed a small door that lead to a luxurious bathroom larger than my family's entire house put together, I was completely confused on how we had gotten here. "I know you're confused and probably a little bit scared, but the pharaoh isn't such a bad guy. He's actually quite… nice," Tommy whispered, a small smile stretching across his lips.

He walked over to a far wall and opened a cabinet that blended in with the wall, pulling out a stack of items that looked similar to what he was wearing and a rather large bath towel. The palace was designed as it was in Ancient Egypt, but with all the modern technology to make living in it as comfortable as possible. Between where Tommy now stood and where I was standing, there was a large, lake like bathtub filled with steaming water. It was designed to look like a body of water and could fit dozens upon dozens of people in it. It was just beautiful and I was, very much, amazed.

"I'm just… I don't understand and I'm scared…" I admitted, sighing softly. Soft, chocolate eyes met my own as he walked back around the tub to stand next to me.

"I know, but you don't have anything to be afraid of. As long as you do what's expected of you, the Pharaoh will treat you well." Tommy sat the clothing down on a small table. "Now strip."

I could practically feel a fire rushing over my features. "W-what?" I asked, blushing wildly and he smiled, giggling softly.

"Bashfulness will need to be taken care of quickly. The Pharaoh won't like that one bit…" he said and his fingers nimbly started pealing my clothing from my body.

"What do you mean?" I asked, blushing even more once I was fully exposed to the man who was about the same size as me, only probably a little older.

Tommy more or less pushed me into the tub and when my head came above the surface again, he was sitting on the edge of the lake tub. "The Pharaoh doesn't just use me for fetching things for him. He… uses his servants for… other things. More… pleasurable things," he whispered, smiling just slightly. "He's always kind about it, but he will expect it from you."

Shock spread across my features and the blush only deepened. "You mean… sex?" I asked, my voice going a little hoarse and suddenly my throat was closing up, my lips going dry. "That's why he wants me here? To have _sex_ with me?"

"Among other things," he said, frowning a little. "Why is that so bad? A boy as appealing as you must be… used to such activities?" he asked, his eyes softening slightly.

I was baffled at that. People always found me attractive, but nobody I grew up around had ever asked me such things. Nobody had ever been so blunt about taboo matters, things that only happened behind closed doors. "Well… no, not really…" I whispered, my face brightening to a soft pink color.

Tommy blinked, seeming a little caught off guard. "Are you saying you've never had sex before?" he asked and my simple blush answered that question for him. "Well, the Pharaoh is going to love you even more than he first anticipated. He never really thought he would find a virgin. Not in these times. Hardly anyone managed to keep their virginity as long as you have…" He almost sounded envious.

"But I… can't be a sex servant to the man who took me from my family," I argued, but made sure to keep my voice low. The last thing I needed was for the pharaoh to find out I was so against becoming his sex slave. "That guard tore me away from my family simply because we're poor. How could I… be so obedient and… intimate with the person who did that to me?" I asked, my voice trembling a little.

He frowned, sighing softly. "I know how you feel. The same thing happened to me a couple of years ago, but… he isn't wrong. This job takes a while to get used to, but it has a lot of perks that you would never dream of. It's… a lot better than being one of those boys shipped off to build pyramids. They believe in creating those just like Egyptians did in ancient times. Absolutely no modern technology. It's stressful work and generally the people who work there don't really last very long…" he explained, reaching out and running his fingers through my hair. I liked it short, but lately I just hadn't had time to cut it. Off to the right side, the majority of my hair was tied into a sloppy ponytail. Bangs hung over the left side of my face and Tommy's fingers pulled the tie that held my hair together away, letting it fall all over. It was, more or less, about the length if my shoulders and it didn't look great when it was down, hence why I kept it up. For some reason, it looked decent in a lopsided pony tail.

"Your hair is nice and soft, could just use a little bit of styling. The Pharaoh will love it though," Tommy commented, running shampoo through the dark brown locks and he lathered it up, scrubbing the filth from it. I felt dirty but Tommy's fingers felt really good in my hair. He sighed and stood up, going to fetch a small pail, which he filled with water and poured over my hair. "You just need a little TLC…" he muttered and he stripped off his jewelry and "shorts" before he slipped into the water, joining me. "Just relax," he whispered, and his hands snaked around my waist from behind.

He washed every inch of my body quite thoroughly, which left me blushing and embarrassed but I realized I would have to get over my shyness. If the pharaoh wanted me to… have sex with him, I'd have to be open about my body and not be so… unwilling to have people touch me. Tommy touching me was even too much for me. I couldn't imagine the pharaoh's hands roaming over my bare skin…

"Are you alright?" Tommy whispered into my ear, his hands massaging soap into my shoulder blades. He'd already cleaned everything else.

"This is all just… a lot to digest, but I suppose there really isn't much I can do about it," I replied, leaning into his soft hands. He chuckled, rinsing the last of the soap off of my body before he ventured over the side of the tub, hoisting himself out of the water. I blushed for the tenth time in the last hour and looked away from his bare back side. How could the pharaoh compare me to this man's beauty? Why would he ever need anything more than Tommy?

"You'll get used to it, I promise," he said, drying off before pulling his lack of clothing back on. "Now come out so we can style your hair and get you dressed." I didn't exactly want Tommy to watch me naked but I didn't really have much opposition to him, so I climbed out, keeping my hands folding neatly in front of me.

He had me sit down in front of a vanity, and he took a pair of scissors to my hair, simply shaping the long hair. I wished he would have cut it short, but the pharaoh wouldn't have liked it short, apparently. He styled it back up into the lopsided pony tail and let the other side flop down, framing my face. It looked like my old hair, just neater and more attractive. He started on my makeup, which made my face look… beautifully shocking and the helped me get dressed. I felt like I wasn't wearing anything, but at least my most private regions were covered.

"Our Pharaoh is going to love you," Tommy said, smiling and taking one of my hands. He led me out of the bathroom and all the way back to the throne room, and when Adam's eyes, I mean the Pharaoh's eyes, fell on me, I flushed more than I ever had before.

The look on his face told me I looked like I was something to eat…


	2. How Can I Stand Here With You

**Chapter Two: How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**

**Adam's POV**

I'd been ruling the new era of Egypt since I was fourteen. My father had been Pharaoh before I, and my younger brother, Neil, was to have been my successor when I became ill-fit and did not have an heir of my own, but he'd died at a young age from a serious fever that'd swept through the sands. It was tragic. Neil and I had been close, and I'd tended to him as best as I could without catching the fever myself. But the Gods decided that his place was not here, and he died when I was twelve.

My father had felt he was too old, too frail to continue ruling, and crowned me my status shortly after the full moon of my birthday. The idea of becoming Pharaoh was, to say the least, terrifying to me. But my father instructed me, keeping me on a straight path to making the best decisions for my people and for our home. Though I did not favor some of the ideas that he saw best, such as using ancient methods to construct the pyramids when we were more than capable of finding easier, less life-threatening methods, I could not go against him. I may've been Pharaoh. But he was still my father.

However, I didn't take to heart my father's harsher tendencies. I took more to my mother, soft and compassionate. I treated my servants more like they were family than peasants. I fed them well, clothed them well, and saw fit to ensure that their families were well off while they served me. True, that meant I was aiding the pockets of hundreds upon hundreds of families, but it meant the world to me. To serve my people as they served me. It just felt right.

On the eve of my eighteenth birthday, when my father was well into his years, he presented me with a gift. Actually, two. He brought the best inks-man in the land to our palace, and, that night, etched with blues and golds into my wrist was the Eye of Horus— the most gifted protection next to wearing an ankh around your neck and saying holy prayers nightly. This was the gift he presented as a former ruler to his son, the one everyone would know about. The second gift was one that was, more or less, hidden from public.

A pleasure servant. One who would tend more to my bedroom needs and less to my daily. And he'd been beautiful. Rich, thick brown hair and bright blue eyes. He, too, was eighteen. Though, I learned, he was not a virgin as I'd hoped. But that didn't bother me at the time. I wasn't one either, though my father was never to know about that particular occurrence in my life. Even family didn't need to know the private matters of a Pharaoh.

His name had been Alexander. Despite his status as my slave, I fell for him, as most people would when in an intimate relationship with another. And he fell for me. I wanted to marry him. I wanted him to be mine for all eternity. But when we were twenty five, another wave of fevers hit. Many young children and elderly folk fell within the first few days, my mother included. I grieved for her death and for Alexander's illness. He was bedridden on a full moon, ill and dying right in front of me.

Father, of course, saw it to be strange that I'd spent so much time with Alexander when he was sick. But he didn't understand our love. He would never understand it. He though it was ill-fitting for a ruler to spend so much time with a dying slave, pleasure or not. I ignored him, though. I wanted to be with Alexander. And, in his last days, I talked with him, sang to him. I wanted so dearly to make love with him, at least one more time, but he was weak with fever. He mirrored my desire, but he was adamant to keep me healthy.

I remember, clearly, that he died, in my arms, under the dark of a new moon…

My father, in his fading years, tried to please me with new servants. But none of them held candles to what Alexander had given me. My first, true love. And he was gone. Taken from me. I was angry at the Gods for taking someone so precious to me that was not family, but the grudge could not have been held long. I needed to rule Egypt. I needed to be clear-headed.

I mourned for Alexander for several months before the pain eased itself from my heart. I'd built a small monument to him in my palace, something only I would understand. It would seem like simple art to anyone else, but, to me, there was meaning. In my palace, in the library— Alexander's favorite place— was a sculpture of a stone ring, hollowed out to represent the new moon, and a small, beautifully painted peacock perched in the center of the ring.

When I was twenty-eight, I decided to have my palace guards bring me the sons of families who could not pay. Normally, the sons would have been taken to the pyramids to work, straight away. But I had them brought to my throne room. If there was someone— anyone— who could replace the loss I felt, I wanted them. And when they were brought and knelt before me, I surveyed each of them. Looking for startling beauty.

It was how I found Tommy.

He was in the mix of sons from the third group to be pulled and sent to work. Of all the boys, he was the only one with brilliant blond hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was pale and there was dirt on his cheeks. But he was beautiful. I chose him, had him get cleaned up and changed into fresh linens. I took my time with Tommy, teaching him the layout of the palace, the meal times and requirements of living with me.

But I did not need to teach him how to love.

He, like Alexander, had not been a virgin when he was brought to me. He told me, one night, in his village that he'd been with a boy, a few years younger than he, before their families found out. The following morning had been the day that the guards came for the eldest sons. Tommy's family shooed him out without hesitation, seeming to believe that he would die quickly. They felt he deserved it.

Tommy's honesty and trust with me stitched the pains of my loss, but he could not replace my Alexander. He came close, though, in beauty and compassion. But there was something missing. Something that didn't fit quite right. I kept Tommy with me at all times, more boys coming and going. If I found them ill-equipped to work the pyramids, they worked as cleaning servants or cooks. I found use for everyone who was brought to me, but I still felt like there was a part of me missing.

I'd just turned thirty-one when he came with a group of some-twelve other boys. His dirt-covered skin was pale, his brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. I wondered for a moment, if I were to pull it free, if it would hang around his shoulders. I knelt down to him, lifting his chin and staring into bright… blue eyes.

But his name wasn't Alexander. It was Drake. He was eighteen and, I swear, he was the reincarnate of my lover. Their bone structures and lithe bodies were similar and their shy demeanor was spot on. I chose him without hesitation, calling Tommy out to get him cleaned up and dressed into linens and jewels. My heart wouldn't stop pounding in my chest as I sat in my throne, waiting for my boys to return. Drake was perfect… The perfect boy to replace the rare occurring pains in my heart. The perfect boy to match with what Tommy had given me. My boys…

It felt like hours, but I knew it'd barely been one before Tommy returned with Drake. Both were freshly washed and painted with makeup. Tommy's hair was flipped to one side, exposing a shaved half of his head, as always. His eyes were done up with thick liner and soft, smudges of light charcoal shadow. His lips were painted a soft red, the necklaces and jewels hanging off of his body in perfection. His shorts were flush tight against his hips and upper thighs, his sandals scraping on the stone floors.

I felt my breath halt in my throat when I saw Drake, standing just slightly behind him. His hair was washed and trimmed, hanging neatly around his face in rich, brown curtains at his chin. His blue eyes were rimmed with liner and soft, lavender shadow, barely there unless the light hit it right. His lips were stained with the same red Tommy had used. And though he wasn't decorated in nearly the same amount of jewels, what he wore complimented him. The shorts were snug, curving just right.

I gasps softly, trying to get the air I needed as I stood from my throne. He was my Alexander. Shy and beautiful, though wearing a little less than what most servants had worn ten years ago. I eased down the steps of the platform from where my throne sat, crossing slowly towards them, looking over them both. Tommy's muscles were defined from work and years of servitude. But Drake was thin, boyish, waiting to be broken in…

Drake, instinctively, bowed his head as I came up to them. I smiled, tucking a finger under his chin and lifting his face to see his eyes. They shined in the light that was pouring through the open windows. I felt my heart skip a beat in my chest as I smiled more, looking over at Tommy. I dropped my hand from his chin, caressing Tommy's cheek. He smiled, his cheeks turning red with a blush as I spoke.

"He's beautiful." I murmured, pulling Tommy close and kissing him sweetly. I could feel Drake staring at us as I pulled away, dropping my hand from Tommy's cheek. I looked over and, sure enough, the boy was wide-eyed, before looking away. I smiled at him, before Tommy spoke.

"My Pharaoh?" I turned, eyeing him.

"Yes?" Tommy glanced at Drake before looking back to me.

"He's… He's not yet touched, My Pharaoh." Tommy's words circled around my head and I frowned, looking over to Drake. He was blushing deeply, refusing to look at me. My jaw opened a little as I tried to think of what to say, but there was nothing. Not yet touched? He… He was a…

"A virgin?" I inquired. Drake, still, did not look up at me. He did not speak. Tommy bowed his head and muttered a soft "yes, My Pharaoh". I felt my heart jump as I reached out, cupping Drake's cheek in my hand. So much like Alexander, except for one small detail. This boy was still yet a virgin. Still to be touched. Still to be owned…

"I have long sought for the most beautiful boys and here I'm presented with one so gorgeous and so pure…" I said, my voice soft. Beneath my clothes, my body felt hot, tight. I'd always wanted a virgin for my own. Alexander and Tommy were never virgins, though Alexander, for my desires, performed like one some nights. Tommy did not possess the talent to perform like such, but he had other abilities. Such as his strength against even the most brutal pain…

"I-if it displeases My Pharaoh, I will go and—" Drake began to say, misinterpreting my words. I pulled his head up, pressing my lips to his. He froze beneath me, unsure of what to do or how to move. But that didn't stop the moan from my throat. Virgin lips… He was so perfect.

"No," I whispered against his mouth, "It does not displease me in the least, my beautiful boy. None in the least." I pulled away to see a bright, red blush staining Drake's pale cheeks. Tommy was smirking next to him, no doubt laughing at his lack of knowledge of love. I smiled sweetly at the young brunette, before looking over at Tommy. His smirk vanished and he became serious.

"Tommy, see to it that Drake is prepared for tonight. Comfort his nervous behavior, teach him what he needs to know. After dinner, I want the two of you waiting in my chamber. I will be late, but I should be there before midnight." I said. Tommy nodded once without hesitation. I wondered if he marveled at Drake's beauty as much as I. I smiled at them both, motioning for them to leave. I hated their absence, but there were other pressing matters I had to tend to.


	3. What Kind Of Teacher Could Do This?

**Chapter Three: What Kind of Teacher Could Do This?  
Tommy's POV**

I expected today to be like any other day, the pharaoh going about his business, seeing a couple dozen boys that did not please him, attend to more of his affairs, have dinner and then call me to his chambers for a little late night dessert, but today, around noon, those plans were distorted.

The pharaoh had never taken much interest in any of the boys presented to him, aside from me, and I never really expected that to change. When he knelt down in front of a pale, beautiful brunette, I knew I had been wrong. I wasn't jealous because I knew that, because the pharaoh had chosen him as another servant, I would get to know the boy just as well as he would.

His name was Drake, he was young and he was exceptionally beautiful. There was no doubt in my mind as to why the pharaoh had chosen him, and I was pleased to be the boy's mentor. What I was most excited about was the fact that he was a virgin. Completely untouched, pure and incomparably beautiful in his innocence. I was sure I would enjoy that detail almost as much as my pharaoh would.

"Come on," I whispered to him once the pharaoh had dismissed us, and I took his arm gently in my hand, leading him away from the thrown room. We would eat in several hours and I hoped that time frame would give me enough of a window to, at least, teach him how to kiss and to be a little less bashful.

"Do you really think he's…. pleased with me?" Drake whispered to me as I took him through several winding halls. If this boy was anything like me, it would take him a long time to get used to the confusing lay out of the palace. Luckily for him, he had me to guide him until he was able to find his way around.

"Who? The Pharaoh? Of course he's pleased with you," I said, smirking just slightly. The look on our pharaoh's face when he saw Drake was absolutely priceless. "He's always… wanted a virgin to make his own, but he's never been able to find one. On top of that, you are beautiful. He already loves you. I can tell," I added, watching with much amusement as a wild blush rushed across Drake's face.

He looked over at me, his bright blue eyes wide with what looked like awe and just a little bit of fear. "Tonight, he's going to-" I chuckled, nodding.

"Well, yes. I'm sure he'll be gentle with you though," I mumbled and stopped at a rather large, wooden door decorated with thousands of small pictures, which told a story of Ancient times most well known servant. This was my chambers, when I wasn't accompanying the pharaoh, that is. I pushed the door open and ushered Drake through the frame. "Are you afraid of him?" I asked, closing the door behind us.

"Well… I'm afraid he won't be happy with me and he'll want to dispose of me…" he muttered, turning to face me. I smiled, reaching out with my hand and cupping his cheek with my right hand.

"Drake, the pharaoh has looked through hundreds and hundreds of boys to find one like you. Your inexperience doesn't make you unable to please him. In fact, it makes him want you even more," I whispered, cupping both of his cheeks in my hands, rubbing gentle circles into the soft skin.

His blush deepened, and if I was correct, he would be sporting that throughout the entire night. "But I don't even know how to kiss properly," he whispered, sounding even more bashful and I chuckled again. This boy was just too adorable.

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to teach you all about that right now," I said, dropping my hands from Drake's cheeks and taking his hands instead. I pulled him over to my bed and sat down, pulling his thinner frame down into my lap.

"Won't the pharaoh be kind of… upset if we…?" he asked, frowning just a little.

"If we had sex, yes, he'd probably be extremely upset with me, but just teaching you how to kiss won't be so bad. I'll leave the more… intimate things for our pharaoh to teach you," I said, brushing some loose strands of chocolate hair out of Drake's red face. "However, you might have to get used to me touching you so intimately."

"What do you mean?" he asked, instinctively turning his face into the warmth of my hand. I had a feeling, in the pit of my stomach, that his boy had never experienced any sort of passion before. I didn't understand how someone of his appearance could make it eighteen years into life without so much as one kiss. I couldn't wrap my mind around it… By the time I was eighteen, I had done a lot of… dirty things that this boy couldn't even imagine yet.

I wrapped on arm around his waist to ensure he didn't fall out of my lap and used my free hand to cup his cheek again. "I'm sure our pharaoh will want us to… perform for him once he's made you his," I whispered. At first, he really didn't seem to understand my meaning, but before he could even ask me, his face turned a deep scarlet and his eyes drifted away from mine. "Don't worry, I'll never treat you without kindness," I whispered and when his eyes met mine again, I pressed my lips to his.

He froze under my kiss, much like he had done for our pharaoh, but I didn't pull back. My lips melded with his and he slowly relaxed into my embrace. Truly a marvel, how this boy was so completely pure.

Once he was relaxed, he actually started to kiss me back. It was slow going and awkward for him, but he quickly picked up a great kissing technique. He was quite the natural, which simply led me to believe that our pharaoh would be extremely pleased with him come tomorrow morning. His lips parted slightly and I simply took that as an invitation to slip my tongue through the seams of his lips. At first he froze up again, trying to adjust to the sensation of having another's tongue occupying his mouth.

I teased and explored the warm cavern of his mouth with my tongue and, eventually, I was able to pull a moan from the boy's throat. That was probably something he'd never produced before and I could practically feel his face heating up. When my tongue disappeared and I pulled back just slightly, he was breathing heavily and his face was a deep maroon color. He actually let a soft whine leave his lips and I just smiled.

"You're doing great," I told him, and I pushed him onto the bed, his back positioned against the headboard. "But tonight, you are going to have to let him do more than just kiss you," I added, straddling over his lean hips.

"I figured. I haven't had sex but that doesn't mean I don't know what it is…" he whispered and I smiled just slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, which he, almost effortlessly, returned to me.

"It's alright to be bashful and embarrassed, it's your first encounter with such intimate things, but when the pharaoh touches you, let him," I mumbled, my lips hovering just centimeters away from his. "He'll run his hands over every inch of your body, including places you aren't used to having people touch, but you have to let him have his way with you." He was shaking lightly, but he nodded and I simply pressed my lips to his again.

This time, he didn't freeze up. His lips worked with mine and when I entered his mouth for a second time, his tongue reacted. I wasn't quite sure how long we had been kissing, but it left both of us, me more so than him, a little hot and bothered. It wasn't difficult to see that Drake's body wanted to continue, but I wasn't entirely sure if Drake, himself knew what was happening to his body and why he felt the hunger boiling in the pit of his stomach.

When I broke our most recent kiss, he whined quite loudly and I couldn't hold the laugh. It was just too adorable… He was so sweet and innocent. I was actually a little jealous of our pharaoh because he would be the one to teach this boy how to love. Him and not me. "Sorry but we should be making ourselves decent for super. Afterwards, we need to go to the pharaoh's chambers and wait for him there," I said.

"Alright," Drake breathed out, running his fingers through his hair in attempts to fix it. He didn't do a very good job, so I ran my fingers through his, smoothing out all of the problem areas and I made sure his lopsided pony tail was tight enough to keep his hair from falling out. I was sure the pharaoh would want the liberties of taking the tie out and watch as the hair cascaded down around the youth's face later tonight.

"Let's go. We should be in the dining hall in ten minutes. If we leave now, we should make it there on time," I said, standing and offering my hand to Drake who took it and allowed me to pull him off of the bed and back onto his feet. I looped my arm with his and we departed the room, arms linked.

"How big is this palace? I've heard stories of how many rooms it has, but the stories change every time," he said, he body pressed rather close to mine. I couldn't really blame the boy. He must have felt so out of place here and right now I was his only source of comfort.

"The Pharaoh has told me that from the East wall to the West is exactly one mile and North to South is half of that," I answered, holding Drake close to myself without holding him _too_ close. He gasped in amazement and his eyes explored what he himself was too afraid to. When the pharaoh had chosen me to be his servant, and he was showing me the palace for the first time, I had the same feeling of wanting to explore and touch, but being too afraid to do so.

"This is so beautiful and… magnificent. I've never imaged things this beautiful could even exist," he said as we passed through chamber after chamber.

"I had the same view of this place when I first came here. It's breathtakingly beautiful. The pharaoh's chambers are, by far, the most impressive sections of the palace though," I said, just being honest about it. He had every luxury a king could ever hope for and then some.

Drake fell silent at that, probably a little troubled by the idea of the pharaoh's chambers. Within the next hour, he would probably be in there with me and within the next few? He would probably be losing his innocence and I knew that the idea frightened him a lot. He was afraid he wouldn't be good enough for the pharaoh's pleasure but he also feared losing the one thing he'd managed to keep for almost two decades.

I pressed a silent kiss of reassurance into his hair before we entered the dining hall, which was filled with many important persons to the pharaoh, including two advisers that sat next to Drake and myself. We sat closest to the pharaoh because we physically, and mentally, were the closest people to him. I took Drake to his seat across the table from where I usually sat next to Cassidy. Drake was positioned next to Brad, one of the advisers. The other being Cassidy. Drake looked rather uncomfortable, but once our Pharaoh had take his seat, he tried to look as normal as possible.

I think our Pharaoh sensed a bit of his uneasiness though, because periodically through the three course meal, he would rest his hand gently against Drake's as if trying to reassure him. He had done the same for me when I was new here. I also took note that Drake had a hard time finish all three courses of his meal. He was a small boy and his family was very poor (if they weren't poor, he wouldn't even be here), so I assumed he wasn't used to so much food. He was probably lucky if he got this amount of food over the course of two weeks, let alone at one meal.

Once the meal was finished, I took Drake away from the eyes of all the people who didn't yet know about the pharaoh's new boy. "It's alright, Drake," I whispered as we neared the pharaoh's private chambers. The boy was shaking against me and I wished I could do something to ease his worrying.

I pushed the door to the pharaoh's chambers open and walked inside with Drake on my arm. His eyes went wide and I smiled just slightly. "Take a seat. We'll be waiting a little while," I said, closing the door behind us. He sat nervously on a step, one of a few that lead down to a sunken, massive bed with dozens upon dozens of pillows on it. "You'll have to get up on the bed eventually," I said, taking a seat on the edge of the soft sea of comforters. "Might as well come join me now."


	4. Anything Can Happen Now

**Chapter Four: In the still of your hands anything can happen now**

**Drake's POV**

My heart pounded in my chest as I stood up from the stairs, taking cautious steps down towards the bed. I knew that I had to trust Tommy. I had to trust him and the Pharaoh's will. I had to trust that they wouldn't hurt me; especially Tommy. Had he not said that he wouldn't treat me without kindness? Had he not been tender and slow when… When teaching me to kiss?

But it wasn't, truly, Tommy I was worried about. It was the Pharaoh. I knew that he meant no harm, Tommy had assured me he was a good person. But I couldn't say for myself. I'd been taken from my family to serve him in his _bedroom_, for Rah's sake! I'd been pulled from my home, my parents, my brothers to be his pleasure slave. True, I wasn't able to find well paying work, but this was something I wasn't expecting in the least. And to top it off, I wasn't… Exactly fit for the job.

I didn't want to call Tommy out as being a whore, but he knew what he was doing. He'd obviously done all of this before. He'd kissed, he'd been in the Pharaoh's bed… I hadn't. I hadn't kissed before Tommy "taught" me. And now I was expected to spread my legs and be touched by the _Pharaoh of Egypt._

I trembled, taking the last few steps across to the massive bed. Tommy sat on the edge, a sea of comforters and pillows around him. I climbed up next to him and he motioned for me to sit more in the center, my back to him. I frowned, turning away and feeling his strong hands rubbing my shoulders, working out the tension that had built through dinner.

Could I have been blamed, though? I was sitting at the Pharaoh's left hand side with one of his trusted advisers beside me, a good swarm of people I didn't know around me. The only person of comfort was Tommy, and he was sitting across the table from me. Though, I had to say, Pharaoh had been good to me at the meal. His hands were warm when they covered mine, soft and large. Ensuring me that everything was fine.

Though, my biggest issue with dinner was the adviser sitting next to me. I did not know his name, but he kept staring over at me and smiling. Normally, this kind of behavior wouldn't have bothered me. But he was a stranger and he kept looking at me like I was some prize to be won instead of a person.

"What are you thinking about?" Tommy asked, and I blinked, pulling myself from my thoughts. I turned my head slightly to the left, seeing his fingers curled around my shoulders, pressing and rubbing. I sighed softly, letting my eyes slip shut and my body relax under his touch.

"Everything… My whole life has changed today… I was taken from my house, presented to the Pharaoh of all Egypt, cleaned up, trimmed, painted and I sat beside him at his dining table. I ate his meal, drank his wine. And now I'm here, waiting in his bed for him…" I sighed, shaking my head slowly. My heart was racing in my chest as Tommy's fingers worked out a knot in my lower back. I groaned, arching slightly as his fingers pressed deeper into my skin.

"I understand. It's a lot to digest at one time, but you will get used to it. It'll take some time, patience and trust, but it'll all fall into place." Tommy's voice was soft, reassuring. I smiled slightly as he shifted his hands back up to my shoulders. But he didn't rub them. He simply held onto them. I frowned, turning my head to face him as he leaned forward, kissing between my shoulders. I trembled slightly, again, before relaxing into his hold. He said I had to trust him and the Pharaoh. And, well, tonight was a good night to start.

"Does it just come so easily, though?" I asked, tilting my head back and resting it against his. He chuckled, kissing my skin again.

"It depends on the person. Because of my past, I had no problem being taken from my house. And when the Pharaoh told me what he expected of me, sure, I was a little nervous, but I wasn't really afraid of him. He's been our ruler for years, and he's done our land a good service. Done the people a good service. The trust will come. One of these days, he'll most likely pull you aside for some quality time between yourselves. It's what he did for me." I frowned, lifting my head up.

"Quality time?" I inquired, and he chuckled again.

"Yes. A… Get to know you, type of thing. It's just a talk over a nice meal or during a stroll through the palace. He's not really as intimidating as he appears. He's gentle." Tommy explained, and I nodded once. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me up close to his chest. I felt my face heat up and I tensed slightly.

"Drake…" Tommy muttered into my hair. I sighed, trying to relax. "The Pharaoh won't be displeased with your lack of experience. He'll be displeased if you don't trust him. And the only way you're going to learn trust is to start trusting me." He whispered. He sounded hurt that I was so rigid. I bit down on my bottom lip, reclining against him and feeling relaxation seeping through my blood, starting in my toes and working its way up.

"Good… I'm going to touch you— I want you to stay relaxed, alright?" He asked, his hands resting on my thighs. I wanted to tense. I wanted to get up and leave. How could I be blamed for such? A man that I'd just met today admitted he was going to _touch_ me. And all he wanted was for me to relax? Sure, right.

"Alright," I whispered, keeping my eyes closed. If I didn't watch what he was doing, I hoped to be okay. I inhaled slowly, feeling his hands shifting up my thighs and across my stomach. I bit down on my bottom lip, breathing as evenly as possible as his fingers left hot trails in my chest. One slid over a nipple and the sensations I felt were… Startling. I gasped softly, arching away from his body before relaxing again. His lips pressed a soft kiss to my neck as a gentle moan rumbled in my throat.

"Good, you're doing so good," he whispered into the shell of my ear. I moaned again, squeezing my eyes shut as his hands traveled back down, fingers tickling the insides of my thighs. I moaned again, inhaling deeply through my nose. He whispered softly into my ear, but I wasn't really paying any attention to him. My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing.

His fingers slid up along the insides of my thighs, touching me gently against the fabric of my shorts. I gasped, arching again and moaning louder than before. He froze, waiting for me to relax before touching me again, a little harder than before. I whimpered, my eyes still squeezed shut as he slid a hand past the fabric, grazing his fingers along my bare skin. My mouth dropped open slightly, air rushing in and out through my lungs.

"You're doing so good…" He whispered, his fingers trailing around the base of a growing erection. I may not have had sex before, but I knew how to pleasure myself… sort of. I yelped softly, arching again. His other hand reached up, curling around my hip to hold me down. Tommy pressed kiss after kiss into my shoulders and neck, stroking me gently. My face was burning and my skin felt tight.

"Mmm, Tommy…" I moaned without even thinking. The hand that was clasped to my hip vanished, and he cupped my face, turning my head so he could press his lips to mine. I kissed him deeply, as he had taught me earlier. His tongue slid between my teeth and I moaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. My heart was thrashing in my chest and I was sure we would have continued if it weren't for a voice that was heard—

"Well, well, what have we here?" Tommy and I pulled away, gasping to see the Pharaoh standing in the doorway at the top of the small staircase. The blond's hand vanished from my shorts and we both sat up quickly, on our knees on the bed. The Pharaoh chuckled, shutting the door behind him before quickly making his way down the stairs. My face was burning as Tommy knelt next to me, his head bowed like mine.

"Tell me, Tommy, what, exactly, were you doing to Drake?" The Pharaoh's voice wasn't cold or displeased. In fact, it sounded amused more than anything. Tommy was tense beside me, which left me uneasy.

"I… I was just trying to teach him trust, My Pharaoh." He said softly, his voice sounding much younger, guilty, even. The Pharaoh laughed a rich kind of laugh that made my skin tingle. It was too beautiful for words. I heard a clatter of sandals falling to the floor, along with necklaces and jewels. A shift of the bed and two, large hands were pulling our heads up. The Pharaoh was naked with the exception of his trousers, which hung loose around his hips. His hair hung around his face neatly, his makeup thick and beautiful. I could see ink littered across the tops of his shoulders and on his wrists.

"My beautiful boys… Are you afraid that I'm displeased with your actions?" The Pharaoh asked, and Tommy and I both nodded together, our chins still held in his hands. He merely smiled, chuckling softly to himself before releasing up. "Hardly. Tommy, I'm glad you were aiding Drake into warming up to his new life. And Drake," he eyed me, smiling warmly, "I'm pleased that you are putting yourself into Tommy's hands. I hope you do the same for me," he said, cupping my cheek in his palm and leaning forward.

I knew what he wanted— what he expected— and I leaned forward, too, meeting him halfway into a kiss that was better than what I'd imagined. With Tommy's guidance, I knew how to move my mouth and shift for different angles and different depths of the kiss. When mine and Pharaoh's tongues glided, I shivered at the moan that rippled from his throat into mine. He pulled away, breathing gently.

"Oh, Tommy, you've taught him well…" He said, and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at my lips. Pharaoh's cheeks flamed a delicate red and I felt another skip in beat. Even the ruler of Egypt could become flustered. He kissed me again, gently, but did not prod my mouth with his tongue. He pulled away just as quickly as he'd gotten close, and turned to Tommy.

"Open him up for me. Tell me how he feels." Pharaoh whispered. I felt my heart begin to thrash as Tommy nodded once, turning towards me. He reached out, slowly, palming my face to kiss me. I moaned, tasting the familiar cavern of his mouth and his tongue. I wasn't fully aware of the fact that his hands were roaming until I felt his fingers, cold to my blistering skin, digging at my shorts. I pulled away quickly, staring wide eyed at Tommy. He gasped before I felt a looming presence hovering behind me.

Warm hands trailed down my arms as Pharaoh pressed a kiss into my hair. "It's alright, my beautiful boy. It's alright. He won't hurt you. Trust him… Trust _me_." He whispered. I moaned softly, relaxing against him, much as I had done for Tommy just five minutes before. Tommy's agile hands went back to work, slowly stripping me of the only article of clothing I was wearing. Pharaoh kissed my neck gently as Tommy threw my shorts to the floor. I was breathing hard and moaning every few moments.

"Relax, Drake… It'll be easier if you relax," Pharaoh whispered. I whined, opening my eyes briefly to see Tommy licking his fingers, letting them drip with saliva. I frowned for a moment before he pushed my legs apart. I inhaled sharply, my erection curving against my stomach as I felt a digit nudging into me. I tensed, throwing my head back against Adam's— _Pharaoh's_— shoulder, moaning and whining.

"Relax, my pet, relax…" He reiterated as Tommy pushed a single finger all the way in. I whined, arching slightly and tightening around his finger. I moaned again as he pulled it almost all the way out before pushing it in again.

I didn't know how long it took or how I even managed to keep myself from coming undone, what with Tommy touching me like this and the Pharaoh biting and kissing my neck. But I did it even as Tommy pushed in a second finger, scissoring me. I arched, crying out softly before falling against the Pharaoh's chest again, breathing hard and whining. I heard Pharaoh moaning behind me, which caused my face to blush massively as Tommy pushed in a third.

"Tommy, I can't take it anymore…" Pharaoh mumbled to Tommy, but he said it in my ear. I moaned as Tommy practically punched into me. I shook and trembled lightly until his fingers hit a spot inside of me. Stars danced into my vision and I arched again, screaming out. Pharaoh moaned again into my ear as Tommy pulled his fingers out of me. I gasped, leaning heavily against the black-haired man. His hands were raking into my sides as Tommy shuffled off of the bed, retreating to another part of the chamber. My eyes fluttered open and closed repeatedly until he came back. Pharaoh pushed me off of his chest and into Tommy's arms. I was feeling jelly-limbed and aching hard between my legs.

"You're doing so well…" Tommy whispered into my ear as I turned my head, looking over at Pharaoh as he pulled his pants off, tossing them aside. My eyes widened as I stared at him… His face was beautiful, but I quickly became aware that the rest of his body was just as beautiful too. I moaned softly, feeling a twitch in my erection. My fingers itched to touch myself as Pharaoh lathered himself with some kind of lotion or cream… Something… Oh, Rah…

Pharaoh leaned against a surplus of pillows, reaching out for me. Tommy pushed me gently towards him, easing me onto my knees, just above his hips. I panted heavily, my chest heaving and caving with breath. Pharaoh gripped my hips tightly, his eyes clouded with lust. I bit down on my lip as Tommy knelt behind me, kissing my shoulder gently.

The two of them eased me down onto Pharaoh, his member pushing into me. I couldn't help but whine and scream as he stretched me… I felt like I was ripping in half at the seams. They eased me slowly, but every moment was agonizingly painful, considering it was my first time. Tears sprung up in my eyes and I choked on a scream, taking in lungfulls of air like it was the last thing I would ever do.

"You're doing amazing, Drake… So good…" Tommy whispered in my ear, rubbing my arms as I finally came to a rest, nestled against Pharaoh with his member shoved full inside. It felt like every breath that I took was one that was making my lungs collapse. Everything felt tight, compressed, painful.

A moment later, Pharaoh was rocking his hips, and Tommy was helping me to move with him, move in mirror with him. If he lifted his hips, I came down on him more. If he moved away, I moved away. The first few thrusts hurt like nothing I'd ever experienced, but as the motions became steadier, easier, the pain began to subside. Pharaoh nudged up into the spot that Tommy had hit with his fingers and I arched into the blond, moaning. My eyes were squeezed shut and my jaw was open for air. There was no such thing as closing my mouth at this point.

"So… Good…" Pharaoh muttered, moaning and holding tight to my hips. Tommy's hands rested above his, guiding me to move just right. The blue-eyed Egyptian King hit that spot again and I threw my head back, wailing loudly. I couldn't take much more of this. It felt amazing, but I couldn't take much more… I was coming apart at the seams and I felt that, if he were to hit that spot again, I would pass out from pleasure…

"P-please," I whined, my eyes screwed shut and my jaw clenched as I groaned loudly. Pharaoh gasped for breath as his thrusts came faster. Tommy's hands tightened on my waist, still trying to help.

"Tommy, let him go…" Pharaoh mumbled. Tommy seemed reluctant at first, but eventually his hands disappeared. I felt lightheaded and consumed with fire, but I kept moving with Pharaoh. I matched his speed, met his thrusts, coming down so hard he was pushing deeper into me each time. My hands clenched into the comforters beneath us as Pharaoh spoke again.

"_Touch him_." It wasn't rude or harsh, but it was, in fact, a command. I felt Tommy's fingers curl around my member, pumping hard two or three times before I screamed, white flashing across my vision. For a few moments I didn't think. I don't believe that I even breathed. I was only aware of moving my hips and feeling gooey, sticky warmth surging up into my body before I collapsed. Tommy tried to keep me from falling, but it was no use. I fell onto top of Pharaoh, my face nuzzled into his neck, panting hot breaths into his skin.

Pharaoh's hands were gentle, warm to my sweaty skin as he rubbed my back. He made circles in my skin, whispering sweetly in my ear. I didn't understand what he was saying, nor did I care. I was exhausted. I was in _pain_. Rah, was I in pain. He shifted, sliding out of me and tearing a cry from my lips. Pharaoh shifted me to let me rest on my back. I couldn't keep my eyes open, but I was aware of Tommy, moaning softly before gasping and crying out gently. I forced my eyes open, seeing Pharaoh's lips pressed to Tommy's neck, his hand around Tommy's member. I moaned, letting my eyes drift shut.

Lips pressed to mine and I felt myself being pulled into large, warm arms. Before I fell asleep, there was only one coherent thought drifting through my mind—

_I'm not a virgin anymore._


	5. I Guess It Is What It Is

**Chapter Five: I guess it is what it is**

**Adam's POV**

My hands gripped the boy's hips tightly, my back arching as I groaned, releasing up into his body. My heart was thrashing in my chest, my skin coated in sweat. My mouth was opened in moans and pants and, before I knew it, Drake fell over me, his face buried into my neck. He was shaking, whining with pleasure. I opened my eyes, looking into his hair before seeing Tommy behind him, rigid with heat. I pressed a kiss into Drake's hair, rubbing his back slowly as I pulled out of him. He groaned, falling limp against me again.

Tommy reached over, pulling him off of me and letting him fall into the pillows. His pale skin was drenched, his face was red from blushing. I reached over, pushing the bangs that had fallen loose from his ponytail out of his face. He was so beautiful. Once so pure, and now… All mine. I smiled softly, letting my fingers trail against his skin, but he seemed too far gone to notice.

"My Pharaoh…" Tommy whined. I turned my head, smirking at him. He was sitting on his knees, his erection curving up against his stomach. I chuckled, shifting over towards the blond, cupping his face in the palm of my hand. He arched into my chest as my fingers trailed against his member, and he shivered. "Pharaoh…" He whispered into my mouth as I kissed him gently.

It didn't take long to bring Tommy to his end. He was quiet in his moans, letting Drake drift into a slumber. His nails dug into my shoulders as I kissed and bit down on his neck, leaving purple and blue marks on his throat. My hand tightened, pulling once more as he came onto our stomachs and chests. He moaned, slumping against me. I kissed the top of his head before cleaning him off and letting him lie down. I kissed Drake once more before falling between them, pulling them both into my arms…

I woke up, late, the next morning, feeling well rested. I smiled, stretching slightly before feeling arms wrapped around my stomach. I glanced down, seeing Drake's arms around my waist and Tommy's just above his. I stared down at them for a moment, feeling my heart pounding gently in my chest. Both boys… So beautiful. I left a kiss in Tommy's hair, which caused him to stir beside me. I turned my attention to the still-sleeping Drake.

So young. So innocent and pure until yesterday. My fingers touched his cheek, which, normally, would've woken Tommy up in an instant, it didn't seem to have the same effect on Drake. Still so much to learn and get used to. The poor thing. I'd brought him into a world completely different from his own. In truth, I felt guilty for what I'd done. Not only did I have my guards take him from his home, but I stripped him down to almost nothing and I stole something precious of him…

But wasn't this better than working on pyramids? Wasn't this better than dying or starving back home? Besides, I needed someone to keep Tommy company when I had no need of him. Despite also desiring a new boy for myself, to add variety, I knew Tommy was lonely. His job didn't require him to work with many other people, and all of the other servants were too busy with their lines of duty to talk to him. I was his only source of company aside from my advisers, Cassidy and Brad. But they were often busy with their own affairs. And I, too.

"My Pharaoh?" Tommy whispered, and I turned my head, facing him. He looked well rested, a gentle glow on his skin. Warm sunlight poured through the windows of the chamber, illuminating his skin. I smiled softly, touching his cheek, feeling the skin heat as he blushed.

"We shall let him rest. He's had a long night." I muttered, referring to Drake. Tommy nodded once before sitting up. The three of us were lying atop the pillows and blankets. Because of the Egyptian sun, the land was often hot and dry, even at night. The blankets were more for comfort and decoration than actual use. My eyes wandered down Tommy's lithe body as he slid off of the bed, retrieving his shorts and necklaces from the floor.

I turned, pressing another kiss to Drake's cheek before sliding off of the bed myself, gathering up my clothes and jewels. I stepped into my trousers, glancing at my shirt and necklaces before deciding against wearing any of them. Although, I did pluck a gold chained necklace with a deep, sapphire pendant hanging off of it, and letting it rest around my neck. It was the last gift my mother had given to me before she died.

I glanced over at Tommy, seeing that he was dressed, but his hair was a mess and his makeup was smeared. "Tommy, go to your room and wash up, and then meet me outside my door." I told him. He bowed his head before climbing the stairs up to the large, double doors and stepping out. I looked over to Drake, who was curled on his right side, his head resting where my shoulder had been. Asleep, he was even more beautiful in appearance. He looked younger. Vulnerable. _So much like Alexander_.

I frowned, pushing away his name before pulling my jewelry and shirt into my arms, taking them up to a large wardrobe I had at the top of the stairs, across the chamber from the doors. Opposite the doors, facing the north, was a large wall that spanned only a good one hundred feet, before opening to two large archways that led to balconies, overlooking the northern half of the city. It was these archways that let in most of the light. Another factor was the sun roofs— sections of the ceiling cut out to reveal the sky. Because it rarely rained, there was no need for a closed ceiling. But if the chances of rain, all it took was a push of a button, and glass would seal the windows.

I dropped the necklaces onto a long, wide vanity table, a mirror placed behind it. I set the shirt down, too, before crossing to the wardrobe and pulling it open. Trousers, shirts, vests, all clothes of all colors and styles. I smiled, before reaching in and pulling out a pair of clean, dark purple trousers. I set them down on the table, peeling off the ones I'd worn yesterday and sliding into the fresh pair. They hung at my hips and ended just below my knees, baggy and comfortable, exposing my lean calf muscles. I reached in for a white vest, slipping it on and letting it hang open, exposing my chest.

I shut the wardrobe, crossing to the vanity and fixing my eyeliner, but nothing more. I stood up straight, deciding against wearing sandals as I crossed down passed the bed and up to the doors, pushing them open slowly. Tommy was standing, waiting as I had instructed for him to be. His hair was fixed and his makeup was clean, neat and simple. A touch of eyeliner and some red stained lips. Nothing too dramatic, but very, very beautiful.

I started walking down the long, wide stretch of hall, heading west through the palace. Tommy fell in step beside me, silent unless I spoke to him first. We walked slowly, enjoying the warmth of the sun as it cascaded through columns and windows. The stone work was intricate, and the murals were designed beautifully. I often found myself grazing through my home just to stare and marvel at everything.

"Before nightfall, I want you to prepare a room for Drake. Show him more of the palace. Get him familiar with his surroundings. I want him to feel at home here; safe." I instructed and the blond nodded once without saying a word. If any of the servants passed us, they bowed their heads in respect and I would just smile at them. I only called them servants to be technical. In truth, they were like my children. I cared for them, made sure they ate well and didn't work beyond their physical limits.

I wasn't a slave owner, like my father had a tendency to be. I was a care provider, to say the least. And I was always more than willing to lend a hand when I wasn't busy doing something else. Normally, my service was required, mostly, with guiding the new servants to where they were supposed to go. They were always so bashful, it was adorable. It didn't give me a large ego or a big head, like it had for my father. It made me feel respected, honored, and, more often than not, I requested them to not be so shy.

"What do you think of him, Tommy? Of Drake, I mean?" I asked after a long moment, turning my attention over to the blond. He thought for a moment, blushing softly before answering me.

"He's still rather shy, but he's beautiful. And he learns quickly. I believe that, after another week or so, he should have most of the layout down and he'll be a little more open for trust and conversation. Right now, he's still quiet." Tommy explained, and I nodded once in understanding.

"He seems to have a fondness for you." I commented, and Tommy blushed madly, looking away from me.

"I… I told him I would never treat him without kindness, My Pharaoh. I don't think he has reason not to have some trust in me." Tommy said softly, his voice shy and quiet, much like he had been when he was first brought to the palace for me. I licked my lips a little as we turned a corner, walking down another long stretch of hallway.

"What I saw last night was not just trust, Tommy. He put himself, entire— body and soul, it seemed— into your hands. I think that excels trust on even a small level." I said gently, looking down at the blond. He refused to look up at me as we walked, which made a few short moments rather silent and awkward.

"I-if I may, My Pharaoh… Why him?" Tommy asked, still not looking. I felt my heart lurch up into my throat, forcing a breath to stop in my chest. I inhaled slowly after forcing the lump back down, licking my lips again. The sun was burning into my skin after every window, and the warm gusts of air that blew through the halls left my skin itchy and dry, but my hairline was damp with sweat.

"We needed another boy…" I said simply, hoping to leave the conversation at that. There was a level of trust between myself and Tommy that allowed us to have conversations most other servants and myself would never share. He wasn't just my pleasure slave, he was a friend. A lover. Though not like Alexander, but a lover none the less…

"I do not believe that is all. I know you sometimes say that I'm alone too often when you're busy with your work, and, the sudden company is nice, but that's not the only reason you kept looking again. Were you looking for a replacement? Did you choose him because he reminds you of _him_?" Tommy inquired and I felt my throat clench shut for a moment.

"His similarities to Alexander made him stand out from everyone else, yes. But that's not why I chose him." I said, my voice a little harsher than I meant it to be. Well, it wasn't _entirely_ why I chose Drake. Tommy sighed softly, turning his head away. I let out a breath, placing my hand on Tommy's shoulder and stopping him from walking further. He turned towards me but kept his head bowed in respect. I tucked my finger under his chin, lifting his face slowly to look him in the eye.

"I apologize. I had no right to snap at you. However, the reason of my choice for Drake is my business and mine alone, Tommy. If I want you to know, I will tell you. Until that time, please leave it be." I said gently, though my words were serious. Tommy's eyes shifted back and forth between mine and he nodded once.

"As you wish, My Pharaoh." He muttered. I ran my fingers through his hair before leaning down and kissing him gently. He moaned into my lips as my tongue split the seam of his mouth, diving into the warm cavern and down his throat. His hands slid up my arms, clenching the sides of my shoulders. As heated as our kiss was, it didn't last long. I pulled away, leaving a soft, feather kiss on his lips before walking with him again.


	6. I Don't Know What I'm Diving Into

**Chapter Six: I don't know what I'm diving into **

**Tommy's POV**

I walked down the halls of the palace, keeping to myself and giving nothing more than a gentle smile to anyone that I passed. The Pharaoh had dismissed me from our walk not long after his apology for yelling at me. The memory of his kiss was still on my lips as I made my way back through the slight maze to his chambers. He wanted me to check on Drake before I went and tended to fixing up a room for the boy. He wanted me to make sure he was alright.

My sandals slapped the stone as I hurried down around another corner. The doors were just a few dozen yards ahead of me, and the sun was beating through the windows and setting the stone ablaze. Sweat was dripping down the back of my neck as I pushed through heat waves the last couple of yards before reaching the doors. The wood was warm as I pulled it open and stepped inside.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the lighting of the room, but when they did, I noticed that Drake was wide awake, sitting up with his knees pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. His eyes were wide and his head shot up to meet mine. I frowned down at him, taking a few steps down towards the bed.

"Drake? What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked away, blushing and unwrapping himself from the ball he'd tangled into, wincing now and then as he did so. At some point he'd woken up and put his shorts an necklaces back on, I just didn't know when.

"I… Woke up and no one was here. Just… I don't know." He mumbled softly, sliding off of the bed. He groaned, hobbling slowly and awkwardly before climbing the stairs to meet me. I smiled softly, turning and placing my hand on the small of his back, guiding him with me towards the doors again. His body was sticky with sweat and I figured he would want to clean off at some point today before dinner.

"Sorry. Our Pharaoh wanted me to take a walk with him. He does that, sometimes. Especially after nights like last night." I said. Drake hissed every few steps and walked like he had something stuck up his ass. I smirked, pushing open the doors and helping him hobble out of the room before shutting it again. "He wants me to fix you your own room. I figured I can set one up, next to mine, if you'd like, while you take a bath. Figured you might wanna clean up and soak after what you just went through…" I said softly. Drake chuckled under another hiss of pain, his face slightly red.

"That would be nice…" He mumbled softly, and I leaned over, pressing a soft kiss into his forehead. I knew he was going to be in a lot of pain, probably rather unwilling to do a whole lot, too. I wondered, for a moment, if he would prefer it more if I were to carry him to the bathroom instead of forcing him to suffer through the tedious walk. But part of me told myself that he'd do better walking the pain off instead of nurturing it too much.

Drake hissed every five feet or so, walking slower than hell beside me. My arm was still tucked around his waist and I helped him as much as I could without dragging him along. But he was whining and groaning more and more as we walked, and we still had a long way to go until we got to the bathroom and our bedrooms.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked, looking over at him and pulling him to a stop. His face flushed again and he looked sheepish for a moment. My heart slammed into my chest and I rolled my eyes, chuckling as his arms looped around my neck. I curled my left arm under his legs, my right curving around his back as I lifted him almost effortlessly into my hold. He yelped, swinging his legs a little before curling close, burying his face into my neck.

"You're really light, you know that?" I commented and, I swear, I could feel the heat coming off of Drake's face as I began to carry him down the hallway. It wasn't as hard as a part of me had feared at first. But I couldn't really have expected much. Drake was thin and young. The most solid meal he'd probably eaten in his whole life was last night, and, even then, he couldn't finish all of it.

"Yeah, I know…" He muttered into my neck. I smiled, shifting him in my arms so that it was a little more comfortable to hold him. Fortunately, everyone else was busy with their duties and were not around to see me carrying him like he was some helpless damsel in distress.

"It's not a bad thing, really. Your petite frame is cute, but Pharaoh's probably going to want you to bulk up just a little. He's kind of… Paranoid… About people smaller than him. He thinks he's going to break them." I chuckled, remembering the first few times that Pharaoh had brought me to his bed. He'd been so reserved and cautious, even when I'd told him he could do whatever he wanted to me.

Drake didn't say anything for the rest of the walk, which didn't really bother me. It was kind of nice, to be honest, just holding him in silence. I carried him into the bathroom, setting him down on the edge of the tub. I turned the water faucet to hot, letting water splash into the tub. I glanced over at Drake, smiling softly at him before reaching over and pulling the necklaces off of him, laying them out onto a counter.

"I'm gonna go get your room ready. Just call for me if you need anything," I said. Drake looked up at me and nodded once. "When I finish, I'm probably going to join you. That alright?" I asked. He blushed deeply and nodded again. I smiled softly, leaning down and kissing his cheek. His skin was hot to my lips as I pulled away, running fingers through his hair before standing up and walking out.

I turned to the left, passing my room and heading into the adjoining room. It was blank with a bed on the eastern wall, a vanity and wardrobe on the western wall. A writing desk at the north and a wide, open window at the south. Mirrors behind the vanity, the drawers all stocked with makeup. I crossed to the wardrobe, opening the doors and bending down to reach into the bottom, low rack. There were sheets, blankets and pillows waiting to be used. The wardrobe itself was fairly empty. I knew the Pharaoh was going to find a time to get Drake some proper clothes, I just didn't know when. Until that time, I was probably going to have to let Drake borrow some of mine.

I set the blankets and pillows down, spreading the sheets out and tucking them neatly into the mattress, before throwing the blankets out, styling the pillows in the corners neatly. Nice blues, golds and greens. Mine room was more decorated with reds, golds and purples. I figured Drake was more of a gentle, sultry type of personality. Incredibly shy and gentle. Blue and green were fitting. Gold was a given for every room.

When I finished setting out the bedding, I pulled the sliding doors open that connected mine and Drake's rooms. They slid into the walls, allowing for one solid wall or a sort of archway between our rooms. I crossed into my room, opening the wardrobe and pulling out a few pairs of shorts, trousers and shirts. Simple, basic stuff, but I carried them back to his room, tucking them neatly into his wardrobe. I snatched out two shirts and two pairs of trousers, taking them back through to the bathroom.

"Fresh clothes," I said, motioning to Drake before setting them down onto the counter. Drake was stripped and sitting in the tub, his body glistening with water and soap. His hair was still dry and his makeup was smeared on his face. I peeled off my necklaces and my shorts, taking note of Drake's blush as I slid into the tub. I smirked, taking the soap from his hands and rubbing it on my arms and legs.

I glanced up to see Drake staring as I washed myself, and I chuckled, "You're going to have to get used to this. Not just the whole, you know, sex stuff, but bathing, eating, everything like that. We're one in the same now. All of the servants eat together and bathe around the same time, they hang out together. But we're a little higher up than they were, because we're personal with the Pharaoh. And since there's more than one of us now, we bathe, dine and do things together, too." I explained. Drake nodded once, looking down into the water. I grabbed a small bucket from beside the tub, dipping it into the water and filling it. I reached over, pouring it onto Drake's head. He sputtered and shook the water out of his eyes before laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. It was infectious, like Pharaoh's laugh. But it was soft, boyish and gentle. Not to mention he was incredibly cute when he laughed. My chest clenched and I leaned over, kissing his cheek. He blushed lightly, turning his head and catching my lips with his. I moaned softly, palming his cheek in my hand and deepening the kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer, our bodies barely more than a few inches apart.

Our mouths meshed, tongues sliding back and forth, the domination passing between us. My fingers threaded into his hair and I pulled, ripping the most beautiful moan I'd ever heard from a boy— other than Pharaoh, of course. I trembled, leaning closer and kissing him hard before something sparked in my head. What if Pharaoh came in and saw us like this? My heart stuttered in its beat and I pulled away suddenly, breathing hard. Drake's face was red and he looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled softly. I shook my head and caressed his cheek.

"Don't be… It was… It was amazing, but… We've got to be careful. Pharaoh's entrusted me to be your teacher for the simple, basic things. Everything else is his to take care of." I said, letting my fingertips linger against his skin. He leaned into it, keeping his eyes locked with mine before looking away.

"It's just… I don't know, you're just so nice…" He said gently. My heart skipped slightly. This boy's only known me for two days, though… I sighed softly, kissing his forehead as gently as possible.

"It's alright, Drake. It really is. I— I'm sure we can talk to Pharaoh about it. I doubt he'll have an issue if we kiss once in a while, but it can't go beyond that, okay?" I suggested, and he nodded once, sheepish. I smiled gently, grabbing the shampoo off of the edge of the tub and squeezing some into his hair. I set it back down, rubbing my fingers through his locks and massaging the wash into his scalp. His eyes slipped shut as I took control of washing his hair, lathering every lock and strand before grabbing the bucket again.

"How would you feel with wearing your hair down today?" I asked him as I rinsed his hair out, before pushing the dripping curtains away. He looked up at me with big, wide blue eyes.

"I've never had it down before," he admitted, and I smiled gently.

"I think Pharaoh would like it. Plus, it would be good on you." I said softly. Drake blushed again and smiled, before nodding once. I chuckled, taking the soap and turning him around so his back was to me, before washing his shoulders and spine. He held still and didn't say much as I cleaned him off before pouring water onto his skin, rinsing him as I had done his hair. I handed him the soap before turning my back to him, waiting.

"What's this on your back?" Drake asked before rubbing the soap between my shoulders. I smiled softly, remembering back to the first few weeks of being the Pharaoh's pleasure servant.

"It's something Pharaoh gave me. After about the first few weeks to a month, or so, he'll have an inks-man come out and give you this marking," I explained, reaching up and letting my fingers curl back to touch the back of my neck. There were two feathers, the thin, stiff ends crossing on the back of my neck and spreading out way from each other to my shoulder blades. The feathers started as dark, sapphire blue and ended like the color of the sky. Between the two feathers was the Eye of Horus in blue and gold, directly on my spine and stretching down to my mid-back, hieroglyphics of protection and devotion tattooed in a ring around the Eye.

"It's his way of saying he owns us. But it's not an owning in a bad way. It's… It's his way of saying that he'll protect us, as do the Gods, hence the Eye of Horus. The hieroglyphics are promises he's made for us; protection, faith, trust, kindness, things like that. The feathers are his personal thing. If you notice, all of the servants have feathers inked into their arms, their chest or their back." I said. Drake's fingers trailed over where the feathers were, mapping out the hieroglyphics as well.

"It's beautiful…" He said, his voice trailing off. I smiled softly.

"Yes, it is. It hurts like nothing you've ever known though." I commented, chuckling deeply, and I felt Drake's fingers tense against my skin.

"Worse than sex?" My chuckles turned into a roar of laughter.

"Perhaps." I said. His fingers disappeared as he continued to wash me.

"He has this thing for feathers?" Drake asked gently. I smiled again.

"Birds, more than anything. Sometimes you can catch him standing out on his balcony, just watching birds fly by. He couldn't tell you the names or species of any of them, but he's got this fascination for flight. Sure, we've had the technology to fly for thousands of years, but… Wings. That's what he finds marveling." I said. I knew a lot more about the Pharaoh than most gave me credit for.


	7. They Say You're a Monster

**Chapter Seven: They Say You're a Monster, I Don't By That  
Drake's POV**

It had been almost a week since that day. The day I was taken from my family, brought to the Pharaoh's palace, chosen by the Pharaoh to be a pleasure servant and dressed in clothing that more or less made me look like a tramp. The day I _lost my virginity to the king of Egypt_!

Yes, I was still freaking out about that detail in my life. Honestly, who lost their virginity to the Pharaoh of Egypt? The fact that I had lost my virginity at all was shocking, but to royalty? That was completely stunning. For a long time, I believed I would be a virgin forever. What romance was there for a man who had to work all hours of the day just in attempts to keep his family alive? There was absolutely no time for romance and now? Now it was my job…

Pharaoh was kind enough to let my body fully recover from losing my virginity before he called me to his bed again. It took four and a half days for the ache to finally disappear, but the first day was, by far, the worst. I didn't have any motivation to do anything, not even to walk, as Tommy quickly found out when he came back to Pharaoh's chambers to fetch me.

Thankfully, Pharaoh didn't call me back to his chambers until my fifth day here. That night had been… easier but still painful and still a little uncomfortable. How long would it take for me to be comfortable around the king of Egypt, I wondered. Maybe I never would be, but I knew I had to try.

A soft knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts. I had been brushing my hair, styling it down today because Pharaoh seemed to like it more that way, even if I didn't. "Come in," I called. "It isn't locked."

Tommy pushed the door open and walked in, looking like he was wide awake. I wondered how long he had been up. I hadn't been awake very long at all. My body, I believed, was still trying to recover from the sensations of having sex. Thankfully the ache from the second time Pharaoh was inside of me only lasted for a day or so. I prayed that soon, there would not be much ache at all.

Yet, becoming used to sex in general also scared me a little. It made me feel like, I don't know, like a whore, I suppose… I hated to feel that way but part of me did and I couldn't help but feel that, if my mother and my belated father knew the things I had done with Pharaoh in his bed, with Pharaoh _and_ Tommy, they would be ashamed of me…

"Hey," Tommy said, smiling at me in my mirror. I set my brush down atop the vanity and turned to face the chocolate eyed man.

"Hey," I said, smiling softly at him. "What's up?" I asked. As far as I knew, Pharaoh hadn't requested our presence so early today…

"Pharaoh wants to see you," he said and frowned, probably at that fact that I was growing a little pale. "What? You aren't in trouble or anything. He just doesn't have much to attend to today. He's finished all of his work and he'd like to spend a little bit of time alone with you. You know, just getting to know you type things."

The thought of being alone with Pharaoh left my nerves on edge. Every time I was with the man, Tommy was with me which gave me a little bit of comfort. I should not have been foolish enough to believe Tommy would always be with us. He had told me Pharaoh would want to get to know me, spend time with me when I wasn't in his bedroom and probably, more than likely, he would want some of our more intimate times to be just him and me. These last two times hadn't been just Pharaoh and myself, but I was sure it was coming…

"Alright… Where does he want me to meet him?" I asked. I'd spent most of my free time exploring the palace, trying to learn it's mazes. I think I had done a decent job in learning most of it but there were still occasions when I got lost, much to my displeasure.

"In front of his chambers. Would you like me to take you?" he asked. I shook my head, my hair falling in front of my face thanks to the lack of my pony tail.

"No, no that's alright. I think I can find my way but thank you," I said, smiling at the blond. He looked slightly disappointed but proud of me at the same time.

With a pat on the shoulder, he pushed me towards the door. "Alright then. Don't keep Pharaoh waiting," he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek before I exited the room, him just a pace behind me. "I'll see you at dinner. I'm not sure that Pharaoh wants us both in his chambers tonight. He… might just want you there," he whispered and a massive blush rushed across my cheeks. Heat was radiating off of my face.

"Oh boy…" I said, breathing in through my nose.

"Drake… I know it's a scary thought and I know that you still aren't completely comfortable around him, but he's understand and compassionate. He just wants you to like being with him," Tommy muttered, cupping my cheek gently in his hands. "He'll be gentle with you, I promise."

I smiled lightly, but nervousness still shook through my blood. "I… I know that. It's just hard to believe really. I lost my virginity to him…" I whispered. Tommy gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back before turning on my heels and leaving the blond alone in the hall. My sandals scrapped against the stones as I turned corner after corner, making my way to Pharaoh's chambers, hoping I wasn't keeping him waiting. What a way to make an impression on him.

Turning the last corner, I saw Pharaoh just stepping out of the double doors. I stopped in front of him, smiling slightly with a light blush sported across my cheeks. "Good morning, My Pharaoh. Tommy told me you wanted to see me," I said gently, my head bowed.

As usual, he tucked his fingers under my chin, lifting my head to look him in the eye. "Good morning to you as well, Drake," he whispered, bending down enough to press his lips gently to mine. I moaned quietly, almost out of reflex now, as I kissed him back. The kiss was passionate, but not demanding. If I had known what love felt like, I would assume that this was as close as you could get without actually being in love.

Who knows, maybe one day I would be in love with this man. Right now, I was more concerned about him being pleased with me and for me to be comfortable with him, to like him as much as Tommy does.

"You are so beautiful," he muttered against my lips and both of his hands came up to my blushing cheeks, cupping them tenderly. He traced circles into my skin, muttering against my lips again. "My beautiful boy…"

The blush, I was sure, was staining my cheeks a deep crimson color at this point. "Thank you, My Pharaoh," I whispered, willing myself to stop blushing. It didn't work.

He chuckled softly, his laughter so rich and beautiful… It made my skin tingle, as if a million microscopic men were kissing every inch of my skin. "You are adorable," he said, running his fingers through my loose hair. "Come, take a walk with me?" he asked. It wasn't a command, to my surprise. He almost made me feel like I could deny him if I wanted, but I knew better. I was a little bit afraid to deny him, but more than anything, I didn't want to.

"Anything for you, my Pharaoh," I said softly and he smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and pulling me close. It felt strange to walk through the palace on Pharaoh's hip. Some people looked upon me with envy. Others looked almost disgusted, probably because they saw me as nothing more than a lowly tramp. I apologize, but I did not ask for this life. It was only thrust upon me…

"Ignore them. Most of them are jealous of Tommy and you as well. They wish to be as close to me as the two of you are because they feel they would be treated better. What they do not realize, is that I treat them all with the same kindnesses I show you and Tommy," Pharaoh said quietly. "I may favorite you and Tommy, but I try my best to treat everyone here with respect and kindness."

I couldn't help the sigh that left my lips but I leaned into Pharaoh's embrace, finding comfort in his hold. Comfort from the judging eyes that passed by. "They do not like me being with you, do they?" I asked quietly.

Pharaoh sighed softly. "No they do not… But, it does not matter because you are my boy, Drake." There was something about the way he said 'my' that made my face (and my body) feel hot. He said the same about Tommy, but it was _not_ the same meaning. Pharaoh was not Tommy's first, therefore Tommy would never truly belong to Pharaoh. I, however, would always be his. He had taken the one thing nobody else could.

I did not reply to him, I simply closed the little bit of distance between us as we walked. He held me to him, seeming happy to keep me in his hold and just walking. The sun pouring through the many windows that lined the halls felt warm on my already hot flesh, but I didn't mind the sensation really. Being with Pharaoh like this made me feel like he was more of just a person than some sort of higher being. Of course he was a higher being, much more important than I ever hoped to be, but now? Now he just seemed like another person.

The silence didn't last too long however. He finally spoke in his smooth, velvety voice. "Do you like it here, Drake?" he asked me, pulling me down a different corridor.

I was kind of at a loss for words. I certainly did not dislike living in the palace and accompanying Pharaoh and Tommy when needed, but I wasn't sure if I _liked_ it yet or not. I missed my family and I was still overwhelmed by the fact that I woke up every day in the Pharaoh of Egypt's palace and went to sleep every night in the Pharaoh's palace. On top of that, I had _lost my virginity to the Pharaoh of Egypt_ and that was still mind boggling.

"It… It's nice here, I am just…. I'm still trying to adjust to it all. It's just all so overwhelming and my mind is still trying to process it all, if that makes sense," I said quietly, hoping that nothing I said might have offended the Egyptian king.

He smiled, nodding down at me. "Very understandable. I am glad you like it though," he replied, sounding pleased enough with my answer. I let go of the breath I had seemed to be holding onto. "You are getting along with Tommy, yes?" he asked, looking down at me. He was quite tall, about six two or three, if I had to guess. I was closer to Tommy's height, about five nine, maybe ten if I had grown anymore since the last time I was measured.

"Very much so, My Pharaoh," I whispered, my cheeks heating just slightly. "He is… very comforting to me and he is a wonderful teacher. Extremely kind and compassionate. Always willing to help me," I added. In truth, I was extremely thankful to have Tommy here because I was not entirely sure I would be able to handle this sudden shift in my life so easily. He was the most comforting thing I had here. I hoped that was just until I was able to become closer with the Pharaoh. Hopefully, I would be just as comfortable around the king in a few weeks.

I wasn't looking at him, but I could practically here the smile in the king's voice. "Yes, he is extremely comforting. If he ever proposes an issue, though I doubt he ever will, talk to me, alright?" he requested. I don't think either of us could imagine Tommy causing problems, but it was a very comforting gesture of the man and I relaxed, just a little into his arm. He seemed to notice though, because his arm tightened just slightly around my waist.

"I will My Pharaoh, thank you," I whispered, smiling shyly at the blue eyed man. He returned my smile, but he did not look shy. Why would the Pharaoh of Egypt ever need to feel shy though? It was almost ridiculous to think he ever would.

A short silence filled the air, but he spoke after a few minutes, still smiling at me. Though, if I was not mistaken, his eyes looked just a little bit bashful. "I didn't hurt you too bad… After your first night?" he asked me.

I was shocked at the question and, honestly, this showed me a completely new side of Pharaoh. He was not just a king, but also a kind man. I was still, by far, a little shaken around him but in that one little question, my entire view of him was shifting. He wasn't so scary now, not quite so intimidating and almost… warm. Someone easy to be close to. "I…" A blush swept over my face for what seemed like the billionth time since I met the Pharaoh at his chambers. "I cannot lie, My Pharaoh… It was extremely painful to be… stretched so much, but I also cannot lie and say it was not amazing…" I whispered. Thinking about the pleasure of that night made my body feel tight beneath my shorts.

He nodded again and we stopped walking all together. "I apologize for the pain… But it will not be so bad the more it occurs. I hope it was not as painful a couple nights ago," he said, a hand, once again, coming up to cup my burning cheek. "But, I am very glad that you enjoyed it."

"I have never experienced something that was so painful and yet so… blissful," I muttered, turning my face lightly into his touch. He smiled at me, kissing my forehead gently, although I felt that maybe I should not have said that. Perhaps I would have been better off keeping most of that to myself and- no, I _had_ to get used to being both open and honest with Pharaoh. He was, after all, my lover and he was one of the two men I would be spending almost all of my time with. All Pharaoh wanted from me was my trust and I had to do everything in my power to give him that trust. I had already given him my body, I think trust shouldn't be too difficult of a task…

A warm smile covered Pharaoh's lips, leaving me with a feeling that I had made the right choice by trusting him. "When done correctly, it is incredibly pleasurable to both the giver and the receiver," he said.

"I'm… looking very forward to learning more from you, My Pharaoh," I said, trying not to sound as flustered as I was but I was sure I failed at that.

Again, Pharaoh's laughter filled the air but it was soft, gentle really. He tucked a finger under my chin, lifting my head again to look into his eyes. "I look forward to teaching you, my beautiful boy," he said, smiling at me.

A purr erupted from my throat, before I could even hope to stop it. The blush still graced my cheeks, but I decided it couldn't be helped. "I am very happy that you are pleased with me, My Pharaoh…" I whispered, wanting to bow my head and look away from his beautiful ocean eyes, but I couldn't. His hand was preventing it and something in his eyes too.

He simply smiled at me and my back came in contact with the wall behind me. He bent down, pressing his lips gently to mine and again, I moaned into his lips, allowing my to mold against his. We kissed rather passionately, tongues meshing for several minutes before he pulled back, smiling at my flushed face as I was gasping for air.

"Shall we walk some more?" he asked softly.

I was still trying to catch my breath, but I smiled at him. "Of course, My Pharaoh. Anything you want," I replied and he smiled a little more, putting his arm back around my waist.

He smirked just slightly, walking down the corridor with me again. "Are you alright."

"F-fine, My Pharaoh, fine," I whispered, closing my eyes and trying to calm down.

Pharaoh reached up with his free hand, pulling a lock of hair away from my face and twirling it between his fingers. "Are you sure about that, my pet?" he asked. Of course I wasn't sure! The Pharaoh of Egypt had just kissed me, quite passionately in a public corridor and was now holding me in his arms. That was not something you just got used to!

"Well, I can't deny that I am just a little bit… amazed by you, My Pharaoh," I muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Amazed? Why so?" he asked me, seeming confused.

"Well, I just… it amazes me that the Pharaoh of Egypt…" I stopped, blushing deeply. "Never mind, My Pharaoh…" I whispered, looking away again. He stopped walking again, cupping his face in both of my hands and lifting my head to look at him.

"I what, Drake? Tell me," he said and I was not entirely sure if it was a command or not…

I wanted to look away from his eyes, but I couldn't. "It is just so strange to think about living in your home, eating your food… sharing your bed, My Pharaoh," I said quietly, trying not to mention the whole losing my virginity to him thing. "Sometimes I think this is all a dream…"

His fingers caressed my cheeks gently, easing my nervous demeanor. "I promise you, this is not a dream, Drake. It may feel like it, but it's all extremely real," he whispered, smiling at me. I simply blushes, nodding gently within his hold. He pressed his lips to mine softly but briefly. "Would you mind joining me tonight in my chambers Drake? Without Tommy? I understand if that makes you too uncomfortable right now… Do not be afraid to deny me if you are not ready…"

I stared, wide eyed at him for a moment. I knew that he might request that of me, but hearing him say it was so much more than I had ever anticipated… I closed my eyes for just a moment, trying to keep my head clear. Part of me wanted to say no, that I didn't think I was ready to spend a night alone with the Pharaoh but a bigger part of me said not to deny him. The biggest part of me told me that I didn't _want_ to deny him…

"Of course, My Pharaoh. After dinner?" I asked quietly, opening my eyes to look at him again. His eyes seemed to smile as much as his lips and he nodded, kissing me gently on the forehead.


	8. Letting Go Of All I've Held Onto

**Chapter Eight: Letting go of all I've held onto  
Adam's POV**

Dinner had been filling, delicious with meats and wines that I enjoyed. The company was vibrant with conversation. Drake, as for the last week, sat to my left, Tommy to my right, and my advisers beside them. Much to my pleasure, I'd noticed that Drake had become more and more comfortable over the days. He was still, often, very quiet while eating, but he'd made it a note to himself to say at least one thing each night. Still so shy, though.

Drake and Tommy had left shortly after the third course of the meal, leaving me to my advisers and my guests. They always left early to prepare themselves or to leave conversations they were not to be a part of. I had not informed Tommy that Drake would be alone with me tonight, and I could only imagine that conversation between my two boys. I had no doubt, though, that Tommy would, more than likely, worry about him, even if only a little.

Probably an hour after the boys left, I called it a night with my guests. No doubt that most of them would linger for their own side conversations, but I'd had my fill of socializing and wanted some alone time with Drake. I couldn't suppress the smile I had on my face as I left the dining hall, my heart pounding in anticipation at the thought of having a night with him, alone.

I licked my lips, making a turn and walking down a long, wide corridor towards my chambers. I could see the doors, looming into view and my heart would not stop thrashing in my chest. My throat felt tight, skin hot, and, just by the mere idea, I was becoming aroused. I paused, placing a hand on the wood of the door, inhaling slowly. I did not have much of a desire to walk in and appear restless. I wanted to be calm. Comforting.

I pulled the door open, stepping inside and shutting it behind me immediately. It was as if the moonlight was washing through the ceiling and illuminating the bed. Drake sat, on his knees, amidst the sea of colored pillows and comforters, wearing nothing but the dark blue trousers he'd put on before dinner and the soft, grey shirt that was hanging just off of his shoulders. My boys did not always wearing the scanty shorts and jewels. Only on special occasions.

Drake lifted his head, his eyes glowing in the light of the moon. Even from my position atop the stairs and his on the bed below, I could see the paint of blush on his cheeks, and I smiled. He bowed his head respectively as I began my descent towards him, my sandals slapping the stone ever so softly, necklaces and bracelets jingling as I moved. His hair hung around his face, blowing gently in the breeze that gusted through the windows. I reached up, unclasping necklaces as I went, gently leaving them on the stairs, followed by the bracelets until all that was left were the trousers hanging off of my hips. I made a note to clean everything up tomorrow.

I climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of Drake and tilting his head so his eyes could meet mine. His face was painted, heavy liner around his bright blue eyes, lips stained a dark, husky red. My thumb slid over his lips gently before I leaned forward, catching them with mine. Drake moaned into my mouth, his tongue meshing against mine as I kissed him deeply, easing him down onto his back. I shifted over him, straddling his hips with my knees, one hand clasped onto his shoulder, the other weaved into his hair. It was thick and soft, just enough to pull on…

My tongue tasted the inside of his mouth, darting in and out to tease him. Soft, gentle whines were sounding from his throat as he reached up, threading his fingers into my hair. I trembled, feeling chills racing down my spine and I couldn't stop the groan that was ripped from within my chest as he pulled on my hair. The chills coursed through my whole body, arousing me further. But it was as if my groan was electrifying, because Drake pulled away and let go, blushing and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, My Pharaoh," he mumbled under his breath, looking away from me. I frowned, trying to catch my breath as I brushed his hair out of his face. He still would not look up at me. I bent my head, kissing him gently again.

"No need to apologize, Drake. You did nothing wrong." I told him, caressing his cheek. He blushed, looking up at me, the moonlight hitting his eyes and making them sparkle.

"But… you… You growled, My Pharaoh." He said shyly. I blinked, smiling and chuckled lightly. I shook my head, kissing him again, soft and sweet. He seemed frozen and stiff, but he kissed me back, anyway.

"I did that because there was something you did that I liked," I commented, trailing a thumb over his lips again. He frowned, looking at me quizzically.

"If I may, what did I do?" I smirked softly, taking his hand in mine and bringing back into my hair. His fingers curled into it, but he held himself there, still, and frowning deeply with his eyes and his lips. I let my hand drop, resting it beside his head.

"Pull, Drake." I said. His eyes went wide, his cheeks flaming a brilliant red.

"My Pharaoh?" My hand cupped his face tenderly.

"Do it, Drake. Pull as hard as you want." I told him. His frown remained and he looked… Almost afraid. But I felt his fingers tighten into my hair and he pulled, not too hard but none too soft, either. I felt the shivers of ecstasy rolling down my spine and my eyes fluttered shut. I groaned again, trembling above him as his fingers loosened in my hair.

"That doesn't hurt?" He questioned. My eyes opened and I blinked a few times to focus back down onto him. I smiled slightly, kissing his cheek.

"On the contrary. It's actually quite enticing." I chuckled, but Drake still looked unsure. I sighed softly, caressing his cheeks with my thumbs, "Drake… I understand if you're not ready… I don't want to force you into something you don't want. It is, truly, okay, if you deny…" I told him, my heart pounding in my chest. I wanted him to stay. I wanted him to trust me and I wanted to ensure him that I would not harm him. But I also wanted him to know that it was okay to say he wasn't ready.

Drake looked up at me— truly, he looked, as if seeing into my soul. He opened his mouth as if to speak, only to close it again. I tilted my head to the side, trying to understand, my hands still gently pressed to his face. Drake closed his mouth, his throat moving as if he swallowed. He reached up, threading his fingers into my hair and bringing me down into a kiss. I moaned, my eyes slipping shut.

"I apologize for my insecurity. But… I am ready." He said. My heart skipped a beat in my chest and I bent down, kissing him again. This time, though, his tongue pushed between my teeth, tasting the insides of my mouth. I moaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. His fingers tightened into my hair again, pulling hard. My back arched, my chest pressing to his for a moment as I moaned louder than before. For only being here for a week, he'd learned so much…

But I wanted to be gentle with him. I wanted to be easy, to take it slow. Drake couldn't handle the rougher, harsher scenes of sex that I would put Tommy through. At least, I didn't think he could handle it. He was still young, still adjusting to every new sensation. I'd been gentle with Tommy in his first few months despite his saying he could handle more.

Drake's hands slid out of my hair, gripping onto my shoulders as I pulled my lips away from his, kissing the sides of his neck. He trembled beneath me, breathing hard and moaning softly. But it wasn't until I pressed a kiss, right above his pulse, that I heard it. It was soft, more of a vibration of the throat than it was a moan or a whine. But it was familiar, and so ever adorable. I lifted my head, staring down at him with a smirk on my face. Drake frowned, breathing hard.

"My Pharaoh?" His voice was soft, confused. But I couldn't' stop smirking.

"You purred." I said. His eyes widened and his face went red with a blush. I chuckled before laughing, and he buried his face into his hands. I swallowed my outburst, taking his wrists in my hands and revealing his face. His eyes were bashful, his cheeks flaming. I smiled sweetly at him, turning his hand over and kissing his palm.

"It was adorable. _You_ are adorable," I murmured, kissing his neck again, "Mm, my pretty kitty…" I felt his face heat up, but I didn't tease him further. I kissed his neck, nipping the skin with my teeth as my hands fumbled with the linen of his shirt, pulling it up over his stomach and, eventually, over his head. I tossed it aside, letting my hands roam over his skin again. He shivered beneath my touch, tilting his head to the side and exposing a stretch of skin, wide open and ready for marks… No. No marks for him tonight.

I left kisses into his skin and on his lips as I stripped him and then myself. Feather light touches and caresses, barely considered foreplay. No, this was teasing. This was relaxation, right here. Maybe not in a regular, technical sense, but every kiss and gentle touch, I could feel Drake becoming more and more at ease. More and more willing to give in and let me take him over. My beautiful, beautiful boy…

Naked, I grabbed Drake's hips, rolling over so that he rested on top of me, myself flat on my back. He blushed, but smiled it off and kissed me again. I moaned, weaving my fingers into his hair, kissing back hard. I found myself enjoying the taste of his mouth more and more every time I kissed him. He was different from Tommy in that his technique was young, inexperience, but learning every day.

Drake hovered in just a way that my aroused member was pressing into his own, rubbing every moment that we kissed. Moans were spilling from his lips and into mine, my nails beginning to dig into the skin of his hips. He feverishly kissed me, whining like a needy puppy. How cute… my little puppy… My pretty kitty… How many analogies could I give one boy?

I leaned up, kissing the underside of his jaw. He moaned, weaving his fingers into my hair again, "Mm… My Pharaoh…" He whispered, tilting his head down and kissing me gently. I sat up, reclining on my elbow ever so gently, meshing my mouth with his. He pulled, again, on my hair, forcing another strangled moan from my throat. Sweat glistened on my skin and I was painfully hard, but I _wanted to be gentle_.

"My pretty kitty," I whispered into his lips, easing him onto his back again. I pressed my fingertips to his lips, pushing them into his mouth a little. His opened wide, letting them slid in. As if it were instinct or reflex, Drake's tongue slid around and between my fingers, moistening them, soaking them, even. I moaned as he sucked on them, staring up at me with big, dark, heavy eyes.

"My boy," I murmured, pulling my fingers out and kissing him hard, sucking on his bottom lip between my teeth. He whined before I kissed him deeply, pushing his legs apart with my hands and gently easing a finger into him. He tensed at first before remembering to relax without my having to say anything. Such a good boy…

I pulled away, caressing his cheek as I moved the finger, slowly, within him. Drake arched slightly, moaning as I pushed it deep and pulled it out only to repeat the process again and again. His face was twisted into ecstasy, which was only making my own ache begin to burn with uncontrollable need. I left gentle kisses and pecks on his throat and lips before pushing in a second finger, scissoring him as Tommy had done his first night.

Much the same, Drake arched and cried out, his eyes screwed shut and his jaw hanging open as he gasped for breath. I moaned, biting down on my bottom lip as I curled my fingers, hitting that spot inside of him. His eyes went wide before rolling into the back of his head and he trembled, moaning deeply, his hands curling into fists, gripping the blankets in his palms. I smirked, kissing his throat as I scissored and curled in him again, before pushing in a third.

"Aah! Pharaoh!" Drake whined, his chest heaving with breath. My mouth went dry at the sight of him before me, open and yearning. Trusting. He was putting himself into the palms of my hands and letting me bend him to whatever I desired. Of course, there was a level of trust on my part that I had to maintain. Yes, he was putting his body and soul into my hands, but I could not take advantage of that…

I moved my fingers inside of him, curling them and changing the angles to ensure that he was open and ready. The past two times had been tight and painful for him. I wanted to make it pleasurable while still making sure that he would be able to walk again in the morning. I licked my lips, spreading my fingers out in him just a little more before pulling them out all together. He whined, breathing hard and clenching the blankets so tightly in his hands his knuckles were white.

I shifted, reaching down to the floor beside the bed, reaching under for the bottle of lotion that I'd tucked under there after our second night. I repositioned myself, uncapping the lotion and slicking myself with it. I moaned, dropping my head a little and willing myself not to come undone into my own grasp. I bit down on my lip, looking at Drake with what I was sure was lust-filled eyes. He moaned, reaching out for me.

"My pet," I whispered, tossing the lotion aside and kissing him gently, lining myself up with him and prodding his entrance ever so slightly. He moaned, tightening slightly before relaxing again. "Are you ready?" I asked. He didn't speak, he merely nodded once, leaning up and kissing me sweetly.

I pushed in, slow at first, trying to be so, so gentle. Drake arched, whining and moaning, digging his nails into my shoulders. I hissed softly, but he didn't seem to have heard it in the least. I sheathed myself inside of him, letting him adjust to the stretch and change. I kissed his neck, his chest and his lips, running my fingers through his hair until he told me he was okay. That he was ready.

I rocked my hips once, barely more than a few inches of thrust. Drake threw his head back, groaning, but he did not tell me to stop. For being alone, he was strong and sure. He wanted to be here. He wanted to do this without Tommy's help. Without the blond telling him what to do, how to move. He was holding his own and doing so damned well that I was losing my mind. I needed him… I needed more…

I rocked again, moving a little deeper, a little faster than the first time. He looked uncomfortable, but the expression was fading from his face. It was becoming less of discomfort and more of pleasure. More of what I wanted to see and what he wanted to feel. I moaned, dipping my head and holding his hips in my hands, trembling as I moved in him. His jaw dropped a little as he panted for breath, digging his nails into my shoulders so hard I wondered if I was beginning to bleed or not.

"P-Pharaoh…" He whispered, his voice so soft. I moaned, thrusting again.

"Yes?" I hissed, biting down on my bottom lip. He whined, hooking his legs around my waist, changing the angle. I slid, deeper than before, and forcing a soft scream from his throat. His back was curved and his head was thrown back, sweat glistening in the moonlight that was streaming from the ceiling. He looked so beautiful…

"P-please… Harder, please…" He begged. He _begged_. I choked on a gasp, bringing his legs higher up so that they were more above my waist, locked tight. The perfect angle. The perfect plunge into him. I rocked, slamming my hips into his ass and pushing another scream from his perfect, beautiful lips. He bared his teeth, groaning between them with his eyes squeezed shut. He was trembling, head to toe, and pulling me closer, deeper.

I rocked into Drake again, moaning loudly as he pulled me close, tightening his legs around me. It felt like I was constantly pressed into that spot within him, barely moving back onto to cram it up into his boy more and more every time. His head was thrown back into a pillow, his chest pressing against mine as I moved. His skin radiated heat, sweaty and sticky. I bent my head, kissing his neck as I slammed into him again.

"Pharaoh!" Drake screamed, threading his fingers into my hair, pulling on it. I choked on a gasp again, moaning and pushing in again. Blindly, I reached down, stroking his erection. He bucked, trembling and moaning. I shivered, gripping him tightly and matching the strokes with every thrust into his body.

"M-my Pharaoh… P-please… Please, I… I…" He whined, one hand still weaved into my hair, the other clenching my shoulder. I bit down on my lip, growling low, thrusting hard into him. Screw being gentle… Fucking… Rah…

"I'm here Drake… Fall apart, I will catch you… I'm here…" I whispered, stroking him hard and slamming into him over and over and over again. His moans were short, growing louder and louder until—

"Ph— Pharaoh!" I rocked into him once more, choking on a cry as my vision went white for several moments. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't remember, for a second, who or where I was. But when I blinked my eyes and came down from the high, I remembered clearly, and I pressed a kiss into Drake's lips.


	9. Tattoo Your Name Across My Heart

**Chapter Nine: Tattoo your name across my heart  
Tommy's POV**

Drake had been adjusting remarkably well. I was completely impressed, considering just three weeks ago he was a virgin, completely pure, ignorant and innocent in the matters of love. I had only taught him to kiss, the rest Pharaoh had taught him and, I had to say, Drake was an extremely fast leaner. He was intelligent, quick witted even though he was extremely quiet. He had grown quite comfortable around both Pharaoh and myself.

From what I'd observed, Drake had grown a lot when it came to the matters of sex. He was rather talented at it, even though he was still very shy. He still appeared to perform like a virgin for when Pharaoh wanted that type of love, but he was, by no means, so innocent anymore.

I had to admit that I was a little bit jealous of Pharaoh's relationship with Drake. Sure, Drake and I had grown very close. We had even been known to kiss, possibly make out, behind closed doors but to actually own him the way Pharaoh did? I envied that… I envied that a lot because Drake was so perfect. I knew that Pharaoh had chosen Drake, at least partly, because of his resemblance to Alexander and while I understood the want to replace Alexander with someone extremely similar to him, I could not help but feel that Drake was being cheated. What if Pharaoh _only_ like the Alexander in Drake? What if Drake ever found out…?

Sighing, I pushed Drake from my thoughts. Generally we spent our days together, whether we were with Pharaoh or not. Usually, we spent a lot of time alone before dinner was served, unless Pharaoh called for us before then. However, Drake was feeling a little sick today and I was worried about him, so I was trying to find him some medicine to calm his upset stomach.

Instead, I walked right into Pharaoh.

"Tommy? I did not expect the errand boy to fetch you so quickly," he commented and I gave him a puzzled look.

"Beg pardon?" I replied and a look of confusion mirror my own on his beautiful face.

"I sent an errand boy to fetch you. I wanted to discuss something with you. Is that not why you are here?" he asked.

"Oh, um no, actually. I did not know you sent for me. I was with Drake. He isn't feeling very well, My Pharaoh, so I came to find him something that might-" He cut me off.

"Is he alright?" he gasped, looking startled and just a tiny bit frightened. I could not really blame him. He'd lost Alexander to severe illness. It was only a natural reaction for him to fear the worst in the case of myself or Drake falling ill.

I looked up into Pharaoh's eyes with what I hoped to be compassion and comfort reflecting in my own. "He's alright, My Pharaoh, he's just got a stomach ache. I checked for fever. He did not have one. He said it was only his stomach that was bothering him. I just hoped that I might be able to find something that would help calm it," I explained, smiling gently.

Pharaoh seemed to let go of a breath he had been holding. "Oh, thank goodness. Do you have any idea why he might be complaining of an upset stomach?" he asked, frowning.

"I honestly just think he might have eaten something at dinner last night that did not quite settle with his stomach. It just seems like a bad piece of meat or something that hasn't digested yet," I reassured him, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. "My Pharaoh, he's alright. I promise you that."

He nodded, seeming to relax a little under my touch. "So what did you want to discuss with me?" I asked once Pharaoh seemed calm and collected again. He really did worry about his boys, and that made me feel good about serving him.

"Well, I want to call an inks-man out to give Drake the mark I had given to you, but I am a little worried," he said, taking me to a small table so we could sit while talking.

"Why are you worried, My Pharaoh?" I asked, sitting down in the chair across from his.

He sighed, tapping his fingers against the wood of the table. "I fear that he will not be able to handle the pain. He's just… He's so small and frail, almost like a kitten…" he muttered, chuckling softly at the end. Apparently the kitten comment meant more to him than it really did to me. I wanted to know what he meant, but I was not about to ask. "Receiving the inking might just be too much for him to take. You spend more time with him than I get to, unfortunately. I wanted to know what your thoughts were?" he asked, his eyes piercing mine.

"Oh, well… I mean this with the greatest respect, My Pharaoh, but I think he is stronger than you give him credit for. Yes, he is on the small side and he is, perhaps, a little more fragile than most boys his age, but he has gotten much better since coming here. He eats right and probably gets more exercise just by walking the massiveness of the palace. He had gotten much stronger," I said, being honest. Drake had surprised everyone, including me, on how much he could endure. Letting the Pharaoh of Egypt fuck him three times in the first week of losing his virginity proved that. Being brave enough to face Pharaoh alone so early in their relationship was also proof.

"Yes, I agree with you, but do you think he can handle that much pain?" he asked. I could still hear underlying worry in his tone. Maybe it was not just the resemblance to Alexander that he liked about Drake…

"Do I think he's find the pain unbearable? Yes, of course I do. I found the pain just as unbearable however, I think it would be unfair of him not to receive it," I said.

He frowned at me. "Do you think he deserves to suffer the same pain you did? Is that what you mean?" he asked me, but not unkindly.

"No, My Pharaoh, that is not at all what I mean. What I mean is that, I am so proud to bear this mark, even though the means of receiving it were incredibly painful," I started, licking my dried lips before continuing. "I think that if Drake did not receive the same mark, he might feel… I don't know, cheated I suppose. I might go as far as to say that he may feel you care for me more than you care for him because you did not give him the same opportunity."

He blinked, seeming to be completely caught off guard by my answer. "I do not wish to make Drake feel unloved, I only wish to protect him from such excruciating pain if he cannot handle it," he stated, frowning ever so slightly.

"My Pharaoh, I know Drake's pain tolerance is lower than mine is, but he is not weak. I think he can handle the pain, as long as he is given the time to recover, just as he was given time to recover from the night he lost his virginity," I said, kindly, laying a hand gently over his. "He can take it, My Pharaoh, I know he can."

He smiled at me. "Then I will arrange for the inks-man to come out to the palace in a few days. I would like to surprise him, but I do not believe that is… wise? Do you think, if he is informed before it happens, that he will be able to resist the pain any easier? That, at least, he will be ready for it?" he asked. It was funny really, that the Pharaoh of Egypt was asking for _my_ advice.

"I do not think that telling him would make a difference. It would be a most honorable surprise though," I stated, smiling. If I knew Drake as well as I was beginning to believe, he would love a surprise even if, at first, it caused him a lot of pain. I knew that once he healed, he would cherish the mark, as I do. "I think it would make an excellent surprise," I said again, just for that added bit of emphasis. Pharaoh smiled at me and he brought my hand to his lips, kissing the back of it gently.

"Thank you, Tommy, for helping me make this decision. It was not one I could come to easily considering I was so worried about it being too much for him," he muttered against my skin and I flushed lightly.

"Well, if I may, My Pharaoh, he has to be a strong kid to handle losing his virginity to _you_," I said quietly. It was the truth though. Pharaoh was extremely… large and often times he was also rough in the bedroom.

A light blush, almost barely there, rushed across Pharaoh's cheeks and he looked away, laughing out loud. "That is… a very good point, I suppose," he agreed, smiling shyly at me. That was not something I saw on the Pharaoh much; shyness, but every great once in a while, it did show. "You should get back to Drake though, make sure he is alright. There should be some pills or something around that will help settle his stomach," he said, standing from the table. "I want you to take care of him until he's feeling well again, alright?"

"Of course, My Pharaoh," I said and, once again, he smiled.

"Make sure he stays in bed until he's feeling better," he whispered, pressing a kiss into my blond hair as I stood. I nodded and we departed, leaving me to find some medication for Drake. I eventually did find some sort of pill that was designed to sooth an unreasonable stomach.

Unfortunately the walk to and from Drake's chambers, as well as running into Pharaoh, talking with him and locating medicine that would help Drake put me at a good hour before I could actually get back to the boy. I knocked lightly before pushing his door open. He lay on his side, his back to the door. His arms appeared to be curled around his stomach and his hair lay around him in a blaze of chocolate locks.

"Drake?" I asked softly, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep, but he looked over his shoulder almost immediately. "Drake, I am so sorry I took so long. I ran into Pharaoh and he needed to talk to me about something kind of important…" I sighed, walking over to the boy. He looked a little paler than usual and I put a hand gently against his forehead. He still didn't have a fever, to my relief. "Here, take these. They will help with the stomach cramps."

He reached out, taking the small pills from me and he swallowed them dry. I sighed, climbing into the bed with him and wrapping my arms gently around his small, delicate like frame. "Pharaoh wants you to stay in bed until you are feeling better. He does not wish for your condition to get any worse," I whispered, rubbing his back gently.

"Is he angry?" he asked, looking up at me with big, blue eyes. He looked like a lost puppy sometimes… and it was just completely adorable…

I put a hand gently on the boy's cheek, rubbing circles into it with my thumb. "No, Drake of course not. He is simply worried that you are getting sick and he wants you to get better. He isn't angry with you at all," I said, pressing a gentle kiss into his hair. "He wants me to take care of you until you are feeling better, so I will be here, okay? Not that I wouldn't have been even if he didn't ask me to care for you."

"I'm sorry you are stuck babysitting me…" he whispered, looking away from my face. I frowned, kissing his forehead again.

"I do not think of it as babysitting, Drake. You have become my best friend these last couple of weeks and I want to make sure you get well too. It is not just the Pharaoh's wish," I whispered, returning my hands to rub his back, hoping it would calm him. Slowly his arms unwound from his stomach and instead, wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"Thank you, Tommy…" he whispered, his face nestling into my neck. I could not stop the smile that spread across my face and I help him to me but not too tightly. "Thank you so much…"

I ran my fingers through his thick, rich hair in attempts to soothe him. "Shh, Drake, it is no trouble at all. I'm here, just relax," I whispered to him and I swore I could feel him smile into my neck.

"I am so glad you are here. Not just now but all the time. I do not believe I could adjust to this life so well if I did not have a friend like you," he whispered to me and I just couldn't help the smile. This boy trusted me with everything that he had and I cherished his trust and affection more than a lot of things in my life.

"I will always be here to help you, no matter what you need," I promised, kissing his forehead again. He curled up to be as close as he possibly could to me. "Now please, try to rest. I will be here when you wake up."


	10. You're Playing With The Big Boys Now

If anyone understands the title reference, I give you cookies forever, *heart*

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: You're playing with the big boys, now…**

**Drake's POV**

My stomachache only lasted, thankfully, a short day after Tommy had brought me the pills. Apparently I had eaten something that did sit quite right and was, truly, nothing at all. But, according to a command from Adam, Tommy wanted me to stay in bed one more day, to sleep off the effects of medication and to really prepare myself to go back to work. I couldn't understand the need to really baby me, much, but I let him do it because I couldn't argue with someone who had direct orders from the Pharaoh.

The morning after being fully rested, I dressed in loose fitting trousers and a vest, wearing a few necklaces and jewels that Tommy had lent to me until I was able to go out to the market to acquire my own. My hair hung around my face in waves; I still wasn't used to it, but if my Pharaoh liked it, then so could I. My sandals were strapped around my feet and I began to wander down the halls of the palace; just walking with no predetermined destination.

I took a small turn, walking the direction of Pharaoh's chambers when I saw the familiar tuft of blond hair walking towards me. Tommy had a faint smile on his face as he came up. He was wearing a pair of trousers and a shirt that hung off of his shoulders, revealing his collar bones. I blushed lightly at the sight of him. I swear, Tommy could wear a garbage sack and make it look like it was worth more than its weight in gold.

"Pharaoh wants to see you in his chambers, right now." Tommy said in a gentle voice, motioning with his head towards the large, wooden doors. I felt my heart pound in my chest and I frowned. Was it not too early for such activities? Tommy must've read my expression, for he laughed lightly and shook his head.

"It is not what you think. In fact… Your regular services will be postponed for a week, at least." I frowned further, my eyes a little wide as I turned to start walking towards the doors. What on Earth was Tommy talking about? I wanted to ask, but I figured I'd figure out the answer the second I went through the doors.

But what if it was something bad? Surely not, Tommy looked pleasant enough, perhaps a little smug. Was I in trouble? Or was Pharaoh going to send me off somewhere? No. Tommy had said I was his best friend. Even if Pharaoh was considering sending me away, I wanted to believe, at least, that Tommy would defend for me. No, this couldn't be bad or ill-mannered in any fashion. I turned, about to ask Tommy to come with me, only to find that he was already behind me, a hand on my shoulder. I turned back, opening the door and walking inside with Tommy following me.

Pharaoh was standing over towards the balcony of his chambers, talking with a man that I had never seen before. There was a table set up outside with what looked to be bottles of ink next to a chair. Pharaoh was dressed in white trousers and nothing else, revealing his various tattoos and toned muscles. I felt my face heat up as Tommy walked beside me. I don't believe I would ever get over how beautiful Pharaoh was…

Even more beautiful were his eyes, and when they turned upon us, they were gleaming in the light, "Drake! Tommy! There you two are." He said, cheerily, walking over to us. He placed his hands on our cheeks, giving us each a gentle kiss on our foreheads. I longed for a true kiss, as I had been sick and was unable to see him, but I did not want to ask for fear of stepping out of line in front of a guest.

"Drake, I have a surprise for you," Pharaoh said, stepping in front of me and taking my hands in his. I frowned, turning my head to look back at Tommy as he pulled me towards the balcony where the table and chair sat. I swallowed the lump in my throat as Pharaoh continued speaking.

"I trust you've seen the marks Tommy has on his back, yes?" He asked, and I could only nod once as he held onto my hands in the sunlight. The man, who was preparing something on the table, was well into his years with graying brown hair and kind green eyes. He was dressed in brown trousers and a shirt with what appeared to be an apron of sorts hanging around his neck and tied around his back.

"Would you like that same mark?" He suggested, and I felt my eyes go wide as my heart skipped a beat. To be, truly and officially, owned? To be protected, by not only the Gods, but protected with promises by the Pharaoh himself? My mouth went dry and I looked over to Tommy, who was just smiling in the archway between the balcony and the bedchamber. I looked back to Pharaoh, before smiling.

"Yes." I said. Pharaoh smiled and directed me to the chair, having me sit so that my chest would be pressed to the back of it, my arms tucked on top. But, first, he had me strip of my shirt. I did this, and waited as the man— an inks-man, as he told me— wiped my back with some sort of alcohol, to clean and numb the skin. Tommy came and sat on his knees in front of me, reaching up and taking my hand in his. I asked him why, but he didn't say. He just held my hand in his as we waited.

I understood why Tommy grabbed for my hand the moment the inks-man began to blot the design into my skin. He used a small needle, dotted with black ink, to make the outline of the wings, the eye, and the hieroglyphics. He moved fast for what he was drawing out, but each dot was painful. I kept my eyes screwed shut and my jaw clenched tight, squeezing Tommy's hand. He told me that he had to make the outline, and then he would begin coloring all of it…

If this was only the outline, I was in for a long day… Or two.

"I don't understand. He calls me a fragile little kitten and then does this to my back. Some logic our Pharaoh has," I complained, trying to shift my shoulders so my arms could tuck a little more comfortably under my head. But I stretched too far and hissed, burying my face into the pillow.

Tommy sighed softly, stroking my hair gently between his fingertips, trying to keep me happy and comfortable. This was my third day into recovering from the inking process after it took all of one day and half of the next. Tommy told me that I was going to have bruises from the pressure of being, repeatedly, stabbed with a needle dipped in ink. But it seemed that every time I tried to move, it felt like someone was punching my back. Everything hurt from the shoulders to my hips.

"In all fairness, Drake, he _did _give you the opportunity to back out of it. He was just trying to give you the choice between waiting or, officially, becoming his." He said, and I sighed softly, turning my head towards him. He was kneeling beside my bed, leaning his head into his right palm and stroking my hair with his left.

"Fair? How is it fair when he knows I can't deny him, even if he gives me the choice?" I asked, frowning. I would have sat up to feel more comfortable and more into the conversation, but the inks-man, himself, told me not to worry about moving too much. That my back was going to be hurting.

"Well, that's your own thing you need to work out with yourself, then. You don't have to feel inclined to do everything for him. If you feel you're not ready, you can say no. He's not going to push you. He suggested it, though, because he was sure that you were going to be able to handle it." Tommy explained. I whined, burying my face into my pillow for a moment before looking back at him.

"But I'm not, really, handling it. This hurts like a bitch and I'm just laying here!" Tommy sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling slightly at me.

"If if makes you feel better, I went through it, too." He commented. Yes, Tommy, I knew that already. I've seen it on your back, I know that you've suffered this kind of pain, too.

"But you're stronger than I am, Tommy. You handle pain better than I do." I said, tucking my head onto my hands again, looking over at him. He pulled his hand from my hair and I whined softly, missing the comforting touches and the heat. But he just smiled warmly at me before speaking again.

"Yes, I do handle it better. But it will pass. It's not going to last forever." He said. Rah, I would hope that it wouldn't last forever. I looked over at Tommy and I wondered, for a moment, if his smile was more of a smirk. Was he laughing at my pain?

"Stop smiling at me— or, smirking. Stop whatever it is you're doing…" I groaned, hiding my face under my hair. I could feel my skin heating up and I knew I was blushing. Rah… Tommy frowned before chuckling lightly.

"Why?" He inquired, lifting his head from out of his palm. I huffed softly.

"Because you're laughing at my pain. And it's not nice." I said, sounding like a child. And he must've thought the same thing, because Tommy began to laugh. And he just laughed until it faded at the sight of my face. I was scowling at him, before pulling my pillow up and putting it over my head, burying my face between the mattress and the cushion. Tommy chuckled again, reaching over and lifting the pillow up.

"I'm sorry," he said. I groaned, snatching the pillow away and tucking it back under my head.

"No you are not." I huffed, feeling my cheeks flaming. Tommy just shook his head, smiling slightly.

"If you're going to be like that, then you're right, I'm not." He teased, reaching over and brushing my bangs out of my face. He smirked again at the sight of my reddened cheeks and I glared at him.

"If I could hit you right now, I would. Trust me on that." I seethed, looking away from him. He laughed again.

"Drake, violence is not the answer. And, truly, I am sorry. I'm just being an ass right now," he said. It was my turn to laugh, but laughing hurt my back for some strange reason. So the first few chuckles died to groans of pain.

"Yes you are. You're enjoying this way too much to not be." I grumbled and Tommy mocked a look of hurt before chuckling softly.

"Alright, I deserved that one," he commented, brushing his hair out of his face with his nimble fingers. He looked away for a moment before glancing back, sighing softly, "I should, probably, let you get some rest. Give you some time to heal more." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Fat chance I'll get any rest." I commented, really hating my bedridden position. I didn't like feeling weak, and, with my back, that was all I _was_ feeling. Weak. Unable to do my job and please my Pharaoh. I sighed, tucking my forehead onto my arms, inhaling slowly through my nose. I just wanted the pain to go away so I could go back to doing something productive with my time.

"Would you like me to stay?" Tommy asked, returning to his job of petting my hair, massaging my scalp. I let my eyes slip shut, but it didn't lull me quite to sleep. It was just comforting. I licked my lips and opened my eyes to look over at him.

"I'm sure you have other things to do, no?" I inquired. Tommy just smiled, shaking his head.

"No. Pharaoh is busy with other matters tonight. I think he said his advisers are coming to stay for a few days, to help him with some business with neighboring cities and such. He's preparing some rooms and talking with cooks about dinner plans for when they get here. Not to mention he wants you to rest and heal. But don't be surprised if he decides to pay you a visit or two sometime, to check in himself." Tommy commented, smiling sweetly. I felt a tug of a shy smile pulling at my lips as the idea of the Pharaoh paying me a personal visit.

"I've never though the Pharaoh of Egypt to be so… compassionate. I mean, from all the stories I'd heard prior to being brought here, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to think of him, but I was terrified, to say the least." I said. Tommy just smiled more, continuing to stroke my hair.

"Understandable. His compassion is something he did not pick up from his father, but rather his mother. From what I've heard of the stories, his mother was an incredibly patient and wonderful woman. It was tragic that she died so early in Pharaoh's reign… But he's always made it his personal note to show respect and compassion to everyone he meets. And the stories can be misleading for those who don't know him, but I'm sure things have been cleared up for you upon being here, yes?" Tommy questioned softly. I nodded once before I frowned a little, looking away. The way Tommy spoke of the Pharaoh was always so respected and well mannered. I didn't want to overstep personal boundaries, but there was a question that was lingering in the back of my mind that I wanted an answer to.

"Tommy… Do you love Pharaoh?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat. Tommy's hand paused in my hair and he stared at me for a moment. I wondered in fear if I had, in fact, crossed a line, but the gentle smile that spread across Tommy's lips told me I had not…

"Do I love him? Yes. The man has changed my life, for the better, even. He's, to say the least, opened my eyes about the people around me, showed me that they're not all bad. That some of them are worth living for. But am I in love with him? I can't say that I am." He said. I frowned.

"Pardon my ignorance, but is there a difference between loving him and being in love with him?" I asked. Tommy just smiled.

"From what I understand, yes. I love the Pharaoh, dearly— he's my best friend. I love his personality and his compassion. I'd do anything for him if he asked me for it. But… If I were _in love_ with him, I'd feel differently around him. My heart would race every time that I saw him, I'd forget to breathe every time he smiled or laughed. And it would feel like we were the only two people in a room whenever I'd be around him," Tommy said with a beautiful smile adorning his plump lips. "But… I do not feel this way around him. Therefore I do not believe I am in love with him. But that doesn't mean it may never happen in the future. It's just not now." He finished with a gentle shrug.

I smiled at him, thinking for a moment. Heart racing? Forgetting to breathe? I felt those things now, but I was sure that it was because he was extraordinarily beautiful and incredibly kind. That I was in awe by him entirely. But from what Tommy had described, it could have been more than that… But how could Tommy have known all of this if he wasn't in love with the Pharaoh? Had he been…

"Tommy— forgive this personal question, but… From your descriptions of love, have you ever been?" I asked. Tommy's eyes went distant, seeing right through me. As if he seemed to look back on something, seeing it before his eyes instead of seeing me. His gentle smile was still in place, but his distant eyes told a different story. One that looked almost… sad.

Tommy blinked once, the daze clearing before he looked to me, "I was, once, yes… But… Him— not so much." He said. I felt my heart clench in my chest and I shifted, taking his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry," I commented softly. Tommy just shook his head, smiling slightly and squeezing my hand in his, as if to say not to worry about it. But I felt bad. I asked him something rather personal and wanted an answer out of it. And the answer wasn't exactly the most kind and heartfelt one, either.

An awkward silence fell between us— at least, it felt awkward to me. I was still feeling guilty, but Tommy just held onto my hand, staring down at it for a long while. I blinked, shifting a little more to become comfortable. Tommy licked his lips, looking up at me with a sweet, gentle tug up at the lips, "He's proud of you, you know." He said. I frowned, looking over at him with a confused expression on my face.

"The Pharaoh, I mean. You probably don't fully realize it, but he's incredibly proud of how you're adjusting; learning, adapting, everything. And you've only been here, what, a month? If that?" Tommy said with a smile that was infectious. I was smiling back, blushing and feeling embarrassed. I looked away for a moment, taking a deep breath before looking back.

"Forgive me, but… Does he _truly_ like me?" I asked. It was my biggest concern. I knew that he was proud of me and I knew that he wanted me to be comfortable around him. But I was always so worried he only wanted me here because I had been a virgin…

Tommy laughed gently, "Yes, he does. He really does, Drake. And do you want to know how you can tell when he likes someone and when he doesn't?" He suggested. I frowned at first, before nodding once, deciding not to trust my voice to try and speak.

"It's in his eyes. He might be smiling, making jokes, but, to see the truth, you have to look at his eyes. If he likes you, his eyes are warm. They're unguarded, often light in color. If he doesn't, or it he's angry, it's like there's a wall behind them, shielding his truer emotions. They're dark." Tommy explained, his fingers tangled in my hair. He'd stopped in mid pet to tell me and simply had not yet continued.

"How long did it take you to figure all of that out?" I asked him, curious. It was incredible, to be honest, that Tommy was able to take away knowledge to that degree. Especially since most lesser people were instructed from birth never to look the Pharaoh in the eye unless he required it of you.

"After my first year of being here. I noticed it when he found out that some of the laundry boys had raided his wardrobe to sell jewels and necklaces on the black market. I've never seen him angrier since that day. Not because some of his property had been stolen and slightly damaged, but for the betrayal he felt from his workers. I remember, he sent them to work out at the pyramids as punishment. He was very quiet and reserved, didn't speak for a week. He didn't require my services, but I often spent my nights with him just to be there as comfort…" Tommy said, trailing off after a moment. I stared at him, unblinking and unbelieving that people would intentionally do things to hurt him to that degree. It wasn't… It wasn't right… And not for the obvious reasons, but… Pharaoh was a kind and gentle person… How could anyone do that to him?

"I… I can't imagine him ever being like that…" I said softly. Tommy smiled slightly, looking away for a moment.

"It hasn't happened since then. It's very rare for him to get so angry that he's just quite. More often than not, he sings when he's happy." Tommy said. I looked over at him quickly, surprised.

"The Pharaoh sings?" I exclaimed, and Tommy just laughed.

"Yes. Quite beautifully, too. Like Rah gifted him with the voice of angels." Tommy inquired, smiling sweetly. "For now, though, you should get some sleep. You've have an exhausting few days." He said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead. I grumbled, not wanting for him to leave or to go back to sleep, but the way he kept stroking my hair was quickly lulling me to perfect relaxation.

"Can you sing, Tommy?" I asked sleepily, and Tommy snorted.

"Not to save my life. I play guitar. One day, I'll play for you." He commented, leaning down and kissing me on the corner of my mouth. I felt his fingers run through my hair three more times before I was out like a light.


	11. I Don't Want To Live Without Your Hex

**Chapter Eleven: I Don't Want To Live Without Your Hex…  
Adam's POV**

Watching Drake receive the ink was painful because I knew he was having a difficult time handling all of the pain. I was amazed that he got through the entire process without asking the inks-man to stop and I was so proud of him for braving it out… I was so proud of everything Drake had accomplished over the last month but this was, by far, the most stunning accomplishment.

However, that accomplishment left my pretty kitty bedridden for days. I hadn't seen him since the tattoo was finished and I could not stand to be away from him any longer. I had to see him, to make sure he was alright and not hating me for putting him through the pain.

I managed to slip away from my affairs to pay Drake a visit. I knocked lightly on his bedroom door and, for a moment, I was afraid he was sleeping. Would that not be my luck? Finally able to see my boy and not being able to because he was asleep.

A soft groan came from behind the door. "It's open," Drake called, his voice hoarse but stronger than it had been the minute after the tattoo had been finished. My poor kitty.

I pushed the wood door open, stepped in and closed the door behind me. "Drake?" I asked softly, walking over to the boy. He was on his stomach because he simply could not lay any other way. He seemed to be in pain but he turned his head out of his pillows so he could look at me.

"My Pharaoh?" he said, sounding a little caught off guard that I was standing next to him. I simply smiled, kneeling down next to the bed, my fingers running through his messy hair.

"I missed you," I said simply. "Not seeing you every day is extremely upsetting," I whispered, leaning over to pressing my lips to his hair. He whined quietly, probably yearning for more than just a peck on the forehead. My heart slammed into my ribs. Just a month ago I was presented with a beautiful boy who had never even been kissed, let alone touched. Now he was willing to put his entire being into my hands.

Drake's big, blue eyes met mine and he blushed lightly, as usual. "I miss you too, Pharaoh," he whispered, sounding bashful but honest. I smiled, running my fingers through his hair again, like he really was my kitty.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. He only sighed, looking away from me for a minute.

"Honestly? I feel like a lion ripped my back out with his teeth…" he admitted, looking upset by his honesty.

I only smiled, wanting to calm his nerves. "I know it hurts now. Trust me, I do," I whispered, remembering the days I had received inking on my own back. "But I promise, it will fade soon and I am sure it will be beautiful." His face flamed again and I couldn't help the smirk that played across my lips. This boy was so beautiful, so amazing and yet, the simplest compliments got him flustered.

"I know it will, My Pharaoh," he said, smiling warmly at me despite the redness of his face.

"I'm going to check your back, alright?" I asked him, still petting his hair carefully. He seemed to freeze up for a minute before relaxing again. It reminded me of how he performed during our more… intimate moments. I had to remind myself that Drake was in pain and currently in no condition for sex. I could not afford to let my arousal and physical attraction towards the boy to get in the way of him recovering.

"Alright," he said after a moment. My hand left his hair which pulled a soft whine from the boy's lips. He was just too adorable… He really was. I pressed a kiss into his hair before lifting the thing sheet away from Drake's small form. He wore a pair of loose fitting shorts that looked rather soft and comfortable to lay in, but that was all that graced his body. My eyes focused more on the boy's back, however. I couldn't let myself think about what he was wearing because then I would probably think about stripping him of whatever he was wearing…

Royal ink stood out in a large contrast to Drake's pale skin. Wings started at his neck, crossing like they did for Tommy's and spread down over his shoulder blades. Just like Tommy's these wings started in a dark, almost black color and faded into soft shades that looked almost white. While, one difference did stand out. Tommy's wings had been blue, Drake's were more of a purple with blue tints. Between the wings was, in a bluish purple color, accents with brilliant gold, was the Eye of Horus to show protection from the Gods. Surround the eye were many hieroglyphics that represented things such as protection and compassion. All promises that I, myself had made to Tommy years ago and had now made to Drake. Despite the slight change in color, his tattoo matched Tommy's perfectly and it was beautiful.

"You've still got quite a bit of bruising but not nearly as bad as it was. You are healing quite nicely," I said softly and I put a gentle hand on Drake's back, tracing out one of the wings with the pads of my fingers. He whimpered, his face twisting into pain and I frowned, pulling my hand back. I had not been thinking about the pain that motion would have caused, I was just so caught off guard by how beautiful the mark was and, for the fact that Drake was now truly mine.

"I apologize, it's just… it's so stunning," I whispered and, as if on command, Drake's face lit up to a soft red color. "I am positive that, once you have fully healed, it will be even more beautiful," I added and his face deepened in color.

"Really?" he asked, bashful as always. Sometimes it was just too hard to resist teasing him because he reactions were always to precious. Tommy was not nearly as fun to tease because he was not bashful or shy.

I knelt back down next to Drake, smiling brightly at him. "Yes, my pet. It will be gorgeous just like you are," I said and he shyly buried his face into his pillow. I just chuckled, I could not help myself and I ran my fingers gently through his hair. After a few minutes of silence, he looked back up at me, his blue eyes shinning. Rah were they beautiful…

"Drake?" I mused after another short silence filled with nothing but my petting his hair.

"Yes, My Pharaoh?" he asked, sounding a little tired. I knew I would have to let him sleep soon, but I wanted to talk to him for, at least, a little while.

His eyes met mine again and I smiled at the boy. Even though he was in pain, he looked happy, almost content. "I am going to send money out to your family. Sort of as a thank you for being so good to me, for trusting me…" I said, laying my head down on the bed so my eyes were completely level with his. "I want to let them know that you are doing alright and that you have not been shipped off to work on the pyramids, like they expected. I also want to make sure they have the means to live happily without too much worry about money."

Drake's eyes grew wide and he smiled brightly at me, a smile that I did not get to see very often and cherished every time he wore it. "Really? Oh, Pharaoh thank you! Thank you so much!" he exclaimed and I was sure that, if he could, he would have thrown himself into my arms. He almost looked like he wanted to try, but his pain exceeded his want to be closer to me.

I smiled at him, cupping his cheek in one of my hands. "I know they were struggling. You would not be here if they did not have money issues. I do not want them to suffer any more than they already have and, of course, I want your parents to know that their son is doing alright," I said, drawing gentle circles into Drake's cheek with my thumb.

"Just my mother, actually," he whispered and I frowned.

"Beg pardon?" I asked. I never asked Drake about his family. I figured it was probably a sensitive subject considering I took him from them…

He closed his eyes, smiling softly. "My father died almost four and a half years ago," he said quietly.

"Oh… Oh, I am so sorry…" I whispered, looking away and feeling slightly ashamed.

He shook his head gently, nuzzling his face into my hand. "It's alright, My Pharaoh. He… was not very fond of me. Before he died, we still had a lot of money issues but we were making our minimum payments. I tried to find work to aid my father but there just wasn't anything for me to do. He always called me a failure for not being able to take care of my family…" he muttered. "After a while, I started to believe him and, I hate to say this about my own father but, when he passed away, I was relieved at first. But then I looked around and realized I was what was left to care for my family and I…" I felt one tear drip down his cheek and into my hand. "I could not do it…" He sounded disappointed with himself, almost ashamed and my heart clenched in my chest.

"Not finding work is not your fault, Drake, there simply isn't much work to be had. I am trying to change that for my people but it is… very difficult to say the least," I whispered, stroking his cheek in attempts to calm him. The last thing I wanted was to upset him.

"But it's alright now because, thanks to you, I am providing for my family," he whispered, a soft smile pulling at his lips again. I smiled back, meeting his gaze as he opened his eyes.

"What is your family like, Drake?" I asked him.

He did not lose his smile but he sounded a little sad when he spoke. I really could not blame his sadness. "My mother and siblings are really all that's left. My father and grandparents have all passed on and both of my parents were, surprisingly, only children growing up," he said softly. "I have three little brothers and two little sisters. I was the oldest, obviously. That's why I am here. The second oldest is my brother and he's sixteen. Then a younger sister, fourteen. Another brother at eleven, a young brother at eight and my youngest sibling is only four. My father passed away when my mother was pregnant with her," he explained. Five brothers and sisters, all younger that him? Sweet Rah.

"That's quite a family you have there," I commented and he laughed faintly. I imagined laughing hurt his back so he attempted not to do it very often.

"They were a handful but all very wonderful children. My youngest sister doesn't quite understand that I am her brother. She thinks I'm her daddy because I was always the one to take care of her since my father wasn't around anymore," he added, his tone filling with love and adoration.

I smiled wide. Drake, like me, had experienced hardships in his family with a family who was less than loving. I do not believe I could handle five little siblings though. Neil had been handful enough… "What about your mother? What was she like?" I asked, wondering if she was anything at all like my mother. Maybe they would be best friends in the after life.

"She is the most wonderful, gentle woman I have ever met. She's so compassionate and understanding, even when she is displeased or upset, she puts other before herself. She always tried to tell me, despite what my father said, that I was a wonderful son and she couldn't ask for better," he said and I could hear the tears in his tone. Thankfully he was not crying yet. "When Father passed away, she tried to make ends meet but it was just… too much for the two of us to handle without my father."

"She sounds wonderful… A lot like my mother, actually," I mused, and Drake opened his eyes again to look at me. They were curious, as the ocean often is, but he did not ask. Perhaps he felt it was not his place or he was just going to let me open up to him when I was ready.

"She always encouraged me to do whatever I wanted to do. I always told her I didn't know what it was I wanted. I used to believe I wanted to be married to a beautiful woman and, I don't know, have a few kids with her. To have a job that kept us living comfortably, but as I got older, that dream faded. I did not know what I wanted at all. There was no time for romance in my life because I was always trying to make money or take care of my siblings when my mother couldn't." He laughed softly, like a fallen angel. "Which explains why I was a virgin when I came here. I never had a moment to lose it."

I laughed with him. Honestly, with how Drake described his life, he seemed to never have time. He was never looking for a boyfriend or a girlfriend and he really just never had the chance to sneak off with someone for a bit of love making. Not that I was really complaining. I loved that I was Drake's first and his only… So I was a little selfish when it came to my frail little kitten. I couldn't help it…

"Did you ever find anything you wanted to do with your life?" I asked, curious to know if he had any dreams he'd like to fulfill. Just because he was more often than not, in my bed at night didn't mean that he couldn't fulfill his own dreams while staying here.

He blushed lightly, a ghost of a smile drifting across his face. "I used to draw a lot when I was younger. I would rearrange the furnishing in the house to make them look better too, and my parents would get so angry with me. It… sounds stupid but there's something about art and creating something beautiful out of nothing that simply… fascinates me. I can't explain it, but my mother always told me that I would be a great artist," he said and that's when I noticed it; the entire room had been rearranged. The layout for this room had been the same as all the others, but Drake completely changed it and I honestly had to say, it did look much better. "Maybe it's stupid, but I would have to say that if I ever decided to make a career for myself, I would want to be an artist."

I smiled brightly and I leaned forward, kissing him gently against his lips. He moaned, whining as I pulled away. "There's nothing stupid about wanting to create beauty. Where better to originate from than someone as young and beautiful as you are?" I asked and he flushed again. "Perhaps, once you've healed, we can help you out with that dream of yours. There is no reason it cannot become reality."

His eyes went slightly wide but he smiled. "I never imagined that the Pharaoh of Egypt would be so… wonderful to be around," he whispered. "So gentle and kind… Loving even." He laughed again. "I always thought you would be someone terrifying and ruthless but you are… Forgive me, My Pharaoh but, you really are like a giant version of the stuffed animals I used to sleep with when I was not more than two feet tall."

I blushed wildly at that, and, by the look on Drake's face, he was feeling rather smug about getting the Pharaoh of Egypt flustered like that. "Well, my father was more like what you imagined. I never wanted to be like him," I hummed, trying to relax my heated face. My hand returned to Drake's hair, petting and massaging his scalp carefully. He moaning quietly, his eyes slipping shut and I began to sing to him, willing him into the slumber that he desperately needed.

Before he fell asleep, a wide smile spread across his beautiful lips and he purred quite loudly. I felt my heart skip a few beats as he drifted off. Not once did I stop singing to him.


	12. I Have Never Known The Likes Of This

**Chapter Twelve: I have never known the likes of this…**

**Tommy's POV**

It was about another week before Drake was able to start moving and sitting up. The tattoo had settled nicely into his skin and the bruising had finally disappeared. He hadn't really been able to get out of bed much, but he seemed determined to do it today. And today was proper, since the Pharaoh had told everyone that his advisers would be here by sundown, and they would be staying for, at least, a week, if not more.

I hurried down the hallway, carrying the fresh clothes that Pharaoh wanted myself and Drake to wear tonight at dinner. It was to be a bit of a different occasion. Instead of eating in the dining hall with everyone else, Drake and I were to accompany the Pharaoh and his advisers for a more private meal. And because of such, Pharaoh wanted us to look our best. And looking our best was something that Drake and I did very well on a daily basis.

Clothes in one hand, I reached forward and pushed Drake's bedroom door open. I popped my head in to see him slowly rolling onto his side before sitting up. Being bedridden for nearly two weeks left him weak and stiff. I smiled slightly, walking further in and setting the clothes down on his vanity. It was still a little strange, getting used to the way he'd changed the layout of his room. But, to be honest, I liked his style and the way he positioned his furniture. I'd been tempted to ask him to redecorate my room when he had his strength again.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, sitting down on the chair next to his vanity. His hair hung in greasy, sweaty curtains around his face— poor boy hadn't been able to clean very much because of the inking. I imagined he would want to take a bath before tonight.

"I've been better, but I'm okay," he said with a smile, pushing his hair out of his face. He grimaced at the feel of it and I couldn't help the small, sympathetic smile I flashed in his direction. "Would Pharaoh mind, terribly, if we bathed before tonight?" I'd told him earlier in the week that Pharaoh's advisers would be here tonight.

"I think he'd prefer it, honestly." I chuckled and Drake just rolled his eyes, blushing lightly. I stood from my chair, walking over to him and helping him stand up. He sighed, nodding once in thanks before I let go of his arm. He took a few small steps before stretching his arms above his head, arching his back slightly. He sighed happily, looking content and relieved. I shook my head, smiling and gathering the clothes off of the vanity.

"Come. It'll be much faster if we bathe together," I told him. Drake eyed me with a small smirk on his lips, which made my heart skip a beat in my chest. What was this boy thinking?

"Tommy, when do we _not_ bathe together? Other than these past few weeks when I was unable?" He asked. I shrugged. He had a point, to say the least. I chuckled, letting my hand rest on his lower back as we walked towards the bathroom. People were running back and forth, preparing this and that for our guests for tonight. I followed Drake into the bathroom before shutting the door and crossing to the tub, turning the faucets to let steaming, hot water splash into the tub.

Drake stripped himself of his trousers, leaving them on the floor as he sat on the edge of the tub, his back to me and his feet sitting in the water. I glanced over at him, staring at the inking on his back. It was beautiful, complete match to mine with a slight difference. His wings were more purple with blue hints. Mine were just blue. But I liked the difference between us. It was like the differences of our personalities. The colors of our wings showed who we were as people…

"Tommy?" Drake's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I blushed lightly, smiling at him. He frowned and I just shook my head, stripping of my lazy clothes— trousers and a loose shirt— before stepping into the tub beside him. He slid in, the waters sloshing around his chest. The tub was deep, which was nice; it allowed for excellent soaking. I reached over, shutting off the spray of water before pulling Drake into my arms, nuzzling the back of his neck. He purred, smiling and leaning into me.

"Missed me?" He asked, his voice soft and boyish. I blushed, though he didn't see it and I kissed his shoulder, just above the feathers of his right wing.

"Yes." I admitted, reaching over for the soap and dipping it into the water before rubbing his shoulders with it, the suds catching the sweat and grime on his skin, cleansing it away. I washed his shoulders and his back, before rinsing away the suds. I slid the soap over his arms and town to his hands, leaning my chin against his shoulder. My free arm was looped around his waist, holding him close to me as I washed his arms and then his chest.

Drake leaned, heavily, against me, his head resting on my shoulder. I slid the soap along his thighs and calves, washing everything I could reach while pressing kisses into his neck and hairline. He moaned softly as my hand brushed along his groin, and I chuckled. I kissed his cheek before rinsing off of his chest and arms, and handing him the soap. He took it from me with gentle hands and turned me around so that my back was to him. He washed me the same way I'd done him, back first, then shoulders, arms, chest, legs. He teased me with kisses on my skin and bites on my neck.

He set the soap aside, turning my head with his hand and pressed a soft kiss onto my lips. I moaned, reaching back and running my fingers into his hair, kissing him back. This was part of why I missed him so much. While we both belonged to the Pharaoh, I enjoyed the moments that we had together like this. I moaned softly into his lips, shivering as his tongue slid between my teeth. He'd learned so much so quickly.

I shifted in Drake's arms, turning towards him and pulling him closer to me. Our lips never left one another's, and I forced his tongue back into his own mouth with mine, moaning as I pulled on his hair. He groaned, digging his nails into my shoulders as I straddled his hips with my knees. Our mouths meshed, clicking and popping, wet tongues sliding back and forth. I pushed Drake into the wall, grinding against him. He moaned, sliding his fingers up into my hair and pulling hard.

I groaned, untangling my fingers from his hair and cupping his face in my hands, grinding my hips into his again. His lips dropped into a moan and I pushed my tongue into his mouth again, shivering as he moaned into my lips. He tugged on my hair again as one of my hands dropped, sliding down his wet chest and across his stomach, my fingers curling around his erection. He arched, breaking our kiss and groaning. His head rested against the wall, tilted back and exposing a stretch of neck. I leaned forward, kissing it once, nipping it gently, hard enough to make him shiver but too soft to leave a mark.

"T-Tommy…" He moaned as my hand moved in a swift motion under the water, stroking him delicately. My heart was thrashing in my chest and, yet, there was something nagging me in the back of my mind. It was telling me that I shouldn't be doing this. That it wasn't right— Drake belonged to Pharaoh, not me. We both belonged to him. And sure, Pharaoh would, often, let us perform before him, but this wasn't commanded of us. This was something Pharaoh had no knowledge of… It was enticing, though, playing with Pharaoh's boy behind his back, but I was beginning to feel guilty about it…

"Tommy!" Drake whined, bucking up into my touch. My thoughts and feelings of guilt dispersed and I kissed his neck again, shifting my hand and palming his erection as well as mine in my hand. He shivered as I tilted my head into the conjunction of his neck and shoulder, breathing hard and moaning. One of his hands dropped from my hair, covering over the hand that was stroking us both, adding to the pressure.

"D-Drake…." I moaned into his skin, biting down on my bottom lip. The walls were thick in the palace, but they all had ears. And the idea of someone hearing us and telling Pharaoh frightened me. But Drake and I were too far gone into the realm of need to stop now. I turned my head, kissing his throat gently.

"Tommy… I… Nngh, I…" Drake groaned, pulling my head back to kiss me gently. I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut as I stroked harder. I could feel the coil tightening in the base of my spine, and by the tension of Drake's body, I knew he was coming closer to his end like me.

"I— I know… I… Fuck!" I hissed, slamming my mouth over Drake's as my body convulsed, and I came into the water and a little on his skin. He came just after me in the same places. I slouched against him, breathing hard. His left hand remained fisted into my hair, his right taking mine beneath the surface of the water, our fingers lacing.

It took a moment for the realization of what had just happened to sink in. And when it did, I couldn't stop the blush that flamed across my cheeks. I'd… I'd just been intimate with Drake in a way that only the Pharaoh of Egypt was meant to. True, when asked for it, Drake and I would be intimate as a performance for the Pharaoh, but this was not asked for. This was no performance. This was on our terms, our own will… If Pharaoh found out about this, we'd both…

"Tommy?" Drake mumbled, running his fingers through my hair gently. I sighed, squeezing his hand with mine before kissing the corner of his mouth, resting my forehead against his.

"We cannot speak of this to Pharaoh… At all. If he hears of this, we'll… We'll be in trouble. Do you understand?" I asked, caressing his cheek with my fingers and staring him dead in the eye. He looked fearful. "Not a word." I told him. He nodded once and I kissed him again, feeling horrible that I was forcing Drake to keep a secret from the one man who'd done everything for us to make our lives better. Pharaoh gave us a place to sleep, a job, good food, money to our families… He treated us well, showed us compassion and respect, and all he asked for was that same respect and trust in return. And we were breaking the trust…

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Drake, feeling ashamed of myself. Yes, I was envious of Pharaoh's relationship with Drake. I was envious of their intimacy and the fact that I could not share that same intimacy with Drake myself. I was envious of the fact that I may never share it, truly. We belonged to Pharaoh— he _owned_ us… And he could just as easily dispose of us, too…

'_Pharaoh wouldn't do that, though. If you tell him the truth, he'll be angry, yes, but he'll get over it. He cares about you two too much to just get rid of you because you decided to kiss and touch just a little. It's not like you made love to him, Tommy. Calm down._' I wished, though, that I could believe my own thoughts. But there was something holding me back from changing my mind about keeping the secret…

Though I was ashamed of keeping a secret from Pharaoh, I was not, fully, ashamed of what I had done with Drake. I _liked_ what I did. I enjoyed it. Drake was… Drake, truly, was the _perfect_ boy. He was young, but he was quick to learn and never shied away from pleasing his master. He was bashful, considerate and sweet. Adorable beyond belief and utterly beautiful. Utterly perfect. Why couldn't I share in that with Pharaoh? Why couldn't I touch this perfect boy, too?

I kissed Drake again, helping him wash his hair before washing my own. We rinsed off and drained the tub, drying off and getting into our clothes. Small, tight-fitting shorts, sandals and the assortments of jewels and necklaces, much like we'd worn the day Drake was brought here. I helped him with his makeup, making it soft and nice, but with an edge of mystery. His hair had grown a little longer, and, despite Pharaoh's choice of keeping it down, the day was hot and I pulled it back into a neat ponytail. I styled my own hair just as neatly, keeping it out of my face before doing my makeup. Similar to Drake's, but a little heavier on the eyes.

Taking Drake's hand in mine, I pulled him out of the bathroom and down the hall, before letting go of it as we neared Pharaoh's chambers. We were to join him there before sundown, to hear a run through of what we were supposed to do and how we were to act in front of Brad and Cassidy. I, already, knew how to behave, but Drake did not, and Pharaoh just wanted me to be there as comfort for him.

I pulled open Pharaoh's doors, letting Drake walk in first. The King of Egypt was sitting at his vanity, wearing nothing but a pair of beige trousers and his sandals. He was styling his hair, keeping it out of his face like I had done. He looked up into the mirror, seeing us. A smile broke out on his features and he turned in his seat, standing to join us. Drake appeared at ease, as did I, but I knew, on the inside, we both were nervous wrecks after our scene in the bathroom.

"My boys," he said, kissing us each on the lips. Drake moaned softly, but I did not, though Pharaoh seemed to not notice in the slightest. He took us over to the vanity so he could sit back down and finish getting ready. "Tommy already knows this, but, Drake? My advisers, Cassidy and Brad, will be here at sundown— I'm sure you've heard— and, I just want you to know, they're good people." He looked at Drake through the mirror, and I could feel the boy tensing beside me, just as reaction.

"They're like me, compassionate and sweet. Though, they are my advisers, so they do not have quite the same opinions that I do, but there is no reason to be nervous around them, alright? Speak only when you're spoken to, address them as "sir". If they request a kiss, kiss them. I promise, though, it will _not_ excel beyond that." Drake nodded once, understanding and beginning to relax. But I could see, in his eyes, his was nervous. He looked so young again.

Pharaoh turned in his seat, staring up at the youth, "Tonight, after dinner, you two will come back here with me. It will just be us. Alright?" Drake nodded again, and Pharaoh smiled warmly at him, taking his hands. "You will do wonderfully, Drake. I have faith in you. Just relax." He said. Drake smiled back at him, but he still seemed tense. I reached over, putting a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him too. He would do fine, I was sure of it.


	13. I Wonder, Day to Day, I Don't Like You

**Chapter Thirteen: I Wonder, Day to Day, I Don't Like You…  
Drake's POV**

I was not entirely sure why what Tommy and I had done in the bath were so horrible. Honestly, Tommy and I got quite intimate in Pharaoh's bed. How was this really different? It was not like we had sex…

Regardless, I agreed not to say anything to anyone about it. What Tommy and I had done in the bath was the least of my problems anyway. I was much more worried about having dinner with Pharaoh's advisers. I knew now that their names were Cassidy and Brad. They had been at dinner the first couple of days I was here and, from what Tommy told me, I figured out that the adviser who had been sitting next to me was Brad.

I didn't like him.

Brad, although I did not know him, gave me this vibe that just…. Did not feel right. I know I was judging him without knowing him and maybe that night I was just being overly sensitive due to the massive changes that my life endured. But, Brad had been staring at me like I was something to eat and not a person. He gave me the creeps… I just hoped that, once we were seated for dinner, I would not be sitting by Brad.

"You look stunning," Tommy said, pulling me from my thoughts. I blushed lightly, pulling my tight shorts up my thighs. I fastened them, allowing them to rest snuggly on my hips. Unlike Tommy, I had slight curves. Nothing like a woman's body but my curves were visible, especially when wearing such revealing clothing. Tommy had no curves to speak of.

"Thank you. So do you, but you always do," I responded, shifting the pony tail Tommy had made more to the side, the way I liked it. He took my hand tightly in his and pulled me out of the bathroom. We held hands until the Pharaoh's chambers came into view and we then pulled away, walking into the chambers one after the other. Pharaoh discussed briefly with me of how to act, which were all things I probably could have figured out for myself, but I nodded anyway muttering a soft "yes, My Pharaoh".

He stood up, smiling at me and pressing his lips to my forehead, stroking my hair gently and promising that once dinner was over, he would bring us both back to his bedroom and we would just spend a nice night together. Honestly, that excited me because I missed being touched. Since I had become the Pharaoh's pleasure servant, I've become accustomed to being touched and loved at least once every few days. Now I have gone two weeks without more than a peck on the forehead or the lips…

But I _needed_ to get through the fucking dinner first. Pharaoh had said that if Cassidy or Brad were to ask for a kiss, I was to comply. I prayed to the Gods that Brad would not ask that of me because I did not want to kiss him. I did not even want to be around him.

I felt almost guilty for feeling this way towards one of Pharaoh's most trusted advisers. I also felt a little guilty because I really did not know either of the advisers. Why should I be judging one of them before I even really got to know anything about them? That first impression was locked in my mind and, I supposed that first impressions were important. If Pharaoh had not been impressed by me in the first few minutes of meeting me, he would not have kept me.

Pharaoh lead us to a small dining area, a part of the palace I had actually never been in. It was small but gorgeous and Brad sat with Cassidy, waiting for Pharaoh, I was sure. Brad looked up first, smiling at Pharaoh. Then his eyes fell on Tommy and then myself. They lingered on me for a few moments but it felt like an eternity to me. I felt my face heat up as he stood up, followed by Cassidy.

"Oh, My Pharaoh, you certainly have the best taste in boys," Brad said, kissing Pharaoh on the cheek. Cassidy chuckled, kissing the opposite cheek.

"Forgive him, My Pharaoh, you know how he is," Cassidy said, smiling happily. He seemed so carefree and so sweet, just like Pharaoh. While he was a bit more build and more intimidating in appearance, he seemed to be a lot less devious. I was biased though…

Pharaoh seemed completely at ease and so did Tommy, so I tried to seem just as at ease. "It is quite alright. I know my boys are irresistible to say the least," Pharaoh commented, chuckling. He motioned Tommy and myself forward to stand next to him. His arms wrapped around mine and Tommy's waists. "You both know Tommy. This is Drake," he said, nodding his head down towards me. "You were both here on his first day, but he did not say much. He has gotten quite active around here though."

Brad smiled, stepping in front of me. "Oh yes, I thought you looked familiar," he whispered, cupping my cheek in one hand. "Now I remember you." Something told me that he never truly forgot me, he was only pretending like he had. "Such a beautiful boy…" he whispered and there was something about the way he said it that left my skin chilled. Nobody else really seemed to notice.

"Yes, yes he is," Pharaoh said happily, pulling me tightly against him for a brief moment. The familiar want clawed at my stomach but I knew I needed to be good. I needed to get through dinner while being on my best behavior. I knew Pharaoh would reward me once dinner was over… I was just too impatient. "No, let us eat," Pharaoh said after our short moment of being close.

"Sounds wonderful, My Pharaoh," Cassidy said, his voice sing song and beautiful. We all took our seats. As usual, I sat to Pharaoh's left with Tommy across from me. However, I did not get my wish of not sitting next to Brad. Of course I got stuck sitting with him and it made me feel uncomfortable because, just as he had the day of my arrival, he kept looking over at me, staring for a moment and smiling before looking away. Honestly, it was really beginning to freak me out but Pharaoh had instructed me to speak only when spoken to, so I remained silent.

Pharaoh and his advisers spoke rapidly throughout the five courses presented to us. Normally we had only three courses but tonight was a special occasion, which called for nicer (and by nicer, I really meant more revealing) clothing and rich amounts of food. I was started to get full before I got through the second course. By the fourth, I simply could not eat anymore and I pushed my plate away from me, across to Tommy. He gladly ate it which, to my disgust, was just like a _man_. How revolting…

"You aren't going to eat anymore?" Brad asked me. At first, I had absolutely no idea he was speaking to me. He and Cassidy had been so interested in talking with Pharaoh that I had just become accustom to not speaking. It took him tapping me on the shoulder and Pharaoh nudging me gently before I actually looked at him.

My eyes met with Brad's and a spark ran up my spine. Not the kind you feel when you like someone, either. "Oh, I am just… not very hungry anymore… Sir…" I muttered, quickly looking away from Brad. Adam- _Pharaoh_ put a hand gently over mine.

"He is a farm boy from a large family. He is not used to having so much presented to him in one sitting," Pharaoh said, smiling slightly. "He does not have the appetite of a normal teenage boy, that is for sure." My face heated up lightly. Since coming here, I have felt more and more like a young boy. The baby of the family, really. It was something I really was not used to because I had always been the oldest when I was living with my family. Always the man of the house…

Brad smiled slightly but it looked more like a smirk to me. "Well, he is quite thin…" he mused. Why did this conversation have to turn to me? Were they not just talking about matters that dealt with all of Egypt? Important affairs that would make differences in everyone's lives? Why oh why would the conversation that was so serious just stop and turn to me, a pleasure servant to the Pharaoh but nothing important to all of Egypt?

"Bradley," Pharaoh said sharply, smiling just a tad. "Yes, he is thin, but he is my beautiful boy and I would prefer you not point out everything about him," he added, his hand tightening over mine.

The adviser just smiled as innocently as possible but it looked forced to me. Honestly, that scared me a lot and I wanted to get away from him, but I could not afford to make a scene, especially not in front of Pharaoh and Tommy. Maybe I could talk to one or both of them later about the vibes I was getting from Brad.

No, I could not say anything to Pharaoh. Brad was one of his most trusted advisers and I could not step out of line like that. He probably would not believe there was anything wrong anyway… Maybe I could tell Tommy but he knew the advisers as well. He thought they were good people. What if he did not believe me either?

What if I was seriously just being paranoid? What if I was going partially crazy or I was looking for attention?

Rah, what was I saying? I'm questioning myself now?

"How on Earth did you find boys like this?" Cassidy asked, glancing from me to Tommy. He didn't give me that uncomfortable feeling like Brad did. I could not explain the feeling other than, when I was around Brad, my chest felt tight and my stomach started doing flips but it was different from when I was with Pharaoh, or even when I was with Tommy. When I was around Brad, I felt like I could not breathe and, if suffocating did not kill me fast enough, drowning in my own fear would surely cause my heart to stop. It was, as if, Brad was not the sweet, gentle person Pharaoh and Tommy said, but a man waiting in the shadows to swoop down and take his next victim without anyone knowing it.

"Both were presented to me when my guards took them from their families because they could not cover all of their bills. They… stood out among the rest and I…" Pharaoh smiled sheepishly, a light blush rushing across his cheeks. "And I had to have them…" he admitted. Since he had chosen me from that small group of teenagers, he hadn't been presented with new boys. I assumed that, with me, he was satisfied enough to no longer desire new boys.

Brad smiled again and I really wished he would quit doing it. "I can't imagine why," he said, a bit of teasing in his tone.

Pharaoh simply rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. "Well, since it seems we will no longer be discussing important issues tonight, perhaps we should call it a night?" Pharaoh suggested, stretching some in his seat. "We have all day to discuss things tomorrow," he added, standing from his seat.

Cassidy nodded, smiling pleasantly and standing up. Brad smiled but I could see the disappointment in his eyes. He stood as Tommy and I did and he put a hand gently on my shoulder again. I thought that perhaps my skin my start to decay at his touch. "Might you honor me with a kiss tonight?" he whispered, turning me to face him. I blinked, swallowing. Pharaoh had told me that if one of them asked for a kiss, I was to give it to them, but I did not want to kiss him…

I knew I could not disobey Pharaoh though, so I offered the best fake smile I could and I leaned forward, pressing my lips gently to his. The shock I felt between the contact was not a pleasurable one but I knew Brad didn't feel the same about that. I heard his moan, however soft it might have been. Nobody else seemed to notice, and when I pulled back, there was something in his eyes that I didn't like. "Thank you," he whispered, smirking at me.

"You are welcome, Sir," I whispered, smiling faintly and retreating to Pharaoh's side. He wrapped an arm around my waist, taking me toward his chambers with Tommy.

"Good night boys, I shall see the two of you tomorrow," Pharaoh said over his shoulder.


	14. Sweet Perfumes Of Incense

**Chapter Fourteen: Sweet perfumes of incense, graceful rooms of alabaster stone…**

**Adam's POV**

Drake had tried so hard to be on his best behavior, but his body had been rigid with tension all through dinner. Whether he was uncomfortable or nervous, I wasn't sure. Perhaps there was both. He seemed incredibly stiff in his words and actions up to the point that I was walking out of the small dining area with my hands pressed to the small's of both his and Tommy's backs. Tonight was our night to unwind together. First time in two or three weeks, if I remembered correctly.

The familiar ache of want was already tightening its sinful coil in the pit of my stomach as we neared the doors of my chamber. My hands felt heavy against their skin and I had a fleeting urge to shove them through the chamber door. Something was clawing in my stomach to dominate. To mark them both. The reason for this want was unknown to me, but the painful desire was familiar enough to me.

Tommy reached forward, pulling open the door and stepping aside for me and Drake to enter. I took Tommy's wrist in my grasp, tugging him forward. He pulled the door with him, and it slammed shut behind us. Drake jumped, turning to me as I brought him close to me, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth. He moaned instantly, his fingers digging into my broad shoulders. Tommy stood directly behind me, his thin body pressed to mine. His lips left feathery touches between my shoulders, his tongue marking the outlines of the tattoos in my skin.

My tongue darted into Drake's wet mouth, tasting the caverns of his cheeks and the muscle, sliding back and forth. Heated moans were pouring from his throat into mine as Tommy's nimble fingers worked effortlessly to strip us of our necklaces and jewels. We would have no need for them tonight. The tedious yet necessary matters were done and taken care of. Now… Now it was just us.

My hands palmed Drake's face as I kissed him before I broke it, pressing another to his cheek before turning my head to face Tommy. He was standing on the step above me, just barely towering by an inch or so. He leaned down, his lips meeting mine in a gentle kiss. His tongue slid along the edge of my lower lip before splitting the seam and sliding inside, warm and heavy. I groaned, taking another step down and winding an arm around his waist.

"My Pharaoh—" Drake's voice was soft, needy. I broke mine and Tommy's kiss sooner than I had with Drake, and I glanced back over to him. In the moonlight, his eyes were glittering with desire, his hands gripping onto my arm and my hand, pulling me towards the bed.

My heart stuttered in my chest as I stared down at him. He held onto me like he needed me for more than what his presence was required of. He squeezed my hand in his, lacing our fingers together like he needed me for more than what I requested of. He held me like he needed me for me. My mouth opened in a soft gasp— his face was so young, looking so innocent. Like I had never marked him, never touched him. But he needed me… Drake… I blinked, and, for a moment, he appeared older…

_Alexander_…

No. Drake was _not_ Alexander. Drake was Drake— my beautiful boy. _Mine_. He pulled on me again, turning away to guide me to the massive bed in the center of the room. The moon seemed to spotlight his shoulders and back, illuminating the tattoos, the marks that claimed him as mine. I glanced back at Tommy, reaching out for him and taking his hand in mine. We were a chain. A chain of lovers taking the path to our home…

Drake turned back to me as I stepped closer. One hand still held mine, but the other slid up my stomach, resting along the curve of my neck as he stood on his toes to kiss me again. I moaned, letting go of Tommy's hand to weave fingers into Drake's hair, pulling it free of the ponytail that it had been pulled back in. The hair I was not holding cascaded around his face, hanging around his shoulders. I could hear Tommy climbing onto the bed, waiting for us while stripping the last of his jewels as well as his sandals.

When my lips parted from Drake's, a small band of saliva connected them, and I chuckled, snapping it. I pressed another kiss to his mouth before taking both of his hands and pulling him up onto the bed next to Tommy. Drake helped me remove my sandals before discarding his own, and we were all left in only the articles of clothing that covered the most private aspects.

I palmed Drake's face again, leaving sweeps of feather kisses with the barest teases of my tongue, pulling the most beautiful moans from within his chest. He was sitting on his knees, threading his fingers into my hair and pulling, expressing with his body that he wanted more. Tommy shifted behind Drake, pressing gentle, soft pecks into the youth's shoulders and neck, digging the pads of his fingers into Drake's sides and dragging down, adding pressure before digging his nails in. Drake arched into me, crying out and tilting his head back.

I stared at the two of them for a moment, watching as Tommy pressed a kiss to Drake's hairline before attacking his mouth, digging his nails deeper into the boy's hips. I moaned softly, my eyes locking onto Tommy's lips, red and slightly swollen as they pulled away. I reached forward, caressing Drake's cheek before moving past him, sliding my fingers into his hair. A simple, careful gesture. But my fingers tightened and I tugged Tommy forward by his hair. Drake gasped, staring at me with wide and fearful eyes. I looked over at him, keeping my hand tight in Tommy's golden locks, but my expression was soft.

"I'm not hurting him, Drake… Tommy… Tommy can handle my rough nature…" I whispered, pressing a kiss to Drake's forehead. He seemed to relax, but his eyes were warily watching my hand, still fisted tightly into Tommy's hair. The blond's eyes were closed, his jaw slack in a moan. I glanced over to Drake again, "Watch," I told him, tightening my hand and pulling Drake onto his knees and off of his shins. He moaned, eyes closed in ecstasy as he arched, one hand curled around my wrist, the other on my hip.

Drake's eyes glazed over for the briefest of moments in what looked to be the deepest, richest lust I'd seen yet. I inhaled slowly, bringing Tommy down to kiss him hard. Tommy moaned into my lips, dropping the hand that clenched my wrist, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. I tugged on his locks again, forcing another moan out of him. I was so focused on kissing Tommy and pulling on his hair I almost didn't feel Drake's hands on my hips, his lips pressing delicate kisses into my sticky shoulder.

"M-my Pharaoh…" Tommy whined, grinding his hips into mine. I shivered, pleasure spiking up my spine before I glanced down, seeing his shorts failing miserably as hiding erection that had grown. I smirked, kissing Tommy again before turning towards Drake. I had an idea in mind, and I wanted Drake to be a part of it… I ran my fingers through his hair, ghosting a kiss against his cheek.

"My boy… I want you to watch… Pay close attention. _Learn_." I emphasized the last word, before motioning him to sit where he could, clearly, see everything Tommy and I did. His eyes were wide, curious and yet eager to know, eager to learn.

I turned back to Tommy, trailing my fingers along his cheekbones. His eyes were dazed, clouded with lust and desire. He leaned into my touch, his lids fluttering closed as he leaned in. I kissed him gently, our lips barely touching, tongues barely grazing. My hands slid down his shoulders to his hips, my thumbs hooking into the material of his shorts. One slipped in, stroking his member before I palmed it. Tommy arched into me as I stripped him of the one thing that was covering him.

I barely registered Drake moaning, but I didn't turn and act on it. I was focused on Tommy. I was focused on giving a lesson to the new pupil… I mentally chuckled to myself, taking Tommy's hands and guiding them to the waistband of my pants, helping him to pull them off. It took him a moment to understand my motive before he grabbed them himself, slowly stripping me, our lips still ghosting together. Tommy tossed the pants aside, gently kissing the underside of my jaw before touching my neck. I tilted my head back, moaning softly. His lips were warm to my already sweating skin. The night was hot— hotter than most.

Moonlight poured through the ceiling windows, sweat soaking my skin as well as the bodies of my boys. Tommy pressed kiss after kiss into my neck, on my chest and on my thighs. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling every few moments and hearing moans falling off his plump lips. I smiled slightly, tilting my head back as he exhaled against my member, his tongue darting out and licking the underside. I arched, my hands lying flat on the sheets of the bed, my head tilted back as my chest rose and fell with breath.

"Tommy…" I whispered, hearing a delicate moan. I didn't move from my position though, feeling Tommy's lips wrap around the head and suck gently. My eyes slid shut, my jaw dropping into a breathy groan as his tongue covered every inch, cleaning me of the precum that had dripped out and coated my skin. My fingers tightened in Tommy's hair, pulling hard before pushing him farther down onto me. He inhaled through his nose, swallowing me entirely, humming with a warm breath.

"Mm… Sweet Rah…" I moaned, lifting my head back up to stare down at the blond. It had to have been several months since the last time Tommy pleased me to this degree. So eager, so yearning to serve. So needy to take me in his mouth like this. Yes, it had been months, because I'd found little use for Tommy in the few weeks before finding Drake. And before then I'd only made love to him… Or fucked his brains out. Never this.

Another gentle moan, so soft and serene. I was intrigued and I wanted to look, but Tommy's lips, molding around my erection as he bobbed his head, were just a little more fascinating. I figured that Drake was just turned on, enjoying what he was watching, what he was learning. I smirked, petting Tommy's hair as he sucked. I gnawed on my bottom lip, letting my eyes close again as pleasure began to take over my mind and body. Tommy was so talented that this, knowing every spot that drove me crazy when licked or bit just right…

"Aahh…" It was too loud this time. I moaned, opening my eyes and, blinking once, I looked over to Drake. My heart slammed to a brief stop against the cage of my ribs and I let my mouth drop open in a silent gasp.

Drake's eyes were squeezed shut, his jaw slack ever so slightly. His face was flush, his skin glistening with sweat. He'd pulled his shorts off at some point, for the were discarded to the edge of the bed, just barely hanging on. He had his member palmed in one hand, stroking himself with gentle tugs and twists of the wrist. I forgot to breathe for a moment just by looking at him. I'd never seen him so beautiful… So lost in his own world of pleasure that he wasn't aware that I was staring at him.

I heard Tommy muffle a soft groan, and my fingers tightened in his hair to pull him off of me. He moaned, whining softly before my hand curled along his jaw, forcing him to looking over at Drake. His swollen, precum-covered lips opened in a gasp and he stared with me at the youth. I let go of Tommy's jaw, staring breathless at Drake. He moaned softly every few moments, his chest heaving with pants.

I was transfixed on the way his hand moved; swift tugs and twists, his thumb swiping over the slit now and then. I whimpered, wondering how it would feel to have his hand bring me to my own undoing. How could he have learned so much about pleasure and the act of loving in such a short amount of time. Disregarding his time healing from his brief stomachache, the days after every scene and then his inking, he'd really only been actively serving for, maybe, a week. A _week_, to learn and perform…

He was a natural. He was a natural in the art of design and paint as well as love. Tommy was too, but there were things I had to teach him, myself. Drake was only, truly, taught to kiss, and he'd picked it up quick, from what I'd discovered on his first night. And with Tommy's guidance, he was the perfect boy, even if he had been a virgin. And now? Now he appeared so pure and delicate, but performed like a true lover…

Drake's breathing was getting harder, more ragged as his hand moved faster. He still hadn't noticed that Tommy and I had stopped in our act to watch. To be honest, I would've stopped watching me, myself, to witness this. But there was something burning in my stomach to stop him. I inhaled slowly, reaching forward and taking Drake's wrist in my hand, stopping his motion. With my other hand, I squeezed the base of his member, forcing his orgasm back. His eyes shot open, meeting mine before his face flushed the deepest red I'd seen it go in weeks.

"M-my Pharaoh…" He whispered, appearing ashamed for pleasing himself. I didn't speak. I moved forward, kissing him softly, one hand holding his wrist and the other climbing up his chest to palm his face. My tongue slid between his teeth, mingling with his own. He tasted sweet, kissed gently and passionately. My heart pounded in my chest like a drum, making me dizzy with emotion and pleasure.

"P-Pharaoh…" Drake moaned into my mouth. I kissed him again before lightly nipping the side of his neck. He tilted his head to the side, groaning quietly as I nipped him again, licking the pink patches. They would not mark; the bites had not been hard enough to even have hope of marking.

"Yes, my pet?" I inquired, ghosting a kiss along the curve of his jaw. He whined, weaving his fingers into my hair, pulling me closer. He did not turn my head to kiss me, he just pulled me close. I frowned softly, letting my hands roam down his sides before crossing around and up his back. He whined again, breathing heavily into my throat.

"It… It hurts, My Pharaoh…" His voice was weak with pleasure. I smirked, kissing his temple before letting go and pulling away. He whimpered, tightening his fingers into my hair, trying to keep me close to him. I reached up, untangling his fingers and kissing his hands delicately.

"Does it, now?" I suggested. He stared up at me with wide, bright blue eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his neck. I dipped my head, sticking my tongue out and licking the bead away. He tasted salty and like himself. He shivered, pushing into me with his body.

"Tommy," I said into Drake's skin. Tommy shifted behind me, "Relieve Drake of his pain…" I said, glancing over my shoulder to the blond. His eyes were wide, unreadable for a moment before turning to shock. Almost as if he couldn't believe that I'd told him to do such a thing. But the moment had passed and he nodded. I pulled away from Drake's arms, shifting and rearranging pillows so that I could recline and watch my boys in comfort.

"How, My Pharaoh?" Tommy asked, looking back to me. I glanced over at Drake, smirking a little, finding delight in the blush that washed over his face.

"Kiss him, touch him, you may even lick him anywhere you desire. You are not allowed to take him, though. I require the pleasure of that, tonight." I said, nestling into the pillows, one hand tucked behind my head, the other lazily stroking along my hard-on. Tommy nodded once, turning back to Drake, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Drake turned into the kiss, moaning softly as Tommy's fingers pushed his bangs out of his face. Watching them was like watching art in motion. The way their bodies and mouths moved was almost as if they were made to love each other. My heart swelled in my chest and I twisted my wrist, licking my lips and blinking slowly.

Tommy's hands slid down Drake's chest, pushing him down onto his back. Drake inhaled slowly, weaving fingers into Tommy's hair as the older boy left kisses and gentle bites into his lips and neck. I moaned, unable to tear my eyes away from them as Tommy kissed Drake's stomach. His motives were clear— he was going to please Drake the same way he'd been pleasing me just moments ago. I smirked to myself, my eye catching the curve of Drake's back as he arched into Tommy's touch; the blond pressed a kiss to his groin.

"Tommy…" Drake moaned, his fingers tightening into the blond locks. Tommy chuckled softly, breathing along Drake's erection before licking him from base to tip. I smirked, moaning softly as Drake arched deeply, crying out at first before settling down into a soft whine. My eyes slid shut, very briefly, as my thumb circled over the head of my member. Trembles coursed through my body and I opened my eyes again to watch as Tommy's tongue circled around the top before he plunged his head down, swallowing Drake whole.

"Aah! Oh, Rah… Fucking… Rah…" Drake whined and I had to swallow my laughter. He was so perfect. Tommy moaned around Drake's member, his hands gripping the youth's hips. I bit down on my bottom lip, watching Tommy's cheeks cave in as he sucked and watching Drake's back arch, his hands tightening in Tommy's hair.

Tommy bobbed his head for a few moments, the only sounds in the room being that of Drake's whines and groans and my occasional moan. Tommy pulled up, lips wrapped tightly around the head of Drake's member before he came up with a loud pop. Drake whined, breathing hard and I watched closely as Tommy pushed Drake's legs apart. My heart hammered a little harder in my chest, my body trembling from pleasure.

Tommy left a kiss on the inside of Drake's thigh, breathing hard into the brunette's skin before pushing his knees up a little, dipping his head low and kissing the back of Drake's thigh. I frowned, curious as to what he was doing. It didn't take long to understand though. Tommy tilted his head, facing me, his eyes piercing through mine as he licked a strip of flesh along the curve of Drake's thigh, near his entrance. I moaned, shivering as the Egyptian heat washed over me in another brutal wind.

Tommy turned his head, breathing into Drake. The brunette arched, his eyes wide and clouded with pleasure as his jaw dropped and he moaned breathily. Tommy stuck his tongue out, pushing it into what I was sure was wet heat. I moaned, letting my eyes slip shut and imagining Tommy's tongue sliding into me like that… I choked on a gasp, a twinge of ecstasy washing through my veins as I twisted hard on my erection, shaking visibly and panting. I needed…

Tommy's lips were pressed to Drake's skin between his legs, his tongue deep inside the youth. I choked again, needing to dig my nails into soft flesh and… Tommy. I needed Tommy. I could not break Drake with the act of love I needed to perform. I couldn't do that to him just yet. He needed to watch. He needed to understand that he could say no, that he didn't have to. But he needed to see the side of me he had not…

"Tommy, _stop_." I said, my voice harsh with desire. Tommy pulled away, forcing a strangled whine to fall off of Drake's lips. I was sure that my face told him everything he needed to know. Tommy pulled himself away from Drake's body, shifting over to me. My fingers dove into the thickness of his hair, pulling his head back and exposing a highway of throat that I could not resist. I bent my head down, biting deeply into his skin, sucking hard.

Tommy let out a cry that chilled my blood. It was not of pain but pure _pleasure._ I could feel Drake's eyes watching us and, if I wasn't mistaken, he was a little fearful. I moaned, licking the bruise that had already formed into Tommy's skin. I bit into his shoulder, my nails digging into the skin of his hips, pressing so hard I was sure that I was drawing blood.

Drake whimpered, but I was preoccupied with Tommy and his skin and the uncontrollable desire, powered by heat, that was telling me to _mark it_… Tommy turned his head, somewhat, towards Drake, speaking softly, reassuring him, "Drake… It's alright… He knows— aah— he knows what he's doing…" I groaned, pushing Tommy onto his back. I hadn't been this rough, this primal, in months. Bottling it up had been a very, very bad idea… The heat was almost too much…

"He's not… He's not hurting you?" Drake asked, coming closer. I moaned as his fingers slid into my hair. I licked a strip of Tommy's neck before licking my palm several times, stroking myself. I had no patience for lotion…

"No…" Tommy whispered, reaching up and palming Drake's face as I nudged his legs apart. Technically, he'd just lied. I was about to hurt him, but the pain would soon give way to pleasure, and, besides, Tommy could handle pain better than Drake could. Whereas, for Drake, this would feel like Hell, for Tommy it would be no worse than some of the other scenes we'd perform… Some involving a flogger…

I spit into my hand again, slicking myself once more before pushing into Tommy's entrance. His hands and arms tensed, as did his legs, but he kept the rest of his body relaxed as best as he could, allowing me to shove myself in completely without too much difficulty or pain. Well, there was pain, but there was less than if Tommy has tensed his whole body. The blond tilted his head back, crying once before breathing hard. Drake hovered above us, watching with wide eyes as I pulled back a little, thrusting hard into Tommy again.

"Aah! Uhnn…" Tommy groaned, tilting his head to the side, to face Drake, and opening up a stretch of neck to mark. I tilted my head down, licking a patch of skin before biting into it, marking it, _claiming him_ more than I had already done before. Tommy shifted, wrapping his legs around my waist, changing the angle and letting me plunge deeper into him. I must've hit the pleasure spot inside of him, because he arched up into me, screaming.

Drake moaned, and when I glanced over at him, I saw him gnawing on his bottom lip, curling his fingers around his erection as he had done before. The boy may've been afraid of such roughness, but that did not mean it didn't excite him. I smirked, growling softly as Tommy pulled on my hair. I inhaled sharply through my nose, rocking my hips hard into his thighs, slamming into him. His eyes were squeezed shut, his jaw clenched as he groaned through his teeth.

"Fuck…" Drake moaned. I chuckled, low and dark, from within my chest before moaning, feeling Tommy tighten around my member. Sweat was falling off my of skin and onto Tommy, our essences mingling on his porcelain skin. Tommy's hands disappeared from my hair, his arms curling around my back and his nails digging between my shoulder blades. I howled, thrusting hard into him.

"Pharaoh…" He moaned, dragging his nails down my back. I arched into his touch, rocking my hips as hard as I could into him. My vision was blurry and dizzy. The coil in my spine was tightening and Tommy was moaning so beautifully— or maybe that was Drake. I couldn't tell the difference. I was aware of Tommy tightening around me again, his nails piercing my flesh and drawing blood when fingers curled into my hair, pulling my head up and soft, sweet lips pressed to mine. I moaned, thrusting again before my body convulsed, and I released into Tommy. Not a moment later did warm, stickiness splatter across my stomach and my chest.

Tommy was a panting mess as Drake pulled away from me, his eyes shining in the light with desire. I moaned, pulling out of Tommy as my hands cupped Drake's face, pulling him close to me, kissing him again. Tommy shifted, dragging himself towards the pillows to relax as I kissed Drake passionately. The more animalistic side of me had burned away, but the rough tendencies remained boiling in my blood. I knew I would not be so rough with Drake, but that did not mean I would not bite him or pull on his hair, nor would I refrain from thrusting harder… Rah…

I pulled away from Drake's lips, licking my fingers and letting them drip before I pressed my mouth over his, dropping my hand between his legs. I let a finger tease his entrance before pushing up and in. He tensed as first, pulling me deeper. He was warm, wet with desire. He moaned into my mouth, pushing down against my hand, forcing me deeper still. I worked him, slowly at first, with one before adding a second. My motions were quicker, sharper and harder than before. His fingers clenched my shoulders, digging in as I worked him open, adding a third.

"Please… Please, Pharaoh," he groaned against my mouth. I trembled, hard again from his begging, from the heat of his body. I licked my lips, kissing him again as my fingers spread and stretched him. He whined, crying out gently and pushing down onto my fingers again. His skin was soaked with sweat before he pressed his chest to mine, and then he was covered with Tommy's release as well…

"Please!" Drake whined. I gasped, kissing his neck before removing my fingers. My member was wet and slick enough that I merely grabbed Drake by the hips, turning him around so that he back was pressed up against me, and I lowered him down onto my second, full erection. He cried out at first, reaching behind and taking a handful of my hair into his grasp, pulling.

I brought him down fully upon me, letting him rest and adjust. He was panting, whining and shaking on top of me. I pressed my head between his shoulders, holding onto his hips as I rocked my hips up into him. He moved with me, pressing down when I moved up, just as Tommy has guided him to do on his first night. I moaned, my mind flashing back to that. It was only a month ago, and now here we were…

Drake's head rested against my shoulder, his mouth open in pants and moans as I fucked him, slow and _hard_. This wasn't gentle in the slightest, but it, also, wasn't rushed. I held onto him as tight as I could, pushing up into him, leaving kisses in his hair and on his shoulders, along his wings. The contrast of the ink compared to his skin was startlingly beautiful in the moonlight. The wings sparkled with his sweat, and it looked like they were covered in glitter…

"Oh, Drake…" I moaned, reaching around and caressing his skin with my fingers, kissing his jaw and his cheek. He turned his head, catching my lips with his as he reached back, palming my face with his hand. I moaned, thrusting up into him, my motions growing faster, harder with each swivel of my hips. I squeezed my eyes shut before pulling away to breathe, moaning loudly.

"P-Pharaoh… Please, Pharaoh!" He cried out. He was nearing his end. I knew this by the desperation in his voice. The need to be touched. I shivered, pushing up into him again before grabbing his member at the base. I pressed my lips to his ear, whispering delicately.

"Adam… In this room— call me Adam…" I told him. Drake moaned, falling into my arms, his fingers tightening into my hair again.

"Adam… Adam! _Please…_" I choked, pumping hard on his erection. He whined, loudly, kissing me hard, again, before— "_ADAM!_" His body tensed and I saw white flash across my vision. I gasped, jerking up into my body as I released, feeling him coming undone into my hand. He fell back into me, limp and breathing hard. I let go, falling onto my back with Drake on top of me, clenched in my arms like he was the last thing left in life on this Earth…


	15. We Can Always Party On Our Own

**Chapter Fifteen: We Can Always (We Can Always) Party On Our Own…  
Tommy's POV**

_"Tommy… Tommy please!" he cried, his body arched against mine, his head thrown back and his neck covered in marks. Marks that I had left in his skin. I was not being gentle and I was not being kind. I was simply being the kind of lover that Pharaoh was for him. It was as if I, myself, wished to claim him._

And you know what? I was succeeding.

His fingers were tangled into my hair, pulling roughly on it and that forced a few strangled cries from my throat but he was a hot mess. Practically begging for me to touch him, to please him.

To love him and to fuck him.

"Tommy please… Please! I cannot take this teasing anymore!" he cried, one of his hands falling from my hair and resting on my shoulder, which he gripped tightly, his nails digging into and, I was sure, piercing the skin. Until this point, I had been exploring his body with my fingers, my tongue following suit. Now I was attempting to kiss him despite his whines as I fingered him.

I was amazed that he was able to take all of my fingers. I was practically fisting him, but having sex with Pharaoh did that to someone, I supposed. He was whining into my lips and he was trying so hard to fuck himself on my fingers. I moaned into his lips, pulling my fingers out of the boy and pulling back from the kiss. "Tommy!" Drake cried out. He was so beautiful… I almost could not stand to look at him. "Tommy please, please stop doing this to me… I need it!" He sounded so needy and he was even admitting that need to me, practically begging me to satisfy it.

But I was not ready to take him. Not yet… Pharaoh's teachings had made him impatient and I wanted to correct that some. There was more pleasure to be had, more love to be made than just fucking him with my hard on. I shifted down some, so my chest rested between his thighs and I pushed his knees up, much like I had done when Pharaoh asked me to relieve his pain earlier.

Where had Pharaoh gone, anyway? Not that I particularly cared at this time…

Drake was whining, trying to move to get some amount of relief but he was failing miserably. "Shh, baby it's alright. Please relax, I am going to take good care of you, I promise," I whispered, my tongue darting out of my mouth and into the caverns that lay beyond his entrance. A sound, caught somewhere between a moan and a scream of pure pleasure, came from the boy and it was, perhaps, the most beautiful noise I had ever heard a human being make. Even more beautiful than when Pharaoh sang…

"T-Tommy…" Drake whispered, pushing back on my tongue. I moaned, pushing it into the boy as far as I could and he nearly lost it. I was sure he was going to come but, to my amazement, he held back his orgasm.

I pulled back slightly, just enough so I could speak to him without sounding like my tongue was shoved up his ass. "It's alright baby, come on… Come for me, please," I whispered, begging actually. I wanted to bring my baby to his release, but he only shook his head, refusing me of that. "Why not?" I asked, frowning and I sat up, so I could look down at him.

His face was flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. Even after everything he had learned, he was so shy and adorable about these matters, yet still willing to perform them. "Because I do not want to finish yet, Tommy…" he whispered, reaching up for me. "I want you to take me… Please," he added, sounding desperate for me. I moaned, leaning down to kiss him again.

There was something nagging at me as I slid my length into him. It was so completely wrong of me to take what was not mine. Drake belonged to Pharaoh. Pharaoh had even given Drake permission to call him by his actual name! That truly had to be a mark of his ownership. What was worse? I was taking what belonged to Pharaoh in Pharaoh's bed. It was almost like the ultimate rebellion.

I wanted this perfect boy for myself. I felt it was unfair of Pharaoh to claim such a wonderful youth for only his own. Drake should be allowed to make love with whoever he wished and, right now, he wanted me more than he feared what Pharaoh would do if he caught us like this.

"T-Tommy… Please, don't be easy with me. I want you to- I want you to treat me like Pharaoh treats you…" he whispered. Until he spoke my trusts were soft, gentle and sweet, but that was not what Drake wanted, I realized, so I picked up the pace, moaning loudly as my hips connected with thighs over and over again.

"Tommy, come on… get up. Get up!" Drake cried, only driving me to be all the rougher-

"Tommy, get up!" Drake hissed, shaking me gently. I groaned, being pulled out of what was arguably the best dream of my life. I wanted to punch a child for about twenty seconds, but when my eyes connected with bright blue ones, that temporary anger from being woken up melted away and I smiled. "Finally…" Drake muttered, running his fingers gently through my hair.

"Morning…" I mumbled, sitting up slowly. A soft ache shot up from my backside but I ignored it. This was very normal after Pharaoh decided to be rough with me. "What time is it?"

Drake shrugged, looking boyish and adorable despite the smeared make up, messy hair and scent of sex that lingered on him. He was probably the only person in the world who could make all of those things seem innocent. "I have no idea. I just woke up a few minutes ago… But you were moaning and grunting a lot in your sleep," he said and I felt my face heating up. Oh Rah… "You were saying my name a lot…" Fuck.

"Oh, I… um…" I really could not even come up with a decent accuse. The look I saw in Drake's eyes told me that he had already figured it out. "I was just…"

"Dreaming about me?" he offered but it sounded more like he was just completely my sentence. My face grew a few degrees hotter and I looked away. "Look, I am not upset or anything. It would be a lie if I said I did not think about the same things but Adam- I mean Pharaoh is in the bath and I did not think it best to let you continue in that dream. I didn't want him to overhear you…" His voice had grown quiet in the last few phrases.

Adam? _Adam?_ Why would Drake ever get the idea to call Pharaoh by his name? That was stepping so far over the line that it was not even worth a joke because it was that serious. So why would Drake ever…? Because Pharaoh had given him permission. I did not remember that detail at first, due to the fact that when Drake and Pharaoh were, to be blunt about it, having sex, I was so far gone I was almost not even paying attention to what they were doing.

I could not believe Pharaoh would allow Drake to call him Adam. I had been with Pharaoh for years and never once did he allow me to call him Adam. Why would he allow the privilege, an honor really, to Drake and not me? I did not wish to sound so selfish, but it did not seem fair and honestly, it hurt me a lot. Just because Drake _looked_ like Alexander did not mean that Drake _was_ Alexander.

From what I had heard about Pharaoh's lover, he was similar to Drake in appearance as well as shy demeanor and intelligence, however, Alexander and Drake were very different people and I could not help but feel that Pharaoh confused the two boys a lot. Giving Drake permission to call him Adam while in the bedroom may not have seemed like a huge deal, but it was. The only people who ever called Pharaoh by his name where older members of his family. Never was a servant allowed to call him such.

I was jealous, yes, but I was also a bit angry with Pharaoh. How dare he treat us unequally? How dare he treat Drake like he was someone else? Drake was _not_ Alexander and he never would be Alexander. I could not, for certain, prove that Pharaoh saw him as such, but I was almost sure that he was truly replacing the first love of his life with Drake. Maybe Drake did look the part and even act the part sometimes, but Drake was Drake. He would always be Drake and he would _never_ be Alexander. If Pharaoh was allowing him special privileges simply because he thought this boy was his Alexander replacement, he was sadly mistaken…

Drake did not seem to notice my inner turmoil and for that I was grateful. He had this thing about him, where he could practically read people's feelings. It was a little bit creepy how accurate he could be sometimes, but he did not pick up on anything this time. In fact, he looked a little ashamed that he had woken me up in the first place. "Thank you, Drake," I whispered, pressing my lips to his cheek. "Thank you for waking me up. You saved us both from an extremely awkward conversation with Pharaoh that may have not ended so well," I added, running my fingers through his hair to smooth it out a little.

"I figured. After yesterday's bath, I did not want him to start asking questions because, I think we both know that, if he were to ask, we could not lie," he said, just as quietly. I nodded my agreement. He was right. If Pharaoh had asked us to be honest, we would not have been able to lie to him.

"Thank you, Drake," I repeated, wrapping my arms around his slim waist and pulling him tightly against me. He whined softly, probably a little sore from our previous night's events. He hadn't been sexually active in two weeks, so I was sure the stretching was a bit more painful that usual. Nothing at all like his first few nights that. Of that, I was absolutely sure.

He cuddled with me anyway, putting his arms loosely around me and we enjoyed each other's warmth, even if we were covered in sex from last night. We did not really mind much. After all, we were one in the same. At least, we were supposed to be. We shared everything. This was no different.

"Boys?" Pharaoh's voice pulled me out of my relaxed state. Drake's head rested against my shoulder but we both looked up at him. He smiled at us, walking over to the side of the bed to run his fingers through my hair as well as Drake's. "My beautiful boys…" he whispered, as if caught off guard by how beautiful we were. In reality, I did not really want Pharaoh touching me. I was very unhappy with him for the whole letting Drake call him by name thing. Yes, I was jealous, but I was more worried about Pharaoh's motives behind it. Was it really because he cared that much for Drake? Or was it because Drake was slowly morphing into Alexander in Pharaoh's eyes?

"My Pharaoh?" we muttered lazily together. He just chuckled, leaning down and pressing kisses to both of our foreheads.

"I have to go meet with my advisers. We still have many matters to discuss, but you two can relax all you want in here," he said. It was not until he said that he was leaving to be with Brad and Cassidy that I noticed he was wearing white trousers, a white vest with gold accents and a crimson under shirt. His make up was done to perfection and his hair was styled beautifully. He looked more like a God himself than the Pharaoh of Egypt. Drake must have been thinking the same thing because his eyes were slightly wide.

When Pharaoh mentioned his advisers, I also took note that Drake tensed slightly. I frowned, rubbing his arms gently with my hands. "Thank you, My Pharaoh," I whispered, offering him a soft smile that was, mostly, forced.

He smiled, not seeming to notice that I was feeling just a little more than hostile this morning. Well, at least towards him. "Get some rest. Rah knows you both need it after last night," he said, chuckling softly to himself. I could not help but roll my eyes…. Honestly, Pharaoh was just so perverted, it was not even funny. "I will be back later," he said over his shoulder as he pulled open the doors to his chambers. He left the room, leaving Drake and I alone to cuddle.

But I needed to do more than cuddle. I needed to talk to him. "Drake?" I asked after a moment of silence. I feared that he had fallen asleep in the short amount of silence, but he lifted his head after a moment, his blue eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding tired.

"Drake, why do you get so tense whenever we are around Pharaoh's advisers? Or when they are mentioned in conversation?" I asked, worry filling my tone. Drake's eyes widened slightly and he looked away, as if afraid to look at me. Did he believe that I would get my answer from his eyes? Or, did he feel that, if he looked me in the eyes, he would not be able to deny me an answer? That I would know if he lied to me?

"I don't know what you mean…" he whispered, sounding more alert and awake than he did five second ago. That was all the proof I really needed.

"Drake, you were a nervous wreck all through dinner last night. I watched you, when Brad asked you for a kiss. You did not want to do it. You were forcing yourself to kiss him because you wanted to follow Pharaoh's orders, but you did not want to kiss him," I said and he shook his head slightly, trying to keep his eyes away from mine. I put both of my hands on his cheeks, turning his head to look at me. "Drake, I felt you tensing up when Pharaoh only mentioned his advisers. Please baby, what's going on? Please talk to me, Drake." If I had to, I would beg him and even pull out the cutest fucking pout he's ever seen in his life.

He sighed, unable to deny me when looking straight into my eyes. "I do not like being around Brad… He makes me uncomfortable," he whispered, letting his eyes slip shut once he had gotten the truth out.

"Why, honey? Has he done something to you?" I asked, confused. I was, by no means, close to Cassidy or Brad, but from what I had seen, they were both extremely nice and warm people. A lot like Pharaoh. They were warm and easy to be around. I could not really understand why Drake would feel so uncomfortable around Brad. He was harmless.

"No… No he hasn't done anything to me, I just…" He sighed, sounding frustrated with himself, or perhaps he was frustrated with me. I could not be sure. "I don't know… But every time I am with him or around him, my chest gets tight, like I can't breathe and then my stomach starts doing flips and I feel a little nauseous. He just… I don't know…" he said, sounding kind of upset with himself.

I sighed, gently drawing circles into Drake's skin. "Baby, Brad's fine. I'm not entirely sure why you would be so afraid of him, but I know he's not a bad guy," I whispered, trying to reassure him that Brad would not hurt him.

"I can't really explain it but the first night I was here, at dinner, he kept looking over at me like I was on display. It was like I was some sort of trophy that people were competing for so they would have the chance to sleep with me. There was something that lingered in his eyes that just… scared me and every time he looks at me, it's still there," he whispered, sounding very much like a young child.

"Drake, maybe this is not exactly what you want to hear, but Brad was not the only one looking at you like that…" I said, frowning a little. It was rather disgusting how so many people would be so willing to openly gawk at beauty like that. Drake was not a wild animal to be tamed and/or eaten. "Many people looked at you either with envy of you because of how beautiful and flawless you looked that night, or envy of Pharaoh for claiming you. Everyone was looking at you with that desire, not just Brad…"

Drake sat up at that, seeming a little uncomfortable. I knew that the idea of everybody wanting to do what Pharaoh and I did to him was probably extremely uncomfortable, but it was literally the truth. Drake was the perfect boy. Everyone who saw Drake could plainly see that.

"But no one else made me feel so uncomfortable! Brad just stared at me the entire time. When he touched me, I did not like it. That kiss felt like acid and I really just do not feel comfortable with him. I do not like being around him!" Drake exclaimed, wrapping his arms around himself as if he was attempting to comfort himself.

I quickly sat up, ignoring the slight pain that shot up from my back side and I pulled Drake into my arms, holding him against me. "Alright, honey, alright… This obviously upsets you and I can easily see that. We can talk to Pharaoh about it later…"

"No… No, I do not want to tell him," Drake said, almost as a reflex.

"Why not? If you are uncomfortable, he will want to know," I said, frowning slightly but Drake just continued to shake his head.

"I do not want to tell Pharaoh that I distrust one of his most trusted advisers. That would be like… like an insult to Pharaoh and his decision making. I cannot tell him that I don't like Brad… I just, I can't," Drake said, sounding like he did not entirely agree with what he was saying but, at the same time, sounded definite on his decision.

"But Drake, I really think that-" He cut me off before I could even begin to speak.

"No, Tommy… Please. I really do not wish to tell Pharaoh. Telling you was bad enough," he whispered and I frowned. "It sounded stupid enough to you. I could not even begin to imagine how stupid Pharaoh would think it is…"

"Drake, I do not think it's stupid and neither will Pharaoh. I really think you should tell him…" Drake just shook his head again. "The least he can do for you is to let you not be around him again, or keep you away from him when we are all together."

"Tommy please understand, I cannot tell him…" Drake muttered, looking away from me. "Not even you believe there is anything wrong. He will be no better…"


	16. So Make The Best Of This Test

**Chapter Sixteen: So make the best of this test and don't ask why**

**Drake's POV**

I sat, alone, in the bath tub, soaking in hot water with the soap in my hands. Pharaoh was still busy with his advisers and the affairs they were to discuss, and Tommy… Well… I didn't know where Tommy was. He was probably walking around or making himself useful, elsewhere. I'd left him in Pharaoh's chamber not long after begging him not to say anything about my confession regarding Brad.

I had hoped that Tommy would've been a little more comforting on the whole thing, but I shouldn't have been so eager. He's known Brad for a while, and he's only seen what Pharaoh's seen. They've only seen the good person in Brad, the sugary smiles and warm personality. This was not what I saw. I saw a hawk, tentatively waiting on the edges of the highest branch in the tallest, darkest tree, simply waiting. Waiting for when no one else is looking…

I shivered, lowering my hands into the water, soaking the soap before bringing it back up, running it along my arms and my chest. I wanted to bathe before taking my usually stroll through the palace. No sense in looking (and smell, yuck) like sex. I rubbed the soap into my skin in all the places I could reach, briefly regretting not bringing Tommy with me to help me with my back. I decided, though, that it wasn't worth the trouble, and I just leaned back, dipping my back into the soapy water. It would have to do.

I reached for the shampoo, pouring some out into my palm before dipping my hair into the water, soaking it. I sat back up, lathering my locks with the shampoo, working out the knots and scrubbing deep into my scalp. I still did not favor how long my hair had gotten, but I'd never made it a note to ask Pharaoh if I could cut it. If he decided that a trim was in order, then it would be done. Until then, I left it alone.

I sighed, rinsing off my hands before dipping my head into the water, rinsing out the shampoo before coming back up to the surface, my eyes squeezed shut to keep out the soap. I ran my fingers through my hair, draining out the excess water before opening my eyes, reaching for the plug and lifting it. The water began to drain as I stood up, snatching a towel and quickly drying myself off.

I stepped out onto the small bath mat, drying off my legs before tossing the towel aside. I grabbed my white trousers off of the counter, stepping into them and letting them hang at my hips, tying the drawstring to keep them secure. These were one of the finer pairs that Tommy lent to me. They were a pristine white with gold stitching along the seams and small, delicate hieroglyphics embroidered around the cuffs that clung just passed my knees. They were not full length, like some of Pharaoh's. They stopped and curled around the knees or calves. It was most comfortable this way.

I snatched up a shear white tunic, pulling it on over my head and letting it hang. Gold embroidery was stitched around the sleeves, hem and neck. It was thin enough that one could see my skin beneath it, but it was attractive; modest, to say the least. Not to mention, it let in the most pleasant of breezes. I smiled, grabbing the golden cuffs that Pharaoh had left for me while I was bedridden from the inking. During those two weeks, I'd been given a lot of my own clothes, jewels and makeup, but I still borrowed some of Tommy's from time to time. He never minded.

I clasped the cuffs around my wrists before brushing out my hair. The heat was so intense my hair was already, almost, half dry. I sighed softly, shaking it out a little before pulling it back into the lopsided ponytail, letting my bangs hang in front of my face. I reached up, staring at my reflection in the mirror as I pulled them back, tucking them behind my ear.

I reached for the eyeliner, applying it in thin swipes around my eyes, smudging it a little as I had seen Pharaoh do, before. I smiled, deciding to keep my appearance clean and simple for today. It was all just about a stroll, anyway. To see places that I had not before. Though there was not much left to be discovered. In the first week, when I was not occupying Pharaoh's time with my services or recovering from _something_, I walked. I knew most of the palace by heart and memory. As if I'd been here my whole life.

I flipped the switch of the light for the bathroom, walking back to my room to retrieve my sandals. I pushed open the door, seeing that nothing had changed since yesterday. I sighed, crossing and grabbing my brown sandals— my golden ones were still in Pharaoh's chamber. I made a note to myself to go back at some point to retrieve them, as I would rather they not get lost or, Rah forbid, stolen.

I shuddered, thinking back to the story that Tommy had told me, about the launder boys stealing from Adam— _Pharaoh_. I sighed, biting down on my bottom lip. I could not believe that I slipped up in front of Tommy, saying Pharaoh's name. It had been fleeting, but I saw the look of shock in Tommy's eye when I'd said it. There had been something else, but it was too quickly gone for me to understand it at all. But it had left chills in my arms.

I shook my head, strapping my sandals on before turning and leaving my room, closing the door behind me as I began my walk. The nice thing about my strolls was that it allowed me to clear my head and think about things I normally would not. Like my family. My mother. How was she doing? Had Pharaoh sent her the money? Had he told her I was okay? Well, better than okay, but I doubted that she would exactly approve of my services…

Rah, I missed my mother. A part of me always wanted to ask Pharaoh if I could go see her, but I doubted that I would. My place was here, within the palace walls and, more importantly, in Pharaoh's bed. Despite the fact that my family was still out there, trying to survive, I knew that I would probably be unable to ever see them again. What did that mean for my brothers and sisters, then? Would I never see them grow up? Would I never see them fall in love for the first time?

A twinge of sadness plucked at the strings of my heart and I wanted to start crying. I missed them dearly. A month I'd been away, but it felt like so much longer than that. It felt like I'd been away for many months, perhaps years. I would often have dreams where I would leave, even for a day, and go back home. I would open the front door, see my brothers working in the back yard through the kitchen window, my two older little sisters helping my mother with the laundry and cooking. And then my youngest sister looking up from her dolls, smiling at me and running forward, calling me "Daddy".

I sighed softly, turning down a corner that I was unfamiliar with. It was in the northern section of the palace. A place I had not had much opportunity to explore. I pushed the thoughts of my family away. I did not have much desire to start crying in the middle of the palace. As it was, I still had yet to get familiar with the other servants. I did not seem them, much, due to how often I was with Tommy, Pharaoh, or by myself. I guess, one could say, that I, sometimes, felt lonely without Tommy or Pharaoh, as they were the only ones I truly knew.

I licked my lips, swinging my arms delicately at my sides as I walked farther down, before stopping at a large set of wooden doors with hieroglyphics etched into the frame and panels. Pictures of knowledge and wisdom— a library? I stepped towards the door, pulling open the right-side door and glancing inside. Sure enough, it was a library. I gasped, stepping in and pulling the door shut behind me.

Towers upon towers of shelves, filled with books and documents as well as artifacts of great importance. The stone was polished, a beautiful white marble that glittered under the Egyptian sun, which was pouring from the large bay windows that stood across the wide expanse of the room. Less grand than Pharaoh's chamber, but much larger, for sure. There was even a second-story loft that seemed to be filled with art pieces and paintings. My heart stuttered in my chest, and I knew that I would have to take a look.

I walked forward, my eye catching titles that were familiar and unfamiliar. The library, itself, was rather quiet as I walked. My sandals made soft _pat-pat_'s on the marble, my white clothes shining just as bright from the sun. I turned a corner, staring down aisles upon aisles of books and stories. My eyes were wide as I walked, getting lost in the maze. How could I've been here all this time and never stumbled upon something so beautiful and magnificent.

I walked down a long, wide aisle, turning to my left and seeing what appeared to be the center of the library. There was nothing but a large sculpture resting on a Persian stitched rug— a large, white marble stone ring that stood twice my height. It was perfect in its orb, its shadow casted on the floor. The ring, itself, reminded me that of the moon; a new moon. In the center of the ring, with its feathers spread and neck elongated, was a beautifully painted peacock. Its feathers were shimmering with blues and greens, hues of purple and sparkling.

I walked up close to it, my eye trailing along the length of the neck and across the wide expanse of its feathers. I wanted to reach up and touch, to feel if it was stone, too, or soft and silky. But I didn't. I remained dormant in my spot, staring with wide eyed marvel at the bird and the moon before me. For a moment, I forgot to breathe, but when I remembered, it was like a cool splash of water in my face.

It was beautiful. Utterly beautiful. I'd never seen something crafted to such perfection and painted so vividly. I walked around along the side, towards the back, reaching out and tracing my fingers on the curve of the ring. Despite the direct sun exposure, the marble was ice cold to the touch. I shivered, dropping my hand as I circled around the sculpture, coming back to the front to stare up at the head of the peacock. Unlike most birds I've seen, which have black, beady eyes, this one was different. It's eyes were a bright, brilliant blue…

Blue. Like mine.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" I heard a voice and I instantly felt unpleasant chills. I froze, staring up at the eyes and wanting so badly to disappear. I did not want to see him. I did not want to speak to him and no matter how hard Tommy tried to convince me that he was a good person, I did not believe Brad was what everyone though he was… But I turned away, staring at him for a moment before forcing myself to blush sheepishly, as if embarrassed to have been caught before looking back to the bird.

"Yes, it is." I replied, hearing Brad take a step closer before coming to my side, looking up at the peacock, perched in the curve of the moon. At least he wasn't looking at me. But for however long it would last, I did not know.

I wanted, though, to know who the sculpture was for. Surely something this grand could not have been made simply for the pleasure of being made. It had to have been dedicated to someone… Or in honor or someone. But who, I didn't know. I sighed, tearing my eyes away from the bird as I felt eyes. And sure enough, Brad was staring at me. I forced another blush, looking away in respect, and Brad chuckled.

"You're so cute…" He said, but his tone wasn't teasing or gentle. It was seductive. I shivered lightly, smiling shyly. "Take a walk with me," Brad said. It wasn't a suggestion, but nor was it, truly, a demand. I swallowed the lump that was sitting in the back of my throat before nodding once and flashing the best, fake smile that I could muster, falling in step beside him as we walked in the direction of the exit to the library.

"Tell me about your family, Drake. Pharaoh says you are a farm boy…" Brad inquired. Something told me to lie, but I didn't want him to ask questions to Pharaoh and be called out of it. I inhaled slowly, looking straight ahead.

"I have my mother and five younger siblings, two brothers and three sisters." I told him, keeping it as simple and blunt as possibly. Brad nodded once, staring ahead, too. Thank Rah.

"And… You love your family, yes?" He suggested. I frowned, risking the glance over at him, my eyes giving off the gleam of "yes, duh".

"Absolutely, sir. My family was all that I had… Before I was brought here to serve the Pharaoh." I told him, going back to looking straight ahead. Brad chuckled, low and dark for a moment before falling silent. I pushed open the library door, letting him exit first before following him, closing the door behind us.

"How has Pharaoh treated you, Drake?" The way he said my name sent chills down my spine, and not in a pleasant manner. They were chills of discomfort and distrust. I did not want to be around this man, but I knew I could not deny him the pleasure of a conversation and a "friendly" walk. I did not want him to go to Pharaoh, complaining about me and potentially getting me disposed of from the palace. I was not like most other boys my age. I would not survive working on pyramids.

"He has treated me with nothing but kindness and compassion, sir. He has been very good to me since I was brought here." I told him honestly, still refusing to look up at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brad smiling, though it was not warm. It was as if he had some kind of scheme up his sleeve… A new trick to show off to the masses.

"Good, good. And the other servant, Tommy? How has he treated you?" I shivered, swallowing another lump from my throat. It was becoming harder and harder to speak as my nerves began to overtake my body.

"Just the same, sir." I told him. Brad stopped, placing an arm on my shoulder. Much the same as last night, I could have sworn my arm was decaying at his touch. It was cold, clammy and unwanted. But I fought the grimace and the desire to pull out of his grip. Instead, I turned, looking up at him as his fingers took hold of my chin, lifting my head so that I stared up at him. He wasn't much taller than be, but he still had some height on me, as well as a considerable amount more of muscle than me. By no means was he built like Pharaoh, but he look stronger than Tommy, even.

"You are quite precious… Tell me, how do you fare against our Pharaoh in his bed?" My eyes widened and I did not fight the step back that I took, out of his grip. Brad's eyes flickered with a fire that made my soul grow cold.

"I beg pardon, sir?" I retorted, taking another step back as Brad took one forward. He smirked at me, appearing taller, crueler and far more sinister.

"Does he treat you with care? Or does he drive you mad with pleasure?" Brad's fingers hooked around my shoulders and he pressed me to the wall of the hallway. My heart was hammering in my chest as my eyes flicked back and forth between his. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe as he bent his head, forcing his cold lips over mine. He moaned into my mouth, shoving his tongue between my teeth, but I did not kiss him back. I was frozen, much like I had been when Pharaoh and Tommy first kissed me… I was a stone.

"Bradley?" Brad's lips vanished from mine, but I kept my eyes shut for a moment, fearing that the voice was my imagination. But Brad did not kiss me again, and I heard a shuffle of footsteps before daring to open my eyes again. I turned, seeing Cassidy coming down the hall, eyeing myself and Brad warily before locking gazes with the other adviser. "Our Pharaoh was wondering where you'd run off to. Paying your dues to one of his boys again?" Cassidy joked, but when he looked at me, his eyes were filled with concern.

"He really needs to learn to share, Cassidy. He's got quite the pair of boys this time… I mean, the first one he had was a beauty, too…" Brad said, staring me up and down. My heart slammed into my chest repeatedly. The first? Neither Pharaoh nor Tommy had ever mentioned a previous pleasure servant. The idea did not surprise me in the least, but…

"In fact," Brad continued, turning towards me before glancing back to Cassidy, "Isn't there a striking resemblance between Pharaoh's first boy and—" Cassidy turned on Brad, tugging on his shirt and silencing him immediately.

"That is enough chatter today, Bradley. I'm sure Drake has other places to be than here with us. Besides, Pharaoh wants us back in his hall after lunch. We still have much to discuss." Cassidy sneered, pulling Brad along. My heart would not stop pounding in my chest. And, once I'd watched them turn the corner, I turned on my heel, sprinting down the hall to get away from the spot. All the while, my mind was racing.

Who was this previous boy? And to whom was the resemblance so striking?


	17. How Do You Get That Lonely

**Chapter Seventeen: How Do You Get That Lonely, How Do You Hurt So Bad?  
Adam's POV**

"Well, if the peasants cannot find jobs, they should go to the pyramids on their own to work. They should not sit around waiting for guards to come take them because they have not paid their bills," Brad said, sneering a little. He was always the more cynical one, while Cassidy was far too compassionate. I was caught somewhere in the middle, but I did not wish to discuss these matters anymore. My head was beginning to ache and I just did not want to talk about people suffering because of money. I was trying so hard to make life easier for my people but nothing seemed to work.

"Bradley, you cannot just ship everyone who can't find a job off to do dangerous jobs. Not everyone is capable of doing such intense labor," Cassidy countered. Honestly, they had just been bickering with each other for the past hour. I had kind of tuned out, no longer wishing to speak of politics or misery.

"Cass, come off it. If the people can't find work, they need to go somewhere that does have work and they need to-" I finally intervened.

"Boys, we are not getting anywhere with arguing. Let us call it a day, hm? We can discuss this more later but it is late and we are all restless. Go, enjoy the palace and relax. We will talk more tomorrow," I said, standing from the table and leaving utterly no room for argument.

The both stared up at me, looking as if they wanted to protest but neither of them dared to. "As you wish, My Pharaoh," Cassidy muttered, standing and walking over to Brad. "Good night. We shall talk, come morrow," he added, Brad standing to join him. I smiled softly at my advisers and I turned, leaving the small discussion area. We never spoke in public because we did not want others to overhear. Some of our business was very important information that did not need to get out to the masses.

Sometimes I wished I was not the Pharaoh of Egypt. It was almost too stressful to handle sometimes.

It was times like this that I felt most lonely and, as I walked, I realized that my feet were not carrying me towards my chambers, but in the opposite direction. To his favorite room…

My sandals slapped the stone as I passed corridor after corridor. I had not been to the library in ages. I had been very busy and, every time I entered the library, I was filled with great sadness. Every book and scroll made me think of him. That was why I had sculpted a statue in the center for him. Every single day, Alexander was in the library. It was his favorite room, even more than my bedroom, which I always found a tad bit insulting but adorable as well.

I turned the last corner to the library, stopping briefly in front of it. The doors looked large and intimidating, making me feel smaller than anyone else. My hand slid over the wood of the door, the hieroglyphs carved to perfection. Alexander always drew them. He even had them inked into his skin. When I said everything about this room reminded me of him, I was not exaggerating…

Slowly, I pushed the door open with my fingers and I found myself holding my breath. Why, I was not entirely sure. It was almost as if I expected to see Alexander standing on the other side of the double doors, smiling his beautiful, pearl smile at me. As if he was waiting for me on the other side of the door with open arms.

But when I opened the doors, there was no Alexander standing on the other side of the door. No beautiful brunette standing with his arms open for me to nestle into. Tears stung my eyes but I refused to let them fall. "Hey baby…" I whispered, closing the door shut behind me and locking it from the inside. The library was open to everyone who lived in the palace, but I did not want anyone to come in during such a private and intimate moment.

I left my back pressed into the wood of the door for several minutes, willing myself to calm down before I walked into the center of the library. There was the sculpture, standing tall and magnificent. A ring that resembled a moon with a grand peacock in the center. Not many people, if any at all, understood why I had this made but I did not care if anyone knew. It was only for me, really. For me and for Alexander, so his memory would never fade. I did not believe that, even if I did not have this sculpture made, his memory would ever fade from my mind.

My hands ran across the ring, my skin cooling to my touch. I sat down on the base of the sculpture, stroking the peacock as if it were actually my love. "Alexander, my love, you can never truly understand how much I miss you… I know I have not come to see you in a long time. It has been extremely painful since you've passed on," I whispered, talking as if Alexander was sitting in the room with me. I knew that, even though he was no longer part of the living, he would be able to hear me in the afterlife.

Silence filled the air for a long time. I could only sit and remember all the times I had spent with Alexander, not just sexually but intimate on every level. "I wish you were still with me, though I hope you are enjoying the afterlife. Rah knows that you deserved such peace. I do hope that where you are is not as stressful as here…" A soft whimper fell off my lips and I truly could not believe that Alexander had died over six years ago.

"The Gods must have a cruel sense of humor. I need your help so badly right now. Egypt is falling apart and I do not know what to do. I am trying everything I can think of to make things better for my people but I just cannot seem to make anything work. I wish you were here in my lap so you could tell me what to do… You had always been the best problem solver I knew. I still have found no one better, but perhaps I am bias," I whispered, chuckling sadly.

Another silence fell around us. I think I was waiting for some sort of response, even though I knew I would never get one. Alexander was beyond the point of communicating, and I knew that but there was nothing wrong with wishful thinking, was there? It was one of man's greatest comforts.

"Have you fallen in love again, Alexander? Is it possible to fall in love in the afterlife?" I asked, looking up into the peacocks brilliant blue eyes. "Is it even possible to fall in love a second time? Even if you so dearly love your first?" I questioned, wanting an answer. Yes, I had Tommy for several years now but there was never that kind of love between us. We were sexually intimate and we were best friends. We talked, we held each other for comfort and we loved each other, but we were not in love with one another. We both knew that.

Drake… Drake was something a little different, but I could not be sure that it was love. Even if I was sure it was love, would it be love because of all the qualities that made him the perfect boy or would it be love because of all the qualities that made him just like a second Alexander? I wanted to believe that I loved Drake for Drake, if I loved him at all, but I could not be sure. How would I ever know for sure? Could I ever know?

"I pray that the Gods have been good to you in your afterlife. I pray that you have found someone who makes you happy," I said after a moment of gathering my own thoughts. "I have searched all the sands of Egypt for a boy to give me the same comfort you did, but I have no found him yet…" Maybe I had found him, I just was not sure I found him yet? "Nobody will ever be able to replace you in my heart, my darling, but I am not sure I can even fall in love again. I know you would want me to though. I know that you would want me to be happy again, you even told me that while you were on your death bed…"

Tears rolled freely at that comment. I could not bare to think of my Alexander bedridden from his fever. I was not even able to comfort him or hold him because he did not want me to fall victim to the same illness. Rah how I wanted to hold him one last time before he passed on. How much I wanted to make slow, sweet love to him so that maybe he would be able to die in a state of happiness…

"I have found two boys that I am very fond of though…" I muttered, wiping my tears away with the heal of my palm. "Tommy is quite the beauty and he is so very loving but we have never made the kind of connection that you and I made. We are not, by any means in love, but we are very close and he makes me as happy as a friend can…" New tears were forming. I had not spoken to anyone like this in a long time and it was almost too much to handle now that I was. Just because Alexander was no longer part of the living world did not make him any less of a person.

I paused for a moment, as if letting the news of Tommy sink in before continuing. "And then there is Drake… and he truly is a perfect boy. There is something completely different with him. He is not like Tommy at all, but I cannot be sure if this is love or just an imitation," I began. I imagined Alexander nudging me on the shoulder, encouraging me to continue with a bright smile on his face. "I have this draw to him, but I cannot be sure that it is because I love him or because he reminds me so much of you…" I admitted, feeling almost ashamed to tell Alexander something like this. I felt bad that I could, potentially be falling in love with someone other than him and, at the same time, I felt bad for putting Drake in the center of my uncertain affections.

"He's young, but he is so brilliant, just like you were. He's quick to learn everything presented to him and he even teaches himself things that nobody tried to teach him. What startled me the most about him, though, was his face. My guards had brought him into the palace because his family was poor and he was to be sent to work on the pyramids but when I saw his face, I thought he was you," I said, tears falling from the corners of my eyes. "He could be your twin, I swear to Rah. Even his hair is exactly the same as yours. His eyes shine that bright blue that yours always did and sometimes, I find it hard to just see him because I see you in him…"

Now I was shaking. I hated that I compared Drake to Alexander so often. Drake was not Alexander at all, Drake was his own person who just happened to look like and have a similar personality to my dead lover. Yet, I could not help but make the comparison sometimes. Drake truly was his own person and he was absolutely perfect, but did I only believe he was perfect because he was so much like Alexander? And yet…. He was almost nothing like Alexander at the same time.

Rah, I was confusing myself a lot and my head was beginning to pound.

"There is something in his eyes, every time he looks at me that reminds me of the way you looked at me, Alexander. After the first couple of weeks of beings together, that is. He has devoted himself completely to me and he is barely considered a man. He is so young, yet so willing to give me whatever I desire," I whispered, biting my quivering lip for a moment. "Just like you were… That was because you were in love with me, right? Does that mean Drake is in love with me too?" I asked him, wishing dearly that he could actually give me an answer.

"I am so conflicted, Alexander… I want to be with you and love only you but I cannot do that. We are in two separate worlds now, but I feel as if I should not be with someone else the way I was with you, yet… I yearn for it," I confessed, staring the peacock right into it's blue eyes, like I was actually starting at my lover… "Part of me wants so badly to just allow this feeling for Drake, but two conflicts arise. One simply being that I still love you…"

I paused, blinking away new tears. Love was not supposed to be such a sad emotion! But in this case, it was dreadfully painful…. "The second is a little more complex. How can I ever be sure that I am truly in love with Drake, if he reminds me so much of you? How can I ever be sure that I see Drake for who he is and not who he resembles? How can I ever expect it to be fair of me to use him like that if I really do not love him for him, but for you?" Alexander, please? I know you cannot speak to me, but can you not give me some sort of sign that you understand? Maybe some sort of guidance? Please, my love?

I leaned against the ring of the sculpture, tears dripping down onto it. I let my eyes slip shut, trying to control these emotions that were suddenly bursting forward, but I could not. Controlling a beast once you have let it out of it's cage was something that almost no one could do. I did not know the secret to performing such an act.

_Gentle arms wrapped around me and, by Rah, I swore someone pressed a kiss into my hair line. "Adam, I know you would never fall in love with someone just because they look similar to me. I believe that, if you feel this towards the boy, that it is real and not an imitation." Alexander's voice was soft on my skin, like a soft feather running over my forehead where his lips were pressed._

Of course that did not actually happen and, at first, when I opened my eyes, I was disappointed that Alexander was not there holding me. However, I did not fully believe that the short scene was simply part of my imagination either. Never before when talking to Alexander after his passing, did I experience something like that.

_It is real and not an imitation._ Was that his way of letting me know that he was happy for me? And that, perhaps, he was eager for me to be happy again?


	18. Many Years After The Disasters

**Chapter Eighteen: How would you be, many years after the disasters**

**Tommy's POV**

My fingers plucked the strings of my guitar, playing soft melodies as I sat on my bed. I hadn't seen Drake at all, today, but I tried not to let the notion bother me. I knew he wanted some time to himself after our discussion about Brad. I frowned, plucking hard and drawing out a loud B flat before sighing softly.

I couldn't understand Drake's discomfort when it came to Brad. Sure, Brad was the more touchy-feely one of Pharaoh's advisers, but he meant well and knew when he stepped boundaries. I think, though, that was because Cassidy kept him in line at all times. Brad, from what I knew, had a tendency of rebellion, but with Cassidy's watchful eye, he remained in good manner. He treated me with the utmost respect and kindness.

I strummed gently, leaning back against the wall of my room. I was sitting on my bed, my legs crossed to support the frame of my guitar. I'd been playing for a few hours at most now, and the sun was beginning to sink behind the western horizon, but by no means did that mean the heat was slipping with the orb. Oh, no. If anything, the heat was rising as the sun fell into darkness, as it did every day of the year.

I sighed, reaching up and wiping the sweat off of my brow before going back to playing. Pharaoh had been busy with his advisers all day, too. In truth, this whole time had been rather lonely. I'd spent so much of my time with Pharaoh or Drake— or both— that it was hard for me to, really, imagine a day without either of them in it. True, I saw Drake this morning, but that was short lived.

And while I missed Pharaoh's company, I was still angry with him. Why did he give Drake the honor to call him by name in Pharaoh's bed? Why would the new boy, barely here more than a month, have an honor that even I had not been granted, when I've been here for several years? I sighed angrily, strumming hard again and pulling the strap off from my shoulder, setting my guitar down on the stone floor next to my bed. I set the pick aside, running fingers through my hair, rubbing the back of my neck.

I still wanted to know Pharaoh's motives behind choosing Drake. He told me that the resemblance to Alexander made him stand out, but that, alone, was not why he chose the boy. In all honesty, I thought Pharaoh was full of it. He'd been grieving Alexander since the day that boy died. Though it did not always show, I, sometimes, caught his eyes appearing distant, sad. I did not believe that he chose Drake simply for whatever reasons he did. Maybe they played a key factor, but I was certain that there was something deeper…

I slid off of my bed, straightening my shirt and fixing the waistband of my trousers before stepping into my sandals, strapping them on and leaving my room. I needed a walk— I needed to clear my head of all of the negative thoughts about My Pharaoh. I cared deeply for the man, but he was still so desperately in love with someone who has been dead for more than six years. Wasn't it time to let go?

I shook my head, placing one hand on my hip and the other on the back of my neck as I walked. I wasn't angry with Pharaoh because he was still in love with someone who had passed, I was angry that he was confusing someone who was dead to someone who was alive and, clearly, beginning to fall for him. I could see it in Drake's eyes how much it made him happy to please Pharaoh, how much he cared for the King of Egypt. It was pure and angelic. And Pharaoh…

Pharaoh was going to crush Drake with the knowledge of Alexander. With that memory. It, truly, amazed me that Pharaoh had not told Drake, sooner, about Alexander. Rah, within my first few weeks, Pharaoh took me on a walk as our "get to know each other" type of deal, and that was one of the first things we talked about. Romance. Trust. Well, truly, I did not hear it right away from Pharaoh. I'd gone to the library and seen the sculpture of the peacock, and I'd asked Pharaoh about it…

Had Drake gone to the library? Had he seen the sculpture? Had he felt the weight of Alexander's presence in that room? I tried to stay away from it as often as possible. I had nothing against Pharaoh's dead lover. I just felt that the atmosphere was overpowering. Pharaoh had told me that the library was Alexander's favorite room. And, even though his soul had gone to the afterlife, was his memory not lingering? Especially with the sculpture?

I groaned, running fingers through my hair. My heart was thrashing in my chest as I walked down the halls, passing servants and scholars. But I paid them no mind. My thoughts were clouded with my concern for Drake and the way Pharaoh viewed him. Did he give that boy privilege to call him by name to feel like he had his Alexander back? Was his heart too unwilling to let go? And thus his mind painted the image of someone he could never have again over someone that was right in front of him? Over someone living, breathing, feeling and loving?

"Pharaoh, what are you doing to yourself? What are you doing to Drake?" I asked myself, dropping my hands to my sides as I turned another corner. I looked up, seeing Pharaoh slip into his chamber, shutting the door behind him. Unless he had Drake in there with him, now was the perfect time to confront him. I needed to know… I needed to know his motives with Drake, I needed to know that he wasn't going to hurt the youth..

I quickened my pace, rushing down the hallway. My sandals slapped the floor as I stopped at the door, inhaling slowly and knocking once. There was a soft "come in" from the other side and I pulled the door open, slipping inside and shutting it behind me. Darkness washed around me at first before the light of the setting sun defined the room itself.

Pharaoh was sitting at his vanity, wiping his face with some kind of cloth. I frowned, walking around the ring of stone, deciding not to cut across the stairs that led down to his bed. Pharaoh's shoulders were shaking lightly as he cleaned his face, wiping off his makeup. I glanced at his eyes through the mirror, seeing red rings around them and dark bags pulling into his skin.

"My Pharaoh?" I asked. He focused on me, sighing heavily and setting the cloth down on the vanity, folding his hands and resting his forehead on them.

"What, Tommy?" He replied. He sounded exhausted and drained. My heart skipped and lurched to my throat, and I wondered if I would be right in talking to him about Drake now, when he was so upset. Had he gone to the library to visit Alexander's monument? Or had his discussions with Brad and Cassidy not gone well? I sighed, crossing over to him and kneeling at his side, placing my hand on thigh.

"What saddens you?" I asked him, being polite and reserved. Pharaoh's shoulders twitched and he inhaled slowly through his nose. He'd been crying, that was for certain.

"Nothing… Just… Another visit to Alexander, that was all." He said with a heavy breath, refusing to look at me. So, I had been right in my first assumption, after all. My heart clenched in my chest and I looked away from him, gnawing on my bottom lip. A part of me was saying not to talk about this now with him. But a part of me said that, if I didn't, I would never get the opportunity to, again.

"H-how is he?" I asked. Sometimes, after Pharaoh would make his visits, we would talk as if Alexander was still alive. It comforted him, in some strange way, to act as if Alexander was still here, just silent and reserved. I glanced up at Pharaoh, seeing that he'd shifted to resting his chin on his folded hands, staring blankly at the mirror of his vanity.

"He's fine. He seems… Happy." Pharaoh commented gently, before running fingers through his jet black hair. He sighed heavily, appearing so heartbroken before me. Logic was pounding into my head, telling me to not bring up the comparison of Drake and Alexander. Telling me not to do it.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, looking down again. My heart would not stop pounding in my chest, suffocating me and threatening to race so fast that it would just stop. I licked my lips, moistening their cracks before looking back up to Pharaoh again. He had not moved. Had not stopped staring at his reflection in the mirror. I sighed softly, swallowing another lump before opening my mouth to speak.

"Pharaoh… Why did you let Drake call you by your name, last night?" I asked him. Pharaoh was still for a moment, but in his eyes, I saw the tension coil like a thick spring. That tension spread to his shoulders and then his spine. Just watching him go from such a languid state to this was, to say the least, frightening. And I knew that this conversation would not be ending well.

"My decisions are not your concern, Tommy. Please do not bring it up, again." He said, his voice strained. I frowned. I hated being shut out. Before Drake showed up, Pharaoh had always been honest and open with me. Never this. Never so withdrawn and so keen to keep even the simplest of things to himself. I shifted, sitting up a little higher.

"My Pharaoh— please tell me that you're not giving him this privilege because of his resemblance to Alexander…" I pleaded. Pharaoh turned his head towards me, his eyes dark and cold. A shiver ran down the length of my spine and I felt my breath stop in my throat for the briefest of moments.

"I've told you before, his resemblance to Alexander has nothing to do with my decisions. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave me for now." He demanded. Pharaoh knew, though, that I had stubborn tendencies. That I would not leave until I was satisfied with what I'd heard…

"My Pharaoh, please do not lie when you request honesty from me. This isn't a one way street. You want me to trust you, then you must trust me." I told him. Pharaoh turned, standing from the chair of his vanity and towering above me, his frame trembling with tension, his hands slack at his sides.

"I request your immediate dismissal from this room, Thomas." He seethed and I shot to my feet. I was, at least, a head shorter than Pharaoh, but that did not mean I feared him.

"I request your honesty! You chose Drake because he looks like your lover. You gave him the honor of calling out your name because you can't let go of what's gone! That boy is alive! That boy is giving you everything, and you're pretending he's someone else! If you think you can cover Drake with Alexander's _dead_ _memory_, then you're, surely, mistaken!" I retaliated, my voice rising close to that of a shout. My heart was pounding in my ears and my blood was racing like a sea of horses.

Pharaoh did not say anything. It was as if my last words had made him forget, entirely, who I was. His eyes shifted from their normal blue to something darker, crueler and I saw his arm raise before he backhanded me across the right side of my face. The contact of his flesh to mine burned like nothing else I'd felt, and I cried out, tumbling down to the floor. The lash had been hard enough that I rolled to the steps, crashing down them before reaching the landing to where his bed was.

My face stung and my shoulders and ribs ached, but it wasn't unbearable. I palmed my cheek, feeling the heat radiating off of it as I looked up through the veil of my hair at Pharaoh. His eyes were wide, clear and sorrowful. As if he could not believe that he'd hit me or expressed such rage at all. My heart skipped repeatedly in my chest as my mind tried so hard to process just what had happened.

Pharaoh had never hit me before… At least not without some sort of sexual drive. He'd never shown such anger to me. And the fact that he, for a moment, became another person before my eyes frightened me. Pharaoh stayed by his chair, staring down with wide, grieving eyes as I pulled myself to my feet, leaning against the frame of his bed. Tears were stinging in my eyes and I bowed my head in respect.

"Forgive me for my outburst, My Pharaoh. It shall never happen again," I said, venom laced with my words as my throat began to tighten with sobs. I turned, keeping my head bowed as I crossed the lowered landing, up the stairs and out of his chamber. Pharaoh was silent as I left. As if still in shock. As if still unforgiving towards himself of his own actions. But that was not what concerned me. The burn in my cheek had told me everything I needed to know about how he viewed Drake…

Maybe it wasn't as bad as I feared, but I knew… Pharaoh had put a veil of Alexander's memory over Drake. He was pretending…


	19. You Kept Pushing to the Breaking Point

**Chapter Nineteen: I Said No, But You Kept Pushing to the Breaking Point  
Drake's POV**

That night Pharaoh did not request for mine or Tommy's company in his bed and, for that, I was extremely grateful to the Gods. I was still a little shaken from meeting Brad in the hall. I could still taste his tongue on mine… All I really wanted to do was take a cool bath with Tommy and forget this day completely. Was there even anything worth remembering today? No, not really.

I turned the few corners left to where my chambers were. Next to mine were Tommy's and across the hall was a large bathroom we shared. No one else seemed to use it, which was fine with me. I liked having that time alone with Tommy… But as I pushed the bathroom door open, I didn't actually expect to see him there.

He was sitting in the tub though, but he was not washing himself or his hair. He was simply sitting there, looking kind of upset if I was not confusing emotions. "Tommy? What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to the tub. I had a lot on my mind since the whole Brad thing, not just him kissing me but some of the things he had said when Cassidy showed up. I wanted to know about Pharaoh's former lover and who was it that looked like him? Something in the back of my mind told me that I would not like the answer, but that did not stop me from wanting to know what that answer was.

"Nothing, just trying to clear my head," he muttered, glancing over at me but never fully turning his head towards me.

"You're having one of those days too, huh?" I asked, walking over to the edge of the tub. He nodded lightly, sighing softly. He looked like a mess… Tommy… "Do you mind if I join you?" I asked, not wishing to intrude if he wanted some time alone to sort things out.

He just smiled though. "Of course, Drake," he said. "When would I ever turn down your company?" I chuckled, beginning to strip my clothing. I folded them neatly before laying them on the counter of a massive vanity. They were not just simple slacks that could be left on the floor. I took off the few pieces of jewelry I was wearing, the only thing I was extremely fond of was a ring in the shape of the Eye of Horus, the pupil of the eye was a deep emerald color. It was delicate looking and strikingly beautiful. It was one of the pieces I had received when recovering from the inking and it was the only pieces that I wished never to lose. I carefully set it down so I would be able to find it later before I walked over to the tub, gently lowering myself into it to sit next to Tommy.

"Where have you been all day?" Tommy asked me, an arm winding around my hips to pull me closer.

"I… went for a walk. Stumbled upon the library," I said and he tensed a little. Why was that? Because of the sculpture? Whatever it stood for? "It was beautiful but I did not stay long…" I decided not to mention Brad. People seemed to think he was a great guy, so who was I to say otherwise? Fuck…

"Oh, I missed you… I was kind of lonely all day," he admitted and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, love… I didn't mean to be gone so long I was just trying to… clear my head and it didn't exactly work," I said, frowning just slightly.

Tommy turned his head to look down at me and he opened his mouth as if he was going to ask me something or tell me something important, but I never let him get a word out. "Oh Rah, Tommy! What happened to your face?" I exclaimed, sitting up and carefully taking the older boy's cheeks into my hand, forcing him to turn his head so I could see the damaged side of his face.

A large, hand sized bruise covered his beautiful, and normally flawless, skin. It looked like he had been slapped hard across the face but who would have hit one of Pharaoh's closest personnel? "Tommy… who hit you?" I asked, frowning and gently running my thumb over the large bruise. It looked fresh…

"Nobody hit me I just… walked into a door like a moron," he said, looking away from my eyes. He was lying.

"Thomas, you look me in the eye and tell me someone did not hit you. A door couldn't do that to your face!" I exclaimed, my eyes growing wide with what I was sure was worry and just a little bit of anger. Who would dare hit Tommy like he was some lowly bitch?

He sighed, surrendering and looking me in the eye. "Drake, I know you are worried but please do not be. It was nothing more than a misunderstanding…" he said flatly. Another lie.

"How could this be a misunderstanding? Someone _hit_ you, Tommy! That is not okay!" I said, pleading with my eyes for him to talk to me. "Who, Tommy…?"

"Drake…" he whispered, taking my face in his hands. "Sometimes you have to know when to back down from something you cannot change or win. That is what I am doing and I do not want you to worry about it. I know it will not happen again and I am fine…" he whispered, pressing a kiss to my hair gently. "Everything is okay, I promise but your concern is very much welcomed and I thank you for being so kind. Thank you, Drake." He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and I moaned, kissing him back.

For a moment, we were the only two people in the world

~

Tommy had spent the night in my room after our heart to heart conversation in the bathtub. There was no enticing kissing that always lead to a throbbing pain between one's legs. There was no inappropriate touching or rubbing. There were simply two friends, trying to comfort the other without knowing the extent of what their companions were distressed about. We only talked about things that seemed rather pointless but helped a great deal and we cuddled, holding each other well into the night.

We both woke up late and even after we woke, we did not immediately get out of bed. We both just… enjoyed each other's company. Adam- Pharaoh might have been our master but we were really in the same boat. We were equals and, aside from Pharaoh, we were the only friends to be had for one another. All the other servants were lower than we were and therefore, they did not fancy us much. Anybody with a higher status simply thought we were tramps but we did our best not to let that bother us.

We had each other.

"Drake… I do not want to go, but I have a few things I should really get done today before dinner," Tommy whispered into my neck. When we woke up this morning we were both feeling a little more playful than the previous night and we spent a good portion of the morning rolling around together, teasingly kissing and nipping at one another. It was more like we were two puppies than two human pleasure servants to the Pharaoh of Egypt.

I pouted at him. "You are just going to leave me alone all day?" I asked, never losing my pout.

He chuckled. Pressing a soft kiss into my pouting lips. "Hey now, do not pull the guilt card on me, Drake. And do not use your adorableness as a weapon. You did the very same thing to me yesterday, leaving me to my thoughts," he argued.

"But Tommy… I really do not want to be left alone to my own…" I whimpered, practically begging him to stay with me. He sighed softly, pressing a kiss into my hair.

"Why don't you go out to the market for a few hours? Shopping should keep you distracted long enough to allow me to do what I need to get done and then we'll spend the rest of the day together, alright?" he suggested. I sighed, but agreed. Going to the market had to be better than wandering the palace again, thinking about what Brad had said yesterday.

"Okay… okay. I suppose I'll be back in a few hours then," I said, sitting up as he stood. "Did Pharaoh say if we needed to accompany him tonight?" It did not sound like I was referring to sex, but Tommy clearly understood.

"He did not say, but I doubt it. He seems very stressed with whatever he and his advisers are trying to get done. I am sure that, if he wants us, he will let us know before dinner," he said, his voice almost dropping into a monotone. I frowned again.

"Alright… I'll see you in a few hours then," I said as he crossed the room to the double doors that separated our rooms. Once he was out of sight, I stood and walked over to my wardrobe. I chose a pair of white shorts, accented in gold, they only hung around my mid thigh, leaving most of my legs uncovered but they were not flushed tight like the short Pharaoh preferred Tommy and myself to wear. They were comfortable and the heat wave was only getting worse, so I did not wish to wear anything that would leave me completely boiling. I also pulled on a loose fitting shirt that was an open oval at the top, leaving my shoulders and upper back exposed. Two thin straps came to rest tightly against my upper arms, which was how the shirt was designed to not fall right off. The shirt was also a white, decorated with gold patterns. Luckily I remember to get my gold sandals from Pharaoh's chambers before I left yesterday, so I strapped those to my feet.

I chose few pieces of jewelry. Two necklaces, one being an ankh and the other was just a simple chain that looked delicate yet sturdy. One bracelet that was actually a snake, wrapping around my wrist with tiny jewels for eyes and the Eye of Horus ring on the opposite hand. For someone so close to the Pharaoh, I looked very modest (don't believe me? Look at how Brad and Cassidy dress on a daily basis).

Quickly, I applied a little amount of make-up, only eyeliner and a soft amount of purple eye shadow before pulling my hair up into it's lopsided pony tail. The day was far too hot to attempt to leave my thick locks laying around my face and neck. Once I was satisfied with my handy work, I left my room, wandering towards the front exit of the palace. Pharaoh trusted us to leave, as long as we did not stay away for more than a few hours at a time and the market was only a short walk in the northern direction.

I was a little less than a corridor away from the front of the palace when I heard a voice that send chills right through my blood. It felt as if my veins began to malfunction because they were attempting to pump ice instead of blood and surely, within a matter of minutes, I would be dead because my body could not pump blood to my brain and to my heart.

"I do not believe I have ever seen you look more gorgeous," Brad said, smirking at me and closing the distance between us. "You certainly are a little flirt, aren't you? Trying to entice men by showing off all your… delicious features…. Is this how you got Our Pharaoh to let you stay?" he whispered into the shell of my ear and I was paralyzed, unable to move even though I wanted nothing more than to shove him away from me and run.

"Beg pardon?" I whispered, keeping my head down. "I only wish to keep the heat away…" I mumbled and he just chuckled, shaking his head and grabbing my upper arms.

"Really? Because I think it's something quite differently entirely, you whore," he said, his voice sweet yet… laced in poison. "And where were you rushing off to? A secret affair, perhaps?"

"What? No… that's ridiculous," I said, trying to ignore the fact that he had just accused me of being a whore. "I was only going to visit the market place." Please, Rah, just make him let go of me.

One of his hands left mine arm and pushed on the wall behind us, which I realized quickly, was not actually a wall but a door that swung open. He grabbed my arm again, pushing me into the small, dark space. The only light visible coming through the open door, which Brad pushed shut.

Fear was boiling in my stomach and I was not entirely sure what to expect, but when Brad's arms curled around my waist and cupped over my groin, I knew exactly what his intentions were…

"Please…" I breathed, attempting to shift out of his hold, but I only succeeded in rubbing up against his erection.

"Oh you are quite the little slut, aren't you? No wonder Pharaoh likes you so much. You are probably willing to spread your legs for anyone who asks," he hissed into my ear, biting down on the lobe and I cried out because it fucking hurt.

"No… That isn't true…" I breathed, attempting to turn out of his hold again but he was much stronger than he looked, stronger than me by a great deal.

"Shut your mouth and listen to me, you cunt," his hissed, turning me to face him before shoving my back into the wall behind us. I cried out again. Why could no one hear me? Why would no one come and save me from this nightmare? "I do not care if you are the Pharaoh's play thing. I do not even care if he loves you or not, if you breathe one word of what happens between us to _anyone_, you will regret it," he hissed.

Tears were forming in my eyes. "Please sir I…" he slapped me across the face and I wondered, briefly, if he had slapped Tommy the day before.

"Do not speak again," he hissed at me, his hand running up my thigh, pushing into the bottom of my shorts and suddenly, I regretted wearing them. "I may not be the Pharaoh of Egypt, but I am a very powerful man and I can make very powerful things happen," his whispered, his fingers brushing against my non-erection. "If you do not do as I say, I will have your family executed and what I say is this: You will not tell anyone of what we do. You will not fight me on what I want." His hand wrapped around my being and my mouth dropped open with a gasp.

"If you disobey me, I will have every single one of your brothers and sisters, along with your mother, killed. If you even think about telling Our Pharaoh, I will, personally, have you killed," he said, sounding overly happy about that as his fingers began to stroke me. I could not stop the moan because, although I hated every minute of this, I was a teenage boy who had an overactive sex drive since first being brought here. "I know you will not disobey me. You are such a good little slut," he whispered, kissing my neck gently and he bit down, his nails digging into my groin. I cried out, arching away from him in attempts to move away but there was nothing but a wall behind me.

Surely Pharaoh would see the marks he left, everybody would, but once Brad released me and told me I could leave, I went to check my neck and was shocked to see that there were no marks. He'd bitten me so hard… how were there no marks? I pulled my shorts off and sat down in front of a mirror that had been in my room before it was mine. I sat with my knees in the air and bent out to the sides so I could see all of my thighs, among other things, and I looked carefully for claw marks that Brad must have left, but there was nothing.

How did he not mark me? How was it even possible that he did not mark me?

Tears started to swell in my eyes and I kicked the mirror, watching it fall onto the floor and shatter. I couldn't even recognize myself anymore. I had been turned into a whore, and it was fine when it was only Pharaoh and Tommy's attention I was receiving, but now Brad? And apparently everyone else who worked in this palace was attracted to me? Why? I, honestly, wasn't even that pretty! Why me?

_Why had Pharaoh even chosen me in the first place?_

The tears began to fall and I couldn't control them. I pulled my knees to my chest, burying my face into them and I just sobbed. Violated and unsafe, that's all I felt right now, despite Pharaoh's promises to me. What if Brad really did have my family executed? Could he do that?

I believed he could… and I cried for them. I cried for myself. I cried simply because I was scared and I was vulnerable to Brad because nobody believed he would ever do anything wrong…


	20. Who They Wanted To See

**Chapter Twenty: Who they want you to be, who they wanted to see**

**Adam's POV**

I couldn't believe I hit Tommy.

I stood beside my vanity, watching him stumble down the steps towards my bed. Watching him gather himself up as the bruise began to settle into his skin. Watching as he bowed his head, apologized and left the room. My heart wouldn't stop pounding as the guilt started to set into my blood, pumping through my body and making me feel like hell. As it was, I was still upset from my visit with Alexander's… monument, and the argument…

Speaking of which, what was Tommy thinking? Talking back to me and questioning my decisions in choosing Drake to serve me. Questioning my decisions for how he should address me in my own bedroom. Who was he to talk to me in such a fashion, when he was just a servant and I was the King of all Egypt? I sighed softly, dropping my gaze away from the stairs. But no matter how much I wanted to be angry with Tommy about his outburst, the guilt from hurting him in such a fashion outweighed that. It outweighed everything that I felt. The confusion, the anger, the pain… Rah, what had I done to Tommy?

I turned away from the spot, walking back to my vanity. I sat down on at my chair, folding my hands in front of my and resting my forehead into them. Nothing was making any sense and everything was becoming so overwhelming all at the same time. Egypt wasn't progressing nearly as strong as it had when my father had been Pharaoh. And, it was hard, but things were decent and there was progress when he was still alive, but, it seemed, that the year he died, everything just… Began to fall.

I choked on a soft sob, squeezing my eyes shut and biting down on my lower lip. I hated this. I hated not knowing what to do for my people and I hated feeling so… So weak and unable to serve my people as they served me. I wanted to help them. I wanted to give them jobs so they could support themselves and their families and I wanted to do so much for them, but I just couldn't…

"Alexander… I need you…" I whispered to myself, shaking with sobs that were threatening to fall from my lips as wails. Part of me wanted to return to the library, but I knew that, if I went back there, the vicious cycle of pain would start all over again. I couldn't afford that. I couldn't afford to be emotionally unstable again, like I had been six years ago.

The next morning, I was back in my private hall with Brad and Cassidy. Both advisers were dressed in white trousers and shear shirts with gold trims. Cuffs and necklaces clung to their wrists and necks; their eyes were done up with liner and shadow. I was just the same, but with different colors. My trousers were royal blue, the shear shirt just the same with emerald green embroidery. My eyes had thin strokes of liner but without the shadow. No jewels or necklaces clung to me; I was rather plain for today.

Brad and Cassidy were bickering back and forth, again, about jobs and whether or not the peasants should just flock to the pyramids. I kept my hands folded in front of my, my mouth resting into the curve of them as I listened. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be back in my chambers with my boys in my arms, kissing them and holding them. I didn't want to be here…

"There's a surplus of large families in Egypt and not enough of them have children of suitable age to work. There should be a limit on the number of children per household…" Brad argued, his body animated in his defense. Cassidy was more reserved, calmer and collected. He kept still most of the time, his emotions showing more in his face and less in his body.

"Then what of the families who have children that would exceed such limit? What of them? Do we execute the youngest? The oldest? What then, Brad? A limit would serve no purpose that would be beneficial for our society right now. What we need is to find jobs that the younger children can do…" Cassidy said. I let my eyes slide shut as I tried to tune everything out. I didn't. Want. To. Be. Here.

"Send the children to work then. Are there no fields, no shops, no whorehouses?" My eyes shot open and I glared at Brad.

"What purpose would _that_ serve, Bradley? Sending children to whorehouses? To become slaves to sadistic pleasure?" I hissed. Brad's eyes went wide for a moment before he licked his lips.

"What about _your_ boys, Pharaoh? Were they not taken from their homes due to lack of money to serve _your_ pleasure?" He retaliated, his eyes burning with a kind of fire that was strange coming from him. And, that was, perhaps, the one thing about Brad that I did not favor. He was rebellious. He was not afraid to fight back to make a point, no matter how messed up it might've been. I shot from my chair, staring him down beside me.

"My boys are of _age_, Bradley. You're suggesting sending _children_ to do what they do, and that is _wrong_!" I seethed, my arms tensing as I gripped the edge of the table with my hands. My knuckles were stretching white, though I did not need to see them for this to be true. Brad's eyes widened further and they looked back and forth between mine. He seemed to be at a loss for words, "I've worked too hard to make this empire mean something. I've worked too hard to make it a good place for my people and I'm not going to change my morals to give unsuitable jobs to the children of my people.

"If we're so concerned about making money, then why not make things like daycare centers? People who work well with children can teach them to read and write the ancient texts. Teach them mathematics. We have schools, yes, but what about the _younger_ children? The ones who're too young for schools? We need people who can be patient with them.

"And you know something? Our methods for building the pyramids is so ancient, so… Unproductive. We're making no progress with the old ways when we have the technology to progress it all." I said. At some point I'd turned away from them, walking over to the window and just ranting. I wasn't even, really, aware of what I was saying, but I was just saying anything that came to mind…

"My Pharaoh?" Cassidy said gently. I heard his chair scuff against the stone before he spoke, "Where is all of this coming from? Why have you not suggested this sooner?" He asked. I turned away from the window, staring over at the older of the two advisers. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was breathing hard.

"Because the suggestion of whorehouses had not been brought up, either. That's child prostitution, and I refuse to be associated with that. I want what's best for my people, and what's best is daycare centers, teaching positions, tutors, people who can manufacture the technology to build more efficient pyramids at a much faster and safer rate. People who can learn." I retorted, inhaling slowly, "Fuck, we've had all this knowledge for thousands upon thousands of years and we're not using it in the slightest. It's time that we started. This isn't some ancient era."

"My Pharaoh, surely you can't expect all of this technology and all of the jobs to suddenly appear over night?" Brad commented, standing from his seat. I frowned, exhaling a heavy breath before looking back at him.

"No. I'm aware that it'll take time. Which is why I'm dismissing you two from today's meeting. Tomorrow we'll discuss the funds for technology, the funds for building centers and hiring the best people for these jobs. We're going to better Egypt, not continue fighting about it." I said, waving them off. They bowed their heads before leaving the room as I turned back towards the window, staring out at the land below.

There was so much to be done and I was sick of fighting around ways to make change. Why not just dive into it? I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as I leaned into the frame of the window. There was no glass, which allowed a nice breeze to pass through. So much to be done… So little time to really do it all in. I mean, I doubted that I would expire anytime soon, but… Changes would often take months or years to take effect. What if we could not do it all at once?

I bit down on my bottom lip, feeling frustrated with myself. Why did I not get this all taken care of several years ago? Why did I neglect it for so long after my father died? Should I have taken his advice to keep the empire strong? Yes. But did I? No. I groaned, running my fingers through my hair before I pushed off from the frame, walking over to the other side of the room. So much…

I pulled the door open, walking out before letting it shut behind me. I had half a mind to go to the library but I decided against it. After yesterday, there was something else a little more pressing on my mind. I licked my lips, walking down the hallway. Cassidy and Brad had already disappeared to tend to their own business.

Brad… What had gotten into him? What was his deal? Sending children to whorehouses? Sending people to become slaves to work for the pyramids? No. There were more opportunities. There were _better_ opportunities. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. Brad had been acting strange lately, especially during our discussions. And who was he to mention my boys and how they served me?

My boys… Drake… He was always so tense around Brad…

I shook my head, turning the corner and walking farther down. My pace was slow to compensate everything that was swimming through my head. I wanted to talk to them. I wanted to be with them. But all the same I wanted be alone. But being alone left me in pain. I hated being alone. I'd been alone before, and I was not a fan of it, to be honest. The time between Alexander's death and Tommy being brought to me— those three years— that had been the longest of my life, ever. So emotionally painful…

No. I needed to be with them. I needed to hold them. But I needed to apologize to Tommy. I needed to. I hadn't seen him since yesterday, when I hit him, and I needed to apologize. But where was he today? I sighed, passing my chamber and walking in the direction of Tommy and Drake's rooms. Maybe I'd be lucky and Drake would be around.

I turned another corner, walking farther down. Drake's door was coming into sight and I felt my heart lurch to my throat. But why? I shook my head again, biting down on my bottom lip as I neared Drake's room. I raised my hand, but I didn't knock right away. I held my hand there, debating. What if he wasn't in? What would I do then? Return to my chambers and wait for one of them to come to me? No. They probably wouldn't, anyway. I'd not told them that I wanted them in my chambers tonight, considering I'd gone to my conference-thing with Brad and Cassidy early this morning…

Despite my inner turmoil, I knocked on the door. There was a muffled sound on the other side, and I opened the door slowly. Drake was curled up on his bed and he didn't move even as I opened the door. I frowned, taking a step inside as he glanced over at me. His face went red as he sat up, but he didn't turn towards me.

"Drake?" I asked softly, walking over to him. He kept his head bowed, slightly turned away from me for a moment. I frowned again, kneeling down next to his bed. There was a shadow on his face and I felt my heart slam into the cage of my ribs. His eyes were rimmed with red and he refused to look at me.

"Baby?" I reached up, attempting to lift his head and he flinched. I snapped my hand out, grabbing a hold of his chin. He gasped as I forced his head up, staring at his face. The right side of his face was reddened, like he'd run into something or— or he'd been slapped.

My heart crashed to a stop in my chest and, I wondered for a moment, if I had… Done to this him at some point. But I couldn't have. I couldn't have hurt him at all because I had not seen him much in the past two days. I couldn't have hurt him. So who did, then? Who would lay a hand on my boy?

Drake was trembling in my grasp and I let go of his chin. He dropped his head in a bow again, shaking with tears. I reached up, running my fingers through his hair. His whimpers were soft, gentle. They were barely there, but the fact that they existed at all was what was breaking my heart. Who could have hurt him? I inhaled slowly, shifting so that I stood, briefly, sitting beside him and pulling him into my arms.

"Baby, who did this to you?" I asked him, stroking his hair. Drake just whimpered, nothing more. I wanted him to tell me. I wanted to make the son of a bitch who hurt him pay, but he… He seemed reluctant. Even as I asked him again and again who hurt him, he didn't say anything. Not a word.


	21. Brought Straight Down to My Knees

**Chapter Twenty-One: I've Been Brought Straight Down to My Knees  
Tommy's POV**

My errands had taken a much longer time than I expected and I was praying to the Gods that he was not angry with me for leaving him alone all day. Hopefully he got caught up at the market and had a good time. Maybe he would not have noticed my absence.

I sighed, going to my room to make myself look presentable before going to the doors that connected mine and Drake's rooms. I hoped he was in because I wanted to see him. I hated being alone ever since Drake had joined us and I hated leaving him alone for such long periods of time. He was not used to something like that. He was always around a big family and now that he was here, he was adjusting to so much more than just being used to sex. He had to get used to being lonely a lot of the time.

Which I hated for him and myself…

Slowly, I pushed the door open, not wanting to scare the boy. "Baby? You in here?" I called out, walking in and closing the door behind me. The first thing I noticed was that Drake's body mirror was on the floor in pieces and the next were soft whines and cries and, for a moment, I wondered if Drake's mirror had fallen on top of him and hurt him but that didn't really make much sense.

"Drake?" I turned towards his bed, seeing Drake curled up against Pharaoh's chest, laying in his arms and sobbing, the right side of his face bruised, like mine… "Oh Rah…" I quickly walked over to the bed, sitting next to Pharaoh. For a moment, I wondered if he had been the one who had slapped Drake. Honestly, he slapped me the previous night, who was to say he would not slap Drake too? If Drake did something that disrupted Pharaoh's image of Alexander, he might have lashed out but…

No, that could not have been what happened. If Pharaoh had hit him, he would not be holding him so tightly, trying to comfort him. If not Pharaoh, then what? What could have happened?

"My Pharaoh?" I asked, reaching out and running my fingers through Drake's hair. He did not look at me but he nuzzled his head into my hand. I did not need to elaborate more for Pharaoh to understand my meaning.

"I do not know, Tommy… I came to see you both when I left Cassidy and Brad," he began and Drake tensed under my touch. "I knocked on his door and he didn't respond to me. When I opened the door, he was curled up on the bed crying. I have been trying for the past hour to get him to talk to me, but he refuses to. He has not said a word…" Pharaoh muttered, clenching Drake tightly and I couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to protect Drake or Alexander.

I frowned, looking down at the boy Pharaoh was holding onto so tightly. "Drake, honey, please… if someone hurt you, you should talk to us…" I pleaded and Drake did not even shake his head in reply, he only closed his eyes, probably so he did not have to see mine and Pharaoh's pleading eyes. I sighed, still petting his hair. Perhaps he would speak to me if Pharaoh was not there… I knew Drake was falling in love with Pharaoh but Pharaoh was still a very intimidating person. And, it would be a lie if Drake said he did not, at least a little bit, feel the same way about me. "Will you talk to me alone?" I asked but in reality, I was pleading with him.

Drake only shook his head, new tears forming at the edges of his eyes. "I have tried everything, Tommy…" he said, sounding miserably upset with himself. "I have begged and pleaded with him. I have offered him everything to tell me what happened. I know someone hit him but he refuses to talk to me…" he continued, sounding more and more defeated. "He just will not talk…"

"Drake… Please, if someone hit you, then… Then you need to tell us," I said, sounding compassionate but, at the same time, stern.

Hard blue eyes met mine. "You aren't my father, Thomas, and if I do not wish to talk to you, I won't," he hissed. "If I do recall, someone hit _you_ yesterday and _you_ wouldn't talk to me about it, so why should I talk to you?" He had a point… but if Pharaoh was the one who hit Drake, Pharaoh would not be cuddling with him now. Something told me this was far worse than just a smack to the face too…

Pharaoh's eyes met mine next and I sighed, looking away from him. I did not wish to speak of last night. Right now, I was more worried about what was wrong with Drake and who had hurt him. Surely it could not have been Brad… Maybe one of the other servants had run into him and, because of their jealousies, either of his beauty or of his relationship with Pharaoh, had gotten a little carried away. But, if that was the case, why would he not just tell us that?

Did he feel bad for whoever hurt him? Or was he afraid of that person?

I swallowed the lump in my throat, shifting my position so I was sitting next to Pharaoh and in easy reach of Drake. "Baby please… This is different…" I said quietly, leaning forward and pressing my lips to his forehead. "Please talk to us…"

Drake turned his head away from my lips, which pulled a huge frown from me. If he was rejecting soft, warm kisses, there was definitely something wrong. The fact that he was being so stubborn about it was also making me worry that whatever happened to him today would happen to him again.

"How exactly is this any different?" he asked, sounding boyish and afraid. The way he spoke told me that there was something very different about his situation but he was unwilling to tell either of us what that was. Come on, he would not even tell us who had hit him! Why would he tell us any of the other details?

My eyes shifted away from Drake. I could not really tell him that Pharaoh had hit me, I mean… I acted out last night even though I fully believe Pharaoh deserved what I had said to him but, I was still very much out of line. I also did not want Drake to fear Pharaoh or make him look like a bad person. Sure, I was still a little angry at Pharaoh, but that did not mean I would always be. If anything, the thing I was worried about most was protecting Drake from Pharaoh hurting him because of Alexander.

If Drake ever found out about Alexander and his likeness to Alexander…? Oh Rah, that would break his heart…

"Well, I…" I started but I could not think of a valid excuse for why my getting slapped was different than his. I knew that Drake's problem was more than just a slap to the face, but without him telling me what that was, I had no argument. Whatever had happened to Drake had to have something to do with his shattered mirror, right?

"I hit him," Pharaoh said and I could not help the gasp that fell off of my lips. I could not believe he would admit that to Drake. The boy, while in love, already feared him for how rough he could be in the bedroom but to know that Pharaoh had actually allowed himself to slap one of his boys across the face? Rah…

Drake's eyes widened and, for a moment, fear filled them and he looked as if he wanted to move out of Pharaoh's hold on him. "W-what?" Drake whispered, sounding so young… No more than twelve or thirteen there.

Pharaoh sighed, looking away as if he were ashamed of what he had done. That made me feel a twinge better but I was still sore about last night's events. I only wished to protect Drake from heartache that a boy his age should never have to endure… I would know, I was walking down that path when I was his age. "He said something that… really hit a nerve and I lost my temper. I should not have and it was wrong. I very much regret it and I promise you, both of you, that it will never happen again," he said, looking from Drake's eyes to mine. He leaned over, still holding Drake close to him as he pressed a soft kiss into my bruised cheek. "I really am sorry, Tommy…" he whispered.

I just blinked, nodding. "Thank you, My Pharaoh," I whispered quietly. "I am sorry for stepping out of line…" Though, I did not regret it. I hoped what I said sunk in some so Pharaoh would think before playing with Drake's heart.

He nodded softly. "It's alright, Tommy…" he whispered but I could see turmoil in his eyes. Drake shifted in Pharaoh's arms and he got both of our attentions back. "Baby… please, I am begging you to tell us what happened to you and who did it. Baby, I want to take care of you, but if you do not let me, I cannot do anything. I want to protect you but you need to help me do that. Please, my boy? Please?" Pharaoh nuzzled his face into Drake's neck gently but Drake only tensed and pushed away from Pharaoh's hold a little.

"I can't… I can't tell you," he whispered, closing his eyes in distress. He wanted to, I could tell that much. He wanted to tell us so badly but he could not bring himself to. How could someone frighten him so much to panic like this? He was the Pharaoh of Egypt's lover. Who could he possibly have to be afraid of? "I am very sorry but I just cannot… I'm sorry…" he whispered, more tears leaking out of his eyes and down his face.

"Drake…" I reached over, taking his hands in my own. "Please… Whatever happened, we will take care of it. All you have to do is tell us…" Drake only shook his head, more tears flowing and my heart was cracking. By the look on Pharaoh's face told me that he was feeling exactly the same way.

"Honey, I am begging you as a friend, a lover and as the Pharaoh of Egypt, please just talk to me. I told you from day one that I would protect you and take care of you," Pharaoh whispered, pressing his forehead to Drake's and sweeping his thumbs along Drake's cheeks to wipe away his tears. "All you have to do is tell me who hurt you and I can make it go away. I promise you, you will be fine. Nothing will happen to you, baby, just please, please tell me…" I had never seen Pharaoh beg like that before. Not for anything. If he wanted something, go was never refused. Never up until this point, that is.

"I'm sorry…" Drake whispered again, shaking his head in Pharaoh's grasp. Agony filled Pharaoh's eyes and I wondered, briefly, if maybe he really did love Drake but then I remembered last night. No, he only loved the image of Alexander that Drake carried with him without knowledge of carrying it. "I just can't… I'm sorry…" he repeated, his lower lip quivering. He wanted to tell us so badly but he was so afraid to speak. My heart ached at the site of him and all I wanted to do was lay down and hold him, protect him until he was no longer afraid to tell us what was wrong.

I shifted again so I was sitting across from Pharaoh and I wrapped my arms tightly around Drake, resting my head against his shoulder in attempts to comfort him further. "It will be okay Drake… It will be alright," I whispered, hoping that those words were true, but Drake did not seem to think so because he just burst into tears again.


	22. Every Single Time You Open Up Your Mouth

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth…**

**Drake's POV**

I was a little shell shocked, to say the least, when Pharaoh told me he'd been the one who hit Tommy so forcefully. I didn't want to believe it, but Tommy wasn't denying it and I knew Pharaoh wouldn't lie about something like that. But… I almost wished that he had… I didn't know, before, that Pharaoh was capable of hurting someone so close to him like that. I didn't want to believe that he could do something like that, and, especially, to Tommy! Of all people, Tommy…

But the moments had passed… They tried so passionately to get me to talk about what had happened, but I refused to tell them what Brad had done to me for fear of the execution of my family. I didn't want to think that he would kill them, but I knew I couldn't test him. I couldn't fight him. And since that day, he would find me, even if I was left alone for the briefest of moments. He would find me, and he would touch me, kiss me and leave such gentle bites that I felt them, but their scar did not remain.

It'd been about a week since Brad's first assault. I couldn't stop the shakes that I would feel every time I walked down the halls alone. I tried to go everywhere with Tommy, tried to do anything with him. But there were some things that Tommy had to do that did not require my presence. And I would be left alone. I tried to stay in my room as much as possible, but I went out on occasion. I didn't want to give Brad a reason to start invading my room to see me…

Rah… I knew I needed to tell someone— anyone— what he was doing. The fact that he was feeling up one of the Pharaoh's boys, stealing kisses, taking forbidden touches… This was all wrong, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't for the lives of my brothers and sisters… And my mother. I couldn't sacrifice their lives for my selfishness. If suffering now and then meant their survival, then I would be content. I would do anything…

Well, maybe I shouldn't have spoken so soon…

I was taking a walk through the halls again, my feet taking me back towards the library. It was nearly dusk now and I hadn't seen Brad at all. I wondered, often, if he was stuck in conferences with Pharaoh or if he simply did not have any sick pleasure to see me today. But that did not stop me from glancing over my shoulder now and then, just to see if he was lurking behind me. Shivers trembled down my spine and I almost felt utter relief when I made it to the library doors. Such relief.

I pulled them open, slipping inside and letting them shut. The library was open, daily, but it always appeared to be empty whenever I visited it. I inhaled slowly, walking at a much calmer pace down the aisles upon aisles of books and documents, sculptures and paintings. My feet guided me through a maze of colors and leather bound books and paper backs. Unfinished fantasies and logic…

Was it strange that I found this place so comforting? I sighed, feeling happy for the first time today… For the first time all week, actually. Constantly living in fear of what Brad was going to do next was, by no means, healthy, but it seemed to be a great weight loss program… The fuck am I saying? I'm not eating because I'm anxious. I'm anxious because of Brad. I sighed again, leaning against a book shelf, inhaling the scent of old leather and paper.

In truth, I was hating every moment of this. I was hating feeling so weak. To be unable to trust even the Pharaoh of Egypt when he professed that he could help me. That he could keep me safe. Maybe… Maybe if I told him, then he'd be able to get my family to safety without Brad knowing about it and then he could confront his adviser? Maybe then I'd be safe…

But… What if Pharaoh was like Tommy? What if he did not believe me when I said that Brad's hands roamed where only his were meant to? That Brad's lips had taken kisses without his knowledge? What if he did not believe me, and thought that this was all a cry for help? What then? Would I take whatever torture Brad would give me for the rest of my life then?

Tears stung in my eyes as I walked forward away, lost in the maze of books and shelves before I came to the center, staring at the magnificent peacock, perched in the new moon. I sniffed, feeling a tear sliding down my cheek as I stumbled over to the sculpture. There was something… Oddly comforting about it. I wiped away at my tears, falling to my knees in front of the statue. The peacock loomed above me, but it was like a guardian…

"Look… I… I don't know who you're for, or… Why you're here. I don't even know if you can hear me at all… But… I.. I don't know what to do. I'm so conflicted. I feel like I'm supposed to— to trust the Pharaoh, but I can't. I can't tell him what's happening. I can't tell him because then… Then Brad will kill my family… He'll kill me." I whispered to the statue. If I couldn't tell anyone living, why not talk to that which isn't? It was like talking to a grave— to a lost loved one. But it was comforting. Just the warmth of getting all of this pain off of my chest, even if it meant I would not get a response, was enough for me.

"I don't.. I don't want them to die. Brad can kill me, he can do whatever he wants, but I.. I can't sacrifice my family. I can't do that for my selfishness. But… Am I not supposed to trust Pharaoh? Isn't that why I was inked? He promised me no harm would come to me, and now all of this? And I can't even tell him? Please… Please, tell me what I can do… Please…" I begged, tears sliding down my face. I bowed my head, burying my face into my hands as I began to weep.

My tears did not last long, though. I wish I could've drowned in them…

"Aww, poor little baby," I gasped, lifting my head. I didn't turn, though. I stared at the base of the statue. I was trembling head to toe as he footsteps scuffed against the stone of the room before sliding against the Persian rug that I knelt on. The atmosphere seemed to grow cold as he stopped behind me. I watched his shadow as he bent down, threading his fingers through my hair and pulling me off of my shins and straight onto my knees. I threw my arms up, my hands clawing at his wrist as I howled. How Tommy liked getting his hair pulled, I would never understand…

Brad slapped me across the face and I shut up immediately. I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut as the pain swelled in my cheek. It was the same one he hit a few days ago, when he first shoved me into that room… I trembled as Brad bent down, his lips pressed to the shell of my ear as he whispered, "So… I can do _anything I want_, huh?" My eyes shot open and I stared at him, forgetting to breathe. He smirked, his hand tightening in my hair.

"No… No, please…" I begged without thinking, and he hit me again. I cried out, falling to the rug as he let go of my hair. I whimpered as he knelt down beside me, reaching over and stroking my hair out of my face.

"Now, now… Pretty whores like you don't cry…" He said, pulling on my hair again and pulling me up against him. His free hand caressed my cheek, but I wanted to bite at his fingers. I shivered, whimpering and staring him in the eye, no matter how much I wanted to look away. "Pretty whores like you scream and beg for what they're being given…" He hissed, slamming his mouth over mine, shoving his tongue down my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself not to moan. I… I liked kissing, but I did _not_ like kissing Brad…

The hand that wasn't holding me by my hair slid down my neck before gripping to the collar of my shirt. Awkwardly, he managed to pull it off of me, only having to let go of my hair for a brief few moments. I whimpered, shaking as he dipped his head down, pressing filthy kisses into my collarbones and my chest, nipping here and there. I kept my eyes shut, gnawing on my bottom lip. I didn't want to enjoy this, but my body recognized the touches and recognized the pleasure that I, usually, got from them… I couldn't like this… This was Pharaoh. This wasn't Tommy. This was Brad. I didn't… No…

"Such a fucking slut, aren't you." Brad hissed into my ear, raking his nails down my chest. I threw my head back, screaming. Wishing, dearly, that someone would hear me. But I doubted it. The walls were made of stone. The doors made of thick, aged wood. The only windows viewed out to the gardens, and it was so hot today. I doubted anyone would be outside, much, unless it was vital.

"No one's gonna hear you. Scream all you want, Drake." Brad commented, as if reading my mind as he bit my nipple. I arched, gasping softly. No. I couldn't like this. This was all wrong…

"Such a whore, Drake. You're such a _fucking whore_." He hissed again, his hands tearing my shorts off. I whimpered, instinctively kicking at him. I connected with his stomach and he let out a soft _oomph_ before slapping me across the face again.

"Bitch, I warned you about fighting back!" He seethed, his spit hitting me on the face. I whimpered again as he tossed my clothes away, leaving me naked and exposed in front of him. I tried curling away, but his fingers dug into my hips, flipping me over so that my chest was pressed to the rug. My heart was thrashing in my chest as I began to cry into the Persian material. This couldn't be happening. This… No…

"No, please… Don't do this, please, don't…" I whimpered. I heard a soft _schink_ sound and my eyes widened. What was that— burning. Hot agony. I arched, crying out as it registered that a blade had cut into my shoulder, dragging down across my flesh. I choked on a breath, trying to keep my screams to a minimum. He'd just… He'd just cut me…

"Speak out of line again and this blade will start cutting you to ribbons, slut." Brad hissed. I groaned, whimpering as the tears fell into the rug. There was a shift of clothing falling away and skin on skin. Brad moaned softly before grabbing me by my hips again, pulling my lower half into the air. My heart was pounding like a drum gone insane and I cried into the carpet. I wanted to beg him to stop. I wanted to…

"Please, no…" I whispered without meaning too, and, sure enough, I felt the knife dig into my bag again, slashing across the first cut, spreading farther along my skin. It was along my shoulders and spine… The tattoos… He was cutting my tattoos…

"Such a shame. Your inking was so beautiful…" He hissed, gripping my ass and spreading me open before slamming into me. I arched, digging my nails into the rug as I screamed, tears running down my face in rivers. No lube. No preparation. Just a straight drive in. And it _hurt_. It hurt worse than my first night when Pharaoh took my virginity. It hurt worse than the inking. I was sure, almost, that it hurt worse than those two combined…

Brad moaned, rocking his hips and slamming into me again. I choked, crying out before sobbing for a moment. This couldn't be happening… This couldn't be happening, but no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I wasn't feeling this, Brad would slam into me, harder than before, and I would scream again. If he ever hit that pleasure spot in me, I didn't feel it. My whole body was burning with pain, there was no way I could feel pleasure from any of this…

"Such… A.. mm, good whore…" Brad moaned, his nails digging into my hips, harder than before. I choked on another scream, trying to pull away from his grasp. He growled, pounding hard into my as he let go of one of my hips. My mind was at a cross of what he was doing, but I felt the blade in my skin again, cutting three more times. I screamed, arching away from the blade as much as possible. My cheek was rubbing into the Persian material, and I was almost certain I was getting a rug-burn from all of this…

"Please, stop! Stop, please! Please…" I begged, but I knew it was worthless. Tears were pouring down my face and Brad just kept thrusting into me like I was his bitch. Like I was meant to go down on my knees and offer myself to him… I didn't want to be here. Why did I ever leave my room? Why did I come here?

It must've lasted for all of eternity before Brad's thrusts were becoming erratic. His moaning was louder, ragged and he wasn't even making coherent sense anymore. The pain was dulling away and I was beginning to feel him stabbing that spot inside of me. I couldn't stop the gasps and moans. It was instant reaction, to say the least. Brad chuckled, letting go of one of my hips and reaching around, grabbing my half-hard member, pumping on it like it was to save his life. The mixed waves of pleasure, despite the giver, made me moan louder.

"That's right, you bitch… Moan for me… Come undone… Come for me just like you come for Our Pharaoh. Come for me like the whore that you are…" Brad hissed. I cried into the rug, moaning now and then as he slammed into that spot, and I came apart at the seams. I wished, though, that I really had. I wished that I could've disappeared into dust when I came. Because, barely a moment later, I felt him come inside of me. I felt disgusted. I felt filthy. I felt violated and damaged… Pharaoh would never want me again…

"Such a good slut…" Brad whispered. I whimpered as he pulled out, and I just collapsed onto the carpet. There was a shuffle of clothing on skin and I heard Brad sheathe his knife, which was, probably, still stained with my blood. "Remember what I said. Say a word and your family dies." He said before leaving me in the silence of the library.

I cried, naked and used, his seed spilling out from between my legs, along with blood, I was sure. My back burned every time that I moved. I would not be able to put anything on it to keep the wounds clean without raising suspicion. Good. If I got infected, maybe I would die. And then I wouldn't have to suffer anymore. And Pharaoh wouldn't have a whore for a boy on his hands…

'_Don't say that… You'll make it through this. Brad has to leave at some point. He and Cassidy have other matters of their own in other cities, remember? They won't be here much longer and then you can forget this ever happened._' Sure. Like I could believe that. They might leave for a while, but they'd have to come back at some point. And then the nightmare would start all over again.

After a while, as the sun began to set in the West and the library grew dark, I pulled myself to my feet, dressing quickly but being mindful of my back. I regretted my decision to wear white. I knew, for sure, that these clothes would be ruined by the time I got back to my room. Which reminded me… I needed to keep to the shadows… I couldn't risk anyone seeing the blood… I had to keep this quiet.

'_Just tell the Pharaoh. He'll make this all go away, Drake… He'll end this…_' I choked on a sob, glancing up at the sculpture. So much for comfort…

I hurried out of the library. Everything was aching and it was hard to walk quickly without being in excruciating pain. My shirt was sticking to my back, due to the blood, I knew. I choked on a whimper, pulling the door open before glancing out. No one in the halls. Maybe, if I was lucky, I'd be able to get to my room before anyone saw me. More importantly, the bathroom. I needed to wash away the disgust and filth that I felt, though I doubted it would ever leave me.


	23. Things That Shouldn't Be Said

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Things Shouldn't Be Said Yet They Are and Often Taken Too Far  
Adam's POV**

It had been nearly nine or ten days since the day Drake had been slapped by some mystery person and he had only gotten more rigid. At dinner, he was silent, not one word which was strange for him. He had become more and more used to talking and he was quite sociable once he was used to being here. Now he would not speak. He would not even look at anyone. Not Tommy, not my advisers, not even me…

What was worrying me even more was that he never touched his food. He did not even try to make it look like he was eating by pushing it around his plate, he simply didn't touch it. Drake was a small boy when he was brought to me and while he had built up a little, he was completely losing all progress he had made. Even worse than just losing the weight he had put on, I was sure he was smaller than he was when he came… Not eating for ten days took it's toll on his body.

I had not had much use from Tommy and Drake's serves lately because I was too busy trying to figure out how to get funding for new technology for Egypt. That and my recovered grief for Alexander and confusion towards how I felt for Drake had kept me away from my boys sexually but Drake was so rigid lately, I wondered if he would even _let_ me touch him. Rah, my poor baby…

Today's dinner was no better and even after asking Drake to eat something repeatedly, he didn't. There were new bruises on his face that had appeared a few days ago but he still refused to tell me or Tommy who had done it. When dinner was dismissed, I held Drake aside as everyone else exited the room.

"Baby, please talk to me. What's going on?" I asked for about the billionth time that week. He stared at the floor, unwilling to look up at me. "Drake…" I cupped his face gently, pulling his eyes up to meet me. "Baby, I am so scared for what is happening to you. I want you to tell me so badly so I can help you, but if you won't I can't stop whatever is going on…"

Tears started to build up in Drake's eyes and I bit my lip. I hated seeing my boy's upset, especially Drake. When Drake cried, I remembered when Alexander was sick and dying. He accepted it gracefully but that did not stop the sobs. That never stopped the tears from flowing freely and when Drake cried, I felt like I was losing him too… "I can't, My Pharaoh… I'm sorry," he whispered. I knew he wanted to pull away from my hold, but I kept my hands tightly enough that he knew I did not want him to pull back.

"Drake… please, please stop telling me you can't. What is keeping you from talking, baby? Are you afraid that I will be displeased or did someone threaten you?" I asked, concern and worry lacing my tone.

I didn't let go of his face, but his eyes drifted away from me. He refused to look me in the eye as he spoke which told me he was lying. "Neither… I just do not wish to talk about it, My Pharaoh. I'm fine…" he whispered.

"You most certainly are not fine, Drake. You've got a huge bruise stained against you face. You didn't get that from walking into a wall. Someone is hurting you and I want to know who it is," I told him. "You aren't eating. You aren't speaking. You aren't doing anything!" Drake flinched back as my voice began to raise. I was not yelling, but he probably interpreted it as anger towards him. It wasn't towards him, it was anger towards whoever was hurting him. "Drake, I want you to tell me. You need to tell me." It was not harsh or mean but it was a command.

"I'm sorry, My Pharaoh but that is… one order I cannot follow… Punish me as you will," he said miserably but he sounded sure of himself.

"Drake… you know I am not going to punish you… But why will you not talk to me?" I asked, my hold loosening some.

He pulled out of my hands, looking me in the eyes. "I just can't…" he whispered, though he sounded hurt. He sounded like he wanted to tell me everything that was going on. Like he wanted to just fall into my arms, come clean and just cry it out.

But something was keeping him from all of that and I _had_ to figure out what that something was.

"I am so sorry, My Pharaoh…" he whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek before he turned and wrapped his arms around himself before exiting the dining area. I sighed, rubbing my temples as I followed him out. Tommy was standing next to the double doors and, when Drake passed him, he was about to follow, but I reached out, grabbing Tommy's wrist in my hand.

"We need to talk…" I said to him, watching as Drake turned the corner towards his chambers. Tommy looked torn between us but he stayed put. "Tommy, I have no idea what to do anymore… Drake is scaring me to death but I don't know what to do. Tommy please…" I was not too proud to beg. I may have been King of all of Egypt, but I would beg if I had to.

Tommy sighed, leaning against the wall next to me. "I know, My Pharaoh… I have been trying so hard to get him to talk to me. He's been clinging to me a lot because I don't think he wants to be alone. He's terrified of something, being hurt by something and he doesn't want to tell anybody. He's clinging but he won't tell me anything. I have no idea what to do either…" he said, looking away from me. He was disappointed in himself, as I was disappointed with myself.

"We need to figure out what's going on, Tommy. Someone has got him so scared that he won't even talk to the two people who care for him most," I said and Tommy shot me a look that told me he was questioning that statement. He thought I only cared for Drake because of his resemblance to Alexander. I prayed to the Gods that I loved and cared for Drake because of who he was, not who he looked like, but I really wasn't even sure at this point. "We need to do something… We need to fix this…" I whispered, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples again. This was all just so stressful.

"I know, My Pharaoh… I know we need to fix things for Drake but… how?" Tommy asked, looking up at me with wide, chocolate eyes. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Drake was worrying me more than anything else in Egypt. When it came to Drake or my entire kingdom, I was more worried about Drake and Egypt was in extremely bad shape.

"Take a walk with me, Tommy," I said, taking my hand in his. He seemed relaxed around me, even after I hit him. Since then, I had not been forceful or cruel to him in any manner and he seemed to relax, though I was sure he was still worried about the whole Drake, Alexander business.

We walked through the corridors, several long minutes of complete silence. "Pharaoh?" Tommy whispered after nothing but our sandals scraping across the stones of the palace floors. I glanced over at him, frowning at the distress on his face.

"Yes?" I asked, looking back in front of me. Seeing the upset and stressful look on Tommy's face was only making my own mood (and my features, I was sure) worse.

"What if… whatever is happening to Drake, really is Brad? We both know that he is super uncomfortable around that man. I know Brad is one of your advisers and you trust him but…" Tommy bit his lip, looking away from me for a moment before looking back at me, his eyes meeting mine. "My Pharaoh, we both know how pretty boys can make even the best people act in the worst ways and there… There is no one prettier than Drake. He's a beautiful boy and look at how everyone in this palace looks at him? A lot of people could… do things to get a hold of Drake the way you have him."

I bit my lip, looking away from Tommy. I really did not want to believe that whatever was happening to Drake was Brad's fault. Brad had been my trusted adviser for years and I considered him one of my very best friends. But Drake was more than a best friend and if Brad was truly hurting Drake, which I did not want to believe, I would choose Drake over him. But then again, why was Brad such a big issue in the first place? I could always tell when Drake was tense around him but… I did not believe there was anything wrong with him.

"Drake is my servant, thus he belongs to me. Anyone to take advantage of him would be out of their mind and severely punished when caught," I said. Yes, I saw how people in the palace looked at Drake. I couldn't blame any of them for gawking for I, myself had done the very same thing when he was presented to me. However, there was a difference between staring and actually acting on the desire Drake's appearance brought on. "But Brad… I know he's tense around Brad, but I do not entirely understand why. I mean, Brad has always been a good person. A little rebellious yes, but he would never go as far as to hurt one of my boys. I do not understand…" I muttered, turning another corner before stopping at my chambers. I pushed the door open, stepping inside and pulling Tommy in with me.

Tommy walked over to my bed and sat on the corner of it. Normally I would have already been stripping the both of us but today was completely different. "My Pharaoh, you know how tense Drake is around Brad… There has to be some reason for it and we know that _someone_ is hurting him. He doesn't seemed to be afraid of anyone else…" Tommy said, looking up at me and staring me in the eyes. He was trying to make a point, and I knew that much but… Brad? No, Brad couldn't possibly be the one hurting my boy. Brad would not defy me like that… He wouldn't.

"But of all people, Brad? Brad is completely harmless and he's a trusted adviser of mine," I said, sounding sure of myself but Tommy had a very legitimate point. I sighed softly, closing my eyes and sitting down next to Tommy. "But you are right… Drake is awfully tense around him…" I paused for a moment. "Do you suspect that …. That Brad is really responsible?" I bit my lip, looking away from the blond. Brad? One of my two most trusted advisers…?

Tommy frowned and I could feel his eyes watching me. "I… I do not know, Pharaoh, but I do think that he has at least something to do with what is going on… I mean, Drake is so scared of him," Tommy said, and his voice started to slip. He sounded almost upset with himself or someone else, I wasn't entirely sure. "Drake told me, the night after our… very intense sex scene, that he was afraid of Brad. I told him that Brad was harmless and a good guy, but now… Now I'm not so sure of that."

I bit my lip, hard. If I kept gnawing on it, I wouldn't have a lip anymore, but it was a hard habit to break. "I do not wish to believe that one of my advisers is making Drake uncomfortable. However… Brad has been acting odd lately…" I stopped, thinking about the passed week and a half. Brad had been offering outrageous solutions for the working problem in Egypt and he had called me out on my boys' services to me. "What exactly did Drake say?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, he said something like, ever since the first night he met Brad that, I don't exactly remember but it was like Brad was staring at him like he was a juicy piece of meat. Like he was something to eat and I told him everyone looked at him like that. It just came with how beautiful he was and he told me that even though people stared at him, nobody made him feel as uncomfortable as Brad did…." Tommy said, frowning a little. "He said that when he's with Brad, he feels physically sick and like he cannot breathe…" he added and I wrapped an arm around Tommy's waist. I think he was blaming himself for not listening to Drake when he first talked to him about it and I wanted to comfort him as well as to comfort myself…

All I could do was frown. Tommy was basically telling me that my most trusted advisers was hurting my boy. _Mine._ "Alright, if that's the case… I want you to be with Drake as often as possible," I said, looking him right in the eyes. I wanted no mistake that these were orders. "Take him with you on your errands. Go with him on his. If you feel so inclined, stay in his room at night or take him to yours." Tommy nodded lightly. "I'll keep an eye on Brad during the day. I'll have Cassidy watch him, too. Understood?"

Tommy nodded again. "Yes, My Pharaoh, of course. I won't leave him alone. I'll make sure I'm with him as often as he will allow," he promised me, his eyes never breaking away from mine, showing me his seriousness.

I pressed a gentle kiss into Tommy's hair, cupping his face in my hands. "Good. In a few days, my advisers will be leaving to attend to matters with our neighboring cities and, hopefully, by then, Drake will feel more at ease," I said, praying that once Brad and Cassidy were gone, Drake would relax and open up to us… Well, me actually. I was really hoping that Drake would come to me and not Tommy. I had to be honest, I was jealous of how often Drake was with Tommy and not me…

"Alright," Tommy whispered, smiling softly. "I know things seem bad but maybe when Brad is gone, Drake will open up. Until then, I will be with him," he repeated, giving me a warm smile that surprisingly did make me feel loads better.

"Thank you, Tommy," I whispered, bowing my head lightly and pressing my lips to his. He moaned, molding himself against me. My tongue darted in and out of his mouth, tasting the familiar caverns of the blonde's mouth. Our kiss was passionate but brief and as I pulled away, Tommy whined softly. "I am sorry, but you need to go be with Drake, alright?"

He just nodded again. "Alright, My Pharaoh. I will see you tomorrow," he said, smiling softly and turning towards my chamber's doors. "Good night, Pharaoh."

"Good night, Tommy. Sleep well."


	24. Recognize This Compromise

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Did you think I wouldn't recognize this compromise?**

**Tommy's POV**

I went back to my room, stripping of my jewelry and my clothes before slipping into a pair of loose fitting trousers and no shirt. The connecting door between my room and Drake's was open, and I could see him lying on his bed. Pharaoh had pulled him aside to talk after dinner, and, had Pharaoh not stopped me, I would have tried talking to him, too, on our way back. I remember watching him walk down the hall with his arms wrapped around his being. As if he was holding himself together.

I sighed softly, shutting the doors of my wardrobe shut before shuffling into Drake's room. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of shorts, his back to me as I entered the room. He did not appear to hear my footsteps, or, if he did, he did not acknowledge my presence until I sat down on the edge of the bed. He turned his head, glancing at me before shifting to the other side of the bed. I slipped in beside him, turning him towards me and holding him close. His arms were folded up between our chests.

One arm was tucked around his waist as I lifted the other, running my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He seemed to relax in my arms as I let his hair slip through my fingertips. He sighed heavily into my neck. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to ask if he was okay, truly. I wanted to comfort him and try to pry the truth from him again, but I knew that it would do me no good in the least. He would shut me out again… Probably tell me to leave.

No. I couldn't go against Pharaoh's wishes. I needed to stay with him as much as I could. Which meant talking to him was out of the question. I bit down on my bottom lip, tilting my head down and kissing his forehead gently. Drake shifted closer, burying his face deep into my chest, his head tucked just under my chin. I let my eyes close, relaxing against him as he began to fall asleep in my arms. I wish I was lucky enough to sleep, but I couldn't.

Eventually, Drake's light snores filled the room. I smiled softly, rubbing his back and inhaling the scent of the shampoo he'd been using. He smelled of vanilla. I inhaled deeply, letting my fingertips slide over his spine through his shirt. They wandered up his back, towards his shoulders, when I felt them. Strange ridges that, I knew, were not there before. I frowned, wanting to turn him over to see, but I couldn't risk waking him up.

Instead, my hand slid down his shirt, slow and steady so that the strange motion wouldn't wake him. Not that it mattered. Drake was still a heavy sleeper. Whereas Pharaoh could gently touch my cheek or something and I would wake, I still had to shake Drake a little to get him to come to. But he was getting better about it, which meant that I needed to be careful.

My fingers pushed his shirt aside and the pads of my fingertips slid up his spine. His skin was warm, smooth to the touch. I let my eyes slip shut as I slid my hand higher up along his spine. I could feel each bone, and, to be honest, it scared me. Drake was thinner now than he was when he was brought here. I inhaled deeply, inching my hand up higher and higher, suddenly fearful of what I would find…

My finger slipped over a ridge of skin that was stiff, rigid. It felt… It felt like a scar. I frowned, swallowing the lump in my throat as I lifted it higher. More ridges, more scars… There were several crossing back and forth. And for where they were on his skin, it felt like they were right over his tattoos. My heart pounded hard in my chest as I felt tears welling in my eyes. Drake… Who's done this to you?

I woke up the next morning with Drake still snuggled against my chest. At some point my hand had slid down and was pressed to his lower back, resting firmly against his skin. I blinked once, tilting my head down and staring at Drake's face. For the first time in little over a week, he looked like he was at peace. My heart skipped a beat in my chest as I pushed his hair out of his face.

His eyelashes were fanned over the tops of his cheeks, his skin looking pale and porcelain-like. His lips were barely parted, his breath ghosting against my neck. I inhaled slowly, trailing my fingers across his cheek as my arm tightened around him. His head rolled and he bumped into my chest. The motion must have startled him because he inhaled sharply, his eyes opening. He glanced around before looking up at me. His eyes softened and he smiled warmly.

"Morning," he whispered. I smiled, feeling a blush run across my face as I bent my head, pressing my lips to his. He moaned, shifting his arms and wrapping them around my neck. I pushed him onto his back, hovering above him as I kissed him deeply. I missed this. I missed kissing him. I missed things being okay. I didn't like him to be so tense, but he just… He was, lately. And he wouldn't tell us why…

I pulled away, breathing hard before pecking his mouth again, "Good morning to you, too, Drake." I said. He smiled brightly, kissing me gently. I moaned, chasing his lips as his fingers tangled into my hair. I groaned as he pulled, my mouth meshing against his. Soft, wet pops and clicks were sounded and the occasional moan as Drake rolled us over, pinning me down.

My heart slammed to the front of my rib cage, beating furiously as his tongue slid between my teeth. I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut as shivers trailed down my spine. Drake had gotten so good at kissing, but there was something else to this kiss.. Something desperate. I moaned, my hands cupping his face as he pulled on my hair again. His teeth hooked around my bottom lip and he sucked on it like a master.

I pulled away, breathing hard and tracing circles into Drake's cheeks. He panted, resting his forehead against mine, his fingers sliding out from my hair. I looked up at him, seeing a blush crossing his face. I smiled, kissing him gently. He looked so much like he had in his first week. So shy, so bashful and yet so willing to do whatever it took to please Our Pharaoh. His tongue tasted the inside of my mouth before pulling up again.

I held him in my arms for a while, lightly kissing his lips and his cheeks now and then. He returned them with such sweetness it felt like there was nothing wrong at all. Like nothing had been bothering him lately. It was nice. So nice, actually. I almost didn't want to get up at all, but I knew that we had some things we needed to do. We had to go to the market, get some more shampoo and soap and pick up some more clothes for Drake. Sure, he'd gotten some, but there were a few more things we needed to get for him.

"We should get going, we've got things to do today." I whispered against his lips. Drake frowned before sitting up so I could get up, too. I pulled myself into a sitting position, leaning over and kissing him again before turning and getting out of bed.

"We?" He asked. I stopped in the arch of the connecting doors, turning back towards him with a soft smile on my face.

"Yes, we. Pharaoh wants us both going together, today." I said, before sighing. "In fact… He wants us to stay together as often as possible… He doesn't want you to get hurt anymore, so he's ordered me to be with you." I told him. I decided to leave out the part that I'd told Pharaoh about his fears for Brad. I knew he didn't want me, originally, to tell Pharaoh, but there were some things I couldn't keep from the Pharaoh…

"Oh," Drake said, a small smile pulling at his lips. He seemed to like the idea of being with me all day, and my heart gave a relieved thump against my chest. "Okay. Just… Let me get dressed…" Drake said. I nodded once, pushing off the wall and walking towards my wardrobe. I heard the connecting doors closing and I frowned, looking back to see Drake disappear from my view. Why would he close them? I've seen him naked before—

The cuts. He doesn't know that I know. Shit. He's trying to hide them from me. I sighed heavily, having half a mind to cross to the doors and rip them open. But I didn't. Instead I went to my wardrobe, pulling it open and pulling out fresh clothes. I stripped out of my trousers from last night, slipping into a pair of clean, light green ones. I pulled on a matching green shirt, letting it hang off of my shoulders.

I grabbed a necklace— a simple gold chain with an elaborately painted Eye of Horus on it— out from the top shelf of my wardrobe, clasping it around my neck and letting it hang against my chest. I crossed to a small vanity table that I had in my room, sitting down in the chair and grabbing for the brush, running it through my hair. I worked out the knots, smoothening it before setting the brush aside and quickly doing my makeup. Nothing extravagant. Thick eyeliner, silvery eye shadow and a touch of red to my lips.

I stood from the vanity, crossing back to the door and knocking gently on it, "Drake? May I come in?" I asked. There was a shuffle.

"Yeah, come in." He said. I pulled the door open to find him sitting at his vanity, brushing out his hair. His makeup was already done. Liner, soft blue shadow and light pink to the lips. He was dressed in a pair of lighter blue trousers that stopped at his knees and a light blue vest that, convenient for him, covered his back and part of his shoulders. The cuts were hidden from sight.

I licked my lips, watching as his hands pulled his hair into the usual lopsided ponytail, his bangs hanging slightly in his face. He turned, catching me staring and he blushed. I chuckled, walking over to him and taking his hand in mine, pulling him to his feet. I brought him close, kissing him gently on the lips. "Come on, let's get going," I whispered. He nodded once, lacing his fingers with mine as I pulled him out of his room.

The walk out of the palace and to the market took nothing more than half an hour or so. The Egyptian sun was burning into our backs, but the day itself was rather nice. There was a pleasant breeze that would gust through now and then, relieving us of the heat. I held Drake's hand, pulling him along through the market. People rarely used cars or taxis to get places. Most biked or walked. But for longer distances, there were shuttles and planes that could be used. Or, like, for the Pharaoh, his advisers, and other members of high society and royalty, there were private jets and cars. But they were rarely used.

I pointed out things to Drake, showing him the differences between vendors and the best prices and best qualities. He seemed so at ease and free here. I wondered if, maybe, part of his problem was being cooped up in the palace. He'd been with me and Pharaoh for nearly a month and a half, and, to my knowledge, had not left it once. I held him close to my body when we would buy linens and clothes. The vendors were all nice, though.

We'd purchased more clothes for Drake, holding all of our things in a shoulder bag I'd snatched from my room before we left. We stopped at a vendor to buy shampoo. Drake immediately went for the vanilla one, like we had at the palace. I smirked, nodding once as we paid for it. Drake slipped it into my bag, taking my hand again as we walked further into the market.

"It's nice to be outside…" Drake commented as we walked amongst the hustle and bustle of people. I smiled over at him.

"Yeah." A thought came to my mind and I looked down at him again, "Would you.. Would you like to see your family? While we're out here?" I asked him. He turned his face to me and his eyes lit up with a kind of joy that I had not seen in a very, very long time from Drake.

"Y-yes," he almost whispered, "If it's not too much trouble?" I laughed, and shook my head, and he smiled more.

"It's not a trouble at all." I told him, pulling him along towards the jewelry section of the market. Drake clung tight to me, fearful of getting lost in the colors and people. I smirked, dragging him down an aisle of stands and stalls. The crowds were thick here, and I held on tight to Drake's hand. I didn't want to lose him through here.

"Stay close to me, Drake." I told him, practically squeezing his hand in mine as I tried to push through a crowd of people. But they would not break. I managed to get through, but Drake was stuck on the other side, and as people shifted, his grip on my hand began to slip.

"Hold on, D—" something pulled him away from me and I lost sight of him in the crowd. I cursed, standing on my tip toes, seeing him in once place before he would vanish. I pushed back through the crowds, but it was no use. He was gone. But it wasn't like he'd accidentally let go of my hand. No.. Someone took him from me.

My heart thrashed in my chest and I pushed people aside, my eyes scanning the market for him. I cursed again and again, one for letting him slip away and two for disobeying Pharaoh's orders, even if by accident. Pharaoh… My eyes widened as I pushed through, making my way out of the market. I began to race across the sands, back towards the palace. If Drake was taken, that means he was in danger. I needed to find Pharaoh. I needed to tell him that he was missing. I needed to tell him of the cuts on his back. And if Brad wasn't with Pharaoh, then I had a damn good idea of who took Drake…


	25. I Might Be Down

**Chapter Twenty-Five: I Might Be Down But I'll Be Standin' Tall Again  
Drake's POV**

Getting out of the palace was nice. I hadn't really realized that I had been cooped up in that place for nearly two months and spending the day with Tommy was fantastic. I knew that Pharaoh was, more or less, having Tommy baby sit me, but I wasn't really complaining. If Tommy was with me, Brad couldn't dream of touching me and, if we spent enough time together until Brad and Cassidy left then maybe, just maybe, I could get off without him touching me again.

Being outside and really feeling the sun made me feel like a brand new person and, as Tommy and I explored the Bizarre, I felt more relaxed and happy than I had since that night with Pharaoh and Tommy, right after Brad and Cassidy had come to stay at the palace. Being out here with Tommy made me almost forget about my troubles and I could never thank him enough for that.

"Would you like to see your family? While we're out here?" Tommy asked. From what I understood, Pharaoh wanted to spend the night with us tonight. If that was to actually become intimate or just to keep an eye on me, I was not sure, but I was praying that whichever Pharaoh wanted, he did not find the scars on my back. However, Pharaoh would be late tonight considering he was dealing with a lot of issues currently and in being late, Tommy and I had a lot of time to kill before we were needed.

The idea of seeing my family made my heart swell. Maybe, if I saw them all alive and doing well, I would feel a bit better. "Y-yes," I whispered, feeling my mouth going a little dry. I licked my lips to moisten them before continuing. "If it isn't too much trouble."

He shook his head at me, as he often did to show his wisdom and he laughed. "It's not a trouble at all," he said, his grip tightening on my hand as he pulled me through the market place. There was a large crowd out today and I honestly could not believe how many people were shopping. Wasn't Egypt in an economic plummet right now? Where were people getting the money to shop like the world was ending?

The crowd got really thick and Tommy's hand squeezed mine, but people were pushing between us and I was losing my hold on him. He started to push back towards me and I thought everything would be fine, that he would be with me again in a few seconds, but then slim fingers curled around my free wrist and it yanks me back, forcing me to let go of Tommy.

"If you even think about screaming, you worthless Cunt, I will make you wish you were never born," Brad hissed into my earlobe and he started pulling me in the opposite direction of Tommy. He was also not taking me towards the palace and I couldn't understand where he was taking me, but it did not matter. I knew what awaited me wherever we were going. The location did not matter.

This time was different. This time, I did not say anything. I did not beg him not to touch me. I did not beg for him to leave me be. Begging only resulted in more pain. Did police not tell people that the best way to handle a situation like this, should you unfortunately fall into one, is to simply not fight back? If you do not fight, you might escape with your life? Or some bullshit like that.

"I told you that not even Our Pharaoh could protect you Drake," Brad whispered, shoving me into what looked like an old vender's shop. It also did not appear to be in use. Nobody would come in here and it was a good distance away from the market place, so nobody would even be enticed to come here. That was probably why this place was no longer in business anyway: It was too far from the market. "He's trying, but I trust you have been a good little whore and that you have not told anyone, right?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

He shoved me back into the wall directly across from the door and a whimper fell from my lips as I collided with it. "Answer me, you bitch," he growled, walking over to me, knife visibly in hand now. "Have you told anyone?"

"N-no…" I whispered, looking down at the ground.

Brad reached out, delicately cupping my cheek in one hand. "No, what?" he asked, holding his knife to the other side of my face. The side that he had repeatedly slapped during our last encounter. "You will find that life is very hard for an ugly boy," he whispered, tapping the blade against my cheek. I understood. He was threatening to ruin my face with the knife but could he really do that? Sure, he had hurt me more than anyone else in my life had yet… But, if he marked my face, someone would definitely see.

Pharaoh would see and he would do whatever it took to punish the man who ruined his boy's face.

Logic told me that Brad was bluffing about destroying my face, but I would not push any boundaries with this man. He terrified me in ways I have never even though possible. "No, I didn't tell anybody, Sir…" I whispered, trying to sound a little stronger than I felt. It wasn't working though.

He smiled, dropping his knife from my face. "Good, then we can proceed," he whispered. He did not put the knife away, but it was no longer pressing into my cheek and therefore not an immediate threat. I was much more worried about what he might do to me with his penis…

His lips covered mine, and much like last time, his tongue shoved its way down my throat. I fought back the moan that wanted to rip out of my throat. I did not want Brad to think I enjoyed what he had done to me before or what he was doing now because I _hated_ every minute of it. I could not remember one thing in my life that felt worse than what Brad had done to me just four days ago.

Actually, that wasn't exactly true. One thing was worse… The day my father told me he hated me and that I was never going to be his son because I was a failure. That was probably the only time I ever felt worse but that was for a completely different reason.

"Get on your knees, bitch," he demanded and, like the good whore he wanted me to be, I lowered myself to my knees. He smirked down at me, the devil's grin spreading across his face as he twisted the fingers of his left hand into my hair, pushing my face against his full erection. He was still wearing his trousers, but I could feel the stiffness easily. It was a little too hard to miss…

He moaned at the friction of my cheek pressed into the fabric of his trousers. "Take them off, bitch," he hissed. I did not need him to elaborate. I knew he wanted me to undress him and, for a moment, I just sat there. I did not move a muscle until his hand yanked at my hair, tearing a cry of pain from my lips.

Slowly, I lifted my hands to the waistband of his trousers, slowly pulling the buttons in the front open. He groaned as I slowly pulled the fabric down his hips and thighs, painfully slow for him, I imagined. I momentarily thought about some sort of assault, but quickly decided against it. If I retaliated, he would kill my family. I did not doubt that in the slightest…

Once the fabric was low enough, the completely fell to the floor and Brad stepped out of them, kicking the to the side. "You really are such a pretty whore, Drake. It's a shame, really. A boy as pretty as you shouldn't have to beg for sex," he said, sounding understanding and compassionate but all I heard was venom. Every word was stabbing my eardrums as if I would never hear again.

His fingers tightened in my hair again, pulling hard. My mouth fell open in a gasp and he took that as an invitation to shove his member into my mouth. He forced me to take all of him despite the fact that I simply couldn't. I was not longer a virgin, but my throat still was, by far and I thought I might suffocate and die. I forgot, for a first few moments, that I could breathe through my nose.

He fucked my mouth relentlessly and the moans that were falling from his lips disgusted me. I hoped that he would not come undone in my mouth. As unpleasant as having him coming into my body was, I would prefer that that in my throat. I did not want to taste a billion seeds of Brad running down my throat.

"Fuck, you are a great whore…" he hissed, shoving his erection into my mouth and down my throat one last time before pulling back. He still had the knife clenched in his right hand, but he seemed so caught up in fucking my mouth that he had momentarily forgotten about it.

Kneeling down in front of me, he kissed me hard again and when he pulled back, a band of salvia connected our lips. He smirked at me, his eyes devious and full of lust. "Your lips are much more appealing when they are swollen like this," he commented, kissing me again before pulling back. "Lean against the wall, _now_."

I simply bit my lip as I pressed my back into the wall Brad had shoved me into earlier. There was still the urge to fight him. To run and get help, but I knew I could not. I could not risk my family's safety just to protect myself. That was selfish… "Good, good. This is going much better than last time, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, his fingers beginning to strip me of my clothing. He was good at it, almost as quick as Pharaoh himself. He smirked once I was naked, pushing my knees up to my chest and away from each other, leaving me completely exposed to him. He set the knife down on the floor as he sat direction in front of me.

His eyes connected with mine as if he was waiting for me to say something but I said nothing at all. He scowled at me and his right hand went directly back to the knife. "I asked you a question and when you are spoken to, I expect an answer, you bitch," he hissed, slashing the blade of his knife across the inside of my left thigh. I cried out, squeezing my eyes shut as he brought the knife down again. "I'll ask you again, don't you think this is, somewhat, going better than our previous engagement?" he asked.

"Y-yes…" I whimpered and he brought the knife across my other thigh, leaving blood running down both thighs. I choked on a sob. "Yes sir!" I cried out, turning my head away from him, my cheek pressing into the wall.

"Much better," he hissed as he carved the knife into my thigh one more time. "Now then, if you are good for the rest of our time together, I won't cut you anymore, understood?" he whispered and he pressed himself right up against me. This was so much worse than last time. At least then I wasn't facing him. I didn't have to watch him as he raped me. I didn't have to see the sick pleasure in his eyes and the satisfaction he'll have if he got me to come undone again.

"Yes sir…" I whispered again, keeping my eyes closed shut. I did not want to watch this. I did not want to see how truly sick and twisted this man was. How had Pharaoh ever trusted someone like him? How could Pharaoh ever see any amount of good in the man?

Again Brad set the knife down on the floor, the blade scraping gently against the stone and before I could even register what was happening, Brad was taking my calves into his hands and he forced them up into the air, resting them against his shoulders. The angle let my entrance completely open for him and it was a painful position but I was flexible enough for it…

"Just like a whore," he muttered and then I felt him inside of me, pushing into me as if I was made for nothing besides satisfying people's sexual desires. Maybe that was all I really was good for… No! I could not start thinking like that. It did not matter what Brad said, I was not a whore…

This time was just as painful as before but the pain did not last nearly as long. His trusts, if anything, were harder and because of the angle, deeper. I cried out, nearly screaming as his hips connected painfully with my thighs. I didn't think. I could barely even breathe with my thighs pressed into my chest they way they were. One of his hands was curled around my hip, holding it tightly with his nailed digging into the flesh. His other arm was wrapped around one of my thighs, his hands pressed to the inside and he continued to claw one of the cuts he had made open.

I choked again, this time on a sob. Everything hurt and tears were streaming down my face but, while powerful, his thrusts were beginning to not hurt as much. His hips continued to connect with mine roughly but he was hitting that spot inside of me that just drove me crazy and I could feel my half hard erection curling up onto my stomach in complete hardness.

My eyes had been squeezed shut the entire time, the only sounds were Brad's moaning, my occasional slipped moan, and my screaming but then Brad spoke again. "You just pretend to hate what I'm giving you, don't you, filthy slut?" he growled, his hips shoving into my again for what seemed like the trillionth time. Surely this had been going on for days upon days because that is what it felt like.

New tears pooled in my tear ducts before flowing freely down my cheeks. "You're pathetic. You just want to hate this so Pharaoh isn't angry with you, but I'd say that erection curving against your stomach says it all." He laughed. He fucking laughed as I cried out at a particularly painful thrust. Rah, please make it stop… Please…

"You'll come undone a second time, just for me," he whispered and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. His thrusts became more and more forceful and less in rhythm. I knew Brad was nearing his end and, just as before, I wished I could have poofed to dust because I did not want to feel him coming undone inside of me again.

"How many boys have you fucked before Pharaoh, Drake?" he asked and I was sure that by how painful his thrusts were becoming again that he was drawing blood. I screamed, tightening around him and he gasped, shoving up into that spot again.

Stars danced behind my eyelids and I knew that I would come apart soon, but I did not want to. Not for Brad… Not for him… "None…" I whispered, choking on a sob. He slapped me across the face.

"Liar. A pretty little slut like you didn't just turn into one over night. Our Pharaoh didn't simply fuck you once and that turned you into a whore," he spat in my face and his nails dug into my thigh and hip as his member pressed into that spot again. I cried out, feeling the slightest twitch in my erection before I came, splattering both myself and Brad with warm, gooey liquid. Not a moment later did he release into me.

For the second time that week, I truly felt like the whore Brad made me out to be. He pulled out and my legs fell away from my chest. Brad simply pulled his clothing back on and he pressed a kiss into my sweaty hairline before he left the building, leaving me alone with nothing but my tears. I could feel his seed running down my thighs for the second time and again, I felt filthy. If there had been any doubt in my mind before, I was now positive that Pharaoh would never want me again.

I curled into the tightest of balls on the floor and just sobbed until my tears ran dry. It was starting to grow dark and I knew I needed to be back at the palace soon. Pharaoh was still expecting Tommy and I in his room tonight and I could not even imagine what would happen if I wasn't there… So I forced myself out of my ball and I started to get dressed slowly. How was I going to hide the cuts on my thighs from Pharaoh if he wanted to make love with me tonight? How could I even let him touch me after what Brad had just done…?

All these thoughts were buzzing around my brain as I pulled myself back towards the palace. Not many people were out anymore and I wondered just how late it was. I needed to get back… I had to wash up and find a way to hid these cuts…

Walking back to the palace alone seemed like a much longer journey than coming out to the market and once I was inside, I made it my main goal to get to my washroom. Thankfully everyone seemed to be a dinner, so I slipped through the corridors unnoticed. I wondered what Tommy had done when he lost me in the market and I hoped that he wasn't in the bathroom getting ready himself.

To my relief, he wasn't there and he did not show up as I washed myself thoroughly, making sure that I scrubbed away every essence of Brad there was on me _and_ in me. I felt so disgusting but I couldn't let that stop me from getting ready for Pharaoh. I excessively washed myself, as if washing myself was going to erase what Brad had done to me not even an hour ago… That didn't work but at least I had managed to get myself clean.

I wrapped myself up into a towel and grabbed my dirty clothes before crossing the hall towards my bedroom. Before I did anything, I hid my dirty clothes so nobody would fine them and then I sat at my vanity, drying my hair as best I could before pulling it up into a lopsided pony tail. I did my make up the same way I had for the market place but I still had the problem of hiding the cuts on my thighs…

The best I could do for that was to cover them up with concealer. It worked well, but if Pharaoh started rubbing up against my legs, it wouldn't last very long… Once the concealer dried some, I pulled on a pair of shorts that I knew made my ass look fantastic, though I really was not feeling so fantastic… I also pulled on a light weight shirt. It didn't cover much, but it did cover the tattoos, which meant it covered the scars Brad had left there.

Lastly I pulled on my sandals and I knew there was no more avoiding it. I slowly left my room, making my way rigidly to Pharaoh's chambers. When I arrived, I pulled the door open slowly and I slipped inside, praying that Pharaoh was not waiting there angrily. The only person in the room was Tommy, no doubt waiting for Pharaoh.

"Drake?" he exclaimed, jumping from the bed and running over to me. "Thank Rah… I've been looking for you everywhere. I went to tell Pharaoh you were gone but I could not find him so I thought my best bet was to wait here for him so I could talk to him but thank Rah you are safe!" He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

Oh Tommy, I was nothing close to safe…


	26. Your Soul Will Be Okay

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Take shelter and hide forever, your soul will be okay…**

**Adam's POV**

Keeping an eye on Brad was harder than I thought, considering he slipped off without my noticing during a lunch break. I tried not to let it bother me. Besides, I'd instructed Tommy to be with Drake at all times until Brad and Cassidy left. There should've been no issue with letting Brad run off.

Though, there was a nagging in the pit of my stomach that clung with me all day. That something wasn't right, even after Brad came back. He'd been gone barely an hour. But, if he truly was responsible for Drake's silence, then an hour was all he needed. I inhaled slowly, trying to shake the idea that _Brad_ had done something to my boy. I didn't want to believe. I really didn't. But Tommy's words and Drake's actions were piling higher and higher against Brad…

Rah. On top of trying to save Egypt from an economic downfall, I was struggling with keeping my boys safe and trying to figure out my own heart. I wanted to believe that I cared for Drake and loved him for who he was and not for who he appeared to be. I had accepted that Alexander was dead and that he was never coming back. But could I be blamed for my emotions when Drake looked so much like him?

_Stop it, Adam_. I told myself. _Stop thinking that Drake is Alexander. He's not. Remember that Drake is himself. Alexander would want you to love him for him…_ I inhaled shakily, licking my lips as I walked down the hallway, towards my chambers. Dinner had been uneventful, to say the least. Neither Tommy nor Drake had been there at all. And yet, Brad was also there with us. So he wasn't with Drake. At least, not through dinner. But then I would think about the hour that he went missing, and for the fact that Drake wasn't at dinner…

I sighed heavily, walking down the hallway. My chamber doors were nearing in sight, and I could feel my heart pounding. What if Drake didn't show up for tonight, either? What if he went missing? And why wasn't Tommy at dinner? Had something happened? Or were they just out with their own affairs and lost track of time? _Stop. It. Adam._ Right. I needed to stop worrying. But if Drake wasn't there, then I could start worrying again.

I bit down on my bottom lip, reaching out and gripping the handle. My heart was pounding in my chest and I closed my eyes for a moment. _Just breathe, Adam. Breathe. He will be there. He will. _I opened my eyes again, pulling on the handle and pulling the door open. I stepped inside, bringing it shut before turning, my eyes adjusting to the difference in lighting of the room.

There they both were, on the bed together. Tommy was holding Drake in his arms, running gentle fingers through his hair. I let out a sigh of relief, feeling my heart melting at the sight as I crossed down to them, my sandals scuffing against the stone steps. They looked over to me, and my heart clenched. Drake looked… miserable. I couldn't quite describe it, but he was obviously shaken by something. Had something happened, again, today?

"Boys?" I called out to them. They smiled at me, however weak it might've been from their parts. I kicked my sandals off, climbing onto the bed to join them. Drake was stiff in Tommy's arms, looking like he wanted to cry. My heart skipped and I felt it cracking, wanting to break apart into a thousand, tiny pieces. "Drake?" I whispered, reaching out and touching his face with my fingertips. He whimpered, leaning into it.

"What happened?" I asked him. But he shook his head. He still would not speak. But I knew that something had happened to him today. His absence at dinner. Had the assault happened then? Or was it before, and he was too ashamed to come to dinner? My heart clenched and I swallowed a lump from my throat, caressing his cheek tenderly. "My boy, please…" I begged, but still, he shook his head.

"He still won't speak," Tommy said, low and under his breath. I looked over at him, staring him in the eye before looking down at Drake. His eyes were distant, sullen and lost. I licked my lips, shifting and cupping his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. But he didn't, truly. He looked through me. Like I wasn't even there, anymore.

"Drake.. Baby…" I whispered, caressing his cheek with my thumb before I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. He whimpered, moaning softly and reaching forward, threading his fingers into my hair. I kissed him hard, feeling his tears sliding over my fingers and hands. I choked on a soft sob, leaning my forehead against his. Tommy tilted his head, leaving a gentle kiss on Drake's cheek as we just cuddled together. Tommy's arms were locked around Drake's waist and I kept tracing circles into his cheeks.

I wanted so badly to understand what had made him so withdrawn, but he wouldn't tell me. He wouldn't tell Tommy. But we could see it in his eyes. He wanted to. He wanted to like it was the last thing he would ever do. Like his life depended on it. But he would never say it. And what made my heart hurt the most was not the pain he was suffering, it was his silence. The fact that I couldn't help him. The fact that I was breaking the promises I'd tattooed into his flesh…

I dipped my head in, kissing him again as my hands dropped to his shoulders, sliding down his arms and resting on the tops of his thighs. I slipped my tongue between his teeth, shivering as he moaned and my left hand wandered. It slid down along his thigh to his knee, before crawling back up to his groin. I tilted my head, angling the kiss as my fingers slid down to the inside of his thigh, and—

Drake pulled back and cried out, twitching his leg from my grasp. I frowned, staring with wide eyes at him as he panted, curling away from my touch. I gasped, looking over at Tommy, who was also staring wide eyed at Drake. But the youth didn't move for a moment. In fact, he looked frustrated. But with who? Us? Himself? I reached forward, caressing his cheek.

"Baby?" His face was twisted with so many conflicting emotions. He looked like he wanted to forget it and lean into my touch. But he looked like he wanted to pull away and speak. "Baby, please!" I begged, my voice raising a little in volume. Drake gasped, staring at me as tears rolled down his cheeks. I whispered another soft "please", and his eyes slid shut as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"My thigh.." He whispered, like it was a sin to do so. I frowned, glancing at Tommy. The blond swallowed, but didn't speak as he glanced down to Drake's legs. I licked my lips, reaching forward and grabbing the hem of Drake's shorts, pulling them up as slowly and gently as possible. Drake whimpered, shaking with tears as I saw red patches in his skin. At first, I thought it might've been a heat rash, but as I pulled more away, I saw thin, angry lines of red, and those "heat" rash patches… They were patches of dried blood.

My breath caught in my throat as I realized I was staring at fresh cuts, nestled into the baby fat of Drake's inner thighs. Tommy's eyes went wide as he stared, holding a whimpering Drake in his arms. Drake's face was buried in his hands and he was weeping. I bit down on my lip, lifting the other leg and seeing the same cuts on the opposite thigh. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my jaw as I looked away. I wanted to be sick.

"Rah… Drake…" I winced, swallowing an aching lump. "Tell me…" I turned my head, staring him down. "Tell me who did this to you." I hissed. I was not angry with him. I was angry at the man who did this to him. I was angry at the person who would dare touch my boy… Dare to mark him in such a way. But there was a nagging voice that whispered in the back of my mind, telling me I knew _exactly_ who did it… And, being the nicer person, the one who saw good in everyone, didn't want to believe that voice.

"Brad." Drake whispered, again, as if it were sin. I choked on a scream, tearing fingers through my hair as I shot off of the bed. I paced, tears stinging at my eyes as I felt my heart begin to break. No… Not Brad… Anyone but Brad, please, Rah… Fuck! Drake…

My shoulders trembled with sobs and with rage, and my heart was conflicted between returning to the bed to hold Drake or to storm out of the room and hunt that son of a bitch down… I inhaled slowly, crying out as my hands curled into fists. I was going to make him pay… I turned, seeing Drake staring at me with wide eyes, tears cascading down his cheeks. I gasped, rushing back to the bed, my hands cupping his face.

"Tell me, Drake," I commanded, "What else did he do to you?" My voice was low, cold and unfeeling. But I could sense that Drake was not afraid of me. He was still afraid of Brad. But for what reason? Why? I watched him as his fear began to break away and the tears fell faster, thicker almost. He choked on a breath, sobbing into Tommy's arms. His words were jumbled, but there were some that stood out…

"He… He said I was pretty… Called me a whore.. Touched m-me… Kissed me.. He.. He raped me i-in front of th-the statue.." My eyes went wide and I forgot to breathe. Brad violated my boy… In front of Alexander? "He.. Threatened my family… Cut me.. I-I'm sorry, Adam… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Drake wept, but I barely registered that he'd said my name. My eyes were distant and I stared at the blankets on the bed, soaking in what he'd said to me.

"He raped you, again, today? Didn't he?" I asked, my voice soft, almost a whisper. Drake nodded, continuing to cry in Tommy's arms. The blond held tight to him, rocking him back and forth, stroking his hair and pressing comforting kisses into his skin. I couldn't even feel my heart beating. Why Brad? Why do this? Why do this to Drake? To me? To Alexander? I closed my eyes, licking my lips, shaking.

"Did he cut you anywhere else?" I questioned. Drake trembled in Tommy's arms before he nodded once. I turned, looking at him. "Show me." I whispered. Drake's body shook violently with a sob, but he didn't move.

"_Show me!_" I shouted.

I was not angry at him. I was angry at Brad. No, I was _enraged_ with Brad. But Drake's eyes went wide and his voice went silent. But his shaking fingers fumbled with his shirt, and he slowly peeled it off, turning in Tommy's arms to expose his back to me. I stared, breathless. Thin, recently healed scars slashed across the wings, the Eye and all the promises I made. Promises that were broken, now. Trust that had been shattered. I reached out, mindlessly touching them, feeling the scars that ruined my boy. My Drake.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so s-sorry…" Drake cried, and Tommy pulled him closer into his arms. I stared at Drake's back, feeling the rage coiling around my heart, burning it, killing all love and trust I had in Brad. Killing all faith in myself… I'd let Drake down. I'd let him down when he needed me the most. I could never forgive myself for that…

I launched off of the bed, disregarding my sandals or a shirt. Tommy called after me, begging to know where I was going. I ordered Tommy to stay with Drake and not to leave my chamber until I returned. I shoved the door open, stepping out and slamming it shut as I stalked down the hall. My mind was on overdrive and all I could see were the scars on Drake's back, forever engraved.

I growled, turning the corner, "_BRAD!_" I screamed into the emptiness. There was only the echo of my voice filtering down the hallway. I raced down, my bare feet slapping the stone as I turned another corner. Brad took a step out from his chamber, his head turned away from me until I came up to his side. When his eyes locked on mine, they went wide. I could see my reflection through his pupils— my eyes were black with rage.

I grabbed him by the throat, squeezing hard as I shoved him in the stone work of the wall. He gasped, clawing at my wrist before I threw him down onto the ground. His back bounced and he wheezed, crying to catch his breath as he gingerly touched his throat. "I'm going to _fucking kill you!_" I shouted, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and hauling him to his feet, slamming him back into the wall where he'd just been.

"M-My Pharaoh?" He wheezed. Oh, Brad, don't play dumb, you fucker.

"Who the _fuck _do you _think you are, _Brad? How _dare _you _touch_ Drake in that fashion! How _dare _you _take_ from me what is _mine!_ How _dare _you _betray me!_" I shouted, my face inches from his. I watched his eyes dawn with a brief recognition, flashing with rage before clearing and appearing innocent again. You're too late, you useless motherfucker. I've seen it all, Brad. You're guilty as charged.

"My Pharaoh, I know not of what you—" Brad began to say, but I backhanded him as hard as I could across the face, sending him to the floor. Unlike Tommy, I had no regret for hitting Brad. I was going to do a lot more than bruise his pretty face tonight.

"Drake told me _everything_, Brad! The _touching_, the _kissing_, the _cutting_, the _rape!_" I hissed. Cassidy was standing in the doorway of Brad's chamber, silent. He had a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide as he stared down at Brad. "You _violated_ him in front of Alexander's statue! You _marked_ his inking and you _damaged that boy's soul!_" I screamed, reaching down and grabbing him by the throat. But I did not pull him up. I knelt down beside him, my breath fanning across his face as I spoke.

"You will pay for your crimes, Brad. You will be executed for the violation of one of my servants, the betrayal of my trust, and for your _pathetic_, _repulsive_, _waste_ of an _existence_." I hissed, spitting in his eye and punching him in the nose. Brad's hands flew to his face, holding it gingerly as he screamed into his palms. I grabbed his wrists, punching him, again, though, this time, in the mouth as I heard footsteps. I glanced up, seeing palace guards rushing around the corner. I stood, leaving Brad to curl up into his ball of self-pity.

"See to it that Bradley is locked in isolation. Make sure the big boys have a some playtime with their new toy, tonight," I told them in a hiss, wanting so badly to tear Brad limb from limb until he felt the pain Drake had suffered. The front guard nodded once, walking over and grabbing Brad by the arm. Brad struggled to break free, but it was useless. Another two guards took hold of him and he was dragged off, kicking and screaming at me the entire time until he disappeared around a corner.

I let out a heavy breath, exhaustion washing over me as the adrenaline and rage began to leave my body. My knees trembled and I fell, Cassidy barely reaching my side before I collapsed completely to the stone. He was thin, but his muscles were toned, and he at least lessened my velocity enough that I did not fall too hard. I landed on my knees, resting my head against Cassidy's shoulder. The brunette rubbed my back, running fingers through my hair as I began to cry.

"My Pharaoh?" He whispered, wiping away at my tears. I shook my head, sniffing.

"I… I should have seen it… He was so tense around Brad… Then he stopped speaking, stopped eating.. He stopped… He stopped living, Cassidy.. He was there but.. not." I whispered, shaking with sobs as Cassidy pulled me into a tight hug. His whispered to me, trying to soothe me.

"Baby, you didn't know there was anything wrong.. We've known Brad for years, we… We would never have seen something like that coming.." He said, wiping away at more of my tears, but they kept coming. They kept pouring and I couldn't stop shaking and all I could think of was that I failed..

"Adam, you're not a failure," I frowned, looking up at him before realizing I'd said my thought out loud. I did not mean for it to be heard, though, "You didn't know. You tried protecting him the best way you could, baby. He won't be upset with you." Cassidy said. I dropped my head, looking away from him. I wanted to believe his words, but I couldn't find the will to. I had failed. I failed Drake. I let him down. I couldn't protect him.

I sat there, crying in Cassidy's arms for only Rah knew how long before he pulled me to my feet, walking with me back to my chamber. I wasn't sure that I wanted to be in the same room with Drake. How could I face him knowing I'd let him down? How could he ever want my affection when I couldn't save him? But I didn't voice any of this to Cassidy. I kept my mouth shut as we walked, reaching my chamber all too soon.

"This is where I'll leave you," Cassidy whispered, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Go be with him. He needs you, Adam." I nodded once, turning and grabbing the handle. I inhaled slowly, pulling it open and slipping inside as Cassidy headed back to his chamber.

Tommy and Drake were still on the bed, still holding each other. But Drake had stopped crying. They both looked over at me as I slumped against the door, breathing hard. They were quiet, waiting for me until I pushed off the door, walking down the steps towards them. My body felt like dead weight, and it was a wondering I was walking at all, what with exhaustion beginning to eat away at my consciousness. I leaned forward, crawling up onto the bed. To my surprise, Drake pulled out of Tommy's hold and sat up on his knees, wrapping his arms around my neck and shoulders, his cheek pressed to mine as his fingers tangled into my hair.

I choked of a soft sob, curling an arm around his waist, my other arm snaking up his back, my fingers digging into the hair on the back of his head. I held him close to me, wanting to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But something told me he already knew.


	27. It's The Beautiful People They Flaunt

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: It's the Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful People They Flaunt  
Tommy's POV**

Seeing those cuts on Drake's thighs was like a giant slap in the face. I knew Brad was hurting him! I knew it but I couldn't do anything to help because he wouldn't talk to anyone about what was going on. Now that Pharaoh and I had seen the cuts, he told us everything and I never imagined that things could actually have been so bad. Brad was a lot of things, but a _rapist_? That was… extreme.

When Drake showed Pharaoh his back, I don't believe I'd ever seen the king angrier. Flames danced in his near-black eyes and I knew he was going to tear Brad apart. I knew that Brad was going to suffer for everything he did to Drake and I was happy about that. No, happy wasn't even the right word. I was ecstatic to see the man who hurt someone I cared so deeply about pay for what he had done.

Neither Drake nor myself tried to stop Pharaoh when he stormed out of the room, no doubt to rip Brad's head off. Drake was still curled into my arms and I held him there tightly, pressing gentle kisses into his hair. His tears were soaking through my shirt but I didn't mind it. It was better to just let everything out instead of bottling it up inside. That's how a dam worked, allowing what needed to be let out over the top but keeping everything else inside so no harm would come to the people that lived near it.

One thing that was bothering me a lot, aside from finding out that Drake was raped twice was that Drake kept apologizing, like he'd gotten down on his knees for Brad. As if he had begged Brad to touch him, to violate him. I do not care who you are, nobody asks to be raped and I knew that Drake would never just give himself to Brad. He hated Brad since the day he arrived at the palace.

"Baby, stop apologizing alright?" I whispered after Adam had been gone for several minutes. "Do not apologize for something that is not your fault. Pharaoh and I… we should have seen this coming. We should have known what was going on but we just couldn't believe Brad would really do something so awful to you…"

Drake looked up at me and I, once again, wiped tears off of his cheeks. "I do not blame you or Pharaoh for what Brad did…" he mumbled, staring me in the eye. His blue eyes were driving hammers into my soul and I felt my heart swelling just by looking at this youth. Rah, even after being raped twice he was still so perfect… "And I do not wish for you to blame yourself. Brad had… everybody fooled with his charming, innocent smile."

"If we are not allowed to blame ourselves for our foolishness, then you cannot blame yourself for doing nothing wrong. You did not ask for Brad to hurt you like that…" I said, running my fingers gently through his hair, pulling it out of it's lopsided pony tail. I knew he didn't favor having it down but Pharaoh and I were both fond of the chocolate locks.

"But I should have spoken up sooner… I should have told you both…" he muttered, sounding displeased with him. I supposed I really could not blame him for feeling horrible for not talking sooner. But then again, he did believe that Brad would hurt his family… "I should not have made you both worry so much."

"Drake, love, you were trying to protect your family. As the man of your family, you could not justify putting their lives in danger. Pharaoh and I both understand your drive to keep them safe. Pharaoh felt the same when his younger brother and mother were alive. I used to feel that towards my family before they shunned me," I murmured into the boy's hair and I pressed gentle kisses to it. Drake and I, over the time he was here, had gotten very close. We told each other almost everything and we had no secrets. Well, other than the one Drake just told us, anyway.

He nuzzled his face into my neck, kissing it gently. I couldn't fight the moan, but there was absolutely nothing sexual about the kiss. It was just warm and comforting. "I couldn't stand to think that my family would die simply to end my suffering…" he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking up at me. He seemed happy despite what Brad had done to him earlier today. He was finally at peace because he knew that Pharaoh would deal with Brad and that he could finally start putting all of this behind him.

"It's going to be okay now, Baby. Pharaoh will make sure Brad is severely punished and things will start falling back into place," I assured him, running my hands up and down his arms slowly. His tears had finally stopped and he even smiled just a little at me. Even though Brad would not ever hurt him again, I wondered if he would ever be able to serve Pharaoh the way he was intended to again. I had never experienced rape and I could not be sure if Drake would be able to make the distinction between what Brad had done _to_ him and what Pharaoh and I did _with_ him.

"I know it will be," he said softly, though I sensed some underlying fears in his tone. What was he still afraid of? Brad? Surely not. Brad would be locked up, never able to touch him again.

"Baby?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands again. His eyes met mine and he pursed his lips just enough to tell me I could continue without he verbally addressing me. "Are you still afraid? Because you know Pharaoh will protect you now that he knows what is happening," I muttered, trying to reassure Drake as much as I could.

His eyes left mine and he was silent for several long moments. "I… I will always be a little afraid of Brad, even when I know that fear is irrational but that is… not what I am worried about now…" he whispered, still refusing to look at me.

"Then what troubles you?" I asked, worried about the boy. He'd already been through so much. What else was there to fear?

Drake fell silent again and he slowly looked back at me. I could see agony filling his eyes and something told me it had nothing to do with Brad, or, at least, very little to do with that man. "Will Pharaoh no longer desire my being in his bed?" he whispered. Only Drake could make a statement like that sound so innocent. My heart melted and I realized that, truly, he feared losing Pharaoh's affections. "Now that someone else has touched me?"

"Drake…" I whispered, drawing soft circles into his cheeks to comfort him. Still I was more worried about the whole Drake, Alexander turmoil the Pharaoh was dealing with far more than this. Honestly, I'd never even considered something like Pharaoh no longer wishing to touch Drake. I didn't think that Pharaoh would ever feel that way, even if Brad had touched Drake in ways he never should have. "Baby, Pharaoh will not throw away his beautiful boy because some sick fuck decided to take advantage of him. As long as you still want to please him, he will have you. I am sure of that."

Drake simply smiled, though it was forced. He leaned into me again, his arms wrapping around me and I figured that our conversation was over for the time being. That was fine with me. I was perfectly content to lay here and hold this beautiful, perfect boy in my arms. Recovering would be hard for him, I knew, but he could do it. I believed Drake was stronger than what people gave him credit for.

It seemed like an eternity that I just simply held this perfect boy in my arms, but when Pharaoh came into the room, Drake pulled away from me and he hugged Pharaoh tightly, silently thanking him for obviously taking care of Brad. Pharaoh wrapped his arms around Drake, one hand going up to tangle into the brown locks and he kissed the boy gently. I could hear Drake's gentle moans and the wet clickings and poppings of tongues running over each other and when they broke apart there was a familiar red glow lighting up Drake's cheeks.

Pharaoh chuckled softly, laying back into the sea of pillows and he pulled Drake down with him. He was nestled up to Pharaoh, his arms wrapped around the bigger man. I just smiled, wrapping my arms around Drake's waist from behind and I sandwiched him between us. "Drake, honey, you have to promise us something," Pharaoh said after a few minutes of the three of us simply cuddling.

Drake blinked, looking up at Pharaoh with wide, curious eyes. "And that would be?" he asked softly.

"Well, two things actually," Pharaoh began, petting Drake's hair like he really was the kitty Pharaoh always claimed he was. "One, if someone ever tries to hurt you again, you come and tell me and Tommy, alright?" he asked and Drake just nodded. Pharaoh smiled slightly, though I could tell that he was feeling awful for letting this happen to Drake. "And you also have to start eating again. You are getting way too skinny and it worries me," he added, pressing a kiss to Drake's forehead.

Drake blushed softly and he looked away from Pharaoh, probably not wanting to see false disappointed. Pharaoh was not, in the slightest, disappointed in Drake but he probably believed that Pharaoh was. "I am sorry… I just… couldn't keep anything down…" he whispered and Pharaoh shook his head, pressing another kiss to Drake's forehead.

"Baby, I'm not angry with you. I understand. You did nothing wrong, I just don't want you starving yourself to death…" he whispered and I tightened my arms a little around Drake. I couldn't imagine what life would be like if Drake died… and just thinking about it gave me the shivers. "I want you to recover, both mentally and physically. The best way to start on the physical aspects is to build up your strength again. Start eating…"

"I will, My Pharaoh… I will," Drake promised. "First thing in the morning…" he added. He sounded tired. How could anyone blame him? He had been to Hell and back today and I was sure that all he wanted was some time to sleep in the arms of the two people that loved him

"Good, now please Drake, rest. Tommy and I have you. Nothing will hurt you tonight or any other night…" he whispered, sounding like he wanted to make up for not being able to protect him from Brad for the past two weeks.

Within minutes Drake was asleep and snoring softly, but his snores sounded more like purring. My Rah, perhaps he really was part cat? I pressed my head between his shoulder blades, listening to the soft vibrations of his vocal cords. Exactly like a cat… It began to lull me to sleep but when Pharaoh sighed, I was pulled away from that comforting realm of darkness reaching out to me.

"What saddens you?" I asked, praying to Rah that this was more about Brad and less about Alexander. Drake did say that the first rape happened in front of a statue. Pharaoh and I both knew that it had to have been Alexander's statue and I was sure that Pharaoh was not at all pleased by that. But… Alexander was not the one who had been hurt so badly. Drake was and I hoped that Pharaoh understood that.

To my relief, he said absolutely nothing about Alexander. "I should have been able to protect him like I promised him I would…" he whispered, looking down at brown haired youth. He was still fast asleep, absolutely no knowledge of our conversation at all. It was when he was asleep that he looked most innocent and from looking at him now, I never would have guessed that Brad had touched him. Never would have even thought that he was sexually active with myself and the King of Egypt…

"My Pharaoh… you cannot blame yourself for what everyone failed to recognize…" I whispered and his ocean eyes lifted to meet my dull brown ones.

"But he trusted me with his life. He trusted me with _everything_ and I let him down… I wasn't there when he needed me and Brad hurt him so badly. Those memories will never just burn away…" he whispered.

I frowned, lifting a hand to palm Pharaoh's cheek gently. He turned his face into my touch, as if needing the comfort. "My Pharaoh please do not be like this. Drake does not blame you in the slightest for what happened. He does not blame anyone but Brad and himself, he told me so…"

"He blames himself?" Pharaoh asked, his eyes widening again. Whoops, I should not have let that one slip. Drake was going to kill me for that.

Sighing, I nodded. "He told me that he feels responsible. Probably because he decided not to tell us. If he had told us right after Brad touched him for the first time, we could have prevented both rapes, but none of that was his fault. I told him that but I'm not entirely sure he believes me…" I whispered.

"He was only trying to protect his family… We all can understand that. Brad did have power that most people didn't. He could have had his family executed, but that isn't going to happen," Pharaoh said, his hold on Drake tightening just slightly. "We can't let him think that this is, in any way, his fault. He did nothing wrong at all and he should not put any blame on himself."

"I know that, My Pharaoh. Unfortunately rape victims often do blame themselves more than anyone else… Sometimes even more than their rapist," I mumbled, feeling my heart cracking at the idea of Drake thinking this was all his fault. Surely Pharaoh and I would be able to convince him that it wasn't like that at all…

Pharaoh sighed again and his eyes fell back onto Drake's face. "My Pharaoh?" I asked, biting down on my bottom lip. I hoped I was not about to step outside boundaries but I had to know…

"Yes, Tommy?" Pharaoh asked but his eyes didn't leave Drake's face. I bit my lip, looking down at the youth in our arms as well.

"Drake is afraid that you will no longer want him because he had been touched by Brad. I told him that wasn't true, that you were far too attached to him to just throw him away because someone forced him into sex…" I whispered. "I just want to know that I am right in telling him that…" Basically, I wanted to make sure Pharaoh was not going to just throw Drake away. By the way Pharaoh was holding him right now told me that he would never just get rid of him, but I needed to be sure…

"What? Of course I would never throw him away…" Pharaoh whispered, one of his hands coming to rest on Drake's cheek. "I would never just throw him away…." he repeated, as if to make me completely understand that Drake was precious to him. I never expected anything less but I just had to be sure…

"Do you love him?" I asked, hoping dearly to hear a definite "yes". Not a yes that made him sound unsure of his love for Drake or for Alexander. I also was hoping he would answer me right away, but he didn't say anything, he merely sighed, looking conflicted.

There was a long silence before he finally tore his eyes away from Drake's face. "Yes… I do," he said firmly. I wanted to question him further, but he sounded definite in his words and I knew that he would not be elaborating. I just had to trust that the Gods were leading Pharaoh in the right direction. That Pharaoh was in love with Drake for Drake, not for Alexander but something was nagging at me, telling me that probably wasn't true…

No, I had to trust Pharaoh. He was many things but he was not a liar and if he said he would never throw Drake out and that he loved the boy, I had to believe that…

But I wasn't entirely sure.


	28. On The Verge Of Something Wonderful

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: On the verge of something wonderful**

**Drake's POV**

It'd been a few days since I told them what Brad had been doing to me. The cuts on my thighs had healed and scarred over, one of the only reminders of what I'd suffered. Pharaoh had not called for me because he wanted to make sure that I was ready. That I was back to physical and mental strength to handle something like sex again. But what he didn't seem to understand was that I was ready… I needed his love and his affections to erase what Brad had done…

But I didn't know how to tell him that. So I pondered it for several days. I slept little but I ate. Instead of big, main courses that I couldn't keep down, I snacked. I would eat pieces of fruit or bread periodically throughout the day, to keep me going without eating too much at one time. It was better this way, to say the least. I was able to stomach more and keep myself healthy.

Though, I knew, that regaining my original condition would take time and work. I'd lost a lot of weight between the first confrontation with Brad and then last night. Partially because I couldn't eat. Sometimes, though, I didn't want to eat. Some days I felt like, because of what Brad was trying to make me out to be, I didn't deserve to eat. I think back on it now, and that was rather stupid of me, but that was how I felt…

I shook my head, dressing in a pair of tan colored trousers and a white shirt, strapping my sandals onto my feet. My hair was pulled back into its regular lopsided ponytail, my bangs tucked behind my ear. I grabbed a small shoulder bag that hung on the inside of my wardrobe, crossing it over my body and letting it hang in place. I'd told Tommy, earlier that morning, that I was going to go to the Bizarre to buy a few things. There had been this need to… create, resting in the back of my mind since I'd told Pharaoh and Tommy. I felt inspired, but, by what, I didn't know.

I grabbed my liner, smudging some on before setting it back down onto my vanity. Since I'd broken my mirror, I hadn't gotten it replaced in a while. But I knew the feel of my eyes and, after a quick check in the bathroom mirror, I deemed myself decent enough. I walked down the hall, the irrational fear still whispering Brad's voice in my ear, but my heart knew it wasn't real. Pharaoh had taken care of him. Brad couldn't hurt me anymore.

I turned, walking out through one of the large arches at the front of the palace. Despite its complex size, I knew all of the shortcuts and quick routes, making a usual quarter to half mile walk nothing more than a few paces through this hall and down this passage. I smiled to myself as the sun turned my normal brown hair a rich, vibrant chocolate, its rays heating my skin. Ra, I could never thank you enough.

I stepped down the stairs that led up to the front, crossing the street and dashing across the hot sands towards the Bizarre. I walked briskly, slipping between vendor stalls and citizens. It wasn't nearly as crowded as it had been the day Tommy had brought me, but it was still quite packed. People dressed in trousers, shorts, vests, skirts, dresses, all colors, all designs, everything swarmed around me and I couldn't help the faint smile that played on my lips. I liked it here.

I scanned across rows and aisles of stalls before finding my first stop. I pushed to the front, apologizing to anyone I'd rudely bumped into. I glanced at the merchandise, my tongue grazing against my bottom lip as I looked at different canvas sizes. Taught, stretched white over a wooden frame and I smiled wider at one that was roughly three feet tall and two feet wide. I pointed to it, motioning for the vendor to grab it for me.

The vendor was a woman, appearing in her late forties, with rich black hair and deep green eyes. Her skin was pale, like mine, showing the years of painting and work in his her hands more than her face. She was glowing, a smile on her lips as he plucked the canvas from its nail and handed it to me. I nodded once in thanks, reaching into my bag and pulling out the money I owed her. She bowed her head back in gratitude.

I held the canvas close to my body, trying to ignore the awkward shape of it as I made my way farther down the aisle. Pots, pans, linens, jewels, spices, herbs, anything and everything. I slipped between a crowd of people, stopping at another stall that had oils and pastels. The things I wanted. I set my canvas down on the ground beside me as I plucked out the prime colors— red, yellow and blue— before grabbing the white, black, and various shades of the primes. I smiled as the vendor tied all the colors I wanted— a good ten or fifteen— with a piece of string and handed it back to me. I slipped the bundle into my bag, paying him before gathering my canvas back into my arms and walking again.

I had a canvas, I had paints. I needed brushes now.

I made my way down to the end of this aisle of vendors, seeing a young girl sitting in a stall, helping a few customers. I frowned, recognizing something in her pale skin and blond hair, but I couldn't quite place it. But she appeared to be selling brushes of all sizes, lengths and thicknesses, so why not pay her a visit? Tucking my canvas close to my side, I hurried over to her stand. She was still helping customers, looking barely older than fifteen, as I grazed what she had.

Finely carved wood with thick and thin fibers. Some soft to the touch, others a little firmed. I ran my fingertips over them, enjoying their feel when the vendor came to me, a small smile on her face, "Anything I can help you with?" She asked. Her voice sounded familiar, but younger, softer than what I was thinking of. I didn't look up at her, I merely continued to feel the brushes.

"I'm looking for the best you have," I told him, examining a thin brush. The girl nodded once, before going to the back of her stall, rummaging through some baskets that she had. I glanced up, watching as her golden hair fell into his face as she looked. I frowned until she came back, shaking her hair out of the way.

"How about these?" She asked, holding out a small bundle of brushes to me. Feather thin bristles, softer than anything she had out on the lip of the stand. The handle was made with dark, cherry wood, thick and sturdy. I stared in marvel as the craftiness and perfection of them. I smiled in awe, forgetting to breathe.

"They're perfect. How much?" I asked, looking up at her before, again, forgetting to breathe. Her cheekbones were high, sharp and defined. Her lips were full, stained a light red. But her eyes were what really got to me. They were deep, soothing and wider than the regular almond shape.

They were also a rich, beautiful brown.

"Seventeen." She said. I stared for a moment, before nodding once, looking away. Didn't Tommy say… He had a sister?

I reached into my bag, pulling out the money. She smiled, taking it from me and returning to the back to store it away. I stared at her for a long moment as I slipped the brushes into my bag. "Pardon me… But.. Is there any chance you have… A brother?" I asked her, not wanting to jump the gun. It was a harmless question, but her back went rigid with tension as she stood back up.

"I… I do, yes… but… He was taken by the Pharaoh's men to work for him. We couldn't pay our taxes." She said, seeming lost in the memory. "My parents didn't seem to care though. My brother was.. Not the purest of people, I guess you could say," she commented with a laugh, looking back up at me. I clung to my canvas, nodding once. I licked my lips, glancing over to her.

"Do you miss him?" I asked her. She frowned, looking at me like I was dumb, but she smiled sadly and nodded.

"Every day." She said. I felt my heart clench and I cleared my throat.

"What— what was his name?" Final moment of truth. The girl looked like she really didn't want to say, but she ran her fingers through her hair, looking away for a moment. I could see how similar she was to Tommy. They're actions, their expressions, what they did with their hair, how they moved. They had to be—

"Thomas. He preferred Tommy, though." She said. My heart skipped up into my throat and I grinned. Why not give her some satisfaction? She glanced over at me, frowning slightly, "What?"

"If you're worried about him, don't be. He's doing just fine." I told her. She frowned further, her eyes going wide for a moment as I turned, smiling and disappeared into the crowd. I knew her position all too well; missing someone so close to her and wanting to know if they were, at least, doing okay. That they were making it alright. I heard her call after me, but I was already gone, making my way back towards the palace.

The sands were hot on my skin and the heat was becoming intense, but still, I pushed through the crowds and onto the street, racing across and up the stairs towards the arch of the palace that I had left under. The stone work had heat waves rolling on its surface, and I could feel the sweat sliding down my legs before I slipped under the arch and into the cool shade of the palace.

I hurried down the hall, giving light, friendly nods to passing servants and scholars as I turned corner after corner before reaching my door. I pushed it open with my shoulder, setting the canvas down on the floor, leaning it against the wall. I crossed to my bed, pulling my bag off of my shoulder and dumping out my paints and brushes, as well as the remaining money that I had.

I glanced around, not finding what I was needing as I hurried to the bathroom, pulling open one of the cabinets. There were empty jars from herbs and ointments, and I plucked one out before setting it onto the counter of the sink. I stood, closing the doors and turned towards the linen closet, pulling out a small hand towel. I smiled to myself before turning on the water and filling the jar about half way, shutting it off again.

I carried my jar and towel back to my room, setting them down on the floor next to my canvas. I still… I still needed something to put my paints on, to mix them and keep them all in one place. I frowned, licking my lips before crossing to my bed, gathering the bundles of paints and brushes and setting them, too, down onto the floor next to the canvas. I crossed over to my wardrobe, pulling the doors open and looking inside. I wasn't sure what I would find, but I glanced down, seeing a few plate sized mats of leather that were thin but sturdy.

I had never seen them before, but I figured they would be of good use to me. I plucked one out, shutting my wardrobe doors as I turned back to where my canvas sat. I smiled, sitting down and setting the leather mat next to my right knee. I shifted the jar and towel up, letting them sit close to the wall as I untied my brushes and paints, letting them sit, spread out to my left. I licked my lips, taking paints and uncapping them, gentle squeezing small dallops onto the leather, leaving room to mix and match. I smiled as the familiar scents of oils filled my senses.

Grabbing a brush, I dabbed at some blue, mixing it with white and making a soft, creamy, baby blue. I glanced at my canvas, sticking my tongue out of the corner of my mouth as I began to paint. I wasn't sure what I was going for, but… Why not let my imagination take control? Why not let it paint itself instead of arguing with myself about it. And what I tried to ignore the most was that I'd never taken a lesson or read the proper technique to paint. I just did it…

The blue became various shades of the skies, and white became clouds. I dabbed at the blue, mixing it with a touch of green and white and painting, adding smears of black here and there until I realized there were birds, soaring through clouds on my canvas. It felt incomplete though, even as the sun began to dip away and the light was vanishing. I kept my tongue sticking out of the corner of my mouth as I rinsed my brushed, dabbing it clean on the towel. I grabbed a thinner brush, taking up blue and red, making a dark purple and adding features to the wings of the birds…

Wings…

I leaned close, adding details into the curves of the clouds. This wasn't just a painting, it felt like a story. I was adding small hieroglyphics into the clouds and on the feathers of a bird which, with perspective, was closer than the others when I heard a small knock at my door. I didn't turn my head away from my work, but I mumbled a soft "come in". Footsteps scuffed the stone and I felt a looming, large presence behind me.

The person knelt down behind me, his hands gently wrapping around my waist. I glanced down, briefly, to see freckled, tanned arms and I smiled, leaning back into the Pharaoh's embrace. He turned his head, pressing a kiss to my cheek and I blushed deeply, "What's this?" He asked, looking at my painting.

"I… I'm not sure," I told him, setting my brush aside. I was, by no means, finished with it, but I knew Pharaoh would be occupying my attention, and I did not want to mess up what I'd been spending hours trying to create. His hands were soft as they slid under my shirt, but his chin rested on my shoulder as he stared at the canvas. I felt very self-conscious about the fact that he was staring, not speaking in the slightest. Did he not like it? Did he like it? Was there something wrong with it?

"It's beautiful," he whispered with love laced in his tone. I felt myself relax and I blushed, turning my head and kissing the corner of his mouth. He moaned softly, tilting his head and catching my lips with his. I moaned, reaching back and tangling my fingers into his hair, pulling gently.

"Thank you," I whispered into his lips. He smiled, chuckling deeply and kissing me again.


	29. So You Wanna Be Famous

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: So You Wanna Be Famous, and Undeniably Sexy?  
Adam's POV**

"Come in," Drake mumbled from behind his chamber's door. He sounded a but distracted and I wondered why. When I opened the door, I immediately got an answer. He was painting and I was curious as to how he had gotten the materials for it and what he was painting in the first place. So I walked over to him, kneeling behind him and kissing him gently.

"What's this?" I asked, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and resting my chin against his shoulder. He blushed lightly, just as he always did and he leaned back into my hold. I gladly took him. I missed our closeness but ever since I found out what Brad had done to him, I was afraid to push him too far. What if we were getting intimate and he… started to feel like I was doing what Brad had done to him? What if I just started this entire painful process over again?

I just couldn't… bring myself to ask Drake to accompany me in my bed, not matter how much I really wanted to. I couldn't be so selfish when he was trying to recover from being raped.

"I… I'm not sure," he said to me as he set his supplied aside so he could focus on my presence. For a long time I just stared at the painting. It was hard to believe that Drake had done it considering no one had ever taught him how to pain. The details of all the feathers and clouds were beautiful and when I squinted, I was able to make out hieroglyphs that he had painted just a tiny shade darker into the clouds and feathers. I recognized them too. All of the beautiful symbols were the promises I had inked into the flesh of his back and I was hit with a tiny wave of guilt.

The painting was stunning, especially for someone so young and new in the world of art. He had told me he had a passion for it and that he would love to create things whenever he could but I never thought he would be so magnificent so quickly. Staring at the painting made my heart melt and I couldn't stop the love and admiration that flowed from my vocal cords. "It's beautiful," I whispered.

A soft blush rushed across his pale cheeks again and he smiled, pressing his lips to the corner of my mouth. I moaned, turning my head just slightly to catch his lips fully with mine. He moaned softly, his artistic fingers curling into my hair and giving it a soft pull. Our kiss broke for just a moment. He muttered a soft "thank you" into my lips before kissing me back again.

I pulled the boy close to me, holding his tiny frame tightly against my both as I turned my head to angle the kiss. Drake slowly turned in my arms so his chest was pressed against mine and his lips parted enough for me to explore the caverns of his mouth. My tongue glided over his, pulling a soft whine from the brunette. I chuckled softly against him lips and he took that opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth and to explore with his own.

I moaned as he straddled my hips and his fingers tightened into my hair. If I didn't know any better, I would have assumed that he was willing to let me make love to him. That he was ready and as willing to please as he always was but… he couldn't possibly be ready for something like sex. Not after everything Brad put him through.

Drake pressed himself against me again and he, briefly, rubbed over my groin, pulling a groan from my lips. I had to stop this before things went too far. I pushed gently at his shoulders, breaking our kiss and he whined again, his bright blue eyes looking almost… hurt. "My Pharaoh?" he whispered, looking into my eyes.

"Drake, baby… I just don't want to get carried away," I whispered, cupping his cheeks in my hands. "Please understand that I only wish for you to get better. You're hurting right now and I would hate to make that any worse for you."

"I understand," he whispered softly but his eyes betrayed his true emotions. He wanted me to continue kissing him, that much was completely obvious. How much he desired beyond that, I was not sure, but I just couldn't risk getting too turned on… If he felt like it was his job to please me, but wasn't ready for it I could… I couldn't live with myself.

I held him in my arms for quite some time, just enjoying the warmth between us but eventually I did speak again. "I actually came to tell you about Brad." Drake tensed in my arms, just as I assumed he would.

"What about Brad?" Drake asked, his eyes meeting mine. I could see just the tiniest bit of fear in his opal-like eyes.

"Well, you will be happy to know that he had been molested over a dozen times according to my guards on duty. The other prisoners certainly have a liking to him…" I said, my voice trailing off. From what the guards had told me, Brad had been more that molested and was actually in pretty poor condition right now. Not that it mattered much. Bradley was going to be executed soon anyway.

"Then he's getting what he deserves," Drake hissed, his eyes growing dark and very serious. I sighed softly, petting Drake's hair gently in one hand and pressing a kiss into his hair line.

"He's also been given an execution date," I continued and Drake blinked. I don't believe I ever told him that Brad was scheduled for execution, but he simply nodded, willing me to continue silently. To be honest, it was almost creepy how Drake could practically communicate with people without even speaking. "Three weeks from today," I told him. "Until then, the other prisoners will have a nice toy to play with. Like I said, they really are fond of him…"

It still filled my heart with pain and sadness to know that one of my most trusted advisers would betray me like this and hurt one of my boys so badly. And in front of Alexander too…

"I'm not sorry…" Drake whispered, as if it was wrong to speak his mind. "I'm not sorry they're raping him. I'm not sorry he's suffering…"

I just nodded, pressing my forehead gently to his. "I know, baby. You shouldn't show him any pity… He doesn't deserve it," I whispered, pressing my lips to his. We kissed softly for a few moments but when he pulled back, he looked tired. "You should get some sleep, honey. It's getting late. Probably later than you realized while painting like this." I gestured to his beautiful masterpiece. "You can keep working in the morning, alright?"

"But Pharaoh, I'm really not that tired…" he said, yawning as if his body was determined to make a liar out of him.

Chuckling, I stood up with the boy in my arms. "Your yawning says otherwise," I teased, carrying him over to his bed and I laid him down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Get some rest, my beautiful boy. I, and your painting, will see you in the morning," I said, pressing another kiss to his forehead. He whined, probably feeling like a little kid. I chuckled and pressed a passionate but brief kiss to his lips. "Goodnight baby."

"Night, Adam…" he muttered and I just smiled down at him, rubbing his cheek gently with my fingers before exiting the room and going to Tommy's. I knew there was an adjoining door but Drake was already drifting off to sleep, so I didn't want to wake him with knocking and I didn't want to just walk in on Tommy either.

Tommy came to the door and opened it for me. "Oh, hello Pharaoh," he said pleasantly and he smiled softly.

"Hello… I was, er… wondering if you would join me tonight? Just you and I… I'm really in desperate need of your comfort. I'd like Drake's as well but I am afraid to push boundaries with him right now."

The blond just smiled softly, though when I mentioned Drake I could have sworn I saw a flash of worry in his eyes. "Of course, My Pharaoh," he said and he shut the lights in his room off before joining me in the corridor and looping his arm through mine. We walked in a warm, comfortable silence back to my chambers and once the door closed behind us, I was kissing the blond. I could not begin to explain this sudden need. Drake's kiss earlier had left me wanting and needing to be touched and to touch…

But I could not do that with Drake. Not after Brad… Not now…

"My Pharaoh…" Tommy muttered into my lips, his hands wandering up to the few necklaces that graced my neck. He began pulling them off and shortly after, my shirt was discarded to the ground. I quickly followed his example, shedding him of his necklaces and his shirt.

He gasped, crying out as my hands wandered his chest, rubbing and pinching brown buds into hardness as my tongue shoved down his throat. He groaned into me, arching and pulling roughly on my hair and that was the last bit I needed to become fully erect. "Tommy…" I muttered against his lips, pushing him down onto the massive bed. I stripped my trousers off, feeling relief when the material was no long confiding my aching member.

"My Pharaoh…" Tommy muttered, looking from my eyes to my groin. "Where has this desperation come from?" he asked as I pushed him onto his back, pulling his shorts down his thighs and tossing them to the side.

"I… honestly have no idea. Drake and I had a… pretty heated kiss that left me wanting to just… go crazy on him," I said, feeling ashamed of myself. There were so many things I wanted to do with that boy but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. If he ever felt like I was another Bradley, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt… "But I just can't yet… Not with him, not yet," I continued, being completely honest.

Tommy sighed, looking up at me with big, chocolate eyes. "You may go crazy on me if you wish, my Pharaoh, but you cannot ignore that boy forever," he said softly, tangling his fingers into my hair and pulling again. I cried out, pressing my hips down into his and he threw his head back, moaning like a bitch in heat. I knew he was trying to get a point across but I just was not in the mood to listen to anything important right now. I needed to relieve this horrible desire first!

"M-my Pharaoh…" he whimpered, arching into me and I sighed, recalling the night we had gotten into that horrible argument about how I should not be confusing Drake with Alexander. He was so upset that I had let Drake call me by name.

"Adam, Tommy… In here, it's Adam," I whispered, kissing his neck gently and he moaned, arching into me again. His body was on fire, much like mine was and for a minute, I imagined the bed bursting into flame around us.

"Adam…?" he said, a soft, pink blush rushing across his cheeks. He was embarrassed to say it and it was adorable all the same, though it did not sound the same coming from Tommy. Drake's voice carrying my name just did things to me physically and mentally. Things that I cannot even begin to explain without sounding like a complete and total moron. I promise you, the King of all Egypt is not, completely, a moron!

I smirked down at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before shifting downward, carrying my lips down his chest while kissing and nipping spots when I felt the urge to hear him squeal. His moans were beautiful and his arching was even more so, I only wished that Drake were here so I may witness the same from his being… "Adam… please…" Tommy whined, pushing his hips up into my face once I had finally reached the bottom of his stomach.

"Oh Tommy, no need to be so impatient. Sometimes it isn't good to rush these matters…" I mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to his full hard on. He groaned, tossing his head back into the pillows as his fingers retangled into my hair. The scene very much reminded me of the last time I had my boys in bed with me and I had told Tommy to relieve Drake of his pain, only Tommy had morphed into Drake and I into Tommy.

"But… it hurts," he whimpered, pushing his hips up again. I smirked, taking his hips into my hands and forcing them back down into the over stuffed mattress. I held him down tightly as my tongue wandered from base to tip and he cried out, almost screaming as his hips fought furiously to push into my mouth.

But I was stronger and was able to keep his hips pinned.

Beautiful whines and moans fell from the blonde's lips as I slowly took him into my mouth. Normally I wasn't one to service my boys like this but maybe I should have a little more often. After all, the act of love making was a two way effort, was it not? Should I not have been putting forth the same amount of effort as Tommy and Drake did?

I knew Tommy was close to coming undone, but I wrapped one hand tightly around the base of his member, keeping his orgasm back as I pulled off of him. He cried out, wanting the friction back so badly and I just chuckled, sliding my tongue from his erection and down to his entrance. Much like with Drake, Tommy whined, gasping and screaming in pleasure as my tongue slid inside of him. He was wet and willing and Ra did I fucking want him so badly. But the best things did come to those who waited, correct?

"Phara- Adam… Please… I need it…" he whispered to me as my tongue pressed into that spot that drove him absolutely wild. His hips lifted and he wailed in ecstasy. I waited for him to come, but he never did, so I pressed my tongue into that spot again. Again I was greeted with a scream of pure pleasure but absolutely no release from the blond.

So, Tommy was playing that game, was he? I smirked into Tommy's flesh, pulling back. "If you are going to be like that, I will tease your orgasm out of you…" I whispered low and seductive. He moaned, whimpering softly as I slipped a finger into him, curling it into that spot again…


	30. Give You A Fever

**Chapter Thirty: I wanna get you alone and give you a fever…**

**Tommy's POV**

I threw my head back, crying out as Phar— _Adam_— pushed a finger inside of me, replacing his tongue. I missed the wet warmth of the muscle, but this was different. This went deeper and stretched me a little farther. My heart was thrashing in my chest and my skin felt way too hot to be normal. I groaned as he slipped it out a little, only to shove it back in, stabbing that spot inside of me. I clenched around him, crying out again.

My hands were pulling tight on his hair, yanking his head up as I slammed my mouth over his. He moaned when I pushed my tongue between his teeth, tasting the insides of his mouth. His finger moved in and out of me, before he managed to squeeze a third in. I arched up into him, moaning into his mouth and rocking back onto his fingers, trying to force them deeper into me. If I had to fuck myself on them, I would. Because each thrust was hitting that spot and driving me wild.

"F-fuck! Adam…" I whined as I pulled away from his mouth, only to whine louder as he pulled his fingers out from me and pushing my hips down onto the bed. I ached, my hands slipping out from his hair, clenching the blankets beneath my body. The lack of being filled left me feeling… incomplete, almost. It was painful, to say the least. It was such a familiar thing and to not have it after being teased was almost cruel. Almost.

Pharaoh shifted, pushing my legs apart and dipping his head down again, his tongue teasing my entrance and making me squeal. The King of Egypt had done a lot of things to me in the years that I'd been his lover. Between being so rough I couldn't walk the next day and so gentle it drove me crazy, I'd been exposed to a lot. But this was one that was still new to me. One I still had to understand and enjoy, fully. Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying every touch and kiss and bite and lick, but… I needed him. I needed what he always gave me.

I gasped as his tongue nudged that spot inside of me, wet and warm and unfamiliar but too good to deny. I clenched my jaw, groaning as I pushed back onto him, tightening around his tongue. My vision was beginning to grow fuzzy and, I was sure, my knuckles were turning white from fisting the blankets of the bed. Sweat was forming on my forehead and I groaned again, trembling lightly.

Pharaoh pushed forward again, touching that spot. My back arched and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back my orgasm. I wanted to come undone with Pharaoh deep inside of me, but he seemed determined to tear me apart with just the gentle flicks of his tongue. His nails were digging into my thighs and he kept thrusting his tongue into me. My back was completely arched off of the bed and I could stop moaning…

Oh, fuck, fine.

"Fuck!" I screamed, my body trembling as I came, warm goo splattering on my stomach and, I was sure, Pharaoh's hair. He moaned, removing his tongue from deep within me. My legs felt like jelly and I could barely move them. My heart was racing in my chest and my eyes fluttered shut. Pharaoh pressed his lips to my hip, licking me clean. I moaned softly, smiling and giggling at the feel of his lips on my skin. It tickled, in a way. It was strange, especially since I wasn't watching him do it.

"Mm, you taste good," He whispered and I felt my face heat up drastically. I bit down on my bottom lip as the King left gentle swipes of his lips against my stomach and chest, nibbling lightly on my nipples. I moaned, tasting myself on his tongue as he kissed me. I reached up, threading my fingers into his hair and pulling hard on it.

True enough, I felt the stickiness in his hair, warm and thick. I wanted to laugh, but I moaned, again, instead as Pharaoh pulled away from my mouth, nipping my neck and my throat as he made his way back down my body. I bit down on my bottom lip, groaning as he used his tongue to toy with my nipples. He sucked on them, pulling a strangled gasp from my lips as his fingers trailed lightly against my dick. I arched my back, bringing my hips up slightly as he kissed my stomach again.

"Now, now, Tommy… Ra, you're impatient." He commented, chuckling, his breath fanning over my skin. My face flushed deep and I tilted my head back, arching again. His tongue flicked against the tip of my member and I hissed, clenching the blankets into my palms again. Fuck, he was going to drive me insane all night, wasn't he? I moaned, topping it off with a whine as he tongued me again.

"Fuck…" I whispered, feeling myself getting hard again. Two times in one night? Pharaoh was in an awfully horny mood, then. He hadn't been like this… Since Drake's first night… And then the night where he had me.. take care of Drake. I trembled at the memory of that night, as well as the dream that I'd had to follow.

His lips pressed to my groin, his tongue tasting below the curve of my balls and I arched, groaning softly. He chucked against my skin, licking me again. I inhaled sharply, tremors running down my spine and electrifying my nerves, making the hairs on my body stand on end with goose bumps beneath them. Ra… I hadn't felt like this… Been _touched_ like this since _before_ Drake was brought here.

"Mm, Tommy…" Pharaoh whispered, bringing himself back up to tease my nipples as he slipped a finger into me. I gasped, loudly, my eyes fluttering open as I glanced down at the black haired King. His eyes were shut, his lips wrapped tight around my left nipple as he sucked gently on it. One hand was nestled between my legs, the other resting on my hip. I let my eyes close again, reveling in the sensations, shivering as he poked that spot within me.

This was how it was as he worked me open. He teased my nipples, bit and marked my neck, all the while moving his fingers in me, stretching me and scissoring me, leaving me whining and panting like a bitch in heat. I was sure my bottom lip was bruised and swollen from gnawing on it as he did this to me. It was torture, but I was loving every moment of it.

Somehow he'd managed all of his fingers but his thumb inside of me, fisting me and making me wail. I wanted to come again. I wanted to fall apart at the seams, but I held myself together with the occasional squeeze to the base of my erection. I wanted to fall apart with him inside of me, as I'd done most nights when I'd first been brought here. I wanted to feel him unravel with me. I wanted to feel like things were back to normal and that Drake wasn't always occupying his mind—

_What's this, Tommy? Jealous of your best friend?_ I grunted, responding to my thoughts. Yes. I was jealous of what Drake and Pharaoh shared, but Pharaoh and I had something of our own as well. Sure, it was primal and rough, but it was _ours_. What Pharaoh and Drake had was softer, gentler and… Well, passionate. Maybe that was what I envied. _Passion_.

"Pharaoh, please…" I begged as he removed his fingers. He chuckled, low and dark as he kissed my neck before sliding off of the bed. I whined, trying to force my eyes open to follow his footsteps, but I couldn't will them to open. I heard him shuffling around for something before he came back to the bed. He grabbed me by my hips, rolling me over onto my stomach. His fingers trailed down my spine to my ass before he swatted me along the curve just above the back of my thigh. I yelped, pushing into the bed to escape the sting…

"On your hands and knees," he whispered. I moaned, shakily pushing myself into the desire position. My eyes were open and I stared down at the pillows, but it didn't matter what I was seeing. He wrapped a blindfold around my head, cutting off my sight. I moaned, shaking more as his hands slid down my sides, gripping tight onto my hips. He hadn't done this to me in a long time…

I felt him press into my entrance and I gasp, my body going rigid with tension as he begins to push into me. His nails dug into my hips as he thrust his hips, forcing himself into me entirely. I cried out, letting my head drop as he nestled himself deep, warm and pulsing. I shivered, biting down on my bottom lip, groaning as he rocked his hips, pushing farther into me and making me tremble. I couldn't breathe right and I knew that my heart was racing in my chest. I could hear the beat in my ears.

"So good…" Pharaoh whispered, pressing his nails harder into my flesh. I whined, my hands fisting the blankets that I knelt on as he thrust into me, his momentum pushing me forward only so I could fall back and take him deeper again. I shuddered, choking on a breath as he hit that sweet spot for, possibly, the tenth time tonight. My mouth was hanging open, taking in air and letting it out in soft moans. My eyes were squeezed shut behind the blindfold, my arms and legs trembling.

He must've decided that I didn't need to adjust any further, for he began to rock into me, hard and fast, taking me the only way I ever asked him to. Rough. Dirty. Maybe it was meaningless at the beginning, but there was something about the way he handled me in the bedroom that I found enticing. To the public eye, I was a sweet, charming little servant that he handled with care. Loved gently. But in here? He clawed me, bit me, marked me, claimed and owned me for all that I was worth. In here, I really was his little slave.

"P-Pharaoh…" I moaned, letting my head fall again. One of Pharaoh's hands disappeared from my hip and his fingers curled into my hair, pulling my head back in one, quick and sharp tug. I cried out, feeling the sting and pain shoot down my spine and straight to my erection, making it painful as it hung between my legs. I whimpered as he growled, pulling me up so my back was pressed tight to his chest. His lips sealed around a spot on my neck, his teeth taking a dive into the flesh as his nails raked down the front of my chest.

"What did I tell you, Tommy?" He hissed into my ear, thrusting hard into me, making me scream. My head fell back onto his shoulder, my mouth open in pants as his nails slashed across my stomach. I whimpered, trembling against him as his hips continued their quick and rough motion. "What did I tell you to call me in here?" He questioned and I moaned again.

"A-Adam…" I breathed, tightening around him as he pushed in again. He moaned, pressing his face into the crook of my neck as his fingers curled around my erection, squeezing the base, massaging it. I cried out, whimpering. I wanted to come so badly, but something told me that he wasn't going have any of that just yet… Not until he deemed I'd deserved it..

"Good boy, good… Tell me… How badly do you wanna come, Tommy?" He seethed into my ear, his tongue grazing against my earlobe and up along the shell. I groaned, panting and whining as he squeezed me again, keeping me back as he thrust into me, nailing that spot and nailing it _hard_.

"Please! Please, Adam… I can't.. I need it please, please.. Need it so bad.." I whispered, some of my words lost with moans as he pushed up and in again, making me scream. Still, he squeezed.

"You're gonna— mm, have to do better than that…" Pharaoh hissed, nipping my ear and my neck, making me shake against him. I whimpered, reaching down to try and move his hand away to touch myself. I _needed _to, didn't he understand that? I needed to. It was beginning to hurt with such a fire that I wanted to scream and cry. If he wasn't going to let me come undone, then I'd have to—

His hands swatted me away and he pushed me down so that my cheek was pressed against the pillow, my back arching and my ass sticking straight up in the air, filled with his erection as he pounded into me mercilessly. I cried out, shaking as he kept a hand around my member, holding my release back. He squeezed again, pulling me from the edge as his nails dug into the tops of my shoulders, raking down my back down to my hips. I screamed, feeling the cliff between me and falling into my orgasm beginning to crumble away.

"Adam! Fucking… _Please!_" I shouted, moaning and whining. He shivered, reaching down. He wrapped a hand around me, pumping once as he slammed into me again. I gasped, coming into the blankets of his bed as he filled me, making me quake. He moaned softly, collapsing on top of me, pushing me into the pool of my seed. I trembled, breathing hard as he reached up, pulling the blindfold off of my head. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the dim light from the moon as I turned my head in time to receive a kiss from him.

"So amazing…" He whispered. I blushed, smiling weakly. My back and my stomach burned from where he clawed me, but I didn't mind it. It'd been awhile, but the memory of receiving such marks was still burned into my mind from previous experiences. It was nothing new to me.

"Thank you, My Pharaoh." I said, and he cleared his throat. I blushed further, "I.. I mean… Thank you, _Adam_." I corrected. He chuckled, kissing the back of my neck gently.


	31. But I Can't Take This

**Chapter Thirty-One: But I Can't Take This…  
Drake's POV**

I went to see Tommy last night because I had a nightmare but he wasn't in his room. I went back this morning to see if he wanted to take a bath with me but he still wasn't there, so I bathed alone and, for some odd reason, I felt very alone. As if I was the only person in the world.

Ever since the night I told Pharaoh what Brad had done to me, I felt alone. I was starting to feel as if Pharaoh really didn't want me anymore… Perhaps it was only a matter of time before he shipped me off to the pyramids because he couldn't stand to touch me anymore…

Every step I took towards the dining hall for breakfast was like a step closer to my end, my undoing. It took all of the power within me not to turn around and go right back to my room. Even if Pharaoh did not want me anymore, I would still do anything and everything to please him and today, he expected me to be with him at breakfast. No matter how much I would have liked to stay in my room and not show up at all, I would not allow it. As long as I lived in this palace, I would do whatever it was that Pharaoh wanted me to do.

Even if whatever that may be made me unhappy…

The room wasn't filled with nearly the amount of people it usually was. Only a few of the higher up works, the ones who actually got paid, Cassidy, Tommy and Pharaoh sat at the table. I bowed my head respectfully as their eyes turned upon me. "There you are. I was beginning to worry…" Pharaoh whispered, nothing but compassion in his tone. I did not, for one minute, believe that it was real for, if it was, he would understand that I needed him to touch me and to love me to get over what Brad had done to me. Without his help, the memory of Brad would always stay. I would always feel that man inside of me and not the man I should have been feeling!

"I apologize for my tardiness, My Pharaoh. I overslept…" I lied. I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. Not after the nightmare and having no one to go to for comfort.

Pharaoh gave me a warm smile that I returned half-assly. I wasn't much in a smiling mood and I crossed to the other side of the table, taking my normal seat. Tommy kept his head down, as if he was unwilling to look at me or meet my gaze. At first that upset and confused me, but then I saw it. A giant purple, almost black, bite mark on Tommy's pale, doll like skin.

My eyes widened in realization. How could I have been so foolish as to not figure out where Tommy was last night and this morning? He was with Pharaoh, having one Hell of a time, it seemed. I knew I shouldn't have been jealous. After all, Pharaoh and I had shared some very passionate moments without Tommy in the past but this felt different. Tommy always _knew_ I was with Pharaoh. Tommy was always aware of it, but now? I had absolutely no idea that Tommy had been in the Pharaoh's chambers last night.

And it appeared that nobody was keen on telling me either.

Suddenly I felt my heart icing over. Couldn't Pharaoh see how I felt about him? At first I always mistook the fast heart beat and the over sensitive embarrassment to being caused by who Pharaoh was. His title as the Pharaoh of all Egypt was intimidating but after discussing love with Tommy, I questioned my reactions to being around Pharaoh, and even Tommy. Eventually I realized I had fallen in love with Pharaoh and, as much as it made me sound like a tramp, I had always had feeling towards Tommy. From day one that boy was nothing but kind and caring towards me.

But now? Now I felt almost betrayed. Perhaps it was stupid and irrational but that's how I felt and when the first course of our three course breakfast was set down in front of us, I didn't touch it. I was almost certain that I wouldn't be able to keep anything I ate down.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. As the second course was presented to the few seated, I still had not touched my first plate. My utensils were still neatly arranged on a clean cloth. While everyone else finished their first course and wiped their mouths, I sat, starring at the food in front of me with absolutely no desire to touch it.

"Drake?" Pharaoh's voice startled me out of my spacing state. I looked over at him but I did not say a word. "What's the matter?" he asked, reaching out and cupping my cheek gently in his hand. I pulled out of his reach, frowning fiercely.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry, My Pharaoh," I said, my tone neutral and unfeeling. Tommy looked up at me finally, his eyes filling with instant worry. Good to know that now you care, Tommy. You obviously didn't care last night when you ran off to screw the Pharaoh for the thousandth time in your life.

_Whoa… Drake, calm down. Tommy was only performing the service he was brought here for. No reason for you to get so upset about that…_ But I was upset about it. I wanted Pharaoh to call me back to his bedroom and just go crazy on me the way he went crazy on Tommy last night. I wanted him to touch me and kiss me. I wanted him to stick his fingers in places they shouldn't have been… I wanted him to… Fuck.

"I apologize," I said, standing from the table and making my way to the door.

"Drake! Drake, wait. Honey," Pharaoh said, starting to push himself from his chair at the head of the table, but I was already gone. My sandals scrapped the stones as I ran through the corridors back to my room. The only thing I wanted now was to curl up on my bed. At least there I didn't have to see so many horrible things. At least there I had comfort and stability. Even if that happened to be my own… "Drake!" I heard Pharaoh calling after me but it was faint. I was too far gone. People didn't realize just how fast I could run. I wasn't nearly as tall as Pharaoh, but I was, by no means, short and my lean, small frame made it easy to move quickly without getting too winded.

Pushing the door to my bedroom open was like walking into my own safe haven. It was the one place where I could do and be anything I wanted without fear of being judged by others. Without having to worry about pleasing Pharaoh or anyone else. Here I was free, but the moment I stepped into the room, something felt wrong. The atmosphere of the room was all wrong. It felt like I had fallen into one of my nightmares. Maybe I was in one…

"Hello?" I called out mindlessly, like a child would, but I heard no sound. It felt like there was someone looming behind me, waiting for the kill, but there was no one. The only disturbance in the room was my bed. There seemed to be a few pillows stuffed under the sheets, but I couldn't explain how that happened without someone coming in while I was gone. I never used the blankets or sheets provided for me because the Egyptian heat kept me plenty warm.

My stomach rolled over as I walked over to the bed. I couldn't explain my nervousness, other than the fact that someone must have been in my room. Even still, what was the worst I would find under the sheets? Surely the bulk was only a few pillows. Despite logic, my nerves were ranging off the charts and my hands were shaking slightly as I reached forward, taking the sheets into my hands.

I stood there for several long minutes, fighting with myself to just pull the sheet off. I was afraid to though and I kept glancing over my shoulder as if Brad was going to appear behind me. Nobody was in the room but me. I had to keep telling myself that nobody was in the room except for me as I pulled the sheet away from the bulk underneath. Nobody was in the room except for me-

And my little sister.

I gasped, staring down at the little girl. She wasn't even five years old yet. Her birthday was in less than a month and her brown hair fanned out around her head. Her hands were folded neatly over her chest, as if posed to look like a mummified deceased person awaiting burial in a sarcophagus.

Surely she had to be asleep… How did she get here? Who brought her here and why was she placed under my bed sheets like _she_ was a mummy awaiting burial? Ra, please no…

"Anna? Sweetie?" I whispered, shaking the girl lightly. Like me, she had always been a heavy sleeper, but shaking her a little usually woke her up. "Anna, honey, you need to wake up…" I begged, a little too loudly, but her head just lulled to the side. There was a thing, dark bruised line around her neck and I knew _exactly_ what it was, but I didn't want to believe it. "Anna! Honey, you need to wake up!" I shouted, pulling the little girl into my arms. Tears started to pool into my vision. Not Anna… Anyone but her…

"Somebody help me!" I shouted. I could feel dampness of her back and just by look at the sheet under the one that covered her, I knew it was blood. It was still warm… She hadn't been like this for very long, but if someone killed her by strangling her, why would they need to cut up her back?

_Shut up, Drake! She isn't dead!_ My subconscious was hissing at me but I knew, deep down, that my little girl had been murdered. _"Please!"_ I shouted for someone, anyone that could help me.

"Drake? Drake, what the Hell is going on?" Tommy shouted, appearing in the doorway and only a second later Pharaoh was behind him.

I was on my knees next to my bed, clenching my little sister to my chest. Her blood was seeping through my clothing and onto the skin of my arms and thighs. "Please help me…" I cried, tears splashing down my cheeks as both ran over to me, kneeling down next to me. "Please…" I begged, bowing my head over my sister's tiny body.

"Oh Ra… Drake…" Pharaoh whispered, putting his hands gently on my shoulders as he stared down at the little girl. "Honey, you… you need to let go of her. She's… passed the point of being helped," he added, moving to kneel in front of me. He reached for Anna but I held her back.

"Don't. Don't you _dare_ touch her!" I shouted at him, feeling anger boiling through my blood. If only I was at home with my mother and my younger siblings, taking care of them and protecting them like I should have been! This would NOT be happening if I was home… _Drake, you are home…_

"Drake…" Tommy whispered, his hand resting gently on my thigh as he knelt down next to Pharaoh. I don't think either of them needed to ask who Anna was. I had told them both about my family. They both knew so much about me. It wasn't hard to figure out that this little girl was my youngest sister. She looked just like me…

I didn't look at either of them. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the girl's face. "No!" I hissed. "No! She _can't_ be dead! She can't! I promised I would always take care of her! I _promised_!" I cried, holding the girl's body tightly against my own. "She can't be dead! She wasn't even five! She… she can't be!" My voice was fluctuating between shouting and whimpering. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Brad was in prison, right? So how could my sister have turned up dead in my room?

Ra, please tell me this is just another nightmare. Please let me wake up…

"Drake… She's gone…" Pharaoh whispered, reached forward to push the hair that had fallen out of my ponytail out of my face. "Baby… I know this is horrible, but you need to let her go. She's gone…"

The tears only started flowing harder. My little sister, my little Anna couldn't be gone! She was barely even on this Earth at all! She hadn't lived yet. She hadn't fallen in love and had a family of her own! She…she couldn't be gone, she just couldn't be. "No… No, she's… she can't be…" I cried. "Not her… Not because of me. No…"

Pharaoh moved to sit next to me, his arm wrapping tightly around my shoulders. "Baby, it isn't your fault… This is not your fault," he said firmly, but it was a bunch of bull shit.

"Yes it is! If I didn't tell you what Brad was doing to me, she wouldn't be dead!" I shouted, wanting to pull out of his hold but with my sister still clenched in my arms, it was nearly impossible. "This is all my fault… I wasn't there to protect her… She always counted on me. She thought I was her daddy. Her _daddy_, Adam! And I let this happen to her…" Pharaoh pressed a soothing kiss into my hair and I nearly lost it. I was shaking so bad I could actually see my sister's body trembling because of my shaking.

"Tommy, go tell my guards to go find Drake's family. Make sure that the rest are still safe and remain that way," Pharaoh said. Tommy looked like he didn't want to leave, but he nodded after a moment and he stood, hurrying off to find Pharaoh's guards. I prayed to the Gods that none of my other family members were hurt or dead. I couldn't even forgive myself for Anna…

"Drake, baby…" Pharaoh whispered once Tommy was gone. "I know this is so terrible. This is… beyond terrible and I know it's eating at you, but you need to let her go. We will have a proper ceremony for her and we will give her the honor she deserves. I know Bradley did this… and whoever helped him, I promise you, I will find and they will suffer with Bradley." He pressed another kiss into my hair and I just cried out again.

Anna, in a way, was my baby. She wasn't physically my daughter but she was more of a daughter than a sister because she was so young. My father had passed away during the time my mother was pregnant with Anna and, since I was the oldest and the one to always take care of her, she became extremely used to calling me "daddy". I _was_ her daddy because her real father wasn't there for her. Not that he was there for any of his children when he actually was alive…

Anna…

"I can't… I can't let her go, Adam… I can't. She's my baby girl…" I whispered, misery and pain filling every pore of my body. "I was supposed to protect her and I couldn't… I was supposed to take care of her and I didn't. I was her daddy and I let this happen to her!"

Adam- Pharaoh- _Whatever!_, pulled me tightly into his lap. "Drake… this is not your fault. This will never be your fault. This is all that sick fuck, Bradley's fault… I can't imagine how awful this is… Just watching it is hard.. Ra… Baby…" he whispered into my hair and he just held my trembling frame to him as I cried over my loss. My poor baby… Actually cried was an understatement. I wept for my sister, my baby girl…

"She didn't deserve this… She was only four. She hasn't even lived yet and somebody stole her life!" I exclaimed, leaning back into Adam's hold. "She was only four…"

Adam held me tightly, muttering soft comforts into my hair until Tommy came back. "The guards are on their way to Drake's family… They will report back as soon as they get there…" Tommy said, walking back over to us. He knelt in front of me. My tears had stopped simply because I couldn't cry anymore. The tears had run dry, but I was still shaking with sobs that were no longer coming. "Drake… baby…" he whispered, cupping my face in his hands. "We need to move her. Take her to be made beautiful for her trip to the after life…"

"Tommy's right, Drake. It is the best way we can honor her," Adam whispered and I simply nodded. My mind and my body were both too exhausted to fight back or argue. As long as they didn't make me let go of her until she was in good hands, I had no reason to argue with them. Tommy took my arms into his hands and he helped pull me up and Adam pushed me to my feet, Anna still held tightly against my chest.

Blood covered my thighs and, if someone didn't know better, they would have probably assumed I was raped again. But I didn't care that I was covered in Anna's blood. She was my sister, no. She was my daughter and I would never be ashamed to hold her and bare her, no matter what state she was in.

"Come on, baby," Adam whispered, taking my arm gently in his hand and he lead me out of my room, down never ending corridors. I wasn't sure how long we walked but I was aware of nothing more than the weight of my dead baby in my arms. She would never breathe or live her life. I would never get to see her grow up to be a head turning beauty. I would never get to protect her from all the crazy boys that would try to court her. I would never get to give her away at her wedding or see her raise her own family. I would never be able to comfort her when she came to me for the first time saying she was pregnant and telling me how frightened she was…

_Anna… I am so sorry, baby girl. I am so sorry for letting this happen to you…_


	32. See The Love There That's Sleeping

**Chapter Thirty-Two: See the love there that's sleeping…**

**Adam's POV**

It was painful to watch Drake sit through the first course of breakfast, staring at his plate and not showing any desire to eat. He'd been trying so hard to please me by eating and rebuilding his lost strength, and now he wasn't? It broke my heart to watch him sit and stare, and it hurt even more so when I reached out to touch his cheek and he pulled away as if not finding comfort in it.

I tried to get him to stop when he barged out of the breakfast hall. I tried calling after to him to try and talk to him, but he didn't listen to me. He fled like I was a hawk and he was the prey. My heart shuddered as I shot from my seat to follow him, pushing open the doors to the hall. I glanced, seeing him racing down before turning around a corner, heading to his room. I called after him again, stepping out and letting the door swing shut. But he did not return to me.

"Drake…" I whispered, taking another step forward. My heart was breaking more and more as I stared down the emptiness of the hallway. I heard the door click open but I didn't turn to see who it was. Not that it mattered, because I saw Tommy's hair and thin body out of the corner of my eye. He placed his hand on my shoulder, comforting and warm, but his focus was at the end of the hall, like mine.

"Why did he run?" I asked to no one in particular, but Tommy sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"I.. I wish I knew. Perhaps he is just not feeling well, My Pharaoh?" Tommy suggest. I frowned, shaking my head and walking forward in the direction that Drake had run and disappeared. Tommy fell in step beside me, his legs having to take shorter, faster strides in order to keep up with me.

"Then he should have told me that. But he ran off like… Like he didn't want to talk to me or be around me. That scares me, Tommy… You saw him, he didn't eat anything on his plate!" I exclaimed, looking down at the blond as we walked. Tommy was silent for a moment, his hands at his sides.

"I… I can't speak for him, My Pharaoh. I do not know what would be on his mind to cause him to act in such a way…" Tommy's voice sounded too… Strained. His words were forced. I frowned, glancing over at him. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard someone screaming for help. My heart froze in my chest and Tommy and I both stopped in mid step, staring down at the end of the hall. We glanced at each other, our eyes wide and seeing into each other's worst fears.

_Drake_.

Tommy turned, taking off only a moment before me. Because of his head start and leg strength, he kept a decent lead on me, but I was able to keep up with him. My trousers— simply white with a blue, red and gold waistband, the ends tucked around my knees— clung to my thighs as I ran, flapping loose around the knees. My necklaces and golden bands bounced on and off my chest, beating in time with my hair as my hair blew out of my face. I turned a corner, following Tommy down to the end of the hallway where his and Drake's rooms where.

Drake screamed again for help as Tommy slowed, plowing through Drake's door. I came up behind him, breathless and pumped with adrenaline when I saw Drake slumped on his knees on the floor, cradling a small, bloody child in his arms. Tears were streaming his face as he held her. Her hair, thin and short, was brown, like his, her face young and boyish. Her resemblance to Drake was striking, and I knew, instantly, that she had been his little sister.

We tried to get him to let her go. I even reached out to touch her, potentially take her from him to carry her to a proper place to be buried, but Drake would have none of that. He blatantly screamed at me, demanding me not to touch her. To be honest, I was shocked. No one had spoken to me like that before, and I wasn't too sure that I liked the idea. But I couldn't be mad at Drake for the way he talked. He was in heartache…

I sent Tommy out to inform the guards of the situation and to make sure that the rest of Drake's family was safe. I did not want any further harm to come to them knowing now what had happened to Drake's youngest sister. Seeing him so distraught and broken left me feeling… Feeling like I had failed him. Had I seen the signs of his discomfort with Brad, none of this would have happened. His sister would still be alive. He would've been able to watch her grow up…

I felt my heart clench and break as Drake spoke of his little sister as if she were his child. When he said how old she was, I, truly, felt my heart just crumble at the seams. She was only four? She had years… Dozens upon dozens of years ahead of her. And now she had none of it. Her time was spent. I always firmly believed that everything that happened was meant to happen, and that the timing was all in the work of the Universe and through the Gods. But this? This wasn't… This wasn't fair, it wasn't right. There was nothing to justify the means of this little girl's death, and, I swore to Drake and to myself, I was going to make whoever did this pay…

All I wanted was to hold him, kiss him and comfort him. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Drake's sister wouldn't have been so brutally murdered if I'd just seen… No… If I hadn't taken him from home. Upon realizing this, I said very little after Tommy came in and helped me pull Drake to his feet. Then I said nothing as we walked down the hall towards… Wherever…

My mind was just racing as I walked beside Drake, holding him under my arm as he carried his deceased sister. Tommy kept whispering soft words of comfort to him, but I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say, even as Tommy and I took Drake to a small sort of medical room in the palace. Except it wasn't really. It was… More or less a place for those who'd passed on and needed to be prepared for the afterlife.

The walls were a soft sandstone color, the floor the same stone that spread through the entire palace. There were counters and containers, boxes and supplies. There were a few stone tables build on top of the floor, separated by thick curtains for privacy. Some were open, some were closed. Drake carried her over to an empty, open table, but he didn't put her down yet. He just…

He held her for a long time, seeming to believe that, if he set her down onto the table, he, himself, would fall apart. That, without her, he'd never feel right or whole. I understood that pain. I understood that grief. For a moment, I wasn't staring at Drake as he set his baby girl onto the table, cradling her head in his arms, continuing to weep. I was seeing myself when Neil had died… When my mother died… When Alexander…

I gasped softly and Tommy turned, looking at me with a frown. I felt the sting in the back of my eyes as tears were slowly building, but I just shook my head, looking away from him. My heart was clenching in my chest as my hands trembled at my sides. My brother had died when I was twelve. My mother had died shortly after my twenty fifth birthday… Alexander only a little over a month after her… And yet… Despite my family, his death seemed, to me, to leave the worst burn—

_Stop thinking about Alexander! Stop it! It'll only make you feel worse…_ I told myself, inhaling slowly. I blinked away the tears that wanted to fall, trying to calm myself down as I watched Drake brush his sister's hair out of her lifeless face. Even in death, she was adorable. And I could see, had she lived, she would have turned into quite the beautiful woman. Tommy put his hand on Drake's back, right between his shoulder blades as Drake leaned into the blond's embrace, his hands falling away from his sister, leaving her on the table. He choked, curling up in Tommy's arms as he began to weep.

My bit down on my lip, looking away from them. My heart clenched with pain and.. anger. Anger at myself. I should be the one holding him. Comforting him. But I was too selfish in my own inner grief, wallowing in it as Drake suffered before my eyes. I inhaled slowly, wanting to run away, but, instead, I pushed forward, taking Drake and pulling him deep into my arms. He cried against my bare chest, his tears splattering on my skin and rolling down.

"Ssh, baby… It's okay…" I told him, knowing fully that I was lying. It wasn't going to be okay. His baby sister had died and… It was all my fault. There were many potential things that could've prevented this from ever happening. If I'd seen the signs, if I'd protected Drake like I should've, if I hadn't taken him from his family in the first place, regardless of being unable to pay…

Drake didn't speak, he just cried. I inhaled slowly again, kissing his hair before looking up over at Tommy. "Tommy, can you take Drake back to your room? Stay with him? I… I need to speak with the caretaker, begin preparations for his sister…" I told him. Tommy's eyes narrowed warily, and he looked like he wanted to retaliate, but he didn't. He sighed, nodding once and taking the weeping youth from my arms, gently walking with him back to their rooms.

I watched them leave, feeling a heavy ache resting in my heart. I should've been the one to take him back, but I just couldn't. He was grieving and in need and all I could think about was the pain I'd felt in losing Alexander. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to will away my dead lover's name. Why was Alexander the only thing I could think about when I saw Drake?

_Tommy was right_… No. No, Tommy was wrong. I wasn't confusing them. I wasn't covering Drake with Alexander's memory. Drake was Drake, I knew that. I could see that. Though their personalities and physical appearances were similar, Drake was his own person and he wasn't, in any fashion, connected to my love. But, even with these thoughts, tears flowed down my cheeks and I shook once with a sob.

I was a fool. I was a fool in not seeing how horrible of a person Brad had become. In not seeing that Drake needed me when Brad was hurting him. In taking Drake from his home. I took away his family's oldest son. I took away a key figure in their chance for survival, one, because they couldn't keep up with taxes, and, two, because I was selfish. I wanted another boy. I wanted another person to fuck and own and use like a bottle of whiskey to cover up the pain of loss…

I shook my head, turning and looking at the young girl's body. Her arms were at her sides and her eyes were closed. She looked like she was sleeping, minus the bruising of a rope from around her neck. I reached out, touching the back of her hand, my heart half expecting her eyes to open. Right. As if a single touch could bring back what was lost to this realm. If that had been the case… So many people would still be alive…

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her, knowing fully she would never respond to me. But, I had to hope that she could hear me, even in the afterlife. I had to hope that she understood how guilty and sorrowful I felt for her and her brother. And that, if I could, I would take it all back and start anew. I would do things differently…

But would I stop myself from taking Drake away? I stared at the girl, my fingers brushing along her pale wrist. I took a step closer to her, bending down and pressing my lips to her cold forehead. Her skin shocked me, almost, with the temperature difference. If I could have, I would've given everything up to bring her back. My royalty. My fortune. My home. My possessions. My title… Everything… Just to give Drake something to smile for again…

Drake… I'm so sorry…


	33. Where They Become So Known

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Where They Become So Known  
Tommy's POV**

Drake had been, more or less, an emotional wreck since the day he found his sister dead in his room. He still refused to step foot into the room and her death was over a week ago. He wouldn't leave my room at all. Most of the time, he was curled up on my bed, staring at the ceiling or the wall. He only ate when I forced him to. I was not about to stand aside and watch him wither away to nothing like he had when Brad was hurting him…

Everything I tried to cheer him up failed. Everything that usually made him smile or made him laugh didn't have any affect on him. He never smiled and he never laughed. All I saw when I looked at the boy was a sack of misery. All I wanted to do was make him feel better. I wanted to take this beautiful boy and restore him to his former essence, before Brad hurt him and his sister.

Anna's death was a huge loss for him. He spent a lot of time talking to me about her and he sounded like a grieving father more than a brother. It was obvious to anyone who looked at Drake; he loved his youngest sister as if she were his biological daughter and he was never going to forgive himself for what had happened to her.

But Anna was not the only root of his depression.

Since Pharaoh had found out about what Brad had been doing to Drake, he was rather withdrawn from the boy. In public settings he was perfectly fine but he would not be alone with the boy. He would not hold Drake or kiss him. He would not even consider touching him in any "inappropriate" way. In a way, I could not blame Pharaoh for being afraid to touch Drake. After all, the boy had been molested, raped and mutilated, but I knew that Drake longed for Pharaoh to touch him again. Drake was in love with Pharaoh. I could see it in his eyes and every day Pharaoh called me to his bed without or instead of Drake, I knew it was killing him.

This depression was rooted before Anna's death. That incident only magnified the initial feelings of loneliness and unwantedness. Even when Drake found out that the rest of his family was alright and that they were being protected, he didn't seem happy. Not even a ghost of a smile on his lips. I knew it was because he lost his baby girl, Anna, but I also knew that it was because he felt he was losing Pharaoh.

The poor boy didn't even realize that he really never had Pharaoh to begin with. Every time Pharaoh looked at Drake, he saw his dead lover instead. That was proven to me when he slapped me hard enough to throw me down a set of stairs. When I even mentioned Pharaoh treating Drake as if he were someone he wasn't, he lashed out at me. He views had not changed and that angered me.

Pharaoh was my best friend, yes, but sometimes he was dumber than a rock. Honestly, just because he was the King of Egypt did not mean that he could just take anyone's heart he desired. Who was he to play with a perfect boy's heart? Drake was so in love with him that he was blinded but I wasn't. Pharaoh wanted Drake for some very… selfish reasons and that made me angrier than anything else. Who was Adam to claim a young boy's heart when there were others who _truly_ loved him… People who would do anything to win his affections?

Part of me felt guilty for feeling so hostile towards Pharaoh. I knew that at least part of his heart did love Drake, he just couldn't move past this constant haze Alexander had left around him to see that Drake truly was the perfect boy…

Drake had pulled himself into a tight ball on the edge of my bed and his deep, even breathing told me that he was asleep. I was happy to see him sleeping somewhat peacefully, because he hadn't slept well since his sister died. I didn't want to disturb him, so I left the room quietly, walking aimlessly throughout the palace until I came to a halt in front of the library's massive wooden doors.

I simply stood there for several long minutes, staring at the carvings in the doors. I wanted to walk away but I had this urge to go in… so I pushed the doors open and entered slowly. The room, despite Egyptian heat, seemed extremely cold, as if haunted by thousands upon thousands of horrid memories. I ventured to the center of the library where Alexander's peacock statue stood. I never understood the statue or how Pharaoh had ever come up with the design, but I did not believe it was as beautiful as I probably should have thought…

"Alexander?" I said to the massive bird, standing just behind the carpet placed in front of it. After Drake confessed to what Bradley had done to him, the carpet he was raped on had been burned and a fresh one had been laid but I did not want to stand upon the spot where Drake suffered so much. If I could have, I would have ended Brad's life myself…

Silence filled the room for several long minutes and, for some reason, that only made me angrier. "Is this your idea of a sick joke? I apologize. I know you were gone before I ever came along, but are the people who have passed to the after life not supposed to look after the living? Why would you let Brad rape Drake right in front of you?" Everything sounded irrational and at the very same time, it sounded completely right. "Do you envy Drake for being here with Adam? Are you angry that Adam has been looking for another to love? Do you despise that innocent boy so much that you would have him suffer in front of your eyes?"

I waited for some sort of response but there was none. I knew there would never be one, but that didn't mean I couldn't hope for one. "If that is true, then I cannot believe that Adam ever loved you. The man he told me about was caring and passionate. That man would never wish misfortune on anybody and he certainly would not allow the one person that can potentially make Adam happy after his great loss suffer so much. I cannot believe that you wanted this for Drake, but I cannot see anything to disprove that."

Silence again, for a longer pause this time. I sighed, staring the peacock statue dead in the eye. "Can you not release Adam's heart so he may once again feel love, Alexander? If the man he told me about was you, surely you can see that he is suffering and, without love from someone _living_ he will fall apart completely. This will _destroy him_! Is that what you want?"

The peacock stared back at me with cold, unfeeling eyes. The exact opposite of Drake's usual bright, beautiful eyes that were so often filled with life and wonder. That was not true as of late, but it had to return at some point… His will to live had to come back.

"I pray that my current view of you is wrong, Alexander, but if it is not, you are a cruel man who never deserved the love you received from Pharaoh. Please… You must understand that he will always love you. He will never stop loving you but you must release his heart or he will be in misery until the day he too is buried," I said, my voice falling into a soft whimper.

Suddenly I felt foolish for coming to the library in the first place. Look at me! I was standing here, talking to a statue. Honestly? What the hell was wrong with me anyway? I sighed, rubbing my temples as I turned away from the statue, walking back out into the corridor. The halls were quiet. Not many people were out at this hour. What time was it anyway?

"Tommy?" I blinked, turning my head to meet bright blue eyes of the Pharaoh. "What are you doing out here so late at night? Shouldn't you be with Drake?" he asked, walking up to me.

I frowned. "I could ask the same questions of you, My Pharaoh," I whispered, bowing my head lightly. I had spent several of my nights since Drake's sister passed, with Pharaoh. He seemed to need my provisions more often than before. Perhaps he was attempting to cover up his want for Drake with his want for me.

"I beg pardon?" he asked, blinking at me. Why did the King of Egypt have to be so stupid when it came to his boys? He was wise and compassionate for all of his kingdom, but when it came to Drake and I, he might as well not have a brain at all.

"Drake was sleeping and I did not want to disturb him with my restlessness, so I took a walk," I explained, looking up at him after a moment of staring at his feet. "I know I should be with him but… with all due respect My Pharaoh, so should you," I continued, staring him dead in the eye just as I had done with Alexander's statue not moments ago.

It was his turn to frown as he looked away from me. "I'm probably the last person Drake needs right now, Tommy… His suffering, his sister's death… Those were all my fault," he whispered, sounding small and pathetic. For about half a second, I considered slapping him, but I refrained from that. Ra, the trouble I would be in if I slapped the Pharaoh!

"It is extremely foolish of you to believe Drake blames you for anything that has happened to him. In fact, you are the only person in this world that Drake wants to be with right now. You should not be ignoring him like this, My Pharaoh, it's tearing him apart," I said, crossing my arms over my chest to attempt a little emphasis.

His eyes were dark and clouded with thousands of conflicting emotions. "No, the loss of his sister is tearing him apart. I'm simply the person who caused all of his guilt…" he whispered again, refusing to meet my eyes.

"That isn't true, Pharaoh. You _know_ that isn't true," I said, taking his face into my hands so he had to look at me as I spoke to him. "Adam, that boy has given you everything. He let you take everything from him and you are really doing to repay him by ignoring him? You can't leave that boy to suffer alone. I am doing everything I can for him but it simply isn't enough. He _needs_ you and you aren't there for him like you _promised_ you always would be!"

Pharaoh, I knew, wanted nothing more than to look away from me but he couldn't. I would not allow him to break our gaze because the more he looked into my eyes, the more my message sank in. "But Tommy, I…"

"But nothing," I cut him off. "That boy's heart is breaking apart in his chest and you are the only person who can hold it together. I've been trying and every day he just get more depressed. Adam please, I am asking you as my friend, not my master, to go be with Drake. He needs you more than anyone else in all of Egypt needs you and the longer you ignore him, the more damaged he is going to become…" His eyes were beginning to water along with my own. "Please… Please, Adam, he fucking needs you…"

His eyes shifted around the corridor, looking at anything to keep his eyes away from my own, but it did not matter. I could see guilt beginning to gnaw at him from the inside out. He knew that I was right be he was afraid to see Drake because he felt like a failure. He felt as if Drake would always blame him and would never want anything to do with him again.

But he was wrong.

He was _so_ wrong. "I…" Pharaoh began, biting down hard on his bottom lip. "I will see him, talk to him soon, but not tonight…" he said after several long, agonizing minutes.

"Why? Why can't you just go be with him, Adam? The longer you wait, the more and more he is going to fall away from you…" I warned, my tone soft but stern.

Adam only shook his head, a few tears beginning to trail down his cheeks. "He should sleep for now… I know he hasn't been getting much lately. You, yourself told me that. If he is sleeping peacefully I do not wish to bother him. That would not be fair…" he whispered, his eyes finally resting on mine again. "I need to… figure out what I'm going to say to him and I need to sort out my rampage of emotions and thoughts before trying to sooth him. I will… talk to him shortly, alright?"

Worry filled my being. Was Pharaoh lying to me? Would he continue to ignore Drake despite out talk? No. Pharaoh was an honorable man and he did everything he could to keep his word. It was different if something was simply out of his hands and out of his control, but when he had control over something, he always kept his word. "You promise?" I asked. I was done watching Drake suffer from so much heartache. If one part of the pain could subside, couldn't he begin to heal from the rest?

"I promise Tommy… I promise I will talk to him soon, just… let me figure things out first," he said, his tone shaking slightly, as if he were about to cry but he was trying so hard to hold the sobbing back so nobody would see it.

I frowned some. "Alright, My Pharaoh, but if I were you, I would not take too long 'figuring things out' because, if you wait too long to see him and talk to him, you will lose him completely…" I whispered. I bowed my head once more, out of respect for his title and I turned, leaving him alone in the corridor to ponder his own thoughts and his own sorrow. All I could think about was going back to Drake and holding him throughout the night, protecting him as much as I could from his demons. I would protect Drake for as long as I could and from as much as I could but I knew that simply was not enough to make the boy better. However… One thing was for sure-

If Adam would not be there for Drake when the boy needed him, I surely would be there.


	34. The Image Of You Won't Go Away

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The image of you won't go away…**

**Drake's POV**

When I awoke, Tommy wasn't in the room. I assumed one thing, almost immediately. He was with Pharaoh, which seemed to be a norm as of late. For the past week, if Tommy wasn't with me, he was with Pharaoh fulfilling his duties as a pleasure servant. And this left me… Alone and unwanted, to say the least. Wasn't it my duty, too, to serve My Pharaoh? To let him touch me and kiss me? Then what's a servant to do when his master doesn't need his service?

I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly, but I stayed in my position on Tommy's bed. I hadn't gone back to my room since… Since I found Anna in there. I didn't want to go near it. As it was, being in Tommy's room was, sometimes, unbearable just because of close I was to that room, that bed, where I'd found her. Some nights, I wanted nothing more than to get far, far away from this part of the palace. Or, maybe, just the palace itself. There were good memories, don't get me wrong, but there were dark stains of pain that haunted me.

I curled into a tight ball, staring at the floor of Tommy's room and wanting so badly to go back to sleep. Despite sleeping so often, I always felt tired. Maybe that was because I wasn't doing anything, so my body was lazy. Maybe it was because of the heartache I was feeling. The yearning that had enveloped my being and the burn of rejection, among other things. I shuddered and, even though it was hotter than hell, I pulled the blanket tight around my body, sweat sliding down my face. I felt cold. I felt filthy…

I let my eyes drift shut, and I immediately pictured Pharaoh's face in my mind. His strong jaw line, smooth, soft lips, gentle and warm blue eyes. The way his hair framed his face and how beautiful he looked when he smiled. My heart jumped a beat before skipping and cracking as it felt back into rhythm. I frowned, whimpering softly, my hands clenching the left side of my chest. Why was I feeling this way? So heartbroken by being neglected by the one person I was told to trust?

Another beat caused the crack to spread and I groaned, breathing hard, squeezing my eyes shut. But it seemed that trying to get away from the visual of Pharaoh in my mind wasn't doing me any good. I drew his body in my mind, painting him in colors that did not justify his true, naked beauty. I shaded his eyes with the lust and desire that I missed seeing. He shifted behind my eyes, pressing his lips to my neck and, I swore, I felt them there. I felt their feathery touch, warm and sweet.

Beat. Crack. His sketched hands trailed down my shoulders, his face buried into my hair, drinking in my scent as he touched me like nothing had ever happened. Like my sister hadn't died and like Brad hadn't hurt me. Like everything was perfect. Sweat rolled down my face and I whimpered, hearing his breath in my ear. Beat. Crack. Beat. _Crack, crack, crack_.

"Stop it…" I whispered, trying to get my mind to stop. But even as I opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling, I painted him in front of me, kneeling beside me and running his fingers through my hair. That gentle, compassionate smile on his face and such adoring love in his eyes… Love… I gasped for breath, uncurling enough to reach out and touch his face, only to have the vision in front of my eyes disappear like smoke.

"Please…" I moaned, closing my eyes again, letting my arm slack off the side of Tommy's bed. My chest ached with need and loss and desire and everything and anything that I'd never known before. I needed Pharaoh. I needed his love to burn away what Brad had done to me. I needed his hands to hold me and his lips to kiss me, his eyes to tell me he wanted and needed me just as much.

I groaned, rolling over and turning away from the door of Tommy's room, clenching my chest as Pharaoh's painted arms pulled me to his chest, his mouth leaving gentle kisses and words of passion and love in my skin. I wanted to reach back and touch him, but, I knew that if I tried, he wouldn't be there. He would disappear like smoke before reforming to haunt me. Sometimes, like now, I hated my artistic mind. I hated how I was able to recreate him just to torture myself. I hated…

I wanted to hate him.

I wanted to hate him and loathe him and scream at him and call him every horrible name that I could think of for abandoning me like this. I wanted to beat my fists into his chest and make him feel the pain I was feeling at not relishing in his touch and melting in his kiss. I wanted him to know that I loved him and he wasn't returning that love to me. I gasped, breathing hard and choking on a sob into Tommy's pillow.

I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. I couldn't because I was in love with him, and, because of that, my heart cracked with each accelerated beat. Cracks formed cracks which formed more cracks until my heart was nothing more than a hardboiled eggshell, cracked into a thousand cracks and waiting to fall apart off the meat to be devoured. I wanted my heart to be devoured so I wouldn't have to feel this pain anymore, but I knew that I would never have such a wish granted.

I coughed, crying into Tommy's pillow. I was so lost in my tears and my grief for being so hopelessly devoted that I didn't hear the door open. I didn't even hear Tommy's footsteps, but I felt the shift in the bed and his arms looped around me. I went rigid for a moment before sniffling, coughing again. Tommy's gentle, warm arms tightened around me, pulling me into his chest. I adored Tommy, loved him even, but it was not the same. _He _was not the same, as selfish as it sounded. I wanted Pharaoh. I _needed_ Pharaoh… I… needed Adam…

"Drake… Drake, love, please, don't cry…" Tommy whispered into my ear, running fingers through my hair. I choked on a sob, but no more tears fell. His breath fanned over my skin and, for a moment, I wanted to pretend that it was Adam. I wanted to pretend that Tommy's hands were Adam's and that his lips were Adam's… I wanted…

"Tommy," I mumbled, turning in his arms and curling up close to his chest. His neck was unmarked and he did not reek of sex, so my assumption had not been wrong. Or, if he had been with Adam, it was not for his regular duties. Tommy's hands rubbed my back soothingly, his plump lips pressing kisses into my hair. I wanted to feel those lips and…

"Tommy, please…" I moaned, tilting my head and kissing Tommy's throat. He shivered softly, a gentle breath passing through his lips. I kissed him again, licking and nipping his skin, tasting him. Tasting his essence that had so frequently been tasted by Adam. I moaned again, nipping harder. Tommy gasped, his hands weaving into my hair, pulling on it but pushing me closer. My hands roamed across his chest, nails digging and dragging and marking him. He hissed, arching into my touch.

I left claw marks in his skin, marking his neck. I was licking and biting and tasting so much I thought I tasted Adam's tongue on his skin. Perhaps it was my desperate imagination. Or maybe Tommy's flesh still held the lingering essence of the man I wanted so furiously it was driving me mad. I whined, one of my hands curling around the back of Tommy's neck, pulling him closer. One of my legs slid between his, my thigh sliding up and nudging his groin. He gasped, grinding into my leg before pushing me away.

"Drake, what are you doing?" He panted. I whined, nuzzling up close into his neck again, breathing and believing I smelled Adam there. It wasn't fair. _My_ skin should've been bathed in Adam's scent. _My _tongue should've tasted Adam's. _My_ body should've been wreaked with Adam's love, but it wasn't. I… I'd been neglected. Denied my need for Adam's affections and his love. Denied my drug. Denied the love I needed.

"Tommy, please, just… Just let me," I whined, kissing the underside of his jaw. Tommy moaned and I thought I'd won the argument, but he pushed me away again, staring me in the eye. I blushed, biting down on my bottom lip.

"No, Drake… What's gotten into you?" Tommy's voice was concerned, affectionate and worried. All the things I wanted to hear in Adam's voice. But I had barely seen him since Anna was taken to be prepared and buried. He never really came to see me, never took me to dinner with the rest of the people we normally dined with. In fact, I barely ate unless Tommy forced me to by bringing food back for me. And even then, I wouldn't eat all of it.

I whimpered, looking away from Tommy's eyes and staring at the spots on his neck and chest that I had marked. Angry red welts from my nails and reddening teeth marks coated with a light sheen of my spit. I let my hands wander, sliding along the marks as tears began to well in my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of him, but my heart was breaking further in my chest as I realized that I'd been so desperately selfish to release my desires for someone else onto him. But he hadn't pushed me away before I marked him. Did that… Could I…

"Drake?" Tommy whispered, curling a finger under my chin and lifting my head to meet his eyes again. The tears fell and I buried my face into his neck, crying again. He gasped, holding me, instantly, tight to his chest. "Baby?" I sobbed.

"I just… I… I just want to be loved. To be needed again. To be touched and valued and wanted and loved…" I wept into his chest, shaking against him. I wanted Adam to come in and sweep me out from this bed and take me to his chamber and whisper sweetness into my ears as he made love to me slowly, gently. I wanted his affection after I'd so eagerly thrown my heart to him…

"Please, Tommy… Please… Love me. Love me because.. I.. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep waking up without him.." I whispered, my heart shattering deeply in my chest, falling to pieces. I'd just… Told Tommy to, essentially, fill in for Adam… Like he was the temporary substitute to my selfish needs. I was so pathetic. "Please.. I.. I don't mean to be selfish and I know I'm asking so much, but.. I need him and he's not wanting me anymore and—" Tommy tilted my head up and he kissed me. He kissed me the way Adam used to always kiss me. Strong, hard and yet so full of love and desire. I moaned, tears falling down my face as my arms wrapped around Tommy's neck, pulling him closer.

Tommy shifted, pushing me flat onto my back as he kissed me, deeper and gentler than before. I moaned into his mouth, tangling my fingers into his hair as his hands wandered down to my hips. His fingers curled into the waistband of my trousers, pulling them down and tossing them aside. He reached up, ripping the blanket away, tossing it down to the floor with a soft _thump_. I moaned as the air kissed my sweaty skin, cooling me as Tommy nipped the side of my throat. He slid his hand down my chest, pushing my legs apart and nudging into me with a finger. I arched, gasping and moaning gently. Yes…

Tommy pushed the digit into me, moving his hand fluidly and slowly, at first, barely grazing that spot that sent shivers down my spine, making me groan quietly. He kissed my neck and chest, my lips and my hair. He didn't speak. I didn't open my eyes. I knew it was him, but my mind was showing Adam above me, leaving these kisses, touching me so gingerly that I thought it was all a dream. Tommy nudged that spot and I arched, moaning a little louder than before. He kissed my cheek, pushing in a second finger.

"F-fuck," I whimpered, my nails digging into Tommy's shoulders. In my mind, I saw Adam, but I couldn't touch him. I wouldn't dare. I didn't want him to disappear again. I bit down on my bottom lip as Tommy scissored me, moving his fingers in me, stretching me little by little. My broken heart was beating in individual pieces, each aching as they stitched themselves together with the threads of Tommy's love. It was temporary. Like a loose gathering. Something that would be properly fixed later…

Tommy moaned into my skin, pushing in a third, fucking me with his fingers. I was shaking, sweating and needing more… I could never get enough because I'd been deprived so long. I was aroused to the point of splitting in half, my erection curving up along my stomach, heavy and aching. Tommy pressed a kiss to my lips, allowing my tongue to push into his mouth, tasting him and groaning softly. I groaned, initially, because he was not Adam. And then I felt like a fool for thinking such a thought.

"T-Tommy, please…" I whined and he moaned gently, removing his fingers. I gasped as I heard him spit into his hand, no doubt to slick himself up, at least, a little. I kept my eyes closed, my back arched slightly as he kissed me again.

"Relax, Drake…" It was the first thing he'd said since coming into this room. Since pulling me into his arms and asking me what was wrong. I groaned, nodding once as he shifted my legs, wrapping them around his waist as he nudged into me, sliding slowly to allow me to accommodate. I gasped, moaning and shaking. Tommy was different from Adam. Whereas Adam was bulky and thick, Tommy was a little thinner, a little longer. He slid in easier and pushed into me deeper, sending stars across my vision.

He rested for a moment before rocking his hips once, making me gasp again. Tremors shot down my spine and I whimpered gently, my nails digging into his shoulders. His hands were on my hips, his face pressed to my neck as he pushed in again. It was too slow. Too experimental. I groaned, reaching up and threading my fingers into his hair, pulling as hard as I could. Tommy cried out, instinctively thrusting into me, _hard_, and I choked on a scream.

"Drake?" He asked, no doubt wondering if he'd hurt me. I moaned, shaking gently.

"Again… _Please_…" I begged, my eyes squeezed shut. I heard Tommy let out a shaky breath before inhaling again, rocking his hips and slamming into me a second time. I arched, holding back a scream. It felt so… Amazing. It felt better than amazing, but I couldn't even think straight to try to describe how it felt. But it was definitely something I'd been missing… And if this was how Adam fucked Tommy, I wanted— no, _needed_— more.

Tommy's pace began to build, stead, strong and hard as he thrust into me, ramming that spot each time. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. My back was in a constant arch, my head tilted back and my jaw dropped in breathy moans as Tommy kept his face tucked into my neck. It was like we had a silent agreement. We cared for each other. We loved each other as deeply as we were allowed, but this was not… This was different than two lovers sharing an act. This was.. I didn't even know what this was, but we both, subconsciously, knew. And we agreed.

"More, more, fuck! Please!" I cried, tightening my legs around Tommy's waist, pushing him deeper, if that was possible. He was grunting and groaning into my neck, breathing hard and shaking above and in me. I tugged on his hair, forcing a strangled cry from his plump lips and he twitched, slamming harder than usual into me. I cried out, feeling the coil of pleasure tightening in my stomach. I was close. So, so dangerously close.

"Tommy… Tommy, please, I… Fuck!" I groaned, arching up further so that our chests were pressed together. "Harder… _Harder_…" I pleaded. Tommy moaned, gripping my hips so tightly I was sure that I would have bruises by morning, and he slammed repeatedly into me. I raked my nails down his back, crying out as he pounded in me, fucking me the way I'd always dreamed but been too shy to ask for. All the while, behind my closed eyes, I saw Adam's face, twisted in lust and desire as he breathed, moaning and pounding into me. I wanted to touch him…

"Adam…" It slipped from my tongue and I wasn't even aware that it had as Tommy reached down, gripping my member and pumping all of three times. I arched, screaming as I came onto his stomach as well as my own, and I felt a surge of pleasure roll of his body as he came into me. He gasped, falling on top of me, breathing against my neck. He was shaking, as was I, his member still buried deep inside of me. I panted, my eyes shut as I tried to catch my breath.

My eyes opened and I glanced down at Tommy, whose face was still hidden in my neck. I reached up, running my fingers through his hair, but I felt… Guilty. I'd used him, to say the least. I'd used him to keep myself from going insane. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to tell him I was sorry that I made him do this, but as I opened my mouth I heard a noise. I turned my head, seeing matching blue eyes staring at me from the doorway. My stitched heart unraveled and began to burn in regret as I stared at Adam's shocked and distraught face.

"Adam," I whispered again, but he was already gone.


	35. Falling Into the Oblivion of My Heart

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Falling Into the Oblivion of My Heart  
Adam's POV**

Tommy's words haunted for a long time. Every single time I thought I was going to get a moment of peace, Tommy's voice popped into my head saying _'If you wait to long, you will lose him completely'_. The thought of losing Drake to depression or another man or death itself terrified me. Had I not suffered enough loss with Alexander's death? With my little brother's death? With my mother's death? Hadn't I experienced enough heartache for one life time?

I could not lose Drake too.

And I knew I had to see him, talk to him and tell him what an idiot I was for ignoring him. Explain to him why I was afraid to get to close and how I felt that his misery was all my fault. Tommy was right, of course. I don't ever remember I time where he told me something extremely important and it was wrong. He may not know much about ruling a kingdom but he knew a lot about people and, as upsetting as it was for me to know, he knew Drake better than I did. He spent a lot more time with Drake. I regretted that dearly but how could I make it up to him?

_By getting off of you cowardly ass and going to talk to him,_ my heart hissed at my brain. My entire body was in a war with itself as I stared into my vanity mirror. As much as Drake reminded me of Alexander, there was something else. Something that Alexander never had but Drake possessed. I was afraid to know what that was. I felt guilty for… well for thinking that I could love anyone but Alexander, but at the same time I was angry at myself for believing Alexander would ever be so selfish. He would want me to be happy with someone who cared about me as much, if not more, than he had.

But was that person Drake? How stupid of a question was that really? Drake was perfect. A perfect lover, yes, but he was so much more than that. The night after Brad and Cassidy's arrival, Drake was not in my room for sex. By the way he held me and the way he begged me to take him, I knew he needed me for more than physical satisfaction and I was a fool to believe that he no longer wanted me. How badly was I hurting Drake by ignoring him now?

So many questions, mostly about Drake and how I felt about him, buzzed through my mind in one giant wave of confusion. However, one question stood out among the rest. Well, technically two questions but they were related: Was Drake in love with me? And was I in love with Drake or the memory Tommy claimed I had been wrapping Drake in?

My brain told me that it was not love for Drake but for who he represented but my heart? My heart sang a completely different tune. My heart told me that I was the biggest moron on the planet for believing that I didn't love Drake. It was basically shouting at me to go be with the boy. To beg his forgiveness and tell him how much I needed him. How much I loved him. Never before had my heart lied to me, so I had to believe, despite what my brain was hissing at me, that I was very much in love with Drake, not because of his closeness to my dead lover but because of who he was. Logic fought back against love but honestly, it wasn't a fair fight in the least.

My heart won out.

I needed to see Drake. I needed to drop to my knees and beg him to forgive me for my foolishness if it came to that. I may have been the Pharaoh of Egypt, but titles meant nothing when it came to love. This was the second time I had fallen in love with a servant of mine and I was not ashamed of that. I was not too proud to beg if it was needed to win back my love's affection.

"So why are you sitting here, staring at yourself, Adam? Get up and go to him! Right. Now!" I hissed at my reflection, as if it was really the mirror hissing at me.

I sighed, fixing the make-up I had ruined before pushing myself up from the chair set in front of my vanity. "Alright, I'm going," I said, defeated by myself. Ra, I sounded like I was going insane right now.

The walk from my chambers to Drake and Tommy's was a decent walk. Probably between a quarter of a mile and half of a mile. I didn't mind walking. In fact, I found it rather nice because that gave me time to either think or just clear my head. Using the walking time to figure out what I was going to say to Drake seemed like the perfect idea but I could think of almost nothing. By the time I was half way to Drake's room, I still couldn't think of anything and I was beginning to get extremely frustrated with myself. Why was it so hard to think of something to say to the boy I loved?

By the time I reached Drake and Tommy's door, I had just given up on attempting to think of something loving and romantic. When I saw Drake so heartbroken because of me, I knew that my heart would just pour out of my mouth. I probably wouldn't even need to think of what I was going to say, it would just come out. That's how it worked. You see how much you hurt the person you love, you feel like shit and you pour out your heart and soul into an apology that you didn't ever think you would say.

I gripped the door, holding it tightly in my hands, but for some reason, I could not bring myself to open it right away. Fear was boiling into my stomach. What exactly was I going to see when I opened this door? I hadn't seen Drake since… well since he found his little sister, his daughter dead in his bed. He was painful to watch then, but now? Now that the depression had spread through his being?

"Just do it, Adam. You are not doing yourself or Drake any favors by being a giant pussy, alright? Just… open the door and go in already. Talk to him and make this better… You _need_ to," I whispered to myself and finally, I turned the handle, pushing the wood door open slowly.

The only two things I saw in the room were my boys, both completely bare and drenched in sweat. For a moment, I believe I was dreaming or I was hallucinating but when I closed my eyes to clear my mind, I could still hear Tommy's heavy breathing and Drake's near screams from pleasure. They were both so far gone that they had no idea I was standing there, _watching_ them have sex.

Drake's legs were wrapped tightly around Tommy's waist, pulling him deeper and deeper with every thrust and every time Tommy dove into him, no doubt hitting his sweet spot every time, Drake arched into the blond, crying out again and again. I wanted to be angry with both of them, but the truth was that I was only feeling heartbroken. It should have been _me_ mounted on top of Drake, making love to him like he was _my_ lover! He _was_ my lover! Drake was _mine_ and Tommy had absolutely no right to touch him!

When he said 'you'll lose him completely', I never imagined it would be to him. Had Tommy been planning this from the beginning? If I didn't prove my love to Drake quickly, he was simply going to take from me what was mine? At that moment, I wanted to kill Tommy. Alright, that was a little extreme, but I wanted to rip him away from Drake, probably hit him and demand to know who he thought he was. Just because I hadn't been with Drake lately did _not_ make him free game.

Drake was _mine_!

And now Tommy was marking him, claiming him as if Drake was made for him.

No matter how badly I wanted to scream and shout and demand Tommy to get off of Drake and never touch him again, I couldn't. I simply stared at my boys, watching as Tommy's thrusts became less fluid, closer to his release. Drake moaned my name once and, for a minute, I believed he was talking to me but when I looked at his face, I realized that he wasn't even aware that I was watching him.

Then why did Drake moan my name? Was he… pretending Tommy was me? No, of course not. That was ridiculous. Perhaps it just slipped. Whatever the reason, I did not care. Tommy was fucking my love, _my_ perfect boy and my heart was grumbling away to nothing. My heart had just finished stitching itself back together since I lost Alexander and now, all of those years of recovery were meaningless.

Clearly I was in love with this boy if seeing him with another man, another one of my servants, was hurting me so badly. Tears flooded into my vision as Tommy clasped into Drake, breathing hard into his neck. Drake's fingers carelessly ran through Tommy's hair but his eyes fell on me. I couldn't stand to stare those beautiful blue eyes down, so I darted out of the room before he could even mutter my name.

Heartache spread to every limb of my body and I just… I couldn't make anything feel like it was going to be alright again. It took me so long to realize that I loved Drake. It took me so long to realize that, without him, I would never feel love again and now it was too late. He gave himself to Tommy because I wasn't there for him. And, in giving himself to another man, he had essentially given up on me.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I ran back to my chambers, slamming the door behind me. I felt like my entire world was falling down around me and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't care about running Egypt. I didn't care about protecting anybody. Who was protecting me? My heart was breaking apart and burning inside of my chest and nobody was helping me with that!

I slumped down onto the small stair case leading down to my bed. I did not want to lay amongst the pillows and sheets that held so many memories of Drake and Tommy. Memories that could very easily never be repeated in the future. If Drake had chosen Tommy then I would never love again. I would never even want another boy in my bed again.

Alexander's death was so painful. I never believed anything would hurt me as much as watching my lover die had, but I was wrong. Watching Drake give himself to someone else (without me being a part of it or requesting it, mind you, that was different) was tearing my heart apart from the inside, out. It felt like, at any minute, my heart would simply stop beating because there wasn't a heart left to beat and surely I would die in a matter of minutes?

I waited several long minutes, but sweet, blissful death did not take me into her sweet hold. I screamed, slamming my wrists into my knees. How could such a young, innocent boy who had suffered so much in the last few weeks make me feel like I would never love again? How did he have me in the palm of his hand with absolutely nobody realizing it? Not him, not even me…

"Damn it, Drake! Damn it!" I hissed, taking a bracelet off of my wrist and chucking it across the room. It bounced off the wall and only the stone floor with a loud, cling sound and it was deformed into a state where you could not longer tell it was a bracelet. Honestly, destroying it made me feel a fraction better and I stood, wanting to continue in destruction so my living chambers would represent what my heart surely looked like.

But before I could begin my rampage, there was a knock at the door. Tommy pushed the door open before I could shout to go away and he closed it behind him. "We have to talk," he told me, keeping his tone level, soft.

"I do not wish to see you and I do not wish to speak with you, so you may go," I snapped, anger boiling through my blood. Was this boy really going to come to me, dare to speak to me as if nothing had happened? Drake saw me. He knew I was there and he must have told Tommy because if he hadn't, Tommy wouldn't be standing in my room right now.

"I'm sorry, My Pharaoh, but that is one order I cannot follow. We need to speak, now," he said, his tone a little harsher, a little more demanding.

"Thomas, I demand that you leave my chambers right now!" I shouted at him, feeling the urge to hit him like I had done when he approached me about Alexander. Only this time, I believed that hitting him would be justified. "Go!"

"No. We need to talk about Drake and I'm not leaving until we do…"


	36. Make The Words Come To Life

**Chapter Thirty-Six: And I want these words to make things right (but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life)**

**Tommy's POV**

Drake's fingers were carelessly running through my hair, my face hidden in the curve of his sweat-drenched neck. My heart was thrashing in my chest and I was still trembling, my member still buried deep inside of him. Drake kept saying Adam's name and, while I understood his love, it made me feel… I didn't know. I knew that he needed me because Pharaoh hadn't come to him. I knew he needed to feel like he was worth something again, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when he said Pharaoh's name instead of mine…

But even still… All the nights I'd dreamed about taking Drake as my own, kissing him like he was mine and touching him in ways Pharaoh always had. All those nights wishing and I'd finally… I'd finally done what I'd wanted. And yet, despite the fact that I should've been happy or euphoric, I felt… Guilty. I felt guilty because I'd gone against Pharaoh's wishes. I'd gone behind his back with his boy, his love…

I felt Drake's fingers stop running through my and I looked up at him. But he was facing the door, a look of shock and regret on his face. I frowned, reaching up and caressing his cheek gently. His eyes were wide and beginning to fill with tears and I felt my heart cracking in my chest. I whispered his name gently, cupping his cheek in my palm, turning his head back to face me.

"Pharaoh…" He whispered delicately. My heart skipped before slamming to a stop, but I frowned further until Drake spoke. "He saw us…"

My eyes widened and I stared at him before looking away and cursing under my breath. I held his face in my hand before bending down, kissing him softly as I pulled out. He whined, inhaling sharply before falling limp into the bed. I kissed him again, feeling shame and regret painting itself over my heart and on the back of my throat with an ache that was not entirely comfortable. I sighed heavily, resting my forehead against Drake's shoulder and he resumed stroking my hair with his fingers.

"What do we do?" He asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat, thinking only one thing. We needed to talk to him. Drake needed to tell Pharaoh how he felt and that this whole thing was… Well, it was what it was, but Pharaoh needed to know _why_.

"We need to talk to him. You need to tell him how you feel about him, because right now he probably thinks you've given up on loving him.." I told him. Drake sighed and I looked up, frowning. His eyes were distant, perturbed and his lips were set into a soft frown. I tilted my head to the side, running my fingers up and through his hair. It'd gotten so long since he was brought here, it was a wonder he hadn't cut it yet.

"What difference would it make, Tommy? He's not going to want to talk to either of us. He's probably going to want nothing to do with us.." Drake's voice trailed off and I sighed, sitting up and slipping off of the bed. He stayed where he was, but he curled up into a small ball, turning on his side to face me. I bent down, grabbing my trousers off of the floor, pulling them on. I glanced at my stomach, grimacing a little as I saw Drake's come still splattered on my skin. I snatched up the blanket I'd tossed off the bed, wiping myself clean.

"It could make a world of difference, Drake," I commented, turning to him. His eyes were lost with regret and sadness and I sighed, kneeling down beside him. "You asked me to love you, and I did. I do. I love you dearly, Drake, but I know your heart belongs to Pharaoh. If you tell him how you feel, he'll know that you want to be with him." I said, reaching up and, gently, pushing Drake's hair out of his face. He sighed softly, refusing to look over at me.

"Look, let me talk to him, okay? I don't… I don't want him yelling at you over any of this, it wasn't your fault—" Drake's eyes snapped up, meeting mine and he looked, almost, angry.

"But it _is _my fault, Tommy! I'm the one who pulled you into this. I'm the one who used you! I…" I placed a hand over his mouth, shutting him up. Inside, my heart was beating painfully and I wanted to pull him into my arms and rock him to sleep. He was so humble and wanting to keep the image of everyone so safe and pure. He wanted to blame himself and I couldn't let him do that.

"No. You asked to be loved. That's all you wanted, Drake. You wanted to be loved and you wanted to be wanted. There is no fault or shame in that, so, please, don't say that this was your fault." I said, but Drake didn't seem to believe me. He looked away from me, staring down at the floor. I sighed, pulling my hand away and kissing him gently. "I'll be back soon, alright? Hopefully, I'll be able to knock some sense into him and he'll understand." I told him, standing up and crossing to the door. I ran my fingers through my hair, smoothening it out before pulling open my door and slipping out, closing it behind me.

Part of me didn't want to leave the safety of my room or the comfort of Drake's arms. But I knew that I had to. In order to fix everything that had happened, I needed to leave Drake to find Pharaoh. There was something that told me I wouldn't have to look hard. That he would be where he always was when he was in a foul mood; his bedroom. I inhaled slowly, taking off down the hallway, my bare feet slapping the stone floor. My trousers were loose on my lack of hips, but they stayed on.

Fortunately, there was no one else around. All the other servants had gone to bed hours ago. I couldn't begin to imagine what time it was, but the moon was out and the halls were, mostly, dark. I inhaled deeply through my nose, turning a corner and jogging down another long, wide expanse. That was the only unfortunate part of the palace. It was so fucking big. However, nicely enough, my room and Pharaoh's chamber were not very far apart, unlike, say, his chamber and the library.

I stopped by a corner, breathing deeply before deciding to walk the last stretch. Pharaoh's doors were coming into view and, I wondered, if this was a good idea. To go to him after he saw me and Drake in bed together. Some people would argue and say that it shouldn't be a problem, that Pharaoh's watched us touch and kiss before. But that was always under his request. This was behind his back. This was meant to be done without him knowing about it. And we weren't lucky enough for such.

Or maybe we were lucky that he caught us. I paused, my hand half-way reaching out to grab the handle. Maybe… No, maybe _Pharaoh_ was lucky he saw us? Maybe now he would understand his feelings for Drake. Maybe now he would see just how much pain he's caused that boy to want to run to someone else. I inhaled slowly, pushing my thoughts away. I needed a clear head. I needed to be alert for whatever was ahead of me. Though it wasn't much of a history, I knew Pharaoh had a tendency for violence. Between slapping me and doing whatever it was he did to Brad…

"Open the fucking door, Thomas." I hissed to myself, curling my hand into a fist and knocking three times before grabbing the handle and pulling the door open. I slipped inside, bringing the door shut behind me and, before he could say anything, I spoke to him, "We have to talk." The fortunate thing was my tone was level and my voice strong, but, inside, I was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"I do not wish to see you and I do not wish to speak with you, so you may go," Pharaoh hissed, glaring at me from his spot on the stairs. His shoulders were tense and his body language rigid with anger. I knew that he had no desire to speak to me, but that didn't mean I was leaving. He had to listen to me. He had to understand and he had to go back to Drake and make things right.

"I'm sorry, My Pharaoh, but that is one order I cannot follow. We need to speak, now." I told him, my voice harder, stronger and more demanding. I took a step towards him, staring him in the eye the whole time. Pharaoh growled, baring his teeth as little as he turned towards me, shouting at me with a glint of tears shining in his eyes.

"Thomas, I demand that you leave my chambers right now!" I stopped in mid step, staring at him. His hands were curled into fists. He wanted to hit me again. He wanted to hit me, but he was holding himself back. "_Go!_" He shouted, motioning to the door. I inhaled slowly, staring at him dead in the eye.

"No. We need to talk about Drake and I'm not leaving until we do…" I hissed at him, taking a step closer. Pharaoh glared at me, climbing the stairs and getting up in my face, staring down at me.

"How dare you talk back to me. Leave this room at once, Tommy, or I will have you removed." I clenched my jaw, stepping even closer. Though I hated the fact that I was shorter than him, I did not let this bother me in the slightest at the time. I swallowed the lump in my throat, speaking clearly and slowly.

"You will _not_ disregard me, My Pharaoh. Listen to me, not as a servant, but as a _friend_." I pleaded. Pharaoh scoffed once, turning away from me and walking over in the direction of his vanity. I let out the breath I'd been holding, watching as he paced back and forth before turning and staring me down from where he was.

"Why should I listen to the man who slept with the one I love? Why should I acknowledge your presence when you went behind my back?" He hissed, his body tense with rage and his eyes burning. I forced myself to walk forward to him, keeping my shoulders back and my head high.

"I only slept with him because you haven't been—" there was more to say, but Adam scoffed, his eyes burning and I knew he wasn't going to let me finish my thought before deciding to intervene.

"Just because I have not does not give you the right to take from me what's _mine_, Thomas! I've been letting Drake _heal_ from what he's been through!" Adam shouted. Now it was mine turn to scoff and roll my eyes. He glared at me, clenching his jaw as I shook my head with disappointed laughs.

"Letting him _heal, _Pharaoh? That's a bullshit excuse! You've been ignoring him, _avoiding him_! He thinks you don't want him anymore!" I yelled at him, pressing my hand into his chest and pushing him back a step. His eyes narrowed and he glanced at my hand before looking back to me, "The only reason we had sex was because he's been feeling neglected of love. He feels like he has no value to you anymore!"

Pharaoh's eyes wavered in their intensity, and for a moment I thought I'd gotten through to him. But then they hardened and he glared back at me, acting as if my words hadn't affected him in the least, "If he feels neglected, he should have come to me and said something. But he went to you, instead. Obviously he has no interest in receiving my affections for him." His tone was laced with venom and obvious hurt. I groaned in frustration, shoving him again.

"Maybe if you had offered your affections in the first place, he wouldn't feel so hurt!" I screamed at him. Pharaoh's eyes turned a dark, raging blue and I immediately began to regret ever coming here. He stormed up to me, getting into my face again as he barked at me in a tone I'd never heard before.

"And who are you to talk about affections, Thomas? Who are you to tell me not to ignore him because I'd lose him? I bet you were only saying that to keep me thinking and thinking, giving you opportune amount of time to have him all to yourself!" My heart skipped and my eyes widened. I screamed in frustration, rearing back and punching him in the jaw. Pharaoh howled, stumbling back a step before regaining himself and turning on me, grabbing me by the throat. He squeezed for a moment, choking and holding me there before sending me down to the floor. I tumbled, my elbow connecting with the stone before I bounced.

I cried out, cradling my elbow for a moment before looking up at Pharaoh through the veil of my hair, glaring with tears in my eyes. I could still feel his hand around my throat despite the fact that he was three feet away from me. The only difference about this compared to the night he hit me was I was not at the bottom of the stairs, and Pharaoh showed no remorse for what he'd done. To be honest, I didn't blame him. For I had no remorse for punching him.

"Who are you to deny that boy what he wants?" I shouted back at Pharaoh from my position on the floor. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling, rapid and deeply, as if he was trying to contain himself from hurting me further. His pupils dilated in the darkness of the room, "All Drake wanted was to be loved. And when I was with him, he said your name. _Your name, Pharaoh!_" He didn't seem to understand. Or maybe he was so enraged that he couldn't understand. I shook my head, speaking a little softer.

"Don't you _get it_, Pharaoh? That boy is _in love with you_, and you're trampling on his heart by ignoring him! He's broken and afraid now that you're just going to throw him out!" Pharaoh's eyes wavered again, and his scowl faded from his lips, replaced with a look of hurt and shock. Maybe I was breaking through to him after all…

"He… Loves me?" Pharaoh's voice was soft, afraid and curious. I sighed, pulling myself to my feet, mindful of the ache in my elbow and the ghostly memory of his hand around my throat, choking me. I swallowed, inhaling deeply.

"Yes. That boy loves you dearly, Pharaoh. He's wanted nothing more than to have you take him and love him the way you used to. He wants _you_." I told him, my eyes pleading for him to understand. For a moment, I didn't care that he'd started to strangle me. I only cared about him realizing what a fool he'd been. I only cared about him making things right with Drake…

"Then… Then why did he go to you?" Pharaoh's voice, again, was gentle, quiet. Reserved. I sighed, running fingers through my hair.

"Because… I was there. I was there to catch the pieces of his breaking heart, My Pharaoh. I was there to hold him together while you continued to abandon him." Apparently the term "abandon" was harsher than it sounded coming from my mouth, for Pharaoh turned away with tears in his eyes, his fingers knotting themselves into his hair.

"I didn't _mean_ to hurt him! I… I just.. I wanted to make sure he was ready. I didn't want to try to be intimate with him and then have him fall apart on me because of what Brad did to him. And then… Then when his sister died, I thought he wouldn't have the will to be intimate because of her…" Pharaoh admitted, his voice quivering with sobs as he pulled on his hair. I sighed, going to him and reaching up, taking his hands from his hair. I turned him towards me, cupping his face in my palms.

"Pharaoh, if his thoughts were connected with Brad, they were because he thought you didn't want him for what Brad did. He knows the difference between what _you_ do _for_ him and what _Brad_ did_ to _him." I explained. Pharaoh's eyes flickered back and forth between mine, glistening with tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks. "He loves you. He wants you. Can't you see that? Because, I'm sure… I'm sure if Alexander came to you, he would tell you to be happy. He would tell you to love that boy like you loved him…" I whispered.

The tears in Pharaoh's eyes seemed to prove too strong for his will and they fell. He closed his eyes, bowing his head and resting it on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me as he cried. He'd been such a fool for so long when it would've been so easy… He'd let his shame for being unable to protect Drake cloud the fact that he could've taken care of Drake. He let it cloud his heart, keeping him from healing the boy…

"What have I done?" Pharaoh sobbed into my bare shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair, pressing a kiss to his hairline.

"Think not of what you've _done_. Think about what you _can do_ to fix this. Drake is waiting in my room. Go to him, comfort him. Apologize and tell him how much you love him." I suggested, hoping and praying to Ra that he would take my advice. He shuddered, keeping his face buried against me.

"What if he doesn't want me?" Pharaoh asked. I eased his head off of my shoulder, staring at him.

"Drake will not deny you of anything. You tell him to bed with you, he'll put himself into the palms of your hands. You tell him to run, he'll ask you how far and how long. Explain yourself and he'll welcome you with open arms." I told him. Pharaoh's eyes refilled with tears and he smiled gently, kissing me on the forehead in a soft, swift peck.

"Thank you, Tommy." He whispered. "I apologize for hurting you, again. I was not thinking." I shook my head, as if telling him not to worry about it. While, yes, it hurt like hell, the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was deserved. Pharaoh had nothing to apologize for when it came to me.

"Go to him. Tell him you love him, and fucking mean it or, I swear to Ra, Pharaoh…" I said, but he just shook his head, gently leaving a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling away, rushing to the door before disappearing, leaving me more exhausted than ever before.


	37. A Declaration Of Love

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Declaration Of Love  
Drake's POV**

All I wanted was to feel loved again and when I finally got the courage to ask it of someone? I deeply regretted it. When I saw Adam's eyes, that look of pain and heartache that was so often on my face, I wanted to die. Not only for what I had done to Adam, but for what I had done to Tommy. I used him because I was in pain. I hurt the man I loved more than anything and I used my best friend.

No wonder Pharaoh had no interest in me anymore…

I was literally a horrible person and I was a baby. I couldn't deal with my problems so I pulled Tommy in to deal with them for me. I was still letting him deal with what I was too afraid to say because he was off dealing with Adam, a man who could very well hurt him or… Send him to work on the pyramids. Tommy was strong but he was not built for the kind of labor people had to at the build sites. He just wasn't big enough, like I wasn't. Many of the people who were small, like Tommy and I, and sent to work on the pyramids generally died within the first few weeks.

Ra, please do not let Adam take his anger out on Tommy. If anyone deserved it, that person was me. Tommy was only the tool to my grand architectural schemes. Tommy did not deserve Adam's wrath but I doubted the pharaoh would see it that way. What he saw was Tommy, mounted over me, pounding into me like he owned me. I cannot say that if I was in Adam's position, I would have planned the person on the receiving end of the affair.

But it was my fault… This was all my fault and no matter how much Tommy said it wasn't, I knew that it was. Yes, I wanted to be loved and touched and cherished by someone again, but I never should have used my best friend to get that. I never should have hurt My Pharaoh so badly. Granted, I never planned on him walking in on Tommy and I. How was I to know that he would pick the worst time in history to finally come see me?

That was not an excuse for my actions, however. I knew that and I willing to take all of the responsibility for what had happened but Tommy would never allow me to do that. He admitted his love for me not more than forty minutes ago. His confession of love made me feel even worse for what I had done because… making love to me was the world to him, but the entire time he was inside of me, I was thinking about Adam and how he used to touch me. How he used to kiss me and make love to me…

I was so lost in my thoughts, that it almost didn't occur to me to clean myself off and get dressed. Thankfully I motivated myself enough to get up, wipe myself clean of my sex and pull a pair of shorts on before someone knocked on the door. "What?" I asked, assuming it was Tommy but then I wondered why Tommy would be knocking on the door of his own room.

A moment of silence passed so I picked up the dirty blanket off the floor and started folding it up so it could be put into the laundry. The door cracked open and my back was turned to it. "Drake?" Adam whispered and my heart slammed into my ribcage, squeezing into the spaces between my ribs in attempts to get free and fly to Adam.

"My Pharaoh?" I whispered, spinning on my heels to face him but my head was bowed in the most respect I could give the man after what he had walked in on what Tommy and I were doing behind his back… Adam shuffled slowly across the room to where I stood. What I expected was to be slapped for being a whore. For going behind his back to sleep with his other pleasure servant.

What I got was not a slap, nor harsh words. Instead, Adam wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me into his chest. At first I believed that he might be trying to suffocate me with his chest, but that really didn't make any sense. Nothing that went through my mind made sense anymore. "Drake… I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…" he whispered, burying his face into my hair and kissing my scalp lightly. "Can you ever forgive me?"

I frowned a little, confused. Why was he sorry when I was the one who had sex with Tommy behind his back? When I _used_ Tommy for my own selfishness. "Beg pardon?" I asked shakily into his chest.

Strong, warm and comforting hands cupped my face and he lifted me up to look him in the eye. "Tommy… Tommy told me that you have been feeling very… unloved?" he whispered, sounding regretful. "That you have been so lonely because I haven't been paying enough attention to you?"

"I…" I looked away from him but he forced me to look back at him, so our eyes met. "I do feel that way…" I whispered, as if it was the last thing I would ever mutter before my life ended. His hold on my cheeks tightened but it didn't hurt in the slightest. It was as if he was desperate to keep me in his grasp. Like he was afraid to let me go because I would crumble to nothing if he let go.

"Drake, honey…That was never my intention… I never meant to hurt you," he whispered, sounding so sweet and truthful that, even if I thought he was lying, I would never be able to truly believe it. His eyes were wide and bright, cracks of fear running through seas of blue truth. He was not lying. His eyes always gave him away.

After I had been inked, and Tommy had spent so much time with me, I asked him if Pharaoh liked me or not. He explained to me how easily it was to read Pharaoh's feelings through his eyes and since that day, I _had_ been paying attention. It only took a few occasions of seeing Pharaoh sad and angry to realize that everything Tommy told me about Pharaoh's emotions and the window through his eyes to those emotions were completely true. He could never lie because his eyes always betrayed him.

"Then why did you only call Tommy to your bed, leaving me alone every night you wanted the company of your boys…?" I whispered after a moment. Most people did not think of thinking about speaking to the Pharaoh the way I had just spoken to him. No one would ever think about questioning his decisions. Well, most people anyway. His advisers were a different story completely, but me? I was only a servant. I had no right to speak to him like that…

His eyes drifted away for only a moment. When he looked back, nothing in his eyes had changed. The truth, the honesty, it was all still there, swimming in his ocean eyes. "I was afraid to hurt you, Drake…" he whispered, his thumbs drawing into my skin again. "I thought that, if I tried to be intimate with you, and trust me, I wanted to so badly… But I was terrified that, if I were to touch you our act would remind you of everything Brad had done to you and I… did not ever want you to feel that I was doing that to you as well." Little tears began forming at the edges of his eyes but they did not fall.

"I would never even consider comparing what we do together to what Bradley forced me to do," I said, putting my smaller hands gently over Adam's. "There's absolute nothing similar…" I felt tears threatening to fall but, like Pharaoh, I kept them back.

"I am so sorry…" he whispered, his head falling in shame. He bowed in front of me, giving me an honor and respect that nobody had ever given me before.

Just at the site of Pharaoh bowing his head as every normally did for him cause the tears to flow. I couldn't hold them back, but they weren't gushing. Just a few tears slipping the seems of my lids. "I was only with Tommy because I thought he was the only one who still wanted me… I just wanted to feel like I was important to someone again…" I whispered, needing to justify my actions in some way.

"Drake, I… I understand if you would rather be with Tommy. I understand that he was there when I wasn't and that he can provide for you what… I failed to provide…" he said, his head still hanging in shame.

At that, I pulled out of his arms so I could stare at all of him in his depressed beauty. He was close to sobbing… "You really don't understand, do you?" I asked, frowning at the king. He just looked confused. Well not only confused, but confusion laying over the rest of his unresolved emotions.

"I beg your pardon?" he whispered, blinking at me.

"I love you, My Pharaoh… I'm _in_ love with you," I whispered and it felt so amazing to finally just tell him how I felt. For so long, since I realized how I felt, I had kept it to myself, kept it bottled up and to just spill it out after so long felt almost better than climaxing in the heat of the moment. "My Pharaoh, it took me some time to realize it, but I gave you everything. I let you take the one thing I had that was still mine and it wasn't because you were the Pharaoh of Egypt. It wasn't because of your title and it wasn't because that is what you expected of me. I gave it to you because I wanted to…"

"Drake…" Pharaoh whispered to me after several long moments of staring at me, one tear rolling down his left cheek. He reached out, again with his hands and he brushed my tears away before he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine in a heated, passionate kiss. Despite the tears falling down my cheeks, I kissed him back with just as much passion but the kiss was too short. Far too short for my tastes, actually… "Baby, I love you too…" he whispered, his fingers running through my hair slowly. "I love you too…"

"Then why didn't you just tell me that?" I asked, new tears flowing down my cheeks, but Adam just kept wiping them away with his thumbs.

"I… was afraid to, especially after everything that happened with Brad and… and Anna… I was afraid that you would reject me because I promised to take care of you and I promised to protect you and…" he paused, looking at me for several long seconds. "I failed you…"

"No, Adam, you didn't," he said. "What Brad did to me was not your fault. It will never be your fault and it won't be anyone's fault but Brad's," I added, taking his hands in mine. " My eyes pierced his. "I didn't talk to you or anyone else about it because I was afraid of what Brad would do to my family…" Images of my sister lying dead in my arms floated up behind my eyes and I wanted to start sobbing, but I refrained from that. This wasn't about Anna or Brad, it was about Adam and I and what our relationship was.

"But… But Drake, if I just paid more attention. If I saw the signs and the pain and the uncomfortableness of being around him… It wouldn't have happened. I could have stopped all of it from happening. I could have protected you but I didn't want to-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his for a moment.

"Adam, why would you ever have a reason to believe that someone your trusted so much would do something so horrible?" I asked and he wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me to his chest.

I curled up against his larger frame. "I do not blame you for what Brad did to me. I do, however, blame you for not talking to me for such a long amount of time," I whispered and he just pressed his forehead to mine, nodding softly.

"I understand Drake… trust me I do. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Ra, I am so sorry, Drake…" he muttered into my forehead. "I apologize for everything, Drake… I am so sorry."

"Me too…" I whispered back to him and our lips meshed for the third time only this was far more heated than before. My lips parted in a gasp and he pushed his tongue through the seams, tasting the insides of my mouth.. I moaned just at the taste of Adam's tongue on mine. It had been so long since I tasted him. So long since he had touched me. I was sure I was already growing hard in my shorts and he was only kissing me! "Mmm, Drake…" he whispered, pulling me closer still. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Forgive all of my mistakes?"

"Of course… As long as… as long as you still want me and care about me?" I whispered, holding my breath. I needed to know that he loved me. "As long as I still mean something to you?"

"Drake, you mean the world to me," he whispered, smiling into my skin.

I just stared at him for a while, smiling before I kissed him again. "Then I forgive you," I muttered against his lips and he picked me up in his arms, spinning me around like we were in an old romance movie. "Adam?" I asked, holding onto him tightly. "I missed your touch so much…" I admitted and he set me down, holding me tightly to him again.

A faint blush rushed over Adam's cheeks and he smiled shyly. "I missed yours too, Drake… Yours too," he repeated several times into my skin and I blushed wildly, leaning into his touch again. I didn't want to ever let go of him again. I felt that, if I were to let go, I would never have him touch me again and we would never be together.

We kissed again, this time for minutes of no air but when I was kissing Adam, I didn't feel like I needed to breathe. I was on top of the world and nothing short of Adam leaving me again would bring me down. His arms looped under my knees and he lifted me into his arms, holding me tightly against his chest as we kissed.

Eventually he broke the kiss but he held me just as close. "Will you come back to my room, Drake? Join me, please?" he asked and I just blushed again, nodding and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, weaving my fingers into his thick, black hair tightly. He smiled and he walked out of Tommy's room, caring me towards his bedroom.


	38. And All I Have To Do Is Hold You

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: And All I Have To Do Is Hold You **

**Adam's POV**

After kissing him so passionately and requesting his presence back in my chamber, I carried Drake effortlessly down the halls. It was dark, well into the late hours of night to the point that it would soon be considered morning. Drake's arms were wound tight around my neck, his fingers tangled into my hair. He smiled softly, pressing kisses to my throat and my lips. A part of me wanted to press him into a wall and just have my way with him right there simply because I missed him so much. But I wanted it to be special. I wanted to be tender and passionate.

I turned a corner, glancing down and seeing a flash of blond hair ducking around the corner at the end of the hall. I bit down on my lip, making a mental note to repay Tommy for his words and for the fact that I'd hurt him. Drake's mouth pressed to the curve of my jaw and I shivered lightly, moaning and blushing delicately. He smirked, kissing me again as I pulled open the door to my room.

I held Drake in my arms, slipping inside as he reached back, shutting the door behind us. I smiled, kissing him deeply as I turned, walking slowly towards the stairs that led down to my bed. The moon illuminated through the ceiling, setting the bed into a soft glow. Pillows were strewn about and the blanket was in a tangled mess, but it looked… Appealing. Just glancing at it and I could see myself making sweet, slow love to Drake in the sea of pillows…

_Are you proud of me, Alexander? I'm happy, now. I'm in love again. I hope this is what you wanted for me…_

It was a brief flash of a thought as I threw Drake onto my bed, watching him sprawl out with laughter. I smiled, my heart skipping several beats in my chest as I climbed onto the bed to join him. It… It felt right to have him back in my chamber, in my bed, with me. To have this beautiful boy whenever I wanted, however long I wanted, in any fashion that I wanted. And, now, it was even more special. He loved me. He told me that he did… And I loved him in return.

I crawled over to Drake, kissing him gently, my tongue sliding between his teeth. He moaned tangling his fingers back into my hair, pulling gently. I groaned, kissing him deeper as his hands slid out of my hair, curling around my shoulders. He pushed, forcing a soft yelp from my throat as he rolled us over, pinning me down into the bed and hovering over me. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my face heating up.

Drake smirked down at me, holding my left shoulder in his hand before reaching down, running his fingers through my hair, "You always have me beneath you. But do you remember? The first time?" He asked. My mind flashed back to his first night, more than two months ago. Tommy guiding him and the motion of his body as he fucked himself on me… I let my eyes slip shut, a moan passing through my lips as Drake, gently, pulled on my hair.

"Yes…" I moaned breathily as he pressed his lips to the side of my neck, letting his breath fan across my skin. I shivered, biting down on my bottom lip as I trembled. Drake's fingers played with my hair, running through it and pushing it out of my face. I opened my eyes, looking up at him. He smiled softly as I reached up, caressing his cheek with the back of my hand.

"You remember how you had me?" Drake whispered, turning his head and kissing my hand gently. He kissed each of my fingers, letting his tongue dart out and lick the tips of them. I moaned, feeling my body heat up as he continued to lick and kiss my fingers. "Like that, baby?" He whispered and I felt a twitch beneath the fabric of my trousers. I did remember, very clearly, how I had him and, yes, I did like it very much. I moaned, pushing my fingers into his mouth. Drake whined softly, his tongue slipping and sliding between my fingers, slicking them up.

"Fuck," I groaned, pulling my hand away from his mouth and sitting up, kissing him gently. Drake moaned, kissing me hard as he fumbled to strip himself of his pants. He kicked them off, reaching down and beginning to strip me of mine. I groaned, lifting my hips off of the bed as he pulled my trousers off, tossing them, too, off of the bed.

"Baby," he whispered, kissing me delicately as I pushed him off of me and down onto his back, hovering over him again. Our mouths meshed for several moments as I nudged his legs apart. He whimpered into my mouth, his tongue darting out and tasting mine as I chased his back into his mouth. My fingertips slid along the inside of his thigh, feeling the scars that were thin, smooth. I forced back a soft choke of pain as I teased his entrance. He arched, moaning and pulling away.

I kissed the side of his neck, pushing a finger into him. Drake cried out, tightening around me. My body trembled and I let out a soft moan, moving the digit inside of him. Drake's fingers threaded through my hair, pulling me down into a heated kiss. For a moment I couldn't breathe; between romancing my boy and kissing him, knowing that he was mine and I was his? I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even think. For a brief second, I didn't even want to try and work him open like this. I just wanted to have him.

I shoved a second finger into him, scissoring him and pushing in deep. Drake arched, moaning and pulling hard on my hair. I hissed, tremors running down my spine and electrifying my nerves. I missed this… I missed having him in my bed and in my arms. Tommy was a beautiful, amazing lover, but there was something that he lacked. He lacked the true desire behind his actions. He lacked something that Drake had all along and that I had never noticed, really, until now.

He lacked love.

"Adam…" Drake whined, pulling on my hair again. I gasped softly, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as my member twitched again, erect and needy. The way Drake said my name just… It left me weak. I couldn't describe it, though. It was like… It was just perfect. Utterly perfect. The tone, the inflection, how long he dragged it out or how short and crisp he made it… He made me weak…

"Adam, please, just… Fuck me, please…" He whispered, tugging on my hair. I cried out, shamelessly grinding against his leg like a fucking dog. Drake chuckled, a blush sweeping across his face as he kissed me gently, "Fuck me…" He repeated. I moaned, shaking.

"Baby, you're not—" I began to say, but he pulled me down into another searing kiss, my words being lost in the taste of his tongue. I shivered, cupping his face in my hand as I kissed him back. I pushed my tongue between his teeth, fucking his mouth tenderly. Drake's hands slid from my hair, digging into my shoulders. He pulled away, breathing hard. His lips were slightly swollen, looking plump and so kissable…

"I don't care. I need you…" He breathed. I gasped softly, tracing a circle into his cheek with my thumb as I kissed him again. I couldn't get enough of him. I'd… I'd deprived myself and him of this for so long. I needed to make up for all the lost and wasted time. I needed to make up the love I'd been keeping from him.

I pulled Drake up into a sitting position before leaning over the side of the bed, plucking the lotion from the underside and sitting back up. I uncapped the lotion, squeezing some out into my palm before reaching down, stroking myself. Drake watched my hand, moaning before curling his palm over mine, guiding my motions for me. He squeezed my hand, forcing me to clench myself a little tighter, and I shivered, moaning loudly.

"Fuck, Drake…" I whispered, trembling and groaning again. His hand vanished from mine and I let go, wiping my palm onto the blanket to get rid of the excess lotion. I shifted my position, sitting on my shins with my knees spread about shoulder width apart. I looked over at Drake, watching his eyes as they flickered up and down my body before meeting mine. He blushed deeply, bowing his head slightly.

I chuckled, reaching out and taking his hands in mine, pulling him closer to me. I reached up, cupping his face as I kissed him again, my other hand resting on his hip. His hands slid up my arms, curling around my neck. I moaned, deepening the kiss as I pulled him closer still, helping him climb onto me. I held him above my member, slowly easing him down. He whined into my lips, panting through his nose as I sheathed myself into him, his body stretching and molding around me. He, too, sat on his knees, facing me, his chest pressed flush against mine.

After a moment, Drake broke the kiss, whimpering and gasping softly as he buried his face into my neck. I moaned, rocking my hips, pressing up into him. One of his palms slid into my hair, the other resting between my shoulder blades as I thrust up, making him cry out into my neck.

"Fuck…" He whimpered, tightening around my member. I gasped softly, falling onto my back with him straddling my hips. The change in position forced my erection deeper than before, and Drake's body went rigid with tension as he cried out. I groaned, pushing up as he sank down onto me again. Drake seemed to choke on a breath, moaning. His eyes were screwed shut, his hair curtaining his face beautifully.

Drake's hands trailed down my chest as he kissed the side of my neck. I moaned loudly, rocking up into him rather hard and forcing another cry to fall off of his lips. He tightened again as I pushed in, fuzziness appearing at the edges of my vision. I tilted my head back, exposing a stretch of neck that Drake was all too happy to kiss and bite, marking me as his just as I'd marked him as mine.

"Baby…" I moaned, my hands clenching his hips tightly. We moved together like one person. I pushed up, he came down. It was perfectly euphoric; my heart was slamming into my chest over and over, as if wanting to break free and make the same passionate love to his heart… I wasn't artistic in the least, unless it was in relation to music, and even I knew my thoughts were beautiful…

"Adam… Fuck, harder…" He whimpered. I groaned, rolling us over so that I was on top of him again, still buried deep. Drake gasped softly, wrapping his legs around my waist and pushing me deeper. He arched, tilting his head back and screaming loudly, the sound of his voice bouncing off of the stone walls and coming back to us.

"Ra… Adam…" Drake whined. By the tone of his voice, I knew that he was close. Dangerously so. But it didn't matter because I was, too. I bent down, pressing my lips to his neck as the fingers of my right hand curled into his hair, tightening. I didn't pull right away though. I rocked into him as hard as I could, reaching down with my left hand and wrapping my palm around his member. Drake went rigid, gasping softly as I bit into his neck, pulling on his hair as hard as I could.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ _Adam! ADAM!_" Drake was screaming, pushing me as deep as I could physically go and then some. His entire body trembled as he came, splattering both of our stomachs. White flashed across my eyes and I moaned into Drake's neck, jerking up into his body as I came inside of him. I couldn't think or breathe until the fuzziness of orgasm faded. Drake was panting beneath me, sweat dripping off of his skin as I kissed his neck and his lips.

I pecked his mouth, pulling out and tearing a soft, quiet cry from him. I whimpered, caressing his cheek with my fingers, "I didn't… hurt you, did I?" I asked between a few breaths, staring at him as the moonlight above us began to slowly change to pre-dawn light. We'd been awake all night for various things, and this was how we were ending it. I couldn't think of anything better…

"No… Not at all, baby." He whispered, smiling tiredly up at me. I chuckled, blushing faintly as I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing him again.

"Good… Good…" I mumbled, kissing his lips. I couldn't get enough… I just couldn't. Drake moaned, pulling me closer. "I love you, Drake." I whispered to him, touching his cheek gently. His face flushed a brilliant red and he pressed his lips back to mine like they were meant to be there.

"I love you, Adam."


	39. The Picture On The Wall

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Picture On The Wall Will Always Remain  
Tommy's POV**

"Tommy?" Drake called, knocking lightly on my door. It was nearly three in the afternoon and he sounded tired. How long had him and Pharaoh gone at it last night? Actually wait, I probably didn't really want to know that answer to that question. "Tommy? Are you there?" he called again, knocking a little louder.

"Hang on a second," I called, pushing myself out of bed and setting my guitar down. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Why are you knocking? We share a room you know." Drake's eyes were glazed over with what looked like happiness and he came forward, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Drake? Are you alright?" I asked, instantly worried. Maybe the glistening in his eyes wasn't happiness but tears? What had Pharaoh done to him? "Drake?"

He turned his face to look up at me and he smiled. "I'm fine, better than fine, actually… I just… I can't thank you enough for what you did for me yesterday," he whispered into my chest and a little frown pulled at his lips. "Tommy… I'm so sorry for what I did to you yesterday. That was so… that was so wrong and I can never take it back…"

I sighed deeply, taking Drake's hands into mine. Yes, Drake using me for the comfort he needed hurt but I cannot say that if he had not asked, that I would have acted any differently. As much as it hurt me to know that Drake loved Pharaoh and not me, I still loved him. I believed I always would. "Drake, shh, it's okay baby. I'm not angry with you. I'll never be angry with you," I said, pushing him gently onto the bed.

His bright blue eyes pierced through mine and he just shook his head as I sat down next to him. "You should be angry with me, Tommy. You shouldn't forgive me for what I did… It was really awful and I feel so bad about it. I just want to make things better, but I don't know how. I feel like I've ruined our friendship and I feel like I've-" I cut him off because I couldn't stand to see him blaming himself like he belonged in prison for wanting to feel loved.

"Drake, shh, you haven't ruined anything," I said, pressing a gentle kiss into his hair. He blinked at me, stunned and I just laughed. "Do you honestly think I could just throw you out of my life, Drake? Yes, I love you in ways I shouldn't love the pharaoh's lover, but I also love you because you are my best friend and you always will be. Yesterday was not entirely your fault and I don't want you to feel like it is. I would have loved you even if you didn't ask for it…"

"But Tommy…" he whispered delicately, like raising his voice would cause something to break. "I used you. I… I feel so awful about it, I just wanted to know someone still loved me…" He sounded so small and vulnerable.

I sighed, pulling Drake into my arms and I held him there tightly. "Baby, I know you wanted to feel alive again. I know why you asked me to love you and I would do it again if you asked. Hell, I might even do it again even if you don't ask," I said with a gentle laugh, hoping to break some of the tension.

It worked because he let a little giggle pass his lips and a little smile even crept across his lips. "Tommy, I don't want you to feel like I don't love you… I do, so much I just…" He stopped mid-sentence to bite his lip.

"You fell in love with Pharaoh. I know, baby and trust me, I'm not upset that you fell in love with him. It's alright," I whispered, pecking his forehead gently with my lips. "Even with you and Pharaoh in love, things really won't change all that much. He may want to be alone with you more now, but we'll still have the relationship we did before. I promise you that." In the back of my mind, I knew I would still be serving Pharaoh along with Drake. We would still be a chain of lovers and I knew that Drake did love me too. That was comforting enough for now.

"But Tommy, I…" I pressed my lips to his in a gentle, sweet and innocent kiss. It lasted for only a moment, but it shut him up. That was totally my main goal the entire time, I swear to Ra.

"No, Drake, no buts. It's alright, okay? I want to see you happy. I want to see you smile again and you are now. That's worth the world to me," I muttered, caressing his cheek with one of my hands. "You know I love you, baby. I know you love me too. That's good enough for me."

A light pink blush rushed across his face and he looked away, embarrassed. "I was wondering if you would let me paint something for you?" he whispered, finally looking back into my eyes. "I was inspired and I really want to do something nice for you, to show you just how important you truly are to me."

This time a light blush ran across my face. Drake hadn't painted much but what I did see of his work was beautiful. Amazing even. "I would never say no to something like that, but will you tell me what it is?" I asked, curious to know what his inspiration might be. His eyes drifted over my guitar for a moment before he smiled.

"Well, it's not a painting exactly. More of a mural. Spending the last week and a half in here made me realize that your room is really dull and there's nothing to look at…" he said, turning towards the wall opposite the wall my bed was on. "I have this vision of a sun-setting sky, oranges, pinks, reds, with soft clouds the are illuminated by the colors of the sun dipping under the horizons of the earth." Just the way he spoke made him sound artist, musical even.

"Sounds really beautiful, Drake…." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. "Extremely beautiful…"

"I'm not done… I wanted to paint a music staff weaving in and out of the clouds. Just a few shades darker than the sky itself so it doesn't overwhelm people who look at it with startling contrast. And then, you know, music notes on the staff," he said, smiling with pride at the idea he had come up with. "I know your music is important to you, yet you've never played your guitar for me." He pouted a little and I just chuckled. How was he so perfect? It was ridiculous, honestly.

"My apologies. I'll make sure I play for you soon," I vowed as he turned back to face me. "Your mural sounds beautiful and I would love for you to do that for me Drake, but… why aren't you with Pharaoh right now? I figured he'd want you all to himself today and… for the rest of the week." I laughed at my own, not funny joke.

He smiled a little. "He told me he had a meeting with some people that were helping out with funding of new technologies for Egypt or something. He kind of rambled about it while we were bathing and I kind of, sort of started to tune him out cause it was boring to listen to," he said, laughing. I laughed too. Drake and I were sex servants. We were used to activities that were a lot more… fun that business, so I could imagine how Pharaoh rambling on about technology and money could be extremely dry after about two minutes. "He said he'd see us at dinner and that he wanted us in his room tonight to, you know, make things better for all of us." He shrugged, smiling lazily. "Besides, I wanted to come spent time with you. Apologize and convince you to let me paint all over your walls."

I laughed again, leaning forward and kissing his nose. "Well, you have my permission to do whatever you want with my room," I said. "I wouldn't mind if you rearranged everything either, because it's been set up like this for three years and it's starting to get powerfully dull. Like Pharaoh's business meetings." We both laughed at that and Drake just shook his head.

"Ra, I am so thankful that he doesn't make us go to those with him. I'd pull my hair out from boredom… It would be like torture with words." We just laughed again. Making fun of Pharaoh just for the fun of it was always a good time. Pharaoh my disagree, but whatever.

"Agreed on that. Let's stick to more fun things," he said, chuckling quietly. He nodded, smirking just slightly.

"Well, actually… I got this job with no experience, remember? I've kind of been winging it since I got here," he said, leaning against me. I simply wrapped my arms around him again, cuddling with him in a comfortable silence for a long while.

"So… do you even have any paint?" I asked him and he pointed over to a bag sitting next to the door. I didn't remember seeing it with him before but I wasn't really paying attention to what he was holding. I was really only interested in his eyes and the emotions that swam there.

"Pharaoh had to go to his meeting a little over an hour ago, so I went out to the market to get paints and bigger brushed," he explained to me, smiling as he pulled out of my arms and walked over to his bag. He plucked it from the floor and came back over to the bed, dumping out rather large bottles of paint and so beautifully hand crafted paint brushed. "You know… I didn't mention this before because of everything that happened over the last few weeks but, your sister sold me these brushes."

I blinked in surprise. "My sister?" I asked, reaching out and taking of the brushes, examining it. Had my sister crafted these herself? "How do you know? Did you ask her?" Drake blushed lightly, nodding as he started mixing paints on some sort of board he had pulled out of his bag. He stood, walking over to a large, completely bare wall and he began painting pink fading to orange across the span of it.

"Yeah… She reminded me so much of you I just… I needed to know. You know, curiosity killed the cat type thing," he said but his eyes were on the wall.

"Did she say anything about me? Ask about me?" I asked, still staring at the brush I was holding. It was a rather small one out of the set, so I doubted Drake would need it for a while. Not while he was just painting the background. That required a large brush because, if he tried to use a smaller one, the background would take forever.

"Well, yeah… She tried. I really only told her that you were doing pretty well and that you didn't need to worry about you," he said, dabbing a gracious amount of paint onto his brush before going back to the wall. "She did tell me that she misses you a lot though. She says she thinks about you every day." I could hear the smile in his voice and I wondered if he was thinking about his own family.

Drake had met my sister and she missed me? Part of me couldn't believe it. My parents had so easily shunned me because they found me with that boy. I never really got to say much to my sister before the guards hauled me away. Part of me believed for the entire time I was here that she felt the same way our parents felt and that she wanted nothing to do with me anymore.

It was a huge comfort to know that she still loved me…

When I looked up, the entire wall had been painted in a beautiful sunset and I wondered, just how long had I been silent in my thoughts? Drake probably hadn't noticed because he was engrossed in his painting. I was amazed though, at how fast he was at it. His hand moved so gracefully and what would have taken someone like me weeks, even months to finish, took him only hours, maybe less than that. We couldn't possibly had been sitting and standing in silence for hours, right? One of us would have noticed.

Fuck he was talented… I was almost jealous of that too.

"Thank you," I said, cutting through the silence like it was hot butter.

Drake turned to look at me after a few more brush strokes, seeming to only be fixing a few blemishes in his mural. "For what?" he asked me, setting his brush down on the board he had been using to mix his paints. All of the pain the had squirted out on it was gone already. Damn.

"For telling me about my sister. I thought that she didn't care about me anymore, like my parents…" I whispered, standing from the bed and walking over to him, my arms open to hug him.

"Um, you're welcome of course, but don't touch me, Tommy. I'm covered in paint," he said, backing away from me just a step or two. It was true though. He had orange paint smudged across his right cheek. Pinks and reds coated his arms and especially his hands. He even had a little bit of pink in his hair, making a nice contrast between the dark chocolate locks and the soft, almost baby pink.

"But I want to hug you," I whined, pouting and dropping my arms in an overly dramatic, upset fashion. Drake laughed softly and he walked over to me, pressing his lips gently to mine for a few moments. I moaned softly, kissing him back. There was no tongue and no fight for dominance. Just a simple, sweet kiss.

"Better?" he asked and I blushed wildly.

"Much better than a hug…" I admitted, smiling sheepishly at the brunette. There was a light knock at the door and after a minute, the door swung open. Pharaoh took a few steps into the room.

Drake and I both smiled at him and he smiled back, seeming happier than he had in weeks, months really. "Hey boys," he said, walking over to us. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and then a soft kiss to Drake's lips, much like the kiss Drake and I just shared. "You look cute covered in paint, but aren't you supposed to paint a canvas, not yourself?" he asked, chuckling softly. Drake blushed lightly, smiling.

"I was trying to avoid getting it on myself but it didn't work," he admitted, still blushing wildly. "I was trying to paint a mural for Tommy… I just painted myself in the process." Pharaoh's eyes drifted over to the wall and a small smile touched his lips.

"It's breathtaking. What are you planning on having it look like when you are finished?" he asked and Drake, again, blushed but explained the design again to the king, using his hands to gesture where he wanted curtain things to be at. I just smiled at them. Sure, I was jealous of Pharaoh and Drake's relationship but I hadn't seen either of them look so happy in a long time. Actually, I really hadn't seen either of them so happy ever and I could never be angry about their happiness.

"Talented, isn't he?" I asked, smiling and putting a hand on Drake's shoulder.

Pharaoh just nodded, smiling at me. "Yes, he is," he said, pressing his lips into Drake's hair, the part without paint in it, that was. "Why don't you go get cleaned up? It's almost dinner time," he whispered into the boy's hair. "But you could leave the paint on your cheek there. It's kind of adorable." Drake blushed, rolling his eyes before, sarcastically, muttering a soft "of course, My Pharaoh".

Drake left the room to go wash up and Pharaoh turned towards me, smiling softly. "Thank you," he said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"For what?" I asked, wincing from his tight hug. He was quite strong for someone who had servants to do everything for him.

"Everything, Tommy… I thanked you last night but it wasn't enough. I… I can never thank you enough, actually…" he admitted, smiling slightly and he let go of me. Thank Ra, I can breathe again.

"You can thank me by never hurting that boy, alright? I swear to Ra… If you do I'll…" He smirked, putting a finger over my lips.

"Don't openly threaten the king of Egypt Tommy, but I understand. I won't hurt him, I promise," he said to me, pressing a light kiss to my lips. He pulled away just as Drake came back into the room, looking fresh and clean. All except for the orange paint on his cheek. I laughed, shaking my head. He really left paint on his face because it made him look cute? Well… it _did_ make him look adorable.

Pharaoh turned back to him and laughed softly as well. "Always so eager to please, aren't you?" he asked and Drake didn't blush, to my surprise, he only smiled. He looked innocent, but that boy was so not innocent anymore.

"Of course," he replied. "I think dinner will be starting soon though. We should go… Long walk and I'm hungry…" he said. Pharaoh and I both stared at him, almost in disbelief. "What?" he asked, looking a little self conscious all of a sudden.

"You're never hungry. In fact, I don't ever think I've heard you say 'I'm hungry' before," Pharaoh said and I nodded my agreement with his statement. Drake simply rolled his eyes and he walked out of the room, expecting us to follow him.


	40. Gravity Don't Mean Too Much To Me

**Chapter Forty: Gravity Don't Mean Too Much To Me**

**Drake's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I stared up at the ceiling of Adam's chamber. I could hear Tommy's soft, gentle snores beside me and I glanced over at the sleeping blond. He was laying on his stomach, facing towards me with his left arm tucked under his hand and his right hand clasped with mine between our heads. I smiled warmly, squeezing his hand gently. For once, though, he didn't move. He was deep into his sleep that he didn't even twitch.

_Well, last night was pretty intense,_ I thought to myself, slowly and gently slipping my hand from Tommy's. He shifted, curling his arm under his head to join his left, but still, he did not wake. _I can't really say that I blame him_. I sat up, mindful of the ache in my back side and hips. I sighed softly, rubbing my eyes before slipping off of the bed, the stone cool beneath my feet.

I frowned, looking back to the bed. Adam wasn't there, and I couldn't hear him in the bathroom, so I doubted he was taking a bath. I bit down on my bottom lip, glancing out over to where his balcony was, before a smile tugged at my lips. Adam was leaning on the balcony, overlooking the back parts of the city as well as the gardens below. I bent down, grabbing a pair of trousers and sliding them on before walking around the bed and towards where Adam was standing.

He was dressed in a pair of white shorts and nothing else, his hair sticking out in odd angles and ends around his head. I was quiet as I walked, careful not to draw attention to myself as I admired the inking in his back. There was so much of it that it barely covered the freckles that were dotted into his flesh like the stars above. But there were a few places, specifically around his lower back, where the skin was clean and ink-free.

I stepped up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss between his shoulders blades. His chest collapsed with a chuckle and he placed his arms over mine, turning his head to look over his shoulder at me. I glanced up at him, smiling brightly and leaving another kiss, this time on his shoulder though. He laughed again, reaching back and running fingers through my hair.

"Good morning, love." He said. I felt my heart flutter in my chest and I blushed, letting go of his waist to join his side. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close and kissing me gently.

"Morning to you, too, Adam." I replied. A delicate smile tugged at his freckled lips and I blushed a little more. I glanced at the railing of the balcony, remembering how he leaned against it when I first saw him. I smiled, staring distantly at the railing. Out of the corner of my eye, Adam tilted his head to the side, staring at me quizzically.

"What, baby?" I blinked once, looking over at him and grinning ear to ear. I stood up on my tiptoes, pecking his mouth with mine.

"Stay here," I told him, pulling out from his arms and rushing back inside to his chamber. Tommy was still fast asleep on the bed, appearing to not have moved once in the time I'd gotten up to join Adam outside. I hurried over to the door, pulling it open quietly and slipping out, racing down the hall. It was late enough in the morning that people were up and about, but there was no one in the hall that I was running down.

I turned a corner, rushing down to mine and Tommy's shared room. I still had not gone back to mine simply because of what had happened. I pushed the door open, stepping inside and glancing around until I saw the paints still on the floor and my bag off to the side. I bent down, grabbing my bag, which still had a bunch of paints and brushes in it to begin with, as well as the other paints, brushes and the board I'd been using.

I glanced up at the unfinished mural on Tommy's wall. I'd gotten most of the background done with the exception of the music staff, that still needed to be started. But the majority of it was looking good and near finished. I smiled slightly, letting my bag hang onto my shoulder as I turned, closing Tommy's door behind me and hurrying back down the hallways towards Adam's chamber.

I didn't have a canvas, but I didn't think Adam would mind me painting on his wall. I smiled wider to myself, shaking my head as I hurried down the hall. Well, at any rate, if he did have a problem, he'd have to suck it up and deal. I didn't have much interest in going back out to the market to get another canvas. Besides, as beautiful and amazing as his room was, it was missing some personality to it.

I shifted the bag on my shoulder, bringing it up higher before opening the door to his chamber. Tommy was still sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep; Adam was out on the balcony, still in the spot I'd told him to stay at. I slipped inside, shutting the door as quietly as I could manage before rushing over to where Adam was waiting. The sun was shining on his skin, his black hair glowing with a faint blue tint.

He looked up, seeing me coming across the room and he smiled softly before noticing the bag hanging off of my shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned for a second, but his eyes were playful and curious. I blushed, stepping out onto the balcony and crossing to him. Standing on my tiptoes, I pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, shivering as he moaned and tilted his head to catch my lips in full.

I curled my arms around his neck as his hands latched onto my hips, bringing me closer and deepening the kiss. My mouth opened enough for Adam to slip his tongue between my teeth, tasting the side of my cheek. I trembled, weaving my fingers into his hair and pulling hard, forcing a soft groan to tumble from his lips and into my mouth.

I pulled away, breathing hard as a blush washed over my cheeks. Adam lifted his hand, caressing my face and smiling softly at me. I kissed him again, only soft and chaste this time. "Do you trust me?" I asked him. Adam's eyes wavered back and forth between mine, and he smiled warmly, nodding once. I grinned, pecking his cheek before pulling out of his arms.

"Stand like this," I told him, positioning him so that his right arm and hip were leaning against the railing of the balcony, his left hand covering that of his right, and he was looking out over to the western gardens and city. He chuckled delicately, acting as my mannequin as I posed him the way I wanted before going to the wall across from where he was standing. I slipped my bag off of my shoulder, dumping out the paints, brushes and the board before looking back to where Adam was standing.

"Are you ready to stand there for a while?" I asked. Adam chuckled again, nodding once. I bit down on my bottom lip, smiling as I grabbed the blue and white paints. Uncapping them, I squeezed hearty amounts onto the board. I grabbed a larger sized brush, smiling as I glanced back over my shoulder to the sky. Soft blue. Perfect.

I mixed the paints on the board before I began to paint the wall. The blue was almost a perfect match to the sky, which made me smile even more. I worked quick and efficiently, painting a spread of wall that was a little taller than me and spaced out enough to really capture the railing, the background as well as Adam. I wanted to have him slightly off-center, so that he was the focal point but to show that he wasn't the only thing in the painting.

With the blue in place, I grabbed a smaller, clean brush and squeezed out a variety of other colors, prominently black and white, though. I mixed dollops of paint, creating shades, blends and a skin tone. I licked my lips, dabbing some of the skin tone onto my finger before going over to where Adam was patiently posing for me. He glanced down at me as I smudged the paint onto his arm. A tad too dark, but that would be easy to fix. He smiled, leaning down and kissing my forehead before I walked back to my wall.

Brush in hand, I began to paint, first working on Adam's body before going back over with the details of his clothing, his hair and tattoos. Because of the Egyptian heat, the paint dried faster than it would have had I been inside. I smiled, working quickly, glancing over my shoulder now and then. I didn't need to do it nearly as often as I thought I would have though. I was able to remember a lot of the smallest details.

"Pharaoh?" A soft voice whispered from the inside of the room. I stopped painting, glancing over at Tommy as he lazily rubbed his eyes and stepped out onto the balcony to join us. He caught my eye, glancing at me before looking at the mural I was painting. He dropped his hand, staring wide eyed as he came farther out to get a better look at it. A soft, serene smile stretched across his lips and he pressed a chaste kiss to my hair. "This looks beautiful." He whispered to me.

"Doesn't it?" Adam chuckled from his place by the balcony. I rolled my eyes, smiling softly as I continued my painting. I looked over my shoulder, biting on the corner of my bottom lip before I began to shape Adam's hair. It hung lazy around his face, curling outward at the end. It was cute, and I couldn't stop the smile on my face as my wrist moved in fluid motions. I knelt down, taking the smallest brush and dabbing in some blue paint for his tattoos.

I stood close to the wall, mindful not to get any paint on me like I had yesterday. There was some black, white and purple on my fingers, but that was inevitable. My tongue stuck slightly out of the corner of my mouth as I added the tattoos to his skin. It was a pretty simple painting, but very clearly Adam in all of his royal presence. I smiled slightly as my brush moved down his hips, across the part of his shoulder that the painting showed.

I glanced down at my trousers, seeing a few paint splatters. I sighed softly, wiping my brush clean on the thigh before mixing a small bit of blue and white, making a gentle, clear baby blue. I smiled, painting the iris of Adam's left eye. It was soft, small against the shaded white of his eye, but it was there and it was perfect. I smiled, setting my brush down against the board as I took a few steps back to join Adam and Tommy by the railing to look at my work from a distance.

I still needed to add the sands of the desert in the background, as well as the few visible trees, but, otherwise, it was good. Adam's arms wound around my stomach and he pulled me against his chest, leaving a kiss to my shoulder. He was standing here with me, and he was also ten feet away, forever frozen as he stared out at his city.

"It's beautiful," Adam whispered, kissing the side of my neck. I shivered, leaning into his arms as Tommy, gently, ran his fingers through my hair, pressing a kiss to my hairline.

"Indeed." Tommy said, glancing up at Adam. "Pharaoh? Would you mind my taking Drake for a bath? We're probably in some desperate need of it," Tommy chuckled shyly and I felt Adam's chest shake with a laugh. I blushed deeply, staring down at my hands and fighting a smile.

"I won't mind as long as you remember what I told you to call me?" I frowned, glancing at Tommy. He sighed, smiling.

"My apologies, Adam," he said, taking my hand and pulling me from Adam's arms. Ahh, I see. "We'll be back soon."


	41. I'm a Man Now, Thanks To You

**Chapter Forty-One: I'm a Man Now, Thanks To You  
Adam's POV**

Drake's portrait of me was beautiful. It was almost hard to tell the painting from reality and that was saying something, considering it was a picture of me. Obviously I knew myself from a painting, but it was still rather difficult. He'd finished it after dinner the day he started it and, honestly, I was impressed by how much detail he could paint so beautifully in such a short amount of time.

That had been two days ago. I'd been dealing with business, as usual, with Cassidy over the last couple of days so I hadn't gotten to see Drake as much as I would have liked. I did, however, get a chance to talk to the inks man who had given Drake his first inking. I'd talked to him about, potentially, getting Drake a couple of inkings on his hips. It was very traditional in modern Egypt to be branded with the symbol for "lover" on both hips once you were in a truly committed relationship to someone who was taking care of you.

"Drake?" I called, knocking lightly on his and Tommy's door. The boy still wouldn't go back to his own room, not that I blamed him. If I had my way, he wouldn't even need his own room because he could just live in mine. "Baby? You in there?" A moment later, Drake pulled the door open and, like the last time I had come down to this room, he was covered in paint. From the look of things, he had been working on Tommy's mural again.

"Hey, I thought you were in your boring meeting or whatever?" he asked, stepping aside to let me in. I walked in, admiring the mural before crossing to the large bed he and Tommy, I knew, shared.

"Well, Cassidy wasn't feeling well so we rescheduled. Gave me a free day today," I said but my eyes weren't on Drake. They fell to the bed, where a small sketch pad sat, open to some page in the middle of the book. There was a beautiful drawing of two wings, each caving down, as if holding something. They were in shades of blue and purple and a few feathers rained down from the wings. Atop the wings was a very simple symbol recognized in Egyptian culture and all around the world. An ankh. It was a gold-ish color, with purple tints littered around it.

Overall the sketch was beautiful, but I could expect no less from Drake. He was, after all, a brilliant young artist. The few paintings he had done in the last few weeks proved that. It should not have been a surprise that he could simply draw and shade just as brilliantly. Yes, somehow, it was. I was completely caught off guard by how beautiful the drawing really was.

"Adam?" Drake asked and I realized then that he had been talking to me but I didn't hear anything of what he had said.

"Huh? Oh, my apologies. I was… spacing," I said, smiling a little. A light blush rushed across his face as he laid his brush down with the rest of the materials he had been using. "Where's Tommy?" I asked, glancing around for the blond. I wanted to talk to Drake about new, possible, inkings but I wasn't too keen on discussing it with Tommy in the room. I knew he wanted Drake to be happy, but I did not want his jealousies to grow anymore than necessary.

Drake shrugged, wiping some paint off of his arm with a cloth. "Dunno. I think he said something about going to the market, or something. We ran out of shampoo and soap yesterday, so he probably went to get more. Honestly, I wasn't really listening much," he admitted with a light, airy chuckle. I just smiled at him as he pranced over to me. I opened my arms for him and he took a seat in my lap, allowing me to hold him close.

"So," I began after a few comfortable minutes of just holding my boy to me. "I have an offer for you," I said, glancing down at his drawing again. He didn't really seem to notice it much. He was far to content to rest his head against my chest, no doubt falling into deep relaxation while listening to my heart beat.

"Oh yeah?" he asked lazily and I just couldn't fight the laugh. He was so adorable.

I began petting his hair gently, pushing some away from his face. It was getting terribly long and, as much as I loved his hair, I knew he would want it cut soon. Having that much hair in Egypt's constant heat was almost too much to bare. "I was wondering if you would be interested in another inking…" His eyes grew wide, probably with memories of extreme amounts of pain. "Before you get all scared, the inking would not be nearly as large or complex as your previous one," I whispered, my fingers trailing along the outline of his right wing.

"Um, alright? What is it?" he asked, looking up at me with his big, crystal blue eyes.

A smile began to tug the corners of my lip upward. The idea of marking Drake, not only as mine, but as my lover was, to say the least, extremely appealing. "It's very customary for those who fall in love to get the symbols for lover inked into their hips," I explained, dropping my hands to the areas along his hips where the inking would go. "The inking wouldn't even take two hours. Much shorter than your last inking and it would heal much more quickly."

Light crimson washed over Drake's face, along with a tiny, embarrassed smile. He looked away for a moment before looking back up at me. "There isn't any way I could deny something like _that_," he whispered and I smiled brightly, pecking him once on the lips.

"However…" I began again and he groaned softly. So. Adorable. "I saw your sketch over here," I said, gesturing to the open sketch book lying next to us. "The design is beautiful and I think it would be beautiful inked into your upper arms." I drew two lines with my fingers, making an imaginary band across his upper arm. Generally in the area where many Egyptians who had money wore large, golden arm bands. "They might take a little longer… but I think they would be absolutely stunning…"

Drake smiled, although I could plainly see the worry in his eyes. I didn't blame him. He was afraid of pain and that was completely understandable. Getting an inking, anywhere on your body, was excruciatingly painful and that was, perhaps, an understatement. But he was smiling and I knew, before he even gave me his answer, what it would be. "I would love that…" he whispered, pressing a kiss into my cheek. "When were you planning on having this done?"

At that, my face flushed. "Well, the inks man is already here… He's waiting for me to call upon him. The sooner, the better, probably," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well… at least you gave me _some kind_ of warning this time, however brief it might have been," he said, laughing gently. I smiled, cupping his cheeks in my hands before kissing him gently. It was soft, loving and tender. No tongue, not fucking of the mouth, just a sweet, simple kiss.

Drake pulled away and stood up. Like a silent message the he was ready, despite the pain that he knew was coming. "Let's go," I whispered to him, standing and taking one of his hands into mine. He laced our fingers together and I grabbed the sketch pad before we left the room.

I took Drake back to my chambers, where the inks man was sitting, waiting patiently for me to return with his human canvas. He was a man, well into his years, but he was kind and he was excellent at what he did. He was the man father had brought to me on my eighteenth birthday and I would trust my lover to no one else.

Since the inking would be on his hips, Drake stripped his paint splattered shorts and wrapped a towel around his waist. That way, the fabric could be moved in the spots needed without revealing Drake's most… intimate and private areas to the man. While Drake changed, I showed the sketched wing design to the elderly man, explaining where it should be placed and asking him if he could do it. Of course he said it was no problem and he took the sketch from me, walking out onto the balcony to compare the ink colors he had to the ones Drake had used in his drawing.

Drake stepped out of my bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist. It was hard not to let my mind wander to places it shouldn't, but I was able to keep myself in check. Today was not about making endless hours of love to Drake, it was about him receiving inking for the second time. I knew it would be beautiful, we just had to get through the painful parts.

"You ready?" I asked him, taking his hands in mine. He smiled, nodding softly and I took him out onto the balcony, seating him in a chair right across from Drake's beautiful painting. He stared at it for a while before looking at the inks man, who was preparing his needle to begin the symbols on his hips first. They were set to be dark purple, so they matched the rest of his inkings.

I took a seat in front of Drake, taking his hands in mine so he had something to hold onto. I knew these inking would be much shorter and less painful than his first, but that did not mean they would be completely clear of pain. It would hurt, the pain and healing would just be briefer. "Just close your eyes and try to relax, alright? It will be over soon, and then you can rest." Drake breathed deeply through his nose and he nodded.

As Drake relaxed into the chair, still holding my hands, the inks man knelt down next to where Drake sat and carefully he began to draw in the ancient hieroglyphs for the term 'lover' down his left hip. Drake bit down on his bottom lip, trying to keep from making a sound or moving, but whimpers fell from his lips every now and again.

As promised, his left hip took a little under forty-five minutes to complete. Once finished, the man stood to prepare more ink for his right hip. In reality, it was a nice break for Drake to recline in his chair and breathe without clenching his teeth or biting his bottom lip. I leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his slightly swollen lips. "Maybe we should find something else for you to bite on? At this rate, you'll lose your lower lip," I whispered teasingly. He blushed but rolled his eyes.

"No… I'm fine. It just stings…" he murmured into my lips. I nodded my understanding. Believe me, baby, I knew how much inking stung.

The inks man knelt down to Drake's right, moving away the towel to expose his hip. He wiped the area with alcohol and Drake took another deep breath. "It's alright baby… You're doing so good," I whispered, giving his hands a tight squeeze. He nodded, biting down on his bottom lip as the man began to replicate the first inking on his left hip. Another forty-five minutes passed, and the man finished.

"Would you like to wait until another day for the last two?" the man asked kindly but Drake merely shook his head.

"Rather get all of the pain out of the way at once, but thank you," Drake whispered and the elderly man smiled gently as he went back to preparing his inks for the two arm inkings. I smiled at Drake, once again kissing him gently. He was strong for someone of his size, I had to give him that…

It took six long and painful hours to complete the two designs on Drake's arms. About four to five inches away from his shoulders sat two wings, crossing just like they had in his drawing. Each set of wings held an ankh, the same golden color in the drawing and the wings glittered various shades of blue and purple. Several feathers were cascading down his arms, as if the wings has shed them and the detail of the inking was beautiful on both arms. Honestly, I was almost jealous of how beautiful they were…

"Wow…" I whispered, cupping Drake's face in my hands. "Baby, open your eyes. It's done." Drake's blue eyes opened to meet mine and his teeth finally let go of his bottom lip. "Look," I said, gesturing down to his right arm. Drake looked down, amazement covering his face for a moment before he grinned. Yes, he was in pain, that much I was sure of, but he was happy. "Like them?"

Drake just nodded. "They're beautiful," he whispered, and he looked up at the inks man. "Thank you, so much." The man simply smiled and bowed his head in respect to Drake. I figured that would start happening a lot now that Drake was more than a servant. He was my love and people would respect that. People respected Alexander when it became known that he was more than just a pleasure servant…

I kissed Drake gently before leaving him to thank the inks man and pay him. When he was gone and I returned to the balcony, Drake was fast asleep. It was late and his body needed to heal itself, so, as carefully as I could, I picked the boy up into my arms and took him into the bedroom. He turned into me and I just smiled as I laid him on the bed. He remained on his back to keep from aggravating the inkings on his hips and arms but he, somehow, still managed to curl up with me.

"I love you, Drake," I whispered, staring at the boy's face. I could finally look at him and not see Alexander…


	42. I'll Say It's Okay, I Know You Can Tell

Okay... So... I just _now_ noticed that for chapter fourteen, the little chapter list bar said "Sweet Perfumes Of **Incest**" and it was supposed to be **Incense**. I don't know how the _fuck_ I came up with _incest, _but whatever. XD Haha. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: I'll Say It's Okay (I Know You Can Tell)**

**Tommy's POV**

The past couple of days had been nice, considering Adam was busy with meetings and business stuff, and that allowed me to spend a lot of time with Drake. I played my guitar for him as he worked on the mural in my room, adding more and more to it. It seemed to grow more complex than the original design of a sunset with a music staff and notes. Now there were birds, hills, hieroglyphics in the clouds…

The whole thing, in and of itself, was breathtakingly beautiful, but, it seemed, every morning I woke up, Drake was at the wall, working on it. Like there was something else he needed to add. Something more that needed to be painted in the corner or near the floor. I had no problem with it, really. But I realized that I was beginning to miss waking up first and seeing Drake, still fast asleep, in my arms.

But, in truth, I had no right to miss such things. Drake was not my lover. I loved him, perhaps, far too much for my own good. And he admitted that he loved me in return. But it wasn't the same as his and Pharaoh's love for each other. That was something that was truer, more passionate and more… More than what Drake and I had, as much as I hated to believe it. It would never be more.

I shook my head slightly, wanting to clear it of the thoughts that were rushing through it, but they were persistent. Nagging, even. I huffed in frustration with not only my mind, but with myself, too. I'd always thought that I would've fallen for Pharaoh, but no. I fell for the person who looks like his previous, and dead, lover. Awesome. Way to go, me.

"Shut it, you fool," I grumbled to myself, turning a corner and walking down the hall towards the bathroom that was next to mine and Drake's room. He hadn't gone back to his for anything; no clothes, no makeup, nothing. He borrowed mine. I couldn't blame him for not wanting to go back to his own room. After what he'd seen there? Had it been my sister, I wouldn't have wanted to go back to mine, either…

Pushing open the bathroom door, I slipped inside and pulled the shampoo and soap that I'd bought at the market, setting them down on the edge of the tub. I had half a mind to go grab a change of clothes and bathe. It was hot outside and I was a sweating, sticky mess. Sighing, I turned and walked out of the bathroom, crossing down and pushing open my door.

I expected to see Drake still at work at the mural, but he wasn't in the room. His brushes and paints were set aside and he was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, I set the bag down on my bed before walking over to the wardrobe, pulling the doors open and reaching in for a pair of tight fitting gold-colored shorts and a shear white shirt with gold embroidery on the sleeves.

Heading back to the bathroom, I slipped inside, closing the door behind me before setting the clothes down on the counter, next to the sink. I made quick work in stripping myself of my dirty, sweaty clothes, reaching over and turning the faucet handles. Water sloshed, quickly, into the tub. I sat down on the edge, feeling the temperature of the water. Nice and hot. It was funny really; Egypt was so hot and dry, but I always preferred hot baths over cold ones.

Whatever.

Slipping into the tub, I reached over and turned the handles back into place, the water swishing around my chest. I plugged my nose, closing my eyes as I fell back into the water, soaking my entire body before coming back up to the surface, breathing evenly through my mouth and pushing my hair out of my face. I grabbed the soap, dipping it into the water as I scrubbed at my arms and legs of the layers of dirt and sweat and dead skin.

Since I was bathing alone, I found myself scrubbing quickly, taking less time than normal. Usually, I would take the time to enjoy a bath, even if I had to do it quickly. Now? I was eager to get out. I was eager to be productive and do something. Partly, because, I hadn't been with Drake much at all today and I wanted to spend some more time with him. I sighed, rinsing my body off and reaching for the shampoo. Sometimes, I hated being in love.

_Don't think of it like that. Drake knows you love him. Pharaoh knows that you love him. Drake loves you back. Be content, Tommy. Be content that, even if you can't have him as your own, he's still your friend. Your best friend, in fact. _I sighed again, dipping my head back and washing out the shampoo before standing and pulling the plug to let the tub drain. I reached for a towel, stepping out onto the bath mat and quickly drying off, furiously rubbing at my hair.

Setting the towel aside, I snatched up my clothes and got dressed, brushing out my already-drying-hair. Hanging the towel up, I gathered my dirty clothes, shoving them into a laundry basket before flipping the switch of the light and walking back towards my room. Pushing open the door, I crossed to my vanity, sitting down long enough to apply some eyeliner to my eyes. There was a light knock at the door and I muttered a soft "come in", waiting.

Pharaoh opened the door, stepping inside and walking over to me, pressing a soft kiss to my damp hair. There was little light coming in through the windows, and I had to wonder just how long I'd been out and then in the bath. He stared at my reflection in the mirror for a moment. The look on his face was pleasant, but I glanced into his eyes and saw something far more peaceful there. Like he'd finally… Come to terms with something.

"My Pharaoh?" I inquired and he blinked once, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. I set the eye liner down, turning in my seat to look up at him.

"Drake is asleep in my room. Would you mind joining me for dinner tonight?" He asked. I frowned for a moment before nodding once, standing from my seat.

"If I may, My Pharaoh, why is he sleeping? Is he alright?" I questioned, feeling a twinge of worry clenching in my chest. I couldn't think that Pharaoh might've done something to him— he wouldn't have been like that to his own lover. So, was Drake sick? Or had they.. made love.. in the time that I was gone? I couldn't let myself be surprised, but there was still that ache of jealousy.

Pharaoh chuckled warmly, linking my arm with his as we walked down the hallway towards the private dining room. "He is fine, Tommy, I assure you. He's recovering from some new inking that he received while you were out shopping." I felt my heart lurch to my throat before I swallowed it back down into my chest, and I had to keep myself from getting tense. More inking?

"What marks this time, My Pharaoh?" He sighed softly, and I wasn't sure if it was because of my question or the fact that, by habit, I, still, was not calling him by his name. He couldn't blame me, though. I'd bashed the knowledge of calling him Pharaoh and only Pharaoh into my head for three years. I wasn't too keen on changing that.

"A design he made himself consisting of wings and the ankh. There near his first marks, some feathers on his arms, too. And…" He trailed off softly, as if debating upon telling me the rest.

"And? My Pharaoh?" I pried gently. He sighed.

"And… Marks on his hips." My heart skipped a beat and I forced myself to nod once in understanding. Marks on his hips? In this modern era of Egypt, it was tradition for two people in a committed relationship to have the phrase "lover" tattooed on their hips. I knew Pharaoh had them, already, from his relationship with Alexander. And… I wanted to be angry that Drake now had them, but I couldn't. I had to stop being jealous. I had to.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" I suggested, my voice soft. Pharaoh chuckled softly, nodding once beside me as he walked with me down to dinner.

The following morning, I heard the door creaking open as Drake slipped inside, looking exhausted and, yet, happy. I stretched on my bed, my blanket lazily tucked around my hips as I rubbed at my eyes and waved sleepily at him. Drake chuckled, walking over to me and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I couldn't stop the moan that tumbled from my throat and into Drake's mouth. He started to pull away, but I sat up, catching his lips again with mine, not wanting to let him go.

Drake moaned gently, bending down lower and pressing his hands into the pillow on either side of my head as my tongue slid between his teeth. I sat up on my elbow, leaning closer to taste more of the inside walls of his mouth, one hand reaching up to cup his face and slide into his hair. Drake groaned quietly, his lips molding around my tongue and sucking on it. The shivers of pleasure rolled down from the back of my throat to my neck, along the vertebrate of my spine and forward along the morning wood that I was sporting.

I groaned, perhaps, a little too loudly, and Drake pulled away, spit connecting our lips. "Morning," he said with a smile, pulling away and snapping the band. I huffed, glancing down at the peak beneath the blanket and I quickly rolled onto my side. Not that it really mattered, but, for some reason, I felt embarrassed.

"Morning to you, too." I said, my eyes finally catching the new tattoos on his arms. I gasped softly, marveling at the beauty. It looked too beautiful for even Pharaoh to have thought up, and the design looked more… Like something Drake would've done. I wondered, briefly, if he, in fact, _had _done the design himself. My eyes trailed down to his exposed hips, staring deeply at the dark purple hieroglyphics of "lover" set into his skin. He caught my eye before glancing down.

In my peripheral, Drake's face went scarlet, "Uh… I… These are—" he began to say, but I cut him off.

"I know what they are, Drake," I said, trying to be strong and sure, but it was coming off as pained. I had to get over myself… "You don't have to make any excuses to please me. I'm happy for you," I finished with a smile, but if felt forced. And it must've looked it, too, because Drake frowned softly.

"Tommy… I-I'm sorry… I just.." I shook my head, sitting slowly. Drake paused, staring at me as I motioned for him to come back closer to me. He walked forward and I took his hands in mine, placing his fingers over the marks on his hips. I inhaled softly, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I want you to be happy. And these make you happy, Drake. Don't let me get in the way of that. I'll be fine," I commented with another smile, less forced. Drake blinked before smiling back, leaning down and kissing me gently. I moaned, reaching up and touching his face gently before I pulled away. He whined and I smirked.

"How about you finish that painting of yours, then, hmm? Before you get anymore brilliant ideas to add onto it." I commented and Drake's face flamed a soft red. He glanced over his shoulder to the mural, still in waiting to be finished.

"I think I'll always have new ideas. But that just means you'll have to let me keep painting your walls to express them…" He giggled and I pulled him down into another sweet kiss.


	43. Come On, Let Your Colors Burst

**Chapter Forty-Three: Come On Let Your Colors Burst  
Drake's POV**

Adam had decided earlier that day that he wanted to have a small, unopened dinner tonight. Only Cassidy, Tommy and myself were sitting with him. It was a square table, one of us set on each side. There was no head of the table, making us all equals for the night. Five courses came through, of which I could barely finish half of but they all seemed to be pleased just by the fact that I was eating. Alright, I get it. I'm too skinny, my apologizes.

After dessert was served, Cassidy stood from the table. "Well, I think I am going to retire for the night," he said with a yawn. He looked tired. Truth be told, I was tired too but I was almost positive that I wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon. Adam had that look in his eye every time he glanced in my direction and I knew by his smile that he was planning something. Plotting new things to do to me every time he looked at me for even the briefest of moments. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Adam," he added, stretching before walking around the table to give Adam a gentle kiss of thanks and departure.

"Not a problem, Cass," Adam said, returning the kiss with a big smile. Oh joy, he was in an extremely good mood for whatever reason. That usually meant long nights of no sleep but much more… enjoyable things.

Cassidy smiled and kissed both Tommy and myself on the lips gently before wishing us a good night. I didn't mind kissing Cassidy. He was nothing like Brad, for which I was thankful.

Once Cassidy was gone, Adam looked from Tommy to me. "And how about we call it a night ourselves, boys?" he asked, a little smirk crossing over his face. Tommy smirked as well, but of course, I only blushed.

"Can we really call it a night if we aren't going to be sleeping for a while longer?" I asked, trying to ignore my blush. I wanted to work on how bashful I was, but it never really seemed to help. I was always blushing and I was always flustered. It didn't make sense to me really, I was never like this _before_ I was brought to Adam. They both laughed at me, for which I simply rolled my eyes. Apparently I was always good for a laugh. Nice to know that everyone took me seriously, Ra…

"We can call it a night because we'll be going to bed," Adam said with a deep, sexual teasing in his tone. I'd heard him use it before. It was nothing new, really and I had to admit that it was quite… arousing in its own way. He stood from his chair, walking over to stand by mine instead. "We'll have a nice time and you know it," he whispered into my ear and then nibbling on the lobe. I moaned quietly, dropping my fork onto my plate. "Come on baby," he said, nipping the lobe once and, like an obedient puppy, I stood up, ready to follow him.

Adam put an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. My new inkings were still sore but they were more of an annoyance than an actual pain, so I just chose to block them out and Adam holding onto one of them didn't bother me in the slightest. "I was talking to you too, Tommy," Adam said, smirking over at the blond. Tommy blushed ever so slightly before he, too, stood to join us.

The pharaoh took us out of the small dining area, leading us through many twisting halls and corridors that I had amazingly memorized by now. He kept one arm around my waist and the other around Tommy's, holding up both to him. I didn't mind it really. I loved being in his arms, for sex and just for the sake of being there. When we got to his room, however, he let go of me and pulled Tommy aside.

I frowned, watching the two from the door. Adam was bent over, whispering softly into Tommy's ear. His chocolate eyes would wander to me every few seconds and a small smirk spread across his face. Awesome. They were talking about me while I was _in_ the room. How nice. Tommy whispered something back to Adam, a short look of worry passing over his features before a smile crept back up onto his plump lips. I really wanted to know what they were talking about but I wasn't meant to… That much was obvious when Adam pulled Tommy away from me. But, at the same time I felt that, if they were talking about me, I had a right to know what they were talking about.

Something told me that I would be finding out soon even without being told.

After a moment, Adam walked back over to me and he took my hands in his, lacing our fingers together. "Smile, honey. At least pretend like you're happy to be here," he teased, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. I moaned, kissing him back but it was gentle. Nothing sexual or demanding about it. As much as I loved our rough and dirty kisses, I believed this was my favorite type of kiss. It held more love and less lust.

He pulled away, leaving me blushing and whining for another kiss. "Baby, don't be so impatient," he whispered, a soft chuckle rolling off of his lips and he pulled me by the hand over towards the massive bed. I still had not figured out why one person needed a bed so large even if he was sharing it with one or two people on some nights. The bed was more like an ocean of blankets and pillows.

"I'm not being impatient…" I argued, but I supposed I kind of was. I wanted to be touched and kissed and loved. Adam believed in foreplay but it was always so intimate that it just felt like part of the actual sex. I wasn't used to _taking it slow._

"Strip for us, baby," Adam whispered, pressing his lips into my hair. I blushed wildly as he sat down on the bed, looking up at me with big, waiting eyes. Tommy climbed up onto the bed and sat next to Adam, smiling up at me. "Tease us to the point where we need to have you more than we need the oxygen in the air."

"I…" I started to say but the word didn't have any hopes of becoming a coherent sentence. I couldn't believe Adam just asked me to strip tease for him and Tommy, but it shouldn't have surprised me. I didn't have a problem with the stripping so much as the teasing part. How was I supposed to make them want me so badly just by taking my clothes off? Dance for them? Touch myself as if I wouldn't allow anyone else to, driving them to believe that they had to claim me?

That they had to own me?

Well, quite frankly, I had absolutely no idea what they expected me to do, but I ruled out dancing for them because that would probably just make me look like an idiot. So I decided to go with the second option. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time they watched me touch myself… Ra, that was so embarrassing.

Their eyes burned into my flesh and slowly, almost painfully so, I began to pull my shirt up and over me head. It was a light, airy material that you could practically see through. I made sure to run my fingers slowly over my own skin as I pulled it off because I knew that, if they saw me do it, they would want to do it themselves. I dropped the shirt to the floor, groaning softly as I trailed my hands back down my chest, tweaking a nipple gently. It felt strange to do this to myself, instead of having Tommy or Adam tease me into hardness, but it still felt good.

Almost too good.

I pinched one and then the other, pulling a soft moan from my lips. I was beginning to wish I had something to lean against, but since I didn't, I just had to be careful not to fall over. One of my hands remained by my nipples, pinching and twisting one of the hard buds, but my other hand slowly traveled down my stomach and over the soft material of my shorts. I arched into my own grasp, moaning a little louder than before, but I wasn't the only one moaning. Both Tommy and Adam moaned the moment I grabbed myself through my shorts.

This was almost too easy. Fuck, I could have been a stripper this entire time and I settled for farming? Ra, was I stupid.

"Drake…" Adam whispered, but I was a little too far gone. My hand slipped down the front of my shorts and I gasped, gripping my already hard member tightly in my hand, stroking it behind the curtain of clothing. Adam whimpered and so did I. It just felt too good… After a moment of teasing both my nipple and erection, however, I pulled my hand out of my shorts and the other dropped away from my nipple. Grabbing the hem of my shorts, I slowly began to pull them down as well. The speed of me taking my shirt off was about twice as fast as this was. I made it a note to run my fingers along my thighs and down my calves.

Carefully I stepped out of the shorts and I tossed them off to join my shirt. At this point, I really didn't care where my clothes ended up. They were just an obstacle anyway. As I straightened back up, I ran my hands up my calves and up the insides of my thighs. I could feel the scars from Brad's knife resting forever in the baby fat, but I was enjoying touching myself just a little too much to care.

Once my hand reached my groin, I cupped them over my starting-to-throb erection and I gasped, bucking my hips forward. My knees felt weak, but I didn't stop yet. I wasn't getting the reactions I wanted from Adam and Tommy yet, though, by the way they were staring at me, I knew they were enjoying it. But not as much as I was.

I pressed one hand to the inside of my thigh, brushing my fingers gently over my entrance and I moaned again. My other hand wrapped around my erection for the second time and I delicately began pumping with slight twists and flicks of the wrist. Every few moments, I would sweep over the slit. Those were the moments that I truly felt like I would bring myself to my end without any help from Adam or Tommy.

My eyes were squeezed shut as I slowly began to press a finger into myself. I gasped, my jaw hanging slack. I was so into pleasing myself, I wasn't even aware of Tommy and Adam being in the room anymore. At least, I wasn't until Adam wrapped his arms around me. He took both of my wrists into his hands, pulling my own away from myself and I whined. "Drake, if you keep this up, nobody is going to touch you before you come undone," he whispered into the back of my neck. I could feel his member pressing into my backside and I moaned, pushing back on him.

He gasped, holding me tightly to him. "Fuck, Drake… You haven't done this whole strip teasing thing for other people, have you?" he asked and my cheeks flamed.

"N-no…" I whispered as he pushed me down onto the mattress. He quickly stripped him and, from a glance in Tommy's direction, I noticed that he was already stripped. By himself or by Adam, I wasn't entirely sure. Nor did I care. I was trembling with need, but Adam didn't look like he was in as much of a hurry as me. I'd just teased myself into a painful state and, I realized now, that was probably a mistake. Adam was going to make me wait for it. He was probably going to tease me some more, pushing me right up to my breaking point but not letting me let go.

"Adam…" I whispered, practically begging to be touched. My erection hurt and was demanding attention that, so far, it wasn't getting. The king just chuckled and plucked a familiar bottle of lotion from beside the bed. He coated his fingers in it before pushing me down onto my back. "Adam please… I don't need to be prepped, I just need to be-" His tongue forcing its way down my throat silenced me immediately.

We kissed passionately for several long minutes before Adam pushed my thighs apart. "Trust me baby, you may have gone without prep and lube before, but tonight you will definitely need it," he whispered into my lips. I blushed, suddenly very worried about what Adam had in store for me tonight. "Just relax. You'll be rewarded, I promise," he muttered, his index finger circling around my entrance. I whined, heat pouring from every inch of my body. I was desperate from my own fingers touching myself. Now I _needed_ someone else to take care of me…

"Relax, baby," he whispered, pressing his lips to my neck, kissing gently before biting down. I cried out, forcing my hips into Adam's. He moaned into my skin, his tongue lashing out at the soon-to-be hicky. His finger slowly prodded into my, easing in slowly at first. Painfully slow, if you asked me.

"Adam please…" I whimpered, biting down on my bottom lip. He chuckled, pulling away from my neck. Leaving what I was sure to be a nice bite mark framed with his saliva. My neck would probably be purple tomorrow, but I didn't care.

"Eager tonight, are we?" he mused, pulling his finger out just to shove it back in again. I rocked my hips down onto his finger, trying to, basically fuck myself on it, but one finger wasn't big enough... "Calm down, baby… We'll get there, I promise. No reason to get overexcited. You'll be okay. You're in good hands, you know that," he said, pushing a second finger into me, scissoring me in attempts to stretch me even more.

I threw my head back, crying out and throwing my arms over my eyes. I wanted to touch myself but I was almost positive that if I tried, he would simply bat my hand away. A third finger pushed its way into me and I, once again, began to rock my hips against them, trying to get more friction than what Adam was currently supplying me with. I was acting like a whore and I knew it, but currently I didn't care.

In reality, I _was_ Adam's whore. I was willing to do anything with him, anytime and in any location. Boy I hoped he never found out about that last detail… Ra only knows where we'd end up fucking.

His head bent down and he pressed a kiss to my groin, scrapping his teeth along my erection gently. I arched, practically screaming as a fourth finger pushed itself into me. I remembered when having anything penetrate me was painful but now? Now I could take the bulk and I loved every minute of it… Adam's lips wrapped around the head of my being as he fisted me and I was screaming like a five year old who's favorite toy had been broke. Obviously I was just screaming for a different reason.

I had to fight hard not to come undone in Adam's mouth. It was difficult, especially when he swallowed me whole and started to hum with me half way down his throat (don't be fooled by my small frame, I was by no means small in this particular department). "Fuck… Fuck!" I whined, nearly coming when Adam's fingers jammed into that spot within me. The only thing that kept me from coming was Adam wrapping the fingers of his free hand tightly around the base of my erection, forcing my orgasm back.

He sat up, pulling back from me to look at Tommy. The blond was wide eyed and palming his own erection carefully, much as I had done when I first witnessed Tommy take Adam into his mouth. "Tommy, the ring please?" he asked and the blond merely smirked, crawling to one side of the bed and reaching down to where we usually left the lotion. He pulled a golden ring encrusted with rubies and emeralds up from underneath the bed and quickly made his way back over to us. "Put it on him," Adam commanded and my eyes went wide.

Tommy came up behind me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. "Calm down, Drake, honestly," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss into my shoulder blade. He stroke my erection gently, his hands easily slicking up with salvia and pre-cum. I leaned back into him, moaning like a bitch, however, when I felt cool metal being pressed down my being and placed to rest tightly at the base, I pushed him away.

"What the fuck?" I hissed, but Adam's hands landed on my shoulders and he turned me to face him.

"He's only doing what I told him to do," Adam smirked, kissing me gently. "This will keep you from… coming prematurely…" he explained. His hands were slick, and I could only guess that he already slicked himself with the same lotion he had used to prep me.

The Pharaoh sat on his shins, much like he had done the night we admitted out love for each other. He held his arms out to me and, like I had done last time, I mounted him, also sitting on my knees. I glanced back at Tommy with questioning eyes. We'd mostly ignored him the entire night and I was beginning to feel guilty… But when I actually saw the smirk on his face, that guilt was gone. They were both planning something, and I was afraid of whatever that something was.

Adam's hands gripped my hips tightly. I knew he was trying to be mindful of the ink but the plan to be gentle or avoid touching them was basically impossible. Slowly, he lowered me down onto his erection and I cried out, burying my face into his neck. He let me adjust once I was nestled against him, but the overall adjusting time was more like a minute before he actually started pushing his hips up into mine. I cried out, wrapping my arms around his neck, my hands tangling tightly into his hair, as if my life depended on it.

Before I knew it, Adam was pounding into me. I was amazed he could do it so powerfully in the position we were in, like I was complaining. He held onto me tightly and every thrust pulled a wail or moan from my lips. To be completely truthful, I completely forgot that Tommy was in the room. I just assumed that his moans were either my own or Adam's.

It wasn't until I felt a second pair of hands on my waist that I remember Tommy was in the room. "Fuck, Drake…" he whispered into my ear, his chest pressing right up against my back. "Why do you have to be so damned perfect and so _fuckable_?" he asked as I cried out from a rather hard thrust. A blush swept across my cheeks again and I turned my head to look at Tommy. He was wearing a mischievous grin and I wondered what he was up to…

I watched him in confusion, but when I felt a second pressure at my entrance, everything was clear. Adam taking Tommy to the side to talk to him before we even began. The need for preparation and lube. The _cock ring_. It all made sense now and I couldn't believe that Adam had really suggested to Tommy that they fuck me at the same time.

Could I even hold both of them? I had a hard time believing I would be able to. They were both… large and my backside was not that big. I whimpered, looking at Tommy with pleading eyes. He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to my cheek. "Just relax, baby, you'll be okay," he whispered and he began to carefully shove himself up into me, pressing right up against Adam's member.

I cried out, screaming in pain. The extra bulk hurt, but my body had been through so much pain mixed with pleasure in however long I had been here, that it was nothing really new. Yes, it hurt, excruciatingly so, but I dealt with it without the feelings of being torn in half. "F-fuck…" I whined, my forehead falling against Adam's shoulder once Tommy was fully encased inside of me.

Adam rubbed circles into my back, trying to calm me but nothing was working. "It's alright baby," he whispered, pressing gentle kisses into my hair. "You're okay." I just nodded and after a few extra minutes of adjusting to having two people inside of me, they began to rock their hips in unison. I wasn't entirely sure how they managed to act as one person, but it felt more like one giant bulk instead of two different people.

When they began thrusting, I nearly lost it. I screamed with every thrust. Yes, it was painful but these were screams of pure ecstasy. I arched into Adam and reached back, grabbing Tommy's hair in my left hand. Every thrust pushed both boys up into that spot that drove me crazy. I couldn't see straight and white flashes constantly invaded my vision. There was no such thing as a simple moan anymore. Every movement drew a scream from my lips.

It seemed like this had been going on for hours. The actual amount of time, I couldn't be sure. There were several points where I was absolutely sure I was going to come, but the cock ring held me back from it. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever break through its hold on me. My throat was starting to hurt from all the screaming, but I just couldn't silence them. Especially when Adam and Tommy began to thrust faster, harder, less in rhythm but still in time with one another.

Voodoo, I swore it was voodoo them kept them moving together. "Please… fuck… Tommy, Adam, _please_!" I cried and they both moaned, shoving up into me one more time. I screamed, probably louder than I had the entire night. I couldn't stand the pressure of so much heat anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut, pulling harshly on both Tommy and Adam's hair. "Fuck…. Tommy… Ad-_AHHH_!" I shouted, my orgasm finally pushing past the cock ring. My seed splattered up onto my stomach, chest and face as well as Adam's. Some even his Tommy's face, which amazed me but I would have to marvel at that wonder later.

I tightened around them both for just a moment, long enough for both of them to gasp. Their motion stopped, both of them buried deeply inside of me as one came and them the other. I wasn't entirely sure which was which, but if I had to guess, I would have said that Adam had come first. I whined, falling forward against Adam, who held me tightly against his chest. "You're amazing, baby…" he whispered but I was too tired to do anything but smile at him.

Tommy pulled out of me slowly and I cried out softly, my voice already hoarse from all of the screaming. "So good…" Tommy whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist again. His fingers delicately pealed the ring from me and he tossed it to the side. I was exhausted and all I could think about was sleeping. Adam slowly pulled out of me and laid me down on the bed. Tommy curled up to me on one side and Adam on the other. Usually Adam was in the center, but given what we had just done, it was only fitting that I remained in the center.

"How was it for you, baby?" Adam asked, licking a little bit of cum off of my cheek. I simply glared at him and then Tommy.

"Fuck you both…" I muttered, my eyes fluttering open a few times before I simply couldn't hold them wide long enough to see anything. Both of them chuckled, kissing me gently but before Tommy's lips even pressed to mine, I was out.


	44. Then I'd Be Another Memory

**Chapter Forty-Four: If there's a place that I could be, then I'd be another memory**

**Adam's POV**

My fingers trailed delicately along Drake's hips, tracing the hieroglyphics that were inked into his skin. A soft smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to his face, so sweet and peaceful. Tommy's arms were snaked around his waist, his head resting against Drake's left shoulder. My heart skipped a beat in my chest and I smiled even more. Drake's long locks were fanned out on the pillow that his head rested on. His hair had gotten so long… I wouldn't have been surprised if it was closer to his shoulders now.

The pads of my fingers slid gently along his bottom lip, feeling his breath as it ghosted in and out between his teeth. I had to keep myself from stealing a kiss from those perfect lips. I didn't want to chance waking him. He'd had a long night last night and I knew he needed his rest. As it was, I didn't think he'd be able to walk anytime soon after what he'd gone through.

I slid off the bed as quietly as I could, walking up and over to my wardrobe. I pulled the doors open, reaching inside and plucking a pair of white trousers from inside, holding them over my arm as I crossed to the bathroom that was just through a door on the eastern wall of my room. Shutting the door, I set the trousers down on the counter of the sink, walking to the other side of the room and turning on the faucets for a bath. The tub was huge, stretching at least forty feet across, both ways, and about five feet deep.

I sat on the edge of the tub, my hair hanging in greasy strands around my face. I felt disgusted with it, but I knew that such a feeling wouldn't last long. When the tub was filled, I shut the faucets off and slid into the warm water, sighing softly. The water sloshed around my chest and arms as I bent my knees and dipped below the surface, soaking my face and hair before coming back up.

Exhaling a breath, I shook my hair out of my face before, literally, swimming across the tub to retrieve the shampoo and soap that I needed to get clean. Holding the bottle, I tilted it upside down, squeezing the contents into the palm of my hand before setting it back into place. I slid my hands into my hair, lathering it thoroughly, scrubbing and massaging my scalp deeply before dipping my hands into the water to clean them off.

I sunk below the surface again, quickly scrubbing the shampoo out before resurfacing in a new spot so as to not get soap back into my hair. I sighed softly, wiping my eyes once before grabbing the soap. I dipped it into the water, getting it wet before running it up and down my arms.

I made quick work of washing my body and my face, rinsing off before pulling myself from the tub. I grabbed a towel off of a small shelf that stood next to the edge of the tub, drying myself off before wrapping the towel around my waist. I stood in front of the mirror that sat behind the sink, running fingers through my wet hair, trying to smoothen it out a little bit. I pulled the towel from my hips, setting it aside as I snatched up my trousers and stepped into them, letting them hang loosely off of my hips.

Opening the door, I stepped out quietly, glancing over to the bed. Tommy and Drake hadn't moved a muscle in the time that I had been bathing. I smiled softly, staring at them as I walked down my room towards my vanity. My beautiful boys. They were the most precious things to me next to all of Egypt, herself. Shaking my head, I sat down at my vanity, picking up and applying my eyeliner in thick, even lines around my eyes, smudging them just enough that they didn't look so… Intense. Setting the liner back down, I stood from my seat, grabbing a pendant off of the surface and clasping it around my neck.

Deeming myself decent enough, I walked across the room, carefully opening my chamber doors so as to not disturb my sleeping boys. I shut the door, venturing down the hallway. It must've been early afternoon, for laundry boys and other servants were bustling back and forth, bowing their heads in respect when they saw me. I would just smile or say "good afternoon" to them as they passed.

I found myself walking down a familiar path towards the library. My heart stuttered in my chest but I just inhaled deeply, following my feet as they carried me towards the rooming of learning. There were fewer servants in this part of the palace, but that was because the laundry rooms and such were on the other side of my chambers. I would've had to have gone the other direction to see more of them.

I sighed softly. I really needed to consider my servants more often. I was sure they had families that they missed, loved ones they cared about. If I was ensuring the safety of Drake's family, did I not owe it to the rest of them that they had some time to spend with their own families? I bit down on my lip, turning a corner and walking down another long stretch of hall; the sandstone floors were warm from the sunlight and heat, the walls painted with ancient stories and legends from the old ages.

Perhaps it would be in better interest to grant the rest of my servants some of the liberties that Drake and Tommy had. I respected them well enough and helped with their families when I could, but I knew they needed more than just money. They needed time together. And, perhaps, that was something I envied about most of my servants. At least they still had their families…

I shook my head to myself, stopping at the doors to the library. I inhaled slowly, reaching out and taking the handle into my palm, pulling the door open slowly as stepping inside. I shut the door behind me, not bothering to lock it this time. If someone was in need of the library's use, I was not going to keep them from that. Besides, this was not the last time I'd come here. There was no nagging confusion or grief in my heart. This was to be pleasant.

I walked down the aisles of shelves and books before reaching the center, staring up at the massive peacock's bright blue eyes. I smiled softly, taking a step forward, my bare feet scuffing along the Persian carpet. I glanced down at it, remembering that I'd ordered the old one to be burned… I shuddered softly, looking back up at the bird before sighing softly, placing a hand on the ring of the moon.

"Alexander… I.. I know it's not my place, but I want to apologize for what Brad did… For what he did to Drake in front of you. He's being punished for everything… His execution is in a few days," I whispered gently to the bird, glancing through the ring and imagining that I saw_ Alexander standing there with a gentle smile on his face. His hair framing his high cheek bones, hands clasped together behind his back._

I rested my head against the ring, staring at the image of my imagination before me. I knew, very well, that he wasn't there, standing before me. He'd been gone for over six years, I couldn't pretend that he was still here, as much as I wanted to. I sighed softly, looking down at the floor beneath my feet before glancing back up. _He was still there, but this time he'd moved forward, standing a little closer than before, smiling sweetly._

"Things have been difficult without you… But Drake," _he grinned_, and, as happy as I felt, I only saw myself as a desperate fool, painting his memory in front of me, "Drake has been more than wonderful for me. I love him…" _Alexander's body shook as he chuckled_, but it was silent to my ears. Just a memory…

"Are you proud of me?" I asked, and _his silent laughter stopped, his face serious for a moment before he smiled again, nodding once._ I chuckled softly, feeling my heart skip a beat as I grinned, "Oh, good. Thank you, Alexander," I muttered. _Alexander grinned ear to ear to match mine as he stepped forward, leaning forward to press his lips to my cheek—_

I felt a ghost of a touch, but I had to wonder if I was just imagining it. After all, I'd imagined that Alexander had been standing in front of me the whole time, when, in truth, I was talking to only air. I sighed, feeling tears stinging my eyes as I closed my lids, leaning heavily against the stone ring of the statue.

"Adam?" I opened my eyes, glancing over as Cassidy came around a corner of books and documents. I smiled slightly, pushing off of the statue as he came towards me, a gentle look on his face. "I heard you talking to Alexander…" He said softly. My face heated up and I smiled, nodding once.

"Yes, just another visit…" I told him, glancing up at the peacock's eyes. Cassidy's gaze followed mine as he walked around to the front of the statue, staring in marvel at the bird.

"You know, sometimes it's hard to believe that he's been gone for over six years…" I swallowed the painful lump in my throat as Cassidy spoke. He glanced at me before sighing softly. "I apologize. I should not speak of such troublesome memories such as this." He commented, but I just shook my head.

"No, it's fine, Cassidy. It.. It doesn't bother me nearly as much anymore." I said gently, and Cassidy smiled slightly.

"I'm glad that it doesn't… Has Drake healed you, then? Your heartache?" I glanced over at him, my eyes flickering back and forth between his. I felt my heart skip a beat in my chest and I looked away, a smile tugging at my lips as I leaned my head against the ring of the statue again.

"I guess he has," I commented under my breath and Cassidy's face broke out into a grin. I chuckled, shaking my head as he motioned for me to walk with him. I pushed off from the statue again, my fingers lingering on the feathers of the peacock before I dropped my hand and let go. I could still feel the ghost of a kiss on my cheek, though, even as I walked with Cassidy out of the library.

"He's good for you, in my opinion," Cassidy began to say, "He's the right amount of modest and bold all in one, from what I've seen of him. And, it seems, whenever he's around, you're just… You're at peace." I glanced over at him, frowning. He licked his lips before continuing.

"Before Drake came along, you always had this haunted presence about you. Tommy is a good lover and friend to you, but I know he wasn't what you needed. You needed someone who wasn't Alexander but knew how to love you just the same as he did." Cassidy explained, his pace slow as I walked with him down the hallways of the palace. "Drake may physically be a reincarnate of Alexander, and he may even have some similar personality traits, but both are very different from one another. Drake is more daring, more willing to accept and learn. He's eager to please and serve you in whatever method you require.

"Alexander was daring but he was also very quiet, if you remember. He liked learning in a very textbook fashion instead of hands-on. Don't get me wrong, he liked experimenting as well, but he wanted reasons and explanations and why things were the way they were. I'm not saying that Drake will agree with anything he's told, no, but… He's more of one to find out and accept things for the way they are on his own. In fact, I believe Drake to find most technical business rather dull," Cassidy said with a chuckle.

I hadn't truly thought about it, but he was right. Despite their similarities, as learning and loving individuals, Drake and Alexander were about as different as my mother and father were. I sighed softly, smiling as Cassidy and I continued to walk at our leisurely pace.

"So, you believe Drake to be one to fall asleep at one of our meetings, whereas Alexander was more involved with them?" I joked, and Cassidy laughed aloud, nodding once with a smile on his face.

"Precisely," Cassidy said before stopping beside a door— his door. "I believe I will leave you for now, Adam. I'm sure you would like to spend more time with your boys, and, as it is, I've got some of my own matters that I need to attend to. With Brad's… Permanent absence, my work load is a little heavier than what it used to be," I noticed Cassidy's last sentence was full of strange and disgust. I knew he was still repulsed by what Brad had done, but I couldn't even begin to imagine the true depths of it. After all, he and Brad had been lovers…

"Alright, Cassidy. Perhaps, after this week, you and I will be able to really start knuckling down and getting to work with technology and job offerings." I suggested, and Cassidy nodded once, leaving a gentle, friendly kiss on my lips before locking himself up in his room. I sighed gently, strolling back down the hallways and towards my chamber.


	45. There's Something 'Bout the Way You Move

**Chapter Forty-Five: There's Something 'Bout the Way You Move  
Tommy's POV**

"Hey, look who's back from the dead," I chuckled as Drake walked into my bedroom. He hadn't been up and about for a few days. Not since Pharaoh- Adam and I had made love to him at the same time. I could only assume that he was in as much pain as he was the days after losing his virginity to Adam. "How's your backside doing?" I asked, a soft smirk tugging at the corners of my lips.

Drake blushed, glaring at me for a moment. "I've told Adam this already, and I'm going to tell you. If you even _think_ about touching anything below my hips for the next few days, I will cut your dick off," he hissed at me. He set his bag down on my bed as well as a ten by twenty inch canvas. Something told me that he had another painting in mind and that he would be starting on it within a few minutes.

"Baby… that's not fair…" I mumbled, pouting softly. He turned his head to stare me in the eyes.

"Tommy, it still hurts to walk or even move to much because of what you both put me through the other night. I have absolutely no sexual appetite right now. When the pain is gone, I'll let you know," he said, pulling out several brushes and setting them in a neat row, largest to smallest. He also pulled out a variety of paints, mostly black, blues and greens.

I walked up behind him, slowly wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing gentle kisses to the back of his neck. A soft moan escaped his lips and he leaned back into me. "I'm sorry, Drake… I know it hurt but just remember, it was all Adam's idea, not mine," I said with a soft chuckle. Drake laughed softly, turning in my arms to face me. "I really am sorry, Drake, but try to deny that you didn't love it."

"Once the pain faded it was… a beautiful balance of three lovers, but now my ass aches," he muttered into my shoulder. "It's like every new sexual experience has to be painful. None of them can just be pleasure filled without the aftershock of agony."

"Well, maybe you can have your way with Adam sometime. Then he'll feel what he always puts you through," I said and a blush spread like wild fire over Drake's face. "You won't be expected to… always take it. He'll spread his thighs for you sometime, I'm sure," I added. Drake looked so embarrassed that he could die, but it was true. If Adam loved Drake as much as he claimed to, he would have no problem letting Drake make love to him.

"I can't see him ever… bottoming me," he whispered. "I'm not even sure I would have the courage to take someone. I'm too… small and I'm the baby, remember? I'm the runt of the group." He huffed, putting his hands on my chest. I smiled, pressing my lips gently into his hair.

"Oh Drake, I'm sure Adam would love to have you inside of him, even if you are thirteen years younger than him," I teased. He obviously didn't find that as funny as I did because he put his hands flat on my chest and pushed me away from him. I pouted. "Aw, come on, I'm just teasing!"

Drake turned back to his brushes and paints. "Everyone teases me," he replied, taking the slab he used for paint mixing out of his bag. "I'm not really sure if my life would be the same without someone teasing me. I suppose it's something I should be used to by now." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Paints, one by one, were squirted out onto the slab and Drake stared down at the brushes, trying to decide which would be best to start with. "You know you can tease me whenever you want to, baby," I said to him, walking over to stand next to him. He looked up at me, his big blue eyes sparkling in the Egyptian sun pouring through the windows. I couldn't fight the smile that pulled at my lips. "So what are you painting today?" I asked. He smiled a little.

"A peacock… for Adam," he whispered, almost as if he was afraid to utter the words. What did he have to be afraid of? Maybe the memory of Brad raping him in front of Alexander's statue? Drake still didn't know about Alexander, and the idea of him painting a bird that Adam had so openly used to express his dead lover worried me a lot. Drake was, unknowingly painting a figurative gateway straight towards Alexander. I still believed Adam should tell Drake about the boy he had once been in love with, but I didn't see that happening really. They were both happy and if nobody told Drake about Alexander, nothing would interrupt that happiness.

Ha. Did life ever move so smoothly? I think not…

"He'll love that…" I whispered, my tongue itching to spill the truth. I wanted so badly to tell Drake what the statue in the library truly meant. I wanted him to know of Adam's dead lover. It was wrong of Adam to keep that information from Drake and if he found out from me, I knew it would hurt him even more than coming from Adam. The Pharaoh wasn't doing himself any favors by not telling Drake. If he ever found out about Alexander before Adam told him… The end result would be catastrophic…

But Adam would love a painting of a peacock, that I knew that true. "I can't really explain why I want to paint one… I was sort of hypnotized by that statue in the library." My heart began to freeze over in the pits of my chest. Drake… If you knew what that statue really was. "I thought it was beautiful. It comforted me, as stupid as that may sounds. I had even talked to it once, asked it for help when Brad was… abusing me." His voice had grown very faint, almost a whisper. "But Brad overheard me talking to it and he… Well…" The boy fell silent, his eyes transfixed on the blank canvas in front of him.

"Shh, baby…" I whispered, running my hands soothingly up and down his arms. "It's alright. Brad will be executed in two days time. He won't ever hurt you again. He didn't deserve to touch you…" I whispered, pressing a tender kiss into his chocolate locks. He smelled of vanilla. "You don't need to upset yourself by talking about him. He doesn't deserve your tears."

Drake nodded, a ghost of a smile passing over his features. "I know, but sometimes I feel like he's still there, lurking behind me in the halls. It sounds stupid, I'm aware but… his memory haunts me." There was something about the way Drake spoke that made it sound like he was… determined to finish something or to gain something. I wasn't entirely sure what that something was and I almost believed I was just imagining it.

After a moment, Drake just shook his head. "But you're right. I shouldn't be thinking about him. That short chapter of misery in my life is over…" Spoken like a true artist, Drake. "Everything's better now and… I'm happy. I have Adam and I have you." I blushed lightly, my heart slamming into my ribcage full force. "I know I wouldn't have survived here without you, Tommy. Thank you…"

"You're welcome, Drake," I whispered into his hair, hugging him tightly for a moment. "Now why don't you demonstrate your insanely unrealistic painting skills for me again?" I asked and he just chuckled. He took the canvas off of the bed and set it down on the floor, propping it up against the bed's frame. He selected three brushes, all different sizes, after careful consideration and observation of the many laying across my bed. Lastly, he took the slab of paints and set it down on the floor next to the canvas.

Slowly, Drake eased himself down onto the floor. He groaned softly, probably still the soreness and stiffness radiating from his most private regions. The poor boy had taken so much abuse and yet, he was so willing to… I had to say I admired him as a lover. He truly knew what it was to be one. And how long had he actually been sexually active? Three months? Maybe four?

"Could you get me a dish of water? So I have something to clean the brushes with," he asked me and when he gave me a tiny pout, I couldn't deny him anything. I nodded, rushing to the bathroom to get a small container of water for the artist. When I came back, Drake was mixing blues and greens together. He had already started painting the background of the photo and when he was done mixing the paints, he started outlining the majestic bird onto the canvas.

I sat down behind him and to the left, so I didn't disturb any of his paints while he worked. I was amazed at how quickly he made every detail but nothing about it looked rushed. It was like the image just poured out of the brush, as if imprinted with what the end results would look like already. Drake's hands, I realized, were good for a lot of things besides touching and teasing.

I marveled at them, amazed at how the tiniest flick of the wrist could make a beautiful feather. With every brush stroke and every passing moment, Drake's painting became more and more life like. I had to admit that I found it even more beautiful than Alexander's statue. Every single detail made the bird on the canvas look real. I half expected it to stick a foot out and walk away from us, but it remained stationary.

Time passed with no notice. I wasn't entirely sure how long I sat with my legs crossed, watching Drake turn a blank canvas into a masterpiece. His hands and thighs were covered in paint, but he didn't seem to notice. He was in his element and he was so into his painting and his brush strokes that I firmly believed, if I tried to speak to him, he would not hear me.

For the minutes or hours (I couldn't really be sure at this point) we sat there, I was in awe, wondering how such talent and beauty could have been vested on such a simple farm boy. Well, simple was definitely not the right word to describe Drake. He was intelligent and an extremely quick learner. He picked things up as if they were second nature to him. Two perfectly good examples, painting and expressional art, as well as the art of making love. Look at what an expert he had become at both of those? I had no doubt that he would pick up almost everything he tried as easily.

"Tommy?" I blinked, looking away from Drake's wrists and hands to see his face. He wore a soft smirk, a little bit of green paint swept across his cheek where he must have wiped his face or something. "You're staring at me." I blushed softly, instantly looking away.

"I apologize, I was just so… interested in how you paint like its natural. You're just… you're so amazing at it," I mumbled and he smiled a little, leaning back to press a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Because it is natural for me," he whispered into my lips and I moaned. We kissed tenderly for a moment before he pulled back. "Come bathe with me, Tommy?" he asked, looking up at me with those big, crystal eyes of him. How exactly could I refuse him? I couldn't.

"Of course, Drake. We need to get read for dinner anyway," I said, standing and slowly helping him up. I was mindful of his aching backside and stiff joints from sitting on the stone floor for so long. Even I was sore and I hadn't had two people make love to me at once a few days ago.


	46. It's Not The Life It Seems

**Chapter Forty-Six: What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?**

**Drake's POV**

I wasn't sure if I was being brave or incredibly stupid. My heart was pounding in my chest like a hyperactive drum as I followed the guard down the halls of the dungeons. The lights on the walls were dim, giving off a feeling of hopelessness and almighty ending. There were no hieroglyphics or paintings on the wall. Everything was bare, devoid of any sense of peace. I kept gnawing on my bottom lip as I turned a corner with the man, the pace slow and, almost, eerie.

I'd come to the conclusion after dinner last night that, despite everything that had happened and all the things that had gotten better, I needed to see Brad before his execution. I needed to know why… Why me? Why did he hurt me so badly? I didn't want to think this way, but why me when there were other servants? Other people in this land who would've been _willing_, or unwilling, if that was what he desired, to spread their legs for him. Why did it have to be me? Why did he target my family?

Of course, though, I didn't tell Adam or Tommy that I was coming to see him. I couldn't afford telling them, because they would probably tell me not to. But this was something that I needed to do. I needed this clarity, and, despite the fact that they were trying to keep me safe and happy, there were questions I needed answered. One in specific that had been haunting me since one of my first few encounters with Brad, before all the abuse began…

I kept my arms at my sides as the cells became more and more spaced apart from one another. Like solitary confinement. Isolation. Bars became doors, and the stone floors and walls were growing colder and colder with ever step. We'd walked down small flights of stairs, so I knew that we were well below the level floor of the palace. This truly was a dungeon; we were beneath everything.

"Almost there," the man gruffed. When I'd gone to him to say I wanted to see Brad, he seemed wary. No doubt informed by Adam of who I was and what I'd gone through. But after I told him it would only be for a moment, he gave in and took me on the excursion down to what had to have been the lowest, darkest, and coldest cell in the entire dungeon. I shivered slightly to myself as I followed him down another small flight of stairs.

Before us was a long, narrow hallway with one door at the end. No other doors lined the walls, this was the only one. The last one. I inhaled slowly as the man guided me down, unlocking the door and pulling it open. He stepped aside and motioned for me to enter. I nodded once, stepping forward when he put a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head, staring into deep, worried green eyes.

"Five minutes. That's it," he muttered. I nodded once. "I'm leaving this door open, though." He added and I nodded again, stepping inside the room.

The funny thing about this cell, and probably for my protection, was that it was one room, divided by a thick glass wall, small holes dotted into its surface about head level. The walls were a dismal, dull and hopeless shade of brown. On my side, there was nothing. Just a small amount of space between the glass wall and the door behind me. On the other side was a small cot with a pillow and a blanket. Brad was lying on the cot, facing towards the wall with his arms curled around his stomach. There was a metal tray with half eaten food and a pitcher of water on the floor.

I glanced to my right, seeing a, yes, glass door embedded into the wall. It was the only way for Brad to get back and forth between the two spaces, but it looked as if it was only accessible from my side. I inhaled slowly again, taking a quiet step forward before reaching the wall. My face was just across the holes, allowing us to speak, but keeping him well away from me all the same. I reached up, knocking on the glass.

Brad shifted, turning his head to look over his shoulder. His eye met mine and he froze before sitting up and turning to face me. I fought the urge to take a step back. He looked like hell, draped in a pair of dirty trousers and a ragged shirt. He was thin, for starts; shadows sunk into his skin beneath his eyes, his lip was swollen. There were bruises on his shoulders, arms and legs. His greasy hair hung around his face and when he tilted his head slightly to the right and grinned at me, I thought I was going to be sick. Even so broken and beaten, he still left me feeling uncomfortable as hell.

"Well, well, well… The little whore decides to come scrambling back after all." He shot to his feet, pressing his body against the glass in a vain attempt to reach me. His lips were pressed to the holes on his side and he whispered, sending chills down my spine, "What changed your mind, Drake? Decided that Our Pharaoh just wasn't cutting it out for you? Decided you _liked_ the way I fucked you after all?"

I took a step back but swallowed my fear, "Never." He threw his head back and laughed as he unglued himself from the glass, "I came here to ask you a few questions," I commented, keeping my voice as strong as possible.

Brad eyed me once, taking a step back and sitting down on the edge of his cot. He kept his head tilted to the side as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him. His eyes were searching mine, as if he was trying to pick the questions out of my head without having me tell him a word. He licked his lips, bringing his head up to center before smiling his ever bone-chilling smile.

"Questions? Well, I'm all ears," he sneered, his eyes dancing with a fire that left me feeling cold. I swallowed another lump, looking away for a moment before taking a breath and looking back.

"Yes… To start… Why? Why me?" My voice wasn't nearly as strong as I wanted it to be. It was soft, hurt, curious and yet not wanting to know all the same. My heart was skipping beats in my chest and trying to breathe was becoming a chore. There was just something about his presence that bothered me. I needed to get out, but I wanted answers, first!

But I wasn't sure how much of a good idea this was when Brad began to laugh. It wasn't even light or airy, it wasn't a joke. It was demeaning, degrading and cold. Like he knew things that I couldn't even begin to dream. And that was probably true, but… Fuck… His eyes were alight with ice and fire and when his laughter died from his throat, I found it to still ring in my ears like a ghostly haunting. I shivered and Brad just grinned.

"Why you? Oh, Drake, Drake…" I shivered again. I hated the way he said my name. "Why not you?" He taunted, shaking his head slightly. His grin was still plastered on his face and I wanted to punch him to wipe it off. I hated it. I hated him.

"But that's not a good enough answer is it, Drake?" He inquired, tilting his head to the side again as he stood up, walking to the glass again. "No… You are just so… So much like him… So beautifully irresistible… So _fucking fuckable_…" Brad groaned, letting his eyes slip shut as he rested his forehead against the glass. He looked like he was lost in ecstasy; probably from the memories of… Oh, Ra… His palms were pressed flat before he curled them, digging the pads of his fingertips in like he was raking his nails down them. Except, upon a closer look, there were no fingernails. They'd been chipped down to the cuticles of his fingers…

My breath was caught in my throat and I took a small step away from Brad, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. What in Ra was he getting at? Brad's eyes opened and he stared deeply at me, the dark circles under his eyes seeming to make him look old and maniacal. He bit down on his bottom lip for a moment before grinning again, "He's never told you, has he?" He questioned. My heart skipped a beat in my chest and I forced myself to breathe.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but my strength was lost. I was scared. Brad looked crazy, and I wouldn't have put it passed him to find a way to break through the glass despite the fact that it had to have been several inches thick.

Brad's lips pulled back into a grin, and then a laugh as he stepped away from the glass again. He fell back against the stone wall, his eyes squeezed shut as he laughed like he'd heard the funniest joke in his life. When he opened his eyes, they were crazy with delusional fire. He gasped for breath before walking back to the glass, across from where I stood, frozen in shock and fear. His palms were on the glass and he pressed his forehead against it again.

"Our Pharaoh hasn't told you? Of his first boy?" He inquired and I shook my head, wondering if this was all a good idea or not. He was so frightening… Brad chuckled, sneering at me…

"His first love?" My heart skipped a beat in my chest. I forgot to breathe. "Alexander?" He chuckled again, shaking his head. "Beautiful boy… Luscious brown hair… Striking, deep and bright blue eyes…" My mouth went dry. Brad's grin spread across his lips.

"A poor little farm boy with pale skin and such beauty that he made heads turn… Oh, Alexander…" Brad closed his eyes, smiling to himself. I feared, for a moment, that he'd done something to Alexander, too… "So intelligent. A quick learner… Stole Pharaoh's heart away as easily as it is to steal candy from a baby…"

Brad's eyes opened to stare at me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. He'd just said that Alexander looked exactly like me… That he was me… Or I was him… He grinned again, pressing his lips to the glass gently before speaking, "Alexander was all Pharaoh wanted. All he _needed_… Until he died. Oh, poor thing fell ill with a fever… It tore Pharaoh apart like ashes crumbling in a breeze…"

Brad's voice was cold, his eyes blank as he spoke. My heart was thrashing in my chest and I still couldn't breathe properly. It was as if his words took the ability to function enough to breathe from me… His chapped lips scraped the glass as he spoke, his words clipped and clear. "For years, all he wanted was someone to replace the boy who took his heart into the Afterlife. Years searching boys while suffering the loss of not only his precious Alexander, but his mother… his brother… his father…" Brad chuckled, low and dark as a sadistic grin stretched his pale lips.

"He found Tommy… But Tommy wasn't enough. Tommy was what he needed to get by, but not what he needed to blanket the cold fire of loss left by Alexander…" Brad blinked once, staring into my soul, "And then you came along.. You… The carbon copy of his dead lover." I gasped, feeling tears spring into my eyes. Brad laughed aloud like a mad man. I felt chills running down my arms, spine and my legs, leaving me feeling numb and cold.

"So perfect, so pure. The _perfect boy_ to heal his broken, aching, loveless heart…" I shook my head, and Brad shouted with laughter. "Deny it all you wish, Drake! It's the honest, naked truth." Brad pressed himself close to the glass and I took a step back, shaking my head and closing my eyes. His voice was so soft yet clear, I swore he was right next to me.

"Think about it, Drake… You're the twin to what he lost… He doesn't see you. He sees the boy that was taken from him! He sees what he wants to see because he can't let go of Alexander!" I opened my eyes, tears streaming down my face as Brad continued to spea

"Do you remember the library? That statue I fucked you senseless in front of? The peacock in the ring?" He whispered. I gasped again, tears falling relentlessly, "That's for Alexander… Pharaoh made that for him after he died… He talks to. Sings to it. Talks to it as if it's Alexander, himself." I choked on a sob, taking another step away as I shook my head. Brad snarled, pounding his fists into the glass.

"He doesn't love you, Drake… He only loves what he sees from you. He loves the Alexander that you are… He doesn't love you… He'll _never_ love you…" I shook my head again, turning and running out of the cell. No matter how hard I pushed myself, I could still hear Brad laughing at me. Laughing at my heart. His words were spinning around my head in a constant repeat. _He'll never love you_…

Tears were flying off of my face as I turned corner after corner, up the flights of stairs before pushing out from the dungeons, racing down the halls and away from that cursed place. Even still, I heard his words. Heard his laughter. I saw his eyes and his malevolent smile around every corner.

I pushed passed servants, uncaring as they called after me to be careful or watch out. I just didn't care about any of them. I needed to get away. Far away. Even if that meant running the mile across the palace as fast as possible. I could do. I was doing it. I couldn't stop myself from running down halls and around corners, because, no matter how far I went, it felt like I was still right there in that cell with him…

Fuck, why did I go? Why did I go to him? Why did I think I would feel any better by talking to him. I felt chilled. Rehaunted by his voice, his laughter and his eyes. Pumping my arms at my sides, I felt the skin of my shoulders and back shifting. It felt like the scars on my back and in my thighs were tearing themselves open, even though I knew that was impossible. They'd healed over. They couldn't… But, fuck, it felt like it.

I choked on a breath, turning a corner and running just a little farther before tripping. I tumbled, my hands and knees scraping against the stone. I stifled a soft scream, panting and wheezing as I pushed myself to my feet and rushed to the first door on my left. I grabbed the handle, pulling it open and I threw myself inside. I slammed the door shut behind me, locking it, before slumping against the wood, tears still streaming.

My chest heaved and caved with breath and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to fight the images of Brad's laughing face, trying to fight my imagination painting Alexander behind my eyelids. I only painted myself, looking a little older, a little more mature, a little more… More than me… I choked, opening my eyes and staring wildly around. Books… Shelves…

The library…

_Do you remember the library? That statue…_

My eyes widened and my heart slammed to a stop in my chest. Cold, icy chains wrapped around it before heating like fire, burning it. Every breath made me want to scream and cry, but I didn't. Every breath made me hate. Every beat of my aching heart made me loathe a person I'd never met and would never know. My hands curled into fists at my sides and all I saw was red as I lunged to the book shelf on my right, tearing fiction and nonfiction off of the shelves, sending them down to the floor.

I wanted to destroy. I wanted to vent my hate on this place because Alexander was here. I wanted to destroy everything because I hated… I'd never hated so passionately before, but if this was what it felt like, then I wanted more. I wanted this feeling of power and indestructible rage. I growled, throwing books down and shredding documents, knocking over smaller cases of shelves. I raced down the aisle, smashing glass objects and throwing artifacts across the room.

I screamed in frustration. It wasn't enough to destroy petting, small things. I wanted to burn this place down. I wanted to set fire to all the things that Alexander had ever touched. My mind blocked out the fact that, amongst those things was Adam. I didn't want to think about him. All I could hear were Brad's words and all I could see was Alexander's face and how much I wanted to tear it apart.

I tore books down, sending them flying, smashing into other things. I became this whirlwind of hate and destruction until I found myself spinning and crashing into something large and heavy. I lifted my head, seeing the sunlight of the afternoon pouring through a window and illuminating the ring. The feathers of the peacock. I turned, breathing heavily and walking around to the front, seeing the light reflecting into those _striking, deep and bright blue eyes_.

I snarled up at the statue. My heart was pounding in my chest and I envisioned Alexander standing in front of me with a coy smile and taunting eyes. I panted heavily, my lips running dry and my tongue heavy with hateful words.

"You… You ruined everything… You stood by and watched as that monster raped me… You stood by and watched as I fell apart… And you won't let him go… He still only sees you! _He only sees you when he should see me!_" I screamed, uncaring that I was talking to an inanimate object that could and would never talk back to me. It just stood there, silent and stiff. Cold.

"I love him… _I _love him… _I'm _alive!" I growled, taking a step back, my hands twitching at my sides. I was shaking head to toe with anger and sadness and the need to destroy was stronger than ever. Tears were brimming in my eyes again and I choked on a scream. "_I love him!_" I shouted to the statue, bumping into a table of sorts. I turned my head, seeing what looked to be a heavy, blunt object. I panted, taking it in my hands. It was a long, thick pole with hieroglyphics etched into it. It felt like metal. Metal versus stone? You tell me who wins this battle…

I turned my head back to the statue, new found rage fueling my veins, "I love him… It's time for you to let go of him…" I hissed, rushing forward. I swung the pole like a bat, hitting the curve of the stone ring as hard as I could. There was a loud, deafening crack as chunks splintered away from the stone. I breathed hard, watching pieces falling away and hitting the carpet, splattering out like it was blood. Like I'd actually wounded Alexander…

I snarled, growling low and swinging again, this time connected with the peacock. Feathers and part of the rib cage of the bird shattered away from the stone, exposing pearly white beneath the paint. Tears cascaded down my cheeks and I swung the pole over and over, smashing more and more of the peacock as hard as I could. Pieces of rubble flew, cutting lightly into my face and my arms. But still, I continued smashing.

The statue began to crumble the more I hit it. The more pieces that fell, the weaker it became. Like stabbing flesh. The more you cut, the more it bled. The more it bled, the quicker it died. I swung the pole once more, hitting the bird with the last of my strength. The statue crumbled before me, tumbling into a pile of dust, rubble and paint. I inhaled slowly, dropping the pole that I'd used as I stared at the work of art that was now nothing more than a forgotten memory…

But… Somehow… It just left me feeling hollow… Defeated and empty even after feeling so high and fueled with power. Staring at the shattered statue made me feel like a fool. The tears were dry and the strength and rage of my voice was gone. I felt void of everything. Staring at the statue made me realize that I'd been wrong. It was not Alexander's memory or his soul that I was destroying.

It was my own.

"Drake?" I lifted my head slowly, seeing his blue eyes, dark with confusion and grief. I expected anger. I wanted anger. I just destroyed his first love… Shouldn't he have been angry? Why wasn't he?

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, my voice dead to my own ears. It was the first thing out of my lips. Like it was automatic. I wasn't in control anymore. I'd put myself on autopilot because I just… I had no will..

"Servants told me you came running in a blind rage here…" Adam said, stepping forward. His eyes wavered back and forth between mine and the pile of rubble that divided us. He seemed to be at a loss for words for the longest time, but when he looked back up at me, he only uttered one soft word, "Why?"

I blinked, feeling the hurt of betrayal and rage washing into my heart again. I inhaled slowly, forcing the tears back, "Why?" I questioned, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Because… You kept him from me… You've… You've been using me. Using me to hold onto _him!_" I shouted, pointing at the pile of nothing between us. Adam flinched, his eyes snapping up to meet mine.

"Drake—" he began to say, but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear any of it. Not anymore..

"_NO!_" I screamed at him, tears welling in my eyes again, "_Just don't even, Adam!_ It's obvious that I'm _nothing_ but a cover up for you! I'm _nothing_ but the _perfect replica_." I screamed, gasping for air. Adam blinked once, tears forming in his eyes and spilling over his cheeks. For some reason, that was too much for me. I choked on air, pushing off from the floor and taking off down an aisle of books, turning the corner and running through the maze as fast as possible. Adam called after me, but I weaved in and out of smashed objects and empty shelves before reaching the doors of the library.

"Drake!" Adam shouted as I slipped out, sprinting down the hall. My lungs were threatening to collapse, my heart wanting to die. The memory of the stings of tattoos was burning in my mind and my hips were throbbing. _Lover_… _Lover_…

Bullshit. All of it… Did Alexander have _lover_ tattooed on his hips, too? I choked on a breath, turning a corner and slipping down a dark, quiet hallway, away from the library. I was closer to mine and Tommy's room, actually. So close.. I panted, leaning against the wall as I cried. I tried holding onto the wall as support, but I just couldn't do it. I fell to my knees, face in my hands as I bawled. I felt pathetic, but I couldn't control it… I couldn't…

He was a liar… _You said you loved me, Adam… You're a liar…_ _You never, ever did…_


	47. Take It All But You Never Give

Just a note, the poem that Adam finds is actually the song "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. All credit and copyright goes to him. *heart*

**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven: Take, Take, Take It All, But You Never Give  
Adam's POV**

After an incredibly dull meeting with Cassidy, all I wanted to do was go to Drake and spend a nice evening and night with him. I wanted to hold him in my arms and just cuddle, kiss a little. Maybe even tease him into an orgasm. I didn't have the desire to fuck him, however. It just wasn't one of those nights. I wanted to show him we could be intimate without _always_ being horny.

But I couldn't find him.

I went to the room he shared with Tommy and Tommy told me he hadn't seen him since lunch. That had been almost seven hours ago. I frowned, wondering where Drake could have possibly wandered off to for so long. Perhaps he had gone to the market for more paints? Or he was just hiding to get some time to himself. Wherever he went, I wanted to find him. I had an incredible need to hold my baby and just be with him. I could not do that if he was nowhere to be found.

I left his and Tommy's room in search of him. I was sure he was around here somewhere, it was just a matter of where. Where would Drake go if he wanted to be alone? Not the library, that was for sure. That's where Drake had… been raped by _him_. He wouldn't go there if he didn't have to. He usually went to his room to get away from everything. He wasn't in the bathroom. I knew that much just from the fact that the bathroom door was open and the lights were out. So where could he have been?

Sighing, I began walking through the halls, giving pleasant smiles to those who passed. Most were servants, trying to finish their chores for the day so they could settle down for the evening. A few of them seemed to be a little annoyed and I wondered why. Had something occurred today? Surely, if something bad had happened, I would have known about it. Who could have done something to upset so many people?

Turning the corner, I found a towel boy. If I remembered correctly, he was the second youngest person who worked in the palace for me. He was nineteen and, like Drake, was very skinny. He was shorter than Drake with uneven red hair and a boyish face. He dressed modestly, with regular brown sandals and his hair pushed back behind his ears. He was on his knees, collecting towels off of the floor.

"Is everything alright here?" I asked, walking up to the boy. He seemed restless and displeased. He looked up at me with pale Jade eyes.

"Nothing My Pharaoh…" he whispered, seeming to choose his words very carefully before speaking them. "Someone… came running through the halls and he was bumping into a lot of people." Explains why some of them looked so displeased. "He bumped into me and I dropped all of these clean towels… I was just trying to gather them back up. Everything is fine…"

I blinked once, trying to understand why someone would be in such a rush to get wherever. The only image I saw was Drake, running away from the dining hall and back towards his room, right before he found Anna in his room… My mind painted the image because he was the only person I've even seen zoom through the palace like that. Of course I was jumping to conclusions but if it was Drake… why was he running?

"Who was it, do you know?" I asked him, kneeling down on the stop beside him to help him gather the towels up. He seemed shocked but I just smiled at him, shaking my head as if to tell him not to worry about it.

"It was… um a really pretty boy. I didn't get a real good look at his face because he was flying but he was dressed in some pretty nice clothing and a few pieces of jewelry. Skinny and kind of tall-ish," the boy explained. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he looked back up at me. "I think it was your love, My Pharaoh. The brunette, Drake…" he whispered. I just nodded, frowning to myself as we finished gathering up the small sea of towels. "Thank you, My Pharaoh," he said softly, bowing his head in respect.

I ruffled his hair, smiling at him. "Do you, by chance, have any idea where Drake was heading?" I asked him as we pushed ourselves up to our feet, he with a pile of towels clasped in his arms.

"Not sure, but he looked like he might have been heading towards the library, or something…" the boy said. I offered my thanks before leaving him to tend to towels that needed to be taken back to the laundry room. I made sure to tell him not to worry about rewashing them tonight. The towels could wait until morning. I was sure the boy had better things to do with his evening than clean towels.

Once I turned the corner to the hall leading to the library, I broke out into a sprint. The corridor was a long one and I didn't want to waist time walking it. I wanted to see Drake… I needed to find out why he was acting so strange but when I reached the library and tried to open the doors, I found it locked. I also heard quite a commotion behind the door.

Biting my lip, I dropped to my knees again, searching along the crook where the floor and the wall of the corridor met. When Alexander first died, Cassidy hid a key around here because he was afraid that I might do something drastic if I locked myself in with Alexander's statue. He was worried my depression would consume me and that I would do something that I, as well as all of Egypt, regretted.

To my relief, the key was still hidden in a small crack between the floor and the wall. I used it to unlock the door before hiding it back in it's original stop. You just never knew when you might need a spare key and I thought it best to leave it there, just in case.

What greeted me when I walked into the library was chaos. Book shelves where emptied of their books. Smaller shelves had been overturned and uprooted. Books littered the floor, some open and many mangled. Tables had been flipped over and small artifacts and art pieces had been chucked against walls, pieces laying around the edge of the wall to show where they had showered down. Destruction reigned down around me but I was only seeing the aftermath of what had already happened and it frightened me. What in the world had happened to Drake to make him do this? Unless someone else was running like a mad man through the palace to get here…

Then I heard it. A loud hammering sound, as if someone was beating a stone wall with a club of sorts. My heart began to thrash in my chest as I moved towards the center of the library, carefully stepping around books and overturned shelves. I was also careful to avoid any broken pieces of glass or stone. Wouldn't want to cut myself on anything in here.

I stopped at the edge of a makeshift circle that used to surround Alexander's statue. What I saw shocked me and seeing Drake the way he was didn't anger me for some reason I could not explain. The sight scared me and I bit my lip hard, watching as Drake repeatedly swung a metal pole into what was once a beautiful statue. Now it crumbled down around him, raining into little pieces that were slicing into Drake's pale skin. The teenager didn't seem to notice he was hurting himself. He was driven to destroy but why?

I should have been angry. He was destroying Alexander right in front of me, but I wasn't. I felt my heart icing over in grief and confusion, but anger wasn't anywhere to be found within me. The desire to cut in and stop Drake from completely destroying the statue also did not exist. Ra only knew what he would do to someone if this need for destruction didn't burn out of his system before he was confronted by someone. The last thing I wanted was for Drake to turn on me with that rod…

So I watched, feeling helpless as the statue crumbled into nothing at Drake's feet. He dropped the rod, backing away from the rubble with wide, sad eyes. Apparently destroying the statue didn't help him feel any better for whatever reason he was trying to destroy it in the first place.

His eyes were clouded over but when he lifted his head and saw me, I spoke. "Drake?" I asked, though I realized my tone sounded a lot more startled than it should have, as if I had just walked in on him destroying the library. His eyes were wide but he didn't look scared. He looked more conflicted and hurt than anything. Ra, what had happened to him?

"How did you know I was here?" he asked, frowning at me. His arms dropped to his sides and he stood in place as I moved closer, only the rubble keeping us apart now.

"Servant told me you came running by in a blind rage here…" I whispered, staring him in the eye. His didn't falter, but he looked miserable, defeated. It's how I was feeling now as well. Seeing Alexander in a pile of stone like this, at the hands of the boy I had fallen in love with, saddened me greatly. I wanted to be angry, but in the back of my mind, I knew I could not blame Drake for his actions. Obviously he had found out what the statue represented somehow and… it was my fault for not telling him about Alexander in the first place.

But how had he found out about Alexander? Did Tommy spill? Or some servant who didn't know Drake had no idea who Alexander was?

"Why?" I whispered.

He seemed enraged by that question. I supposed I should have expected nothing less. "Why?" he cried, his eyes filling with tears. It hurt just to look at him and I felt my heart cracking in my chest. This boy's heart was hurting and that, mixed with the fact that he had just demolished something precious to me, was making my heart split down the middle. "Because… You kept him from me… You've… You've been using me. Using me to hold onto _him_!" he cried, his anger flaring as he pointed to the rubble that lay between us.

My eyes widened as I stared at him. He was trembling, from anger or from sobs, I wasn't entirely sure, but I had to explain. I had to do something to make this right. I hadn't done myself any favors by not telling Drake about Alexander and now I was beginning to pay for that decision. "Drake-" I began but he never gave me the hope of defending myself or giving him an explanation.

"_NO!_" he shouted at me, shaking his head. "_Just don't even, Adam!_ It's obvious that I'm _nothing_ but a cover up for you. I'm _nothing_ but the _perfect replica_!" he screamed, tears streaming his face. I was at a loss for words for a moment. Only my tears were answering him. Everything I had built with Drake had crumbled at my feet, quite literally, all because I didn't have the courage to tell him the truth about Alexander. I was afraid that he would react like this if he knew about my first love and because I hadn't told him but he found out, it appeared to him that what he said was true.

I was losing a second love and I couldn't handle it. My heart was ripping apart at the seams as tears streamed my cheeks. Drake stared at me for a moment before he turned on his heels, shoving through the destruction that was the library. I stared after him, calling out for him but he wouldn't stop. I moved to follow him, calling out to him again. "Drake!" I cried, willing him to come back so I could talk to him. I had to make this right. I couldn't lose him too. My heart could only take so much before it just decided not to work at all… "Drake!" I called again but I couldn't see him.

I walked out of the library, looking around for him but I couldn't see any trace of him. He was long gone and I wasn't entirely sure where he might have gone. Where did someone go when they felt the person they loved most in the world was only using them? "Ra, Drake… please…" I whispered to myself, knowing very well that no one could hear it but me. That didn't stop me from praying that Drake would magically turn up next to me, giving me a chance to explain myself.

Dragging my hand through my hair, I walked back into the library for a moment. Before I went rushing off to Drake, high off of emotions, I had to calm down and think about what I was going to say to him. How could I explain Alexander to Drake in a way that would make him see that they were not the same and that I was not using him to hold onto my first love. How could I make Drake see how much I loved him when I knew his heart was crumbling in his chest, just as Alexander's statue had crumbled?

Very simply, I wasn't sure what to tell Drake, but as I stared across the library, looking at the broken statue laying pathetically in the center of the room, I realized that I didn't have time to waste. Looking at that rubble didn't make me see Alexander, but Drake. I saw the image of a _beautiful, chocolate haired boy on his knees, his face in his hands as tears streamed down his face. He was young and many people, including Tommy and Cassidy, knelt down next to him, trying to sooth his shaking frame._

_The boy was heartbroken, it was very easy to see it. No one could calm him to help him. Every time somebody tried, his crying and trembling only intensified and he began pushing them away, some quite violently. He was in heartache and he couldn't handle it. He shouldn't have had to handle heartache. He was too precious…_

I had done that to him.

If I was just honest with him from the beginning. If I hadn't hidden one extremely important detail of my life from him, this could have been avoided. I _needed_ to fix what I had broken, not just for myself but for Drake. That boy had completely given himself and me and I feared for the worst. If he thought I didn't love him but I was every to him, would he seek out the most drastic measures?

I wasn't going to give him the time to do _that_ to himself. I had to find him, and I sprinted out of the library, leaving the door wide open. At that moment, I simply didn't care. The only thing that mattered was getting to Drake and making everything right. I needed to show him how much I loved him. I needed him to know that he was not a cover up for Alexander. Honestly, I wanted to know how he found out about Alexander in the first place, but that simply wasn't important right now. What was important was getting to Drake and making him realize how much I loved him.

_How much I needed him._

Sprinting all the way to Drake's room left me winded, but when I knocked on the door, nobody answered. After a minute, I knocked again but there was still no answer. I groaned in frustration and I pushed the door open roughly. No one was inside but I noticed one thing immediately. A painting pressed up against the side of Tommy's bed. It was a beautiful peacock with rich green and blue feathers. Tints and shades went into infinite numbers but they all worked. It was a beautiful depiction of the majestic bird and I slowly walked over to it, taking the canvas into my hands to marvel at it. Drake had signed the bottom right hand corner and new tears started pouring down my cheeks. Had he painted this for me? Surely he did. Who else would it have been for?

My frame was shaking with sobs and it wasn't until the canvas started shaking violently in my grasp that a piece of paper fell off of the back. It had probably been tucked into the wood frame. I bent down, expecting it to be a note, but what I found was more of a poem. It was in neat cursive, Drake's beautiful and artist handwriting. I could tell because it looked exactly like his signature.

As I read the poem, I cried even harder. Every single word was shredding one piece of my heart off and throwing it into the infernos of the underworld. Every word was like a knife through my chest and yet I read it over and over again, like I was hypnotized by it.

_Gave you all I have and you tossed it in the trash, you did. To give me all your love is all I ever asked, 'cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for you. Throw my hand on a blade for you. I'd jump in front of a train for you. You know I'd do anything for you. I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same…_

As my heart broke, I realized I was reading Drake's already broken heart on this page. He truly felt like I wouldn't be there for him. That I never had been, but what hurt the most? _You said you love me, you're a liar, because you never, ever did baby…_ I choked, my own tears tasted on my tongue. _But darling I'd still catch a grenade for you…_

Fuck, what had I done to this boy?

"Adam?" My heart swelled slightly in hopes of being Drake, but when I turned, it was only Tommy. He looked startled at me. Probably because he didn't expect me to be bawling my eyes out in his bedroom. "What on earth is the matter?" he asked, rushing to my side.

"Drake… he found out about Alexander…" I whispered, deciding to skip over the part about Drake destroying the library for now. That didn't matter in the slightest. I shoved the paper into Tommy's hands, now stained with my tears as well as some Drake had left. Tommy read the page, his eyes widening. "Where is he, Tommy?" I asked. "Please tell me you know where he is!" I was begging at this point. I wasn't too proud. In fact, I wasn't proud at all.

Tommy shook his head, his eyes widening in fear. "I have no idea where he is… I haven't seen him at all today but we need to find him…"


	48. You're Not The Only One

**Chapter Forty-Eight: You're not the only one refusing to back down**

**Tommy's POV**

I'd never seen Pharaoh so broken.

I'd seen him angry. I'd seen him cry. I'd seen him completely lose his mind with rage and ecstasy. I'd seen him in just about every emotion, every state of mind he's ever been in. Some phased me more than others, but, in truth, it all depended on the context of what had happened to put him in that state. But when I pushed open mine and Drake's room and saw him shaking with tears as he stared down at a piece of paper, my heart began to break.

"Adam?" My voice was no stronger than a whisper. He looked over at me, looking like hell in a handbasket. His hair was disheveled around his face, his eyes and cheeks were red and wet with tears. He was shaking and whimpering like a lost, kicked puppy. I gasped softly, rushing over to him to try to comfort him as best as I could. "What on Earth is the matter?"

Something, though, in the way he was crying and holding a note in his hands told me that I already knew the answer. Drake. Something had happened between them, and, as my heart clenched and unclenched in my chest, I could only think that that "something" was Alexander. Had Drake found out about Pharaoh's previous lover? And, if so, from who? I certainly hadn't told him, and, as much as I hated to think it, I doubted Pharaoh told him.

"Drake… He found out about Alexander…" Pharaoh whispered, still shaking with tears. So, my suspicion had been correct after all. But how?

Pharaoh sniffed, shoving the paper into my hands. It was stained with tears, fresh and ones that had already dried. Drake's? I frowned at him before reading the words… It was a poem, obviously in Drake's handwriting. From his heart. I couldn't breathe as my eyes scanned back and forth across the words, one line sticking out and stabbing deep with an icy blade into my chest; _you said you loved me, you're a liar 'cause you never, ever did, baby…_

Pharaoh's hands gripped my arms as he shook me, begging— _pleading_— me, "Where is he, Tommy? _Please_, tell me you know where he is!" I stared up at him for a long moment, unable to speak. Unable to breathe. I'd never seen him so utterly desperate over someone before. I probably would've said differently had I known him like this when Alexander was still alive, but I didn't then. And all I could do now was shake my head slightly, my eyes wide with fear.

"I have no idea where he is… I haven't seen him at all today, but we need to find him…" My voice trailed off. The hope in Pharaoh's eyes vanished and he trembled, dropping his head onto my shoulder. I set the poem down onto my bed, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I could without hurting him. He wouldn't stop crying, wouldn't stop shaking.

How did Drake find out, though? And… What had happened when he found out? Did he and Pharaoh talk at all? Or did he just find out, write this poem, and leave? But that couldn't have been the case. Pharaoh wasn't dumb in the slightest, but I doubted he would've been crying so hard if he hadn't seen Drake prior to finding the poem… I sighed softly, running my fingers through Pharaoh's hair as soothingly as I could.

Like Drake's, it'd gotten longer. It barely passed his shoulders, hanging in shaggy, soft waves around his face. I tried to calm him down; I rubbed his back, his shoulders, ran my fingers through his hair. I did everything I could think of, but Pharaoh kept crying into my shoulder. Seeing him so upset was breaking my heart. Knowing that Drake had disappeared was even worse though. Drake may've belonged to Pharaoh, may've been his lover, but I loved him, too.

"Adam… Adam, please… We'll find him. We'll find him…" I whispered into his ear. His sobs began to calm into soft whimpers and sniffs before finally he pulled out of my arms, wiping his tears away. He still looked like hell, but, at least, now he was calming down a little. I reached up, palming his face in my hands gently, rubbing circles into his cheeks gently.

Pharaoh leaned into my touch, bringing his hand up to cover one of mine. He looked heartbroken, but at least he wasn't crying. I hated seeing him cry. He breathed slowly, pulling my hand away from his face before he turned, heading for the door. I followed him quickly, keeping at his side the whole time. I didn't know where he was going, but I knew I needed to stay with him at all costs.

"We're going to see Cassidy. I'm going to tell him what's happened. I'll raise a search for the whole palace." Pharaoh said to me in a hushed tone as we passed several servants. They looked at us, warily, probably because of our walking pace and the fact that Pharaoh had, obviously, been crying. Despite his appearance, I was proud of him. His voice was calm, steady. He was probably trying to hold back more tears, though.

"What if he's not here, Adam?" I was afraid to say the words, but I had to mention the prospect that, maybe, Drake wasn't in the palace anymore. Pharaoh's step faltered and he slowed for only the briefest of paces before picking it back up. He actually began to walk a little faster. But I could see it in his face that he hated the idea that Drake wasn't here. I could see it in his eyes…

"I-if he's not, I'll put Cassidy in charge. We'll go out and find him ourselves." Pharaoh's tone was strong, but his voice was quivering slightly. I glanced up at him, seeing the shine of tears in his eyes as we turned a corner, walking down a long, wide corridor towards Cassidy's room. I bit down on my lip, regretting voicing my thoughts. But I had to be honest with him. As much as I didn't want to believe that Drake could've run away, it was all together possible…

The rest of the walk was silent up to the point of Pharaoh knocking on Cassidy's door. My heart was pounding in my chest as I thought about everything that had happened… Drake had found out about Alexander and, potentially, run away… What if we never found him? What if he did something drastic because he believed that Pharaoh didn't care about him like he always thought? I shuddered at the idea of Drake doing something to himself, but… It was there, pressing into my mind…

Cassidy's door opened, and the adviser stood there, at first looking calm, but when he saw Pharaoh's face, that calm turned to bewilderment and concern. He stepped out of his room, reaching up and touching Pharaoh's face tenderly. As if brushing his fingers against the King's skin was enough to see into his thoughts and know.

"Adam?" He whispered delicately, staring wide eyed at Pharaoh. His shoulders trembled and he bowed his head slightly before speaking.

"Drake' gone. We don't know where he's at…" Cassidy's eyes widened and he looked over Pharaoh's shoulder to look at me. I nodded once, keeping silent. His arms went around Pharaoh's shoulders and he pulled the taller man close to him, comforting him gently.

"Have you searched the palace?" He asked, his voice gentle, calm and, even, reassuring. Unfortunately, I shook my head, and Cassidy glanced in my direction with a concerned frown on his face.

"He wanted to come to you first. We were going to, though…" I told him. Cassidy nodded once, pulling away from Pharaoh enough to look him in the eye, but staying close enough to hold onto him.

"We're going to find him, Adam… We will… It's going to be alright," Cassidy whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Pharaoh's lips. It wasn't romantic or anything. It was a gesture of kindness and comfort. Pharaoh whimpered softly, pulling away and glancing over his shoulder at me. I rubbed his back, leaning forward and kissing his cheek softly.

The next hour was spent with guards and servants running around, checking every room, every hall. Checking the gardens, the dungeons (though I doubted Drake would even think of going near there since Brad was there). Everywhere they looked, coming back to report to Pharaoh and Cassidy that, despite their efforts, Drake was nowhere to be found inside the palace or on the grounds.

While they searched, Pharaoh admitted that he'd found Drake tearing the library apart, smashing Alexander's statue in a great fit of rage. He told us that he tried talking to Drake, tried explaining to him, but that Drake told him he didn't want to hear any of it. He said Drake ran, and that was the last he saw of him before finding the poem and the painting.

Cassidy frowned at the mention of the poem, and Pharaoh recited the words that Drake had scrawled onto the paper, reducing the King to trembling, soft sobs. I held onto him, refusing to let go until he stopped crying. But, it seemed, with ever guard and servant that shook their heads sadly, he only cried harder and harder. I thanked those that came to us bearing the news, and I told them to look when they could, just in case. I may've only been a pleasure servant, but I was close to Pharaoh, and in a case like this, I had authority over them.

When the last few guards and servants came up, bearing the news that Drake wasn't in the palace, Pharaoh merely dropped his head, dismissing them quietly. I bit down on my lip, forcing back tears as I looked over to Pharaoh. He was trembling gently, whimpering with newfound tears. I glanced to Cassidy, seeing the adviser wearing a mask of empathy. I sighed softly, reaching over to Pharaoh and running my fingers through his hair, gently pulling his head up so I could look him in the eye.

"We're going to find him, Adam. Believe me, please." I begged gently. Pharaoh only shook, tears spilling down his face as he looked away from me. He shook his head, forcing my hand away as he leaned against the wall of Cassidy's room. After calling the search, we'd moved in here to keep out of the way of those rushing back and forth. Pharaoh slid down, sitting with his knees propped up and his arms resting on them. He bent his head forward to rest it on his arms.

"Adam?" I mumbled and he just whimpered again.

"What have I done, Tommy?" He muttered quietly. I could barely hear him. I knelt down in front of him, running my fingers through his hair again as Cassidy left the room to go talk with another guard, or something.

"You made a mistake, Adam. It's only human—" I tried to console him, but my words only made him shake more. He lifted his head, tear filled eyes staring into my soul as he whispered.

"He's _gone_, Tommy… What if he doesn't come back? What if we can't find him? He left here believing I don't love him. Believing that I've been using him to hold onto Alexander…" I bit down on my lip, swallowing my comments of how that used to be how he saw Drake. Pharaoh closed his eyes, more tears falling as he shook his head, "I've made a terrible mistake in not telling him. And now… Now I may never get the chance…"

My throat clenched shut for a moment and my heart throbbed in my chest. I hated seeing him so broken and defeated, but… He brought this upon himself. He didn't tell Drake the statue's meaning. He didn't tell Drake that his dead lover was a lot like him. I kept running my fingers through Pharaoh's hair, trying in vain to calm him down. But… I was so sick of him feeling sorry for himself when all he had to do was act…

I ripped my hand from his hair, causing him to look up at me for a moment. I stood to my feet, towering over Pharaoh with my hands on my hips, "Get up, Adam." I hissed at him. He frowned, his eyes wide and still filling and emptying with tears. But he didn't move.

I bent down, curling my fingers around Pharaoh's wrist and pulling him as hard as I could to his feet. He yelped as I tugged on his wrist, but he stood, falling back and leaning against the wall as I got up in his face. I may've only been a pleasure servant, but when the time called, I was not afraid to fight back and get into the Pharaoh of all Egypt's face like this.

"Stop feeling so fucking sorry, Adam. What happened has happened, and, right now, we've got a young boy wandering through the city. If you love him so damn much, stop crying and pack yourself some food and water and go _look for him_!" I shouted. Pharaoh's eyes wavered back and forth between mine, but he looked to shocked to speak.

"I know, Adam, I know you care about him. I _know_ you don't see Alexander in him. I can see it in your eyes. But right now? Right now you look pathetic! Get up off your ass and start thinking about what you're going to say to him when you find him. Start thinking about the apology you're going to have to make, and for fuck's sake, if you do this to him again, I will not hesitate to maim you, and that _is_, in fact, a _threat_, Adam!" My heart was racing in my chest and I really just wanted to beat him, but I didn't. Sure, he'd been really stupid, but, more often than not, he was a smart man. He knew how to make decisions. Just not when it came to love.

"He's right, Adam," Cassidy muttered, standing in the doorway of his room. "Find him. Don't wait for him to come back." Pharaoh looked over to the adviser, staring him down for a moment before looking back to me. I was still glaring up at him, but at least I was beginning to calm down. I really had no place to strike Pharaoh, but, Ra, I wanted to…

"B-but, what if—" he began to say. Sure. I had no place. But that didn't mean it was going to stop me. Now, was I going to hit him? No. But I would make my point with something else.

I reached up, my hand curling around his jaw, my fingers digging into the skin of his face as I brought his attention forward, staring him dead in the eyes, "No _but's_, Adam. Either you come with me to find him, or I'm going _alone_. And, I promise you, if I find him and you're _not_ with me, he's _really_ going to think you don't give a shit for him. And I know you, Adam, you're not like that. And you're not one to let go so easily," I hissed, letting go of his face and gently pushing him back. He stumbled into the wall, staring at me with wide eyes for the longest moment before closing them.

I thought he was going to stay like that. I thought he was going to remain a silent, crying, pathetic excuse for a King. But he didn't. His eyes snapped open and they were filled with a kind of determined fire that forced a smile to stretch across my lips.

"Alright," he said. "Let's go."


	49. I Just Believe In The Enemy

**Chapter Forty-Nine: I Just Believe In the Enemy…  
Drake's POV**

I wanted to go home.

Where home was, I wasn't entirely sure. For the past three to four months, my home had been the palace. More specifically, it had been with Pharaoh as his lover, but clearly that wasn't the case anymore. I wasn't his lover, I was a copy of his original lover. Alexander, the boy that Adam was really in love with. I was just a skin for Adam to put Alexander's ghost into. A shell for a man who was dead…

So that left me with going back to my family. My mother and my little siblings. That was my second home, but I had no idea how to get there from the palace. The day Adam's guards had taken me from them, the route to the palace was so confusing, I couldn't remember it even if I tried. And since I was brought to the palace, the furthest I had been from it was the bizarre, which was less than a half mile away. I didn't know my way around the city at all. I would probably get myself hopelessly lost if I tried to go back to my family.

Not to mention, Adam had a couple of guards staying with them to make sure they were safe. Ever since Anna died, they had been protecting my family until we found who murdered my little girl…If they found out I had run away, they would contact Adam immediately and I would have no hopes of getting away from him…

Part of me didn't want to be away from him. _I loved him._ But, at the same time, I realized that he did not love me the way he claimed to. If I remained at the palace with him, he would slowly strip me of everything that made me Drake and he would mold me into everything Alexander had been. He didn't see me, even though he should have. He would never see me. Perhaps Brad had been right all along. I only wished Brad would have told me sooner…

_What the fuck are you saying, Drake? Are you even listening to yourself? That's pathetic and you know it!_ Maybe Brad wasn't right at all… Maybe he had made everything up or he exaggerated it greatly. Was I a fool to listen to him in the first place? Probably. Then should I go back to the palace? I wanted to, but I didn't. I kept walking away from the massive building, glancing back at it every now and again. Before I had gotten too far away, I could see dozens of people rushing back and forth between all of the windows. I wondered what was going on. Perhaps Adam had already discovered I was gone and he had people out looking for me. If that was the case, I had to keep moving before they started looking outside of the palace.

I couldn't go back… Not to a place that held nothing for me. There was no love in that place. Not for me. It only held the ghost of Alexander's memory. That was all Adam would ever care about…

My hips burned as I walked through the market place. It was deserted due to the lateness of the hour. No merchants sat in their little stands trying to sell to anyone who walked by, nor where there any customers to be seen. There was absolutely no one. That was good news for me, actually. No one would be able to see me from the palace thanks to the cover of all the stands, and no one would be able to recognize me out here. All I had to do was get a decent distant away from the palace before people came out to look for me.

If they came out to look for me.

Tears stung my eyes and with every step I took, my heart cracked a little more. I painted a moving picture behind my eyelids. Alexander's statue reigning down around me but the statue was slowly turning a crimson color, morphing its way from a peacock, to my heart. Just as that statue had crumbled, my heart was crumbling. Every step away from the palace hurt, but the one time I turned around to go back, ever step towards the palace, and towards Adam, hurt ten fold.

By the time I reached the back side of the abandoned market place, I could hardly even see in front of me. It was extremely dark, yes, but I couldn't see because of the tears blurring everything in my line of sight. I wanted to stop sobbing and be strong, but I couldn't. Adam had ripped my heart out of my chest and given it to Alexander, as if that would bring the dead beauty back to life, killing me in the vain process.

I wanted to scream and shout instead of cry, but I couldn't even bring myself to do that. I was too afraid of drawing attention to myself. I couldn't go back… I just couldn't live with a man who didn't love me after he swore up and down that he did. I gave him _everything_ and he just threw it away like it meant nothing. Maybe I was just a poor farm boy but I had feelings! My heart did matter… And just because he was the Pharaoh of all Egypt did _not_ give him the right to place some sick, fucked up game with people's emotions. He was supposed to be the good guy, not another Brad!

_That was a little bit on the harsh side, don't you think, Drake?_ No, I don't think so… He might even be worse than Brad, in his own way. At least Bradley didn't make people believe that they were the most important thing in the world just to show them that what they really loved about you was the face of a dead person. Brad showed his true colors from the beginning. Adam? Adam lied and hid them until someone else exposed him…

The Egyptian heat was starting to die, and very quickly, just like my heart. Chills washed over me in the inky blackness of the night. I was shivering, wishing for some clothing that covered up more than what I was wearing. As a pleasure servants, most of my clothing consisted of shorts, and not just any shorts, but shorts that only covered about half of my thighs, and I was freezing. Egypt may have been blistering hot in the day time, with temperatures of one-hundred thirty degrees, but at night, it was bitterly cold without some sort of shelter.

I would need to find a place to stay for the night and, if possible, find some clothing that would hide more of my body. Not just for warmth at night, but for cover during the day so it wouldn't be so easy for people to recognize me. I had a little but of money stashed in my bag left over from several shopping trips, but it wouldn't be enough to pay for somewhere to stay, clothing and food. I had to be smart about what I used the money on and I had to barter for the rest of the things I needed.

Tonight, a room was definitely in order, however. I was too scarcely clad to be walking around in such cold weather. I would get sick in no time if I tried to stay out all night. In the morning, I could find some sort of clothing and then a place to stay at night would not be nearly the necessity it was tonight.

I glanced back at the palace, realizing that it was extremely hard to make out now. I wondered just how long I had been walking, lost in my own thoughts and my own grief. I had to be at least three miles away, if not more than that. I was in the richer parts of the city, I realized. This was the area that aristocrats lived and tourists came to visit. There were many hotels throughout this part of the city because it was such a big money pool, considering all the people that came to visit Egypt. This was the nicer part of the city but in easy distance of the pyramids and the bizarre.

There was absolutely no way I had enough money to stay in one of these hotels, but I knew I needed to find somewhere to sleep tonight. It was too cold for me to be out in such a skimpy amount of clothing. I clenched my bag tightly to my chest as I walked to the closest hotel, entering the lobby. What I was about to do did not please me in the least, but I didn't really see any other option for myself. I needed to stay warm tonight so I didn't drop from fever…

Though part of me wished to die… _No Drake, do not start thinking like that…_

The lobby of the hotel was made from the same stones used throughout the palace. There were many hieroglyphs painted onto the surface of the walls. Some of them were talking about hospitality, I realized, but I didn't stare at them for too long. I was just wasting time.

"Is there something I can help you with?" a man said from behind me. I turned to the wall adjacent from the entry wall to see a young man with thick, blond hair and tanned skin sitting behind a stone desk. There was a wall of old fashioned keys behind him, about half of the hooks actually empty of their keys. Good, there were still rooms left…

"Well, actually… I need a room…" I whispered, walking over to the desk to get a better look at the man. He was, if I had to guess, about the same age as Tommy. He was lean, with a similar build to Cassidy but a few inches taller, I would have assumed, if he was standing. He had pale green eyes and a soft, comforting smile. Alright, perfect, he seemed to be a nice guy. Easily manipulated…

_Fuck Drake, what the hell has happened to you?_ I hated feeling like I was using someone, but if Adam hadn't repeatedly manipulated me, I wouldn't even be here! "Well, we've got a bunch vacant. What kind would you like?" he asked me. I frowned, wondering how best to go about this.

"I… just need a place to sleep. It doesn't have to be fancy or anything, just somewhere to get out of the cold, but I'm terribly afraid that I have very little money…" I whispered, putting on a mask of pure pathetic-ness.

The man bit his lip, looking into my eyes before looking away. "I really can't give you a room unless you pay for it… The cheapest room we have is about-" I cut in, making myself seem even more pathetic, if that were possible.

"Please… my daddy sold me to this man and he…" I bit my lip, hating myself with every single word. If it was true, I wouldn't have felt bad about it at all, but since it was all one big, fat lie, I felt horrible. "He hurts me and I just… I can't stay with him anymore. I know he's… out looking for me right now and if he finds me," a tear rolled down my cheek as Adam's face painted itself into my mind. I reached out, putting a gentle hand over the older man's. "Please don't make me go back out there… I'll do anything I have to…" I really hoped he didn't take me up on that offer because I was really fucking tired of spreading my legs for people. To spread my legs for someone just to get what I wanted? Well that made me feel even worse. I felt… dirty, like I truly was a whore…

His green eyes filled with sympathy and he glanced towards the entrance of the hotel. "I…" He bit his lip, looking back into my eyes. Tears were hanging at the rims of my bright blue eyes. His stared at me for a while before looking down at my hand holding his. I gently started drawing gentle circles into his hand, grasping it tightly in my hand.

"Please… just tell me what you want and I'll do it…" I whispered. I felt like I needed to bathe, but I didn't let up. "Please…" I pleaded. He sighed, squeezing my hand gently.

"I'll give you a room. You don't have to do anything for me…" he whispered. Thank Ra… "I don't want to see anything bad happen to such a beautiful young man such as yourself." He turned, taking a key from the middle of the wall. "I would never dream of taking advantage of someone so in need…"

He stood up, walking around the front of the desk to stand beside me. My suspicions on his height were completely spot on. "Thank you… You are a… very honorable man," I whispered. He smiled, blushing lightly. The man was attractive, but not drop dead gorgeous. People who were more attractive than him probably didn't give him the time of day. Not that I was conceited or anything. It just became common knowledge to me, considering I was always turning heads back at the palace. I had even turned the Pharaoh's head…

"Let me take you to your room," he offered, holding out his hand to me. I took it gratefully and let him lead me up to the third floor of the building. The stone used in the lobby, as well as the hieroglyphs remained throughout the space. He lead me down to the last door of the wall and he unlocked it for me. "Please do not tell anyone I let you stay here. I could…. Get in a lot of trouble for it…" he whispered, his eyes pleading with mine.

I nodded, smiling softly. "I won't tell a soul, I promise," I said, leaning up on my toes to press a kiss to his cheek. His blush deepened and it was strange to have this sort of… power over someone. It felt wrong, but I was desperate. He pushed the door open and handed me the key.

"I hope this will suit your needs," he whispered and turned to walk back down the hall. "Good night," he added and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Night…" I whispered. I watched as he disappeared down the hall. I felt bad for using him but at least he was kind. An honorable man… He didn't use me when I offered my services to him. Anyone else would have and I had to admire him for that. He was so kind and I felt like, after everything I had been through, that he was exactly the kind of person I needed to meet to give me some sort of hope. Some will to keep moving forward…

Sighing, I walked into the room. It was small but extremely cozy. A rather nice, large bed sat in the center of the east wall. Across from the bed were a couple of windows that had a view of the market and the palace in the distance. Off to the north the pyramids could be seen. Over all, it was a beautiful view, but I pulled the curtains shut almost immediately. I didn't want to look at my old home any more than I actually had to… I closed the door that lead to the hall, locking it before I tossed my bad and my key onto the bed. I needed to bathe. I felt disgusting for what I had just done. For the entire day, actually…

Being with Brad for no more than ten minutes, for listening to everything he said to me. Running through the halls of the palace and shoving so many people out of my way before I tripped and scrapped my knees up. They were still burning from that and I knew I needed to get the scraps cleaned out as well. All the more reason to take a bath. But what made me feel the most filthy, even more than destroying that statue, was letting Adam ever touch me. I should have know that he would never care about me the way he claimed to. I should have known from day one that he was trouble…

He was a snake. Beautiful and fluid in motion, but cunning and backstabbing. He used me for his own selfish reasons and, in the process, he made me fall in love with him. He made me care about him more than anyone else in the world. More than my mother, more than my little siblings, more than Tommy… More than Anna… I gave him everything I had to offer and he just took it from me. _He_ took advantage of me like the man in the lobby refused to. Adam was dishonorable. He was horrible… I hated him.

But that wasn't true either. I didn't hate Adam in the slightest, although I wished to. I would always love Adam, I realized. I could never make my heart stop loving him. He didn't deserve my love, but he still owned it. I had never been in love before he brought me to his palace, and now I wished dearly that I still had not fallen in love. I wished he sent me to work on the pyramids. I wished I was still a virgin… But I wasn't. Not anymore. He stole that from me and, in the process, he turned me into _his whore!_

Brad had been right the entire time. Ever since his abuse started. I was nothing more than a whore with a pretty face. I spread my legs so easily for the Pharaoh and even for Tommy. Perhaps it would have been wiser of me to open them for Brad. Perhaps his abuse would not have been so horrible if I realized then that I was a whore… Look at what I did to that man in the lobby! I acted like a whore to get what I needed from him. If I _acted_ like one, then I _was_ one…

I turned the water on, letting the tub fill up as I stripped. Tears were spilling down my cheeks again. I wondered if they would _ever_ stop. As I slipped into the tub, I momentarily thought about pushing myself under and staying there until I was no longer able to move, but if I killed myself, I would just go to the Afterlife, where Alexander was. I did not want that… I never wanted to face that man.

Ra, why was I so pathetic? Why did Adam do this to me?


	50. Is This What You Wanted?

Only five more chapters after this, guys. Then onto the sequel! :D

**

* * *

Chapter Fifty: How could you have come to hate me so? (Is this what you wanted?)**

**Adam's POV**

With the sun dipping beneath the western horizon, I began to question going out tonight. I knew that I had to. I had to find Drake as soon as I could and make it up to him for everything that I'd failed him on. I needed to make things right and tell him that he wasn't a replica of Alexander and that he would _never_ be anything other than himself and my lover. I had to make this right…

But where would he have gotten such an idea? Yes, Alexander and Drake looked alike. They had similar personalities and habits. But Alexander was more of a science and political thinking type of person. Drake was creative, artsy. He made things. Alexander thought of things. They were two completely different people (thank you, Cassidy!). But he didn't know that. He only saw that they were similar, and thus didn't believe in my love for him…

I ran my fingers through my hair, running sweat into my locks. I grimaced softly, wiping at my forehead before drying off the back of my hand on my trousers. I hated the heat, but it was something I had to suffer with to keep serving my people. I sighed softly, looking at the bags of packed food and water that were sitting on Cassidy's bed. Tommy was off talking with other servant boys, getting some laundry done. We would need at least one change of clothes. If we were going to be traveling at night at all, we needed warmer clothes. At the very least, jackets.

Yes, even in Egypt, we have jackets.

I sat down on the edge of Cassidy's bed as the adviser came in. He looked exhausted and worried. I felt the same as much as I didn't want to show it. Why did it have to take hours to get ready? Why did fucking laundry have to take forever? Cassidy sat down beside me, glancing over in my direction before speaking gently, "It's getting late, Adam… Are you sure you want to go tonight?" He asked.

I sighed again, dragging my fingers through my hair again, "I have to, Cass… I can't chance him getting farther away if we leave tomorrow. As it is I don't even know where to begin looking… He could've gone west, east, south, north… Northwest, southwest, northeast… The options are endless, Cass…" I looked over at him, feeling defeated and weak. I needed my boy… I needed him in my arms and in my life and he was gone because he didn't believe that… I dropped my head into my hands, so sick of crying, but I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

"So take one direction. You and Tommy go one way, send guards out in the other directions. He will be found, Adam, don't worry…" I snapped my head up, feeling my heart cracking.

"_I _want to be the one to find him, though. I don't want _guards_ to find him, _I want to_…" I hissed. I wasn't angry in the least. I was distraught. Depressed and desperate to have Drake back. He'd only been gone for a few hours, but those few hours were killing me. If he wasn't found, how could I survive days? Weeks? Years? I shivered, sitting up a little straighter. I wanted to sleep. But I knew I would never sleep until I had him back…

There was a knock at the door and Cassidy and I looked over. A young guard with a boyish face and kind, green eyes was standing there, fidgeting with his hands. He looked nervous, "M-my Pharaoh? A quick word, please?" He requested. I nodded once, motioning for him to enter the room.

He stepped in, bowing once, "M-my Pharaoh, I thought I should inform you… Earlier today, while I was working my shift of the dungeons.. Your love came, requesting to see Bradley, My Pharaoh." My heart cracked in my chest as the mention of Drake being my love, but I tried my best not to show it. I blinked once, staring hard at him. My brain just couldn't process what he'd said, though, and I blinked again, shaking my head.

"Repeat that, son?" I said. He swallowed, looking away from me for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Your love," another crack, and I forced myself to breathe, "the brunette— Drake?— came, requesting to see your adviser, Bradley. I thought I should inform you of that—" he began to finish, but I shot from my seat on the edge of the bed. He was a well built and tall boy, but I was taller, more muscular, and a hell of a lot more powerful than he was.

"You're just telling me this _now?_" I seethed. I didn't want to be angry, but he'd only just now given me information that would've been useful several hours ago. The boy seemed to shrink even lower, staring up at me in fear. He probably thought I was going to strike him down or send him out to work on the pyramids. I didn't blame him, to be honest. If I was in his position, I'd be fearful, too.

"I-I apologize, My Pharaoh…" He whispered. I inhaled slowly, swallowing the pit of rage that was lodged in my throat. My hands clenched into fists at my sides, but I kept them there, forcing the anger back into a tight ball in the bottom of my stomach before I opened my eyes. I took another breath, unclenching my hands.

"Do not apologize, son. I thank you for telling me. Please go back to your duties." I told him as calmly and quietly as possible. His eyes were wide, probably in shock that I _didn't_ hit him at all, and that I'd spoken so calmly to him. He nodded his head, bowing once in respect before turning and rushing out of the room to follow my orders. I heard Cassidy stand from the bed, his footsteps soft as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Adam?" He whispered delicately. My hands were shaking at my sides; I closed my eyes, trying to breathe normally as I thought about all the things that could have been said between Brad and Drake. All the lies that could've been told. All the deceit… Maybe that's why Drake had been so enraged that he tore the library apart, destroyed Alexander's statue and spat such hateful words to me. Maybe Brad had told him something that was exaggerated or untrue.

Or maybe he told Drake the honest truth… Fuck.

"I'm going to kill him," I growled, my eyes snapping open as I pulled out of Cassidy's grasp on my shoulder and storming out of the room. My sandals slapped the stone and I felt rage and adrenaline pumping through my body like a drug. My pace went from a walk to a jog all the way to another dead sprint. Anyone who saw me coming immediately flocked to the walls, clinging to them as I shot passed.

I must've been quite the sight. Full of rage and hurt and running as fast and as hard as I could towards the dungeons. The closer I got, the thinner the groups of people became. There was almost no one down here, and, for that, I was thankful. I didn't want to chance hurting someone or someone trying to stop me. Not that they would even try. Besides, I doubted I would even hear them.

I skidded to a stop long enough to rip the door leading down to the dungeons open before I took off again, flying down the small flights of stairs and skidding around corners. My heart was pounding in my chest the farther down that I went. I passed prisoner after prisoner, all of whom were either silent as I flew or were asleep. Those who were awake stared. The only sound was that of my feet hitting the stones and my breath as I panted lightly.

I slowed my pace to a walk to catch my breath, but my heart wouldn't calm down. I walked down the last, small flight of stairs before turning a corner, charging down the small, narrow hallway to Bradley's door. There was a guard, stationed there. His eyes were dark in the dim lighting. I could tell he was young, but he was serious about his work. I waved him off and he reached across, pulling open the door without a word.

I slid into Brad's room, staring hard as his sleeping figure. I growled, crossing to the glass wall. My hands curled into a fist and I slammed it against the surface. The glass was too thick to crack but the sound was deafening. Brad jolted, turning on his cot to face me. His eyes went wide, his skin paled as he sat up slowly. His face was blank for the longest moment, like he wasn't sure if he should show me respect or sneer at me for hurting my boy.

"What did you tell him?" I snarled, keeping my voice low, dark and cold. He blinked once, a small smirk toying at his lips.

"Whatever do you mean, My Pharaoh?" I growled, punching the glass again. It hurt like hell, but I showed no pain in my face or my eyes.

"_No more fucking games, Bradley!_" I shouted at him through the glass. The play in his eyes died out and was replaced with shock and fear. I dropped my hand from the glass, uncaring of the bruising that was already beginning to form there as I crossed to the glass door, turning the knob and shoving it open so hard against the stone it cracked, on the verge of shattering. I didn't care though. I wanted to tear him limb from limb…

Brad stumbled off of his cot, curling up in the corner of his cell as much as possible as I stalked towards him. He cowered before me, his eyes wide as he muttered, "M-my Pharaoh, please, think reasonably…" My hand lashed out and I backhanded him across the face. Brad yelped, falling to the floor with one hand on his face. He should've been used to this by now, no? He's only been the fuck toy of ever convict in this fucking place.

"What. Did. You. Tell. Him?" I growled at him, kneeling down and grabbing him by his hair. Brad cried out softly, his hand leaving his face as he clawed at my fist. But I refused to let go of his hair. I was seeing red painting itself over his skin and the thought of making him bleed and staining his skin with his own blood appealed to me more than it should have.

Brad stifled his whimpers, staring up at me with tears in his eyes. Still, though, he did not speak. I snarled, my hand tightening in his hair as I pulled him to his feet. He howled before I slammed his head into the glass wall. His head hit hard enough that he cried out, but not hard enough to knock him out, either. Too damn bad. He would've been better off if he had blacked out.

"_TELL ME!_" I shouted in his ear, turning him and sending him flying into the cracked glass door. The need to break him and kill him was flowing so fluid and strong in my veins that, in the back of my mind, I was growing scared of myself. Brad stumbled, his arms reaching out to keep him from hitting head-long into the glass. The impact between his body and the stone wall forced the glass to shatter, and I could see pieces digging in and cutting his skin as he fell with the shards to the floor.

Brad whimpered, shaking in the pile of glass as he turned his head, looking up at me. I stepped forward, my frame trembling with rage and he raised a bleeding hand to stop me, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you, I'll… I'll talk…" He said, his voice weak with defeat.

I stood, towering over him as he dropped his hand. He was gasping with pain, his eyes wary of my every move. He'd never been more afraid of me. Ra, he'd never been afraid of me ever until now. But he had every reason and right to be afraid. For how I was feeling, I would have no remorse killing him myself. But why take away the satisfaction of his death to others who wanted to see him suffer?

"I… I told him that he looked like Alexander… That you didn't care about him because all you saw was your dead lover…" His voice was barely above a whisper. I howled, reaching down and grabbing him by his shirt, lifting him to his feet only to throw him across the room. He tumbled like a rag doll to the floor, rolling over and bumping into the wall. I bent down to the floor, grabbing a thick shard of glass before making my way over to Brad.

His eyes widened further and he tried curling into the wall to get away from me, "Adam… Adam, please! Think about this… Don't do this…" He begged. I reared back and kicked him in the gut as hard as I could. He coughed, doubling over as I knelt down, grabbing him by the throat. He choked, gasping and clawing his nailless fingers into my arms. It did nothing. I got close to his face, close enough that I swore I could smell the scents of those who'd touched him as he touched Drake.

"Killing you would only bring you mercy, Brad. Instead… I pray to Osiris that he finds it within himself to send you where you belong. I hope that every damned and guilty soul destroyed by that of Ammut in the Underworld claims you for their own in the same way you tried claiming Drake; cold, unfeeling, painful, and merciless." I hissed, digging the edge of the shard into his chest. It wasn't deep enough to kill him. Barely more than a scratch. Brad gasped, crying out.

"I hope that Anubis leaves you in the waters, left behind on your voyage," I seethed, carving out hieroglyphics in his skin. I didn't have to look. The word I wanted was burned in the eye of my mind. "I hope that you suffer for all of eternity because no God should show you mercy," I dug a little deeper into his skin, pulling a strangled scream from this throat. I tightened my grip, forcing him to choke it back. His skin was turning pale I was squeezing so hard.

"I hope you burn, Bradley. You vicious, malevolent traitor…" I growled, spitting on his face as I slashed an underline beneath the hieroglyphics that spelled my last word; _traitor_. Now, when his body began its decent into the deepest places of the Underworld, all those other damned souls will see just how much he failed in this life.

I pulled him forward, slamming him back into the wall before letting go of his throat. He gasped, coughing for air as he collapsed on the ground, pressing one palm to his chest to stop the bleeding and another tenderly at his throat. I dropped the bloodied shard to the ground, turning and leaving the cell. There was no remorse for what I'd done. The only thing left burning in me was the need to find Drake and tell him how sorry I was…


	51. Without You

**Chapter Fifty-One: Without You, the Hand Gropes, the Ear Hears, the Pulse Beats  
Tommy's POV**

I returned to Cassidy's room with two shoulder bags slung over my left shoulder. One was filled with warmer clothing for me and the other for Adam. We had everything we needed to leave except for one thing. Adam wasn't in Cassidy's room. The adviser was sitting on the bed, looking rather distraught and I couldn't fight the frown that pulled at my lips.

"Where's Adam?" I asked, setting the clothing down with the food we were taking. Compared to what we normally ate in a meal, we were packing lightly, but it would still be a lot to carry if we were out for multiple days. I had no doubt that we would be out for a while, searching. Drake was a smart kid and, as much as I hated to say this about him, he was extremely attractive. It wouldn't be hard for him to convince someone to hide him or, potentially get a ride out of the city. Or worse… out of Egypt herself.

I wouldn't voice those thoughts to Adam. I honestly couldn't image what his reaction would be to thinking Drake might be whoring himself out to get what he wanted. I hated to think Drake would do that, but if he truly lost his will from learning about Alexander, his self esteem would be non-existent and it was all together possible that he simply didn't care about his image anymore. It wouldn't have mattered to him if he flirted and spread his legs for every guy who was willing to give him a meal and a place to sleep…

Adam would be devastated if he thought Drake was really offering himself to anyone. He would be heartbroken by that and the fact that with every person Drake gave himself to, Drake would be getting further and further away from him. What if he really did leave Egypt? My heart cracked at the thought of never seeing Drake again. I loved him too much to not have him in my life, but Adam? If he lost another love, I firmly believed he would simply fall apart.

"I think he went down to the dungeons, to see Bradley…" Cassidy said, his tone sad and hurt. Adam told me once that Cassidy and Brad were extremely close, lovers even. I couldn't image the betrayal Cassidy felt from what Brad had done to Drake. The man held his heart together well, hardly showing his true feelings about what had happened, but now I could see the pain in his brown eyes.

"Why would he go down there? We have to go! The longer we wait, the further Drake is going to get!" I exclaimed, putting two fingertips to each temple. Damn it, Adam… Couldn't Brad wait? He just… wasn't important anymore. Not right now of all times!

Cassidy sighed, standing from his bed and walking over to the door to shut it. "A young guard came to talk to Adam after you left. The boy told him that Drake had gone down to the dungeons this morning… requesting to see Bradley," he said, doing a very good job to keep his tone level and even. My eyes widened at the news. Drake actually went to see Brad? Why would he do that? Alright, that was actually an extremely stupid question. It wasn't uncommon for rape victims to confront their attackers. Maybe Drake felt that, if he didn't confront Brad before his execution, that he would live with that regret forever? I was clearly missing a lot of details but just to think that Drake was alone with Brad for even five minutes gave me the chills. That must have been where Drake had found out about Alexander…

Ra, the things Brad could have told him!

Suddenly it was very clear as to _why_ Drake would believe Adam was just using him as a cover-up for Adam. Of course, ignoring the part that Adam did used to use Drake for precisely that. "So Adam went to do what exactly? Kill him?" I asked. Waiting one more day for the execution wasn't good enough for Adam now? Well… I couldn't entirely blame Adam for his sudden rage. His lover had run away, not allowing him to explain himself at all, because of Brad. Actually, thinking about what Brad might have convinced Drake of made me want to kill the former adviser myself.

"Well… Who could really blame him?" Cassidy asked softly, wincing as if he was in pain. I knew he was. His heart, like Adam's and like mine, was in a constant agony that he probably never thought he would experience.

"Cassidy…" I started to say, hoping to comfort him some, but I was immediately shut up when Adam came through the door. I glanced up at him, thinking that I've never seen him quite so angry before. He looked like he might punch a hole through the _stone_ wall and not even flinch. Glancing down at his hands, I saw traces of crimson. Blood…

"Holy shit, did you really kill him?" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. The Pharaoh was many things, but a killer? I never thought he would be capable of something like that. Then again, I didn't really think he was capable of hitting someone right in the face, sending them tumbling to the floor, but that happened too. Maybe Adam was more of a violent person when it came to his heart than I ever thought possible… But could he really have killed Brad? I prayed that he didn't. He wasn't a murdered.

His blue eyes glanced over at me, like daggers piercing into my soul. "No, I didn't kill him, but I should have…" he grumbled, ripping his fingers through his hair quickly.

"Then what's the-" I started to say but he already knew what was coming.

"The blood? Just cutting him up like _he_ cut _Drake_ up," Adam hissed, wiping his hands onto his trousers. Apparently, he really didn't give a shit anymore… All that mattered was finding Drake. Alright, at least he wasn't, you know, moping around like a hopeless idiot anymore. "I do not regret it and, once he is executed tomorrow, the Gods will know just where to put him." He turned his Cassidy, his expression softening some. He kissed the adviser's forehead gently before pulling away. "I hate to ask this of you, Cassidy, but I need you to be in charge while I'm away. You're the only person I trust enough to do a good job. I know you won't have a problem with that, but I also need you to…" Adam bit down on his lip, his eyes wavering slightly.

"See to Bradley's execution?" Cassidy said with a very business-like feel. Adam nodded, frowning some. "I'll make sure it's taken care of, Adam. He deserves it… Now please, go and find your boy. He needs you more than you know…" Adam nodded, kissing Cassidy again before he turned back to me and the packed supplied.

"Let's get going. We've already wasted enough time…" he muttered, picking up the bag of food. It was heavier than the bags of clothing, so I kept both of the bags, simply nodding once as we left the room. Adam's expression slowly shifted from rage to anguish. I knew the questions buzzing around in his head. They were echoed in my own… _What if we couldn't find Drake? What if he hurt himself before we could get to him? What if he got hurt on accident or someone besides Brad tried to take advantage of him? What if he got sick because of the cold weather at night?_

What if this and what if that.

What if…

To say the least, it wasn't a very cheery mindset… Very negative with a little bit of positive. But we both knew we wouldn't stop looking until we found Drake. What state Drake was in when we found him was a… completely different concept all together. He could be anywhere from perfectly fine, to sick and hurt or even working out of some whore house to make a living. The possibilities were endless and I tried to tell myself that he would be _fine_ until we found him.

The city was dead silent. I couldn't see one person out. Who could blame them, honestly? It was freezing at this time of night. The market was completely deserted. The whole city seemed to be frozen, as if Adam and I were the only things that could move freely in a snapshot. It was creepy to say the least. Kind of one of those things that makes you feel… like someone is always watching you but whenever you turn around there isn't anybody there.

Further and further from the palace, we only ran into a few people. Most of them appeared to be homeless or something very close to homeless. Regardless, we asked anyone we saw if they had seen a boy with Drake's description. We were desperate and we would take all the help would could get. Most (of the very limited amount of people we even ran into) said they had no idea, but a few people said they remembered his tattoos and his long hair pulled into a lopsided ponytail. Those details were what made Drake stand out in a crowd. His eyes would have too, if it had been daylight out.

Those who did remember him, either by his hair or his tattoos pointed in the same general direction. As it was, only about three people told us they saw him, but they all told us the same thing. He was heading in the opposite direction of the palace and bizarre. If my mapping of the city was correct, and there was a very good chance that it was complete shit because I hadn't left the palace in so long, Drake had wandered into the nicest part of the city. Rich business owners and people related to important officials lived in this section of town. The houses were large and grand, unlike most of the tiny, almost hut-like places that people like Drake and I lived in. This section was also what drew in tourists. Tourists meant hotels.

"What if he went to one of the hotels, Adam?" I asked as we passed some of the first giant houses. I would have been more impressed it, you know, I didn't live in the Pharaoh of Egypt's palace. "I mean… he can't possibly be out in the cold with the clothing we've supplied him?"

Adam sighed, coming to rest for a moment. We'd be searching for hours and, as far as we had gone, we still had the world to search… "We can't just go into every hotel here and ask if someone who looked like Drake checked in or not. I mean… there are over a hundred hotels in this area, maybe more, and we'd have to worry about people leaving once their shift was over. Searching the hotels would probably be a giant waste of time. If… he is in a hotel…" he bit his lip, knowing just as well as I did that Drake had no money to pay for a hotel. "If he's staying at a hotel, he'll have to leave soon. He's determined to get away from the palace… from _me_. He won't stay so close for very long. Not to mention… he can't afford it…" Adam sounded wounded all over again, like he found out that Drake was gone just moments ago instead of hours ago.

"Well… should we stop for the night?" I asked. Eventually we would need to rest. Eventually we would need to bathe and we would need to replenish our strength. We couldn't just keep wandering until we found him. Our bodies weren't physically capable of that, no matter how much we wished we could just keep going.

"I… No, not yet… I want to keep going," he said, sounding unsure and, at the very same time, determined. He wanted to find Drake more than anyone, probably even more than I did and that was saying something. "Surely Drake's gotten further than this…"

"Perhaps he got someone who lives around here to let him stay with them?" I offered cautiously. He glared at me, rage jumping into his eyes for a moment before burning away.

"Drake wouldn't stoop so low…" he said, shaking his head and trying so hard to convince himself of that. We both knew, however, that desperate times called for desperate measures. "Besides, he wouldn't be able to risk someone being close enough to him all the time that they might see the tattoos on his back. They would know that he belonged in the palace. He couldn't risk being recognized that way. The tattoos on his arms weren't distinctly mine like the one on his back is…" Actually, I was extremely impressed. That was a good point.

"How far should we go then, before getting some rest?" I asked and he sighed, shaking his head softly. He was trying to be so strong but it was clear that the chances of finding Drake were very slim. He didn't want to be found and I was sure he could make that happen if he tried hard enough to. We also, really, had no idea where he might have gone at all. We were taking the word of a few homeless people and even a general direction didn't really help us all that much. He could change his direction whenever he felt like it and he could also, potentially hurt himself in a place no one would find him in…

My stomach began to churn at the thought of Drake hurting and or killing himself. If he was desperate enough, I could see him doing it… but I wanted to believe that he wouldn't consider something like suicide. If I ever saw Drake's lifeless corpse, I…

I felt like I was going to be sick…

Suddenly I was so thankful that I didn't have an imagination like Drake did. If I could paint pictures in my head and I painted that one… I would not ever be able to get it out of my head. Just _thinking_ about Drake hurting himself was too much for me to deal with.

"I suppose we should probably just stop for the night… We aren't going to get much more done tonight. We're both exhausted. I can tell by the bags under your eyes. We both need sleep. We'll leave early in the morning…" he mumbled and he pushed to resume walking.

He lead me to the nearest hotel. It was small but beautiful. Where we stayed really didn't matter. All that did matter was resting so we would be at full strength to find Drake tomorrow. I prayed to the Gods that we would be able to find him in a day or two, but something told much that was far too much to ask for. Part of me believed that we would be lucky if it only took us a few weeks to find Drake.

_Above all else, I hoped that when we found him, it wouldn't be too late…_


	52. I'm A Loser In Love

**Chapter Fifty-Two: And I know that it's complicated, but I'm a loser in love…**

**Drake's POV**

It'd been about four days since I left the palace. Each step, each mile farther and farther away left aching, bleeding holes in my heart, but, to be honest, I was relieved when I could no longer, truly, see it behind me in the distance. The first time I'd looked back and found myself unable to see it, I wondered if everything had been a dream. I'd wondered if it had been my overactive imagination that painted the images of nights in Pharaoh's bed and the love and heartache I'd felt.

But then I'd looked down to see the inking on my arms. I could feel the memory of the sting in my hips when the word "lover" was tattooed into my skin, and I knew that it wasn't a dream or some fantasy. It had all been too real. And that realization that I hadn't had some wild dream hurt in ways I thought it wouldn't have. It hurt because it had been real. It hurt because, now, I could never go back to that.

I know it sounded ridiculous, but it was true. After four days, I hadn't run into any trouble with guards or people looking for me. No one saw me and suspected my once-nice clothing and beautifully inked skin. I hated it, but I'd already given up on the idea that Adam was coming for me. I'd given up on the hope that, maybe, what Brad had said had been wrong and that Adam hadn't been using me. I gave up wishing that he'd find me and sweep me into his arms…

I shook my head, holding my bag close to me. I was almost out of money and the only scrap of food left was half a loaf of dried out bread. My water was empty and the streets were thinning out into some shoddy parts behind the rich district. I couldn't be sure how far I'd gone or even if I was in a completely different city. I had to have been, because nothing looked familiar. Nothing looked right to me.

To be honest, if this was another city, I didn't like it. The streets were all dirt and brown grass, whereas my… My old home had paved roads and nice shops. Houses, though small and quaint, were cozy, homely and nice. These houses were falling apart with breaking roofs and glassless windows. I shivered despite the heat bearing into my back and into my hair. It'd gotten so long, not to mention it was greasy as hell at this point. I couldn't completely pull it into a lopsided ponytail anymore without it looking weird. It just went into a regular ponytail— I could even add my bangs.

Sweat rolled down my face, but I didn't bother wiping at it. My skin was covered in dirt. My legs ached from walking so much. My once-polished and nice sandals from the palace were now worn, dirty and looking less than palace-worthy. I sighed softly, hanging my head a little low as I shuffled down the streets of this worn and hopeless-looking city. It made my heart heavy…

Some people just had it so easy… I never realized it before just how simple my life had been with Adam. Sure, things got emotional and crazy, but I didn't have to worry about having a job to pay taxes. I didn't have to worry about taking care of anyone, really, other than myself. That had been different before Adam, but… Looking at this city made me see that these people needed help…

I passed what looked to be a small school. It looked like one building, one room, with cut outs for windows and an open arch as a doorway. There were small children inside with someone who looked to be between my age and Tommy's. She was young with her dark hair pulled up into a bun to keep it off her neck. She looked tired, but she was into what she was doing. I glanced away, licking my chapped lips.

Part of me was screaming at myself to turn around and go back. Go back to the palace. To the place where I belonged. But then Brad's words would wash themselves into my ears. Whispering how I wasn't loved there. I didn't belong there. I never did and never would. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to force back tears. I wanted to go home… I wanted to go to my family; my mother and my siblings. I wanted to weep and mourn with them over Anna. But I couldn't. What if they were still under the protection of the guards? Of Adam? Besides, it was too close to the palace, anyway… I couldn't risk being recognized and dragged back…

Oh, Ra… What if I was found? Would Adam… Would Adam hit me like he hit Tommy? Would he punish me for leaving? I'd seen his anger and rage; the blackness of his eyes and the set of his jaw when he wanted to tear Brad apart after I'd told him what the bastard had done to me. But that rage had never been directed towards me, and I wasn't too keen on experiencing his wrath to that degree…

I swallowed the dry lump of fear from my throat, wincing slightly. I needed water. This heat was beginning to kill me. I'd tried biting my tongue now and then for saliva, but it was like stone in my mouth. Barren. Tasteless and devoid of moisture in the least bit. I coughed softly, shifting my near-empty bag to my other shoulder as I walked through the city. Small, crumbling houses and the occasional farmer working in the dry dirt…

This city was dead. There were people but there was no life in any of them. This… This didn't even feel like a city. It felt like a death sentence more than anything. The roads became more like sand and less like dirt and grass. Trees were thinning out, and I noticed that, probably a mile in the distance, were hills of sands. The desert. How far out was I really from the palace? I couldn't remember it ever being close to the desert. But then again, there were different irrigation systems for different cities… Maybe this place just wasn't so lucky?

My heart clenched in my chest. I missed the palace. I missed Tommy's room. I missed waking up and seeing that mural on his wall. I missed walking through the palace in my free time or spending time with Adam… My heart clenched again and I had to blink back tears. I missed Adam… I missed his smile. I missed his laugh. I missed his eyes, his arms, his lips, his body… The fucking King of Egypt had turned me into his whore, but I missed everything about him…

I didn't want to miss him. I wanted to hate him. I wanted to hate him for hurting me and using me, but… I still missed him like hell. I missed him and I loved him dearly and I hated myself for leaving, but… He used me. He used me to hold onto his selfish desires for some dead lover. I couldn't go back to him if all he saw in me was someone else that just looked like me. I couldn't give him my heart when he was giving his to someone in the Afterlife…

I sighed, my eyes drooping shut lightly before fluttering open again. Exhaustion and dehydration were coursing through me, making me want to drop and just sleep. I wanted to drop into the sea of pillows on Adam's bed, curl up in his arms and sleep and pretend that none of this had ever happened. Or maybe, if I could, I'd turn back time… I'd stop myself from going to see Brad… I would've asked about the statue and its significance. I would've asked questions, I…

I wouldn't have gone to Brad…

My eyes fluttered open a little wider before. What if that was the problem? What if Adam hadn't been using me? What if he truly loved me like he claimed for so long? That everything we shared meant something to him as it did for me and that all the things that Brad had said had just been a lie? My heart shuddered in my chest and I stopped in mid step, staring down at the sandy grounds of this dead, hopeless city.

Had I been a fool in talking to Brad? I thought I'd done the best thing for myself in going to see him for clarification. Had I made a mistake? No, I hadn't… Adam should have told me about Alexander. But would things have been better if I'd heard it from him? Perhaps. Perhaps I would've tried to listen. But I'd been in such a jealous, heartbroken rage that I didn't give him the chance to explain himself.

I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling the tears stinging. It always seemed so honest and real when Adam told me he loved me. Tommy always said you could see it in his eyes when it came to his true emotions— and I saw it there! I saw that love in his eyes! Had I been a fool? Or had Brad been right in that all he saw was Alexander when he saw me?

I heard a gentle cough behind me and I opened my eyes, turning and seeing nothing. I frowned, blinking away my tears before walking forward again, keeping my bag close to me. My throat felt dry and my body was beginning to not want to function at all. I needed water. A lot of it. I needed water and food and a place to fall down and sleep. I needed Adam's arms around me and I needed to hear the story from him…

But what if he only said it to hold onto me? For Alexander?

_Stop it, Drake! Adam loves you. Couldn't you see that in his eyes when he was crying? Couldn't you see the hurt and the pain that was there because you weren't believing in his love? _ I shuddered, curling my arms around my stomach. I wanted to believe that the love was there and it wasn't my imagination. I cared too deeply about him. Loved him too much…

I glanced to my left, seeing a stone ring and a wooden lever system with a bucket and rope; an old fashioned well off to the side. It was a far-fetched hope, but, if it had water, could I be denied? I rushed over to it, curling my hands around the stone edge, leaning over and looking down. Under the sunlight I could see the glint of water, like a teasing drop into paradise. Oh, thank Ra!

I reached up, releasing the latch on the lever and dropping the bucket down, satisfied with the close-sounding splash. Grabbing the lever, I turned it in its circle, pulling the bucket up. Exhaustion and the lack of water in my body made me week, but my thirst was enough determination to keep me turning the lever. My arms were shaking as I pulled it up, holding it with all my force in one hand as I set the latch in place to hold it. I reached over to the bucket, pulling it from its ring and bringing it to my lips.

I had never tasted sweeter water.

I slurped it down as fast as possible, draining a good third of the bucket down my throat and on my chest as it sloshed over the sides before pulling it away from my lips and setting it on the edge of the well. I gasped, breathing hard before bringing the bucket back to my lips, drinking more and more. I'd heard all those things about dehydration. Usually, when out in the heat like this, you're supposed to drink a lot of water before it really sets in. Unfortunately, I hadn't had much access to such. I didn't want it to get worse. Why not get as much as I could now?

"Hey," a gruff of a voice stopped me in mid drink and I lowered the bucket from my face, staring across the rim at a man with stubble and beady, dark eyes. His hair was disheveled around his face, greasy and thick. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and ratty trousers clung to his hips. Worn, aged sandals were strapped to his feet. He was well built and toned, his skin a near light chocolate from the sun. "What do you think you're doing?" He questioned, his voice hard.

I swallowed the water from my mouth, setting the bucket down on the edge of the well. My heart beat was increasing in my chest and I wondered if what I'd drunk had given me enough strength to make a run for it. But I wasn't a convict. I hadn't done anything wrong other than get some much needed and desired water. Was that a bad thing? Or had he recognized me? No, he couldn't have. I was too far from the palace…

"I— I was just getting some water…" I told him quietly, my hands shaking on the bucket. The edge was wide enough that I didn't have to worry about accidentally knocking it into the well to be forever lost.

"You realize that water belongs to this town? It's the only thing we have?" He growled, taking a step towards me. I whimpered softy, taking a set from the well. I hadn't known.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm just passing through and I was in need. I'll go now…" I told him, but he shook his head.

"I can't let you do that… Normally, people just _passing_ through talk to us townsfolk, get our _permission_ before taking our water. People who just take _without_ talking to us… Well," he smirked, "they pay a price…" He sneered. I swallowed the drying lump in my throat, my heart shaking in my chest.

"I— I don't have much, but I have money—" I began to say, but he shook his head, taking another step towards me.

"Money isn't what we want. Usually people pay by doing some of our harder jobs or… Serving in.. _other_ needs.." He suggested, his eyes roving up and down my body. I trembled my eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" I thought if I played it off all naïve, I'd be able to get away from this situation. But the man just smirked, taking another step towards me. I took another step back, my heart pounding fiercely in my chest.

"I'm sure a boy as pretty as you knows _exactly_ what I mean…" He hissed, charging towards me. I gasped, turning and making a run for it. But even with the water, I was exhausted. My feet had blisters from walking and I was overheated and tired. This man had been living here for only Ra knew how long and I didn't have a chance at outrunning him, unless, for whatever reason, he was some kind of a gimp or something… Doubtful though.

I'd barely made it ten steps when his fingers curled into my shirt, pulling me back and throwing me into a wall. I cried out, trying to push off to run, but his hands slammed into my shoulders, pinning me to the blistering stone.

"I don't think so, pretty boy," he hissed, his breath tickling my neck as his eyes bore into mine. Tremors of fear and regret were gushing through my body. I knew what he wanted and the only thing running through my mind was _this wouldn't be happening if I hadn't run away from Adam…_


	53. Your Shadow Lives On Without You

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Out Here In the Desert, Your Shadow Lives On Without You  
Adam's POV**

"How much water do we have left, Tommy?" I asked, groaning quietly. The heat was becoming too much to bare and we'd be searching for Drake for days. We'd gone through all of our food and stopped to buy more, but we were no longer in the city. This place, I knew was not a city. Only the poorest of the poor lived out here and, if we had been searching for anything to purchase, we wouldn't find it here.

"Um… maybe, like, a cup…" Tommy murmured, groaning softly. "Give or take a swallow…"

"Shit…" I muttered, staring down at Tommy. We were both exhausted, that much was obvious. "On the other side of this 'town' is just dessert… If Drake really ventured out there, he's probably…" I choked on a dry lump in my throat. Fuck, we needed water… "He probably wouldn't have made it far before he…" I couldn't even say the word _died_. I refused to believe it. There was absolutely no way Drake was dead. He couldn't be… I would _not_ lose another person I loved to the Afterlife. I've lost too many already! My entire family… _Alexander!_

I would _not_ let the Gods take Drake too.

"Adam…" Tommy whispered, but I could hear the underlying fear in his tone. "Drake wouldn't have wandered out into the desert. He knows he wouldn't survive out there. I kind of doubt he would even come out to this… can it even be called a town?" he asked. We stared at each other for a moment before sighing in unison. "Maybe we should… turn back and start in a different direction. Drake's too smart to go out into the desert by himself with no provisions."

But no one was logical when they were desperate. Look at Tommy and me! We had been wandering through Egypt to find Drake with absolutely no idea where he was going. Hell, Drake probably didn't even know where he was going! He was just going to get away from the palace. _To get away from me._ "But then again, he might just not care what happens to him anymore…" I said miserably. If Drake did go out into the desert, he was dead or he was close to dying.

"Please… Don't say that…" Tommy whimpered next to me. He was as heartbroken over Drake's disappearance as I was and that truly was saying something. "He _didn't_ do anything to himself!" he added forcefully, as if convincing us both of that fact instead of just me. He didn't believe it anymore than I did.

I sighed, looking down at my dried and cracking hands. This heat was literally a killer. My palace life had been so easy… Perhaps I hadn't realized just how troublesome my peoples' lives were. They needed help and, so far, I hadn't been providing that help. I would have to get on that soon, but it had to wait until after I found Drake. If I didn't find Drake, the entire country would suffer because I would have no will to do anything…

"What should we do, Adam? Turn back?" Tommy asked after a moment of an extremely uncomfortable silence.

I shook my head, my greasy hair sticking to my neck. Part of me wanted to just cut it all off so I wasn't quite so hot… "Not yet. Let's do a quick search of this town just to be sure and… walk out towards the start of the desert. If we can't see him from the boarder, let's assume he didn't go out there…" I stopped for a moment, tears stinging my eyes harshly. "If he went out there, he wouldn't have gotten far before just… collapsing…" I still couldn't mention _dying_. I just could not do it.

Tommy nodded, linking his arm with mine. "Alright, let's get looking then. The more time we waste standing here, the further Drake is going to get," he said, trying to sound motivational but he just made me feel more hopeless. Drake was gone already! _If_ we found him, we'd be _lucky_. "Come on," he added, pulling my arm with the full weight of his small frame.

Like a lost puppy, I followed him, knowing very well that I had to keep pushing forward. As long as Drake was out there, alone, I would search for him. I couldn't let him go. I should have just told him about Alexander myself! I should have told the guards on dungeon duty to not let anyone see Bradley. There were a thousand things I should have done that I didn't and now I was regretting those decisions more than I've regretted anything in my entire life.

"Why would people even live all the way out here…?" Tommy muttered and I sighed deeply, closing my eyes in exhaustion for just a moment.

"Because they can't afford to live anywhere else. You and Drake both had money issues at home, but you both had lives that were… possibly, a thousand times better than the poor, unfortunate souls who live here," I said. "A lot of them are probably criminals who couldn't find work once they were released. And, of course, their children. Others just refused to do anything as children, so they never became a professional in anything when they were adults and they didn't have much choice but to live out here or work on the pyramids. Honestly, I would have gone to the pyramids before I would have ever come to this place…"

Tommy shuddered visibly. "That's comforting to know… Let's just hurry up and get through this place. It gives me the creeps…" Tommy muttered quietly so no one who could, potentially, pass by. Hopefully the fact that I was the Pharaoh would be enough authority to keep any unwanted people away from us, but there were no guarantees there, really.

"I agree…" I whispered, biting down on my bottom lip. I never knew lips could be so chapped, but mine felt like there really wasn't much lip left at all. It was my imagination, I was sure, but that didn't stop me from touching my lips to make sure they were actually still there. "We need to find some water before nightfall too… We can't survive on a cup," I mentioned, just to make sure Tommy understood we needed to get back to an actual part of civilization tonight.

"Yeah I know…" he muttered as we passed by a few houses that looked about ready to come down. Across from the houses was a tiny school with one woman who appeared to be the teacher and a few kids. Most of them looked out the window to look at Tommy and I rather than paying attention to whatever the teacher was trying to get them to learn. Like their parents, they probably expected no better than a life in the Hell on Earth. Why would they waste their time learning to divide numbers if they were just going to be tending to half dead crops for the rest of their lives?

I paid them little mind. I felt sorry for them, of course, but my mind was focused on not only finding Drake, but making sure he was alright and that he wasn't dying out in this heat… We turned down another street which lead straight out to multiple sand duns. There was a single well placed right on the edge of the street but I really doubted there was any water in it. How would it not have evaporated?

"Please…" a young man whimpered and, for a moment, I thought it was Tommy.

"Please what?" I asked, glancing over at him but he was looking across the street. Between two building that both looked like the were going to come down at any moment, a large, well built man was pinning a much smaller, more delicate looking boy to the wall. I very quickly realized that Tommy was not the one whimpering, but I couldn't really place the voice. When you were as thirsty as everyone probably was out in this place, your voice just didn't sound right.

The larger man pulled the smaller off the wall and threw him to the ground on the edge of the road, ripping the boy's shirt off in the process. Chocolate locks fell out of the boy's ponytail and purple blotches on his arms and back gleamed harshly against his pale skin in the brightness of the sun.

_Drake…_

For a moment, I couldn't believe I was actually seeing him. Sure, he was covered in dirt. So was I, but he was also still extremely beautiful. I was afraid I was imagining him and if I got to close, he would vanish. But the man moving to undo his own trousers quickly pulled me away from my worries. "Please stop…" Drake muttered again, forcing himself to his knees in attempts to push off the ground and run, but the boy looked tired. Too tired, in fact.

The man simply knelt behind him, grabbing onto his hips. "See, you knew what you were doing the entire time," he sneered, his fingers digging into the hem of Drake's worn shorts. The man didn't notice me and Tommy or, if he had, he simply chose to ignore us. When he pulled Drake's shorts down enough for me to see the tattoos inked forever in his hips, I nearly lost it. Drake's face was pressed into the sands of the roadway and I could plainly see the tears streaming his face. "Don't cry little whore…" the man whispered and that was all it took for me to be at their sides, shoving the man back onto his ass. Rage filled my every pore and, for a moment, all I saw was Bradley attempting to rape Drake again instead of some random, greasy guy on the street.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing?" I hissed at him in a blind rage. I wanted to tear into him just like I had torn into Brad, but I kept myself from slamming his head into the wall…

He didn't seem to recognize me when he looked up through a veil of his hair. I shouldn't have really been surprised that people in this town didn't know what their Pharaoh looked like. They didn't care about me at all. "Little whore took our water without permission. He was just… paying us back for it," he sneered, getting up to his feet just as Drake did. He made to reach for the boy but I smacked his hand away from grabbing Drake by the arm and I shoved him back as hard as I possibly could.

"He's not a whore and he's also _not_ yours!" I hissed. "Water is water. It is owned by _no one_ and if he was in need of it, you should have been happy to help him! Or would you have watched a young man die because of your selfishness?" The man looked enraged, as if Drake really were his property. That only made me angrier. "I suppose you would have, considering you were just trying to take advantage of him in broad daylight!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot have?" he hissed back, but his eyes looked past me, staring straight at Drake. All I could tell out of the corner of my eye was that Drake had his arms around himself and he was frozen to the spot he was standing in.

"Because I am your _Pharaoh_!" I shouted. "And if I _ever_ see you lay a hand on anyone else, especially _my_ boy, I will not be so forgiving. I'll be sure to have my guards pay you an unfriendly visit."

The man's eyes widened as he looked from Drake to me. "M-my Pharaoh… I had… no idea he was yours…" he whispered, realization and fear setting into his beady eyes.

"It does not matter if he wasn't. You have no right to force anyone to bed with you and…" Tommy cut in.

"Adam, we found him, alright? Let's just go… we found him, that's all that matters," he said, his voice soft as he moved to stand next to Drake, pulling the young brunette into his arms. Drake was in tears and, while I was distracted, the chocolate toned man scurried off. I didn't care though. The moment my eyes landed on Drake, tears sprung up into my eyes and I rushed to his side, taking him into my arms and holding onto him like he was the last thing on this Earth.

"Drake… Thank Ra you're alright…" I cried, my face buried into his shoulder. Drake shook with sobs. "I was so worried I would never see you again and I just…" I bit my lip, trying to organize my words before spewing them all out. I loved Drake. I needed him to know how much I loved him and… I needed him to come home. More than anything I needed him to come back to the palace and let me take care of him.

Drake stared up at me, his big blue eyes burning a hole right through to my soul. "But…" he stared to say, his voice cracking with a combination of sobs and dehydration.

"No, Drake… buts…" I whispered, pulling back enough to take his face into my hands. "Drake, I am so sorry I never told you about Alexander… What Brad told you isn't true in the slightest. Yes… yes, you do look like him. You have similarities to him but you and Alexander are two extremely different people. I will tell you everything about him, Drake, I promise you I will but please know that your resemblance to him is not at all why I love you. I could take years to tell you everything I love about you but Alexander's name would never come up in that list…" I knew I was rambling a lot so, instead, I paused, took a deep breath, and rubbed circles into his tear stained cheeks. "Please come home, Drake… Please, Baby? My heart can't handle not having you with me. Every moment you are away from me, my heart begins to crack."

His tears didn't let up. In fact, they simply came harder. "You should hate me for what I did to Alexander…" he whispered, his eyes looking lost and desperate. "And for running away from you without even listening to you. I…" he choked up, sounding like he desperately needed more water.

"Baby, I'm not angry with you. This was all my fault for not being honest with you about Alexander… I should have told you but honestly, I was afraid that something exactly like this would happen. I never wanted you to feel like I didn't love you because that simply isn't the truth…" I whispered, reaching down to take one of his hands into mine. I pulled it up to his chest, pressing it flat against my hand, right over my heart. "It's not Alexander's anymore. Drake… you stitched it back together and stole it right out of my chest…" I whispered, tears swelling into my eyes.

Drake's eyes stared at the hand covering my heart and he began shaking. "Adam… I… Ra, I'm so sorry… I just, I thought you didn't love me…" he whimpered, biting down hard on his chapped lip.

I simply shook my head, pressing a kiss into his lips. "Drake, you don't need explain. I understand… Just, please tell me you'll come home with us… I'll get down on my knees and beg if I have to. Please baby, I love you so much and I can't stand to not have you at home with me…" His eyes were shining in the sunlight.

"I wanna come home…" he whispered, sounding so young I would have believed he still had his innocence. "I wanted to the minute I left but I was afraid and I thought you didn't love me…"

I pulled the boy to my chest again, holding him tightly against me. "It's alright, boo… Just please come home. I love you so much…"

Drake nodded, his head falling against my shoulder. "I love you too…" he whimpered, shaking lightly. The boy was exhausted and I was almost certain that, if I were to let go of him, he would completely give way. I scooped him up into my arms, holding his tiny form against my body.

"Let's find a hotel back towards the palace and away from here. We can at least rest and get some food and water. Tomorrow we'll make arrangements to get home," I said to both Drake and Tommy. The blond walked by my side, gently running his fingers through Drake's sticky hair. He needed a cut…

To be honest, I was amazed at how easy it was to convince Drake to come home but, when I thought about it, I had poured my soul out to him, gave him everything I had in those few sentences. I was his completely and nothing was going to take me from him. If he hadn't been so upset the night Brad told him about Alexander, I probably could have gotten through to him then.

But I wasn't bitter about him running away. The only thing that mattered was that we found Drake, relatively unharmed. Even if I had to push some shit sack away from him, he was mostly alright. He just needed some food, water and a little time to just relax and he would be alright. There wasn't anything I thanked the Gods more for than bringing me to my love.

"I'm sorry, Adam…" he whispered into my neck after a long time of walking in silence. The sun was setting and we were close to a few hotels. Nowhere near the palace, but this was a nice enough place to stop and rest. Until he spoke, I thought he had fallen asleep in my arms. I certainly wouldn't have blamed him… Poor thing.

"Don't be. This was Bradley's doing. He wanted to ruin you completely before his execution and he almost succeeded… But he underestimated my love for you," I said softly, turning my head to press a kiss into his hair. "Don't worry about it anymore. All that matters is you are safe and with me again…"


	54. Pure And Good And Right

**Chapter Fifty-Four: You're The Only Thing In This Whole World That's Pure And Good And Right**

**Tommy's POV**

My fingers lazily ran through Drake's long hair, his breath tickling my face as he slept. It'd been a few days since Adam and I had found him in that city out in the desert, about to be… Assaulted by that man, if he could've even been called such. It was, truly, a miracle we were able to find him at all. He'd gotten at least ten, maybe twenty miles out of the city on foot. Had we not found him when we did, we probably would've never seen him again.

But I tried not to think about that prospect. He was home and he was safe. No one would hurt him again here. Brad… Brad had been executed while we were away. I was sad, to say the least, that we were not home to see him suffer the way he made Drake suffer, but, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I would rather miss out on seeing Brad's execution accomplished in a hundred different fashions than never seeing Drake for the rest of my life.

Sighing softly, my fingertips trailed along Drake's jaw, curving around and going back up into his hair. Even after spending, something, like, five or six months here, he was still a rather heavy sleeper. He still had to be shaken to wake up, whereas Adam only had to touch my face or my hair and I would be awake almost instantly. Not always, though, Drake waking me from my dream was proof enough of that…

Ra… That had been so long ago, it seemed. The past six months had been something of a soap opera, and it was hard to believe that we'd made it through everything. Between Drake first being brought her to the other night when Adam walked beside me with Drake curled up in his arms after a long day of traveling.

I could still remember some of the servants faces when we waltzed in, the poor boy asleep with his arms around Adam's neck… It was different on their faces, but they all showed relief. Guards had been informed of Drake's return to the palace and the posts around the cities had been reprieved; they were brought back to continue their regular, daily routines at the palace and in the gardens behind the walls. Back to the way things had been.

Cassidy, who'd looked exhausted and drained of every emotion possible, it seemed, was, also, relieved. I could tell that he was still a little shaken up about Brad's execution, but he wouldn't say anything about the subject of it. He would just say that Brad got what he deserved and nothing more on the matter. But I could see in his eyes that it was more than Brad just "getting what he deserved". I knew better than to ask him about it, and I never bothered Adam with the question either. If I was meant to know, I would be told.

The first night with Drake back home, he slept in Adam's arms in their chamber without me. Before Drake left, anytime that I slept by myself in my room without the artist, there was no discomfort. But, that night, knowing Drake was home, safe and well, but not being able to be with him just left me restless and empty, like I was missing a part of myself and I wouldn't be complete without it. Shameless as it was, I requested a night with Drake, just us. Just holding and waking up to each other, nothing more. Adam must've understood my desire to have some time with him, for he allowed it without second thought despite the history that I had with being with Drake. Alone.

Which brought me here, Drake curled up in my arms, my fingers running lazily through his overgrown hair. He was cleaned, washed of the dirt that he'd been covered in from running. His hair shined delicately in the morning light that was streaming through my windows. His purple tattoos were in deep contrast to his skin, which had colored in the days of his traveling through the nearby cities, but he was still pale for being Egyptian.

I smiled softly, my fingers gliding over his lips. His mouth opened a little wider and he sighed softly. My heart fluttered in my chest and I removed my fingers, tilting my head down and pressing my lips over his. I moaned gently, feeling his lips, sleepily, working with mine. Slow and sluggish, but a sweet kiss, none the less. He moaned into my mouth and I pulled away, running my fingers through his hair again. He didn't open his eyes, but he spoke quietly.

"Am I dreaming?" He whispered, and I smiled, kissing him chastely. The boy was just so perfect. So utterly beautiful and perfect.

"Open your eyes and tell me if you are," I told him, my fingers massaging his scalp. His eyes fluttered open slowly, the sun catching the clear, ocean waters of his irises and I couldn't stop myself from gasping for breath, gently. Beautiful as ever. He smiled, blinking slowly before reaching up and touching my face softly, pulling me down into another kiss. I moaned again, cupping his face in my hands as I hovered over him.

"Good morning," I whispered against his lips. He chuckled, pecking me again.

"Morning, Tommy." He replied, smiling. I giggled, kissing his cheek and dragging my fingers through his hair again. He leaned into my touch, a soft blush crossing his face as I pressed a gentle peck to his forehead. His arms snaked around my waist and he held me close, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I rolled to my side, pulling him into my chest, holding him as close as I could manage.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after a moment, and I frowned gently, rubbing his back. My fingers slid over the scars and I had to fight back the tears of memories. I could only imagine how he must've felt, feeling a blade digging into his skin, ruining Adam's promises…

"For what, darling?" I asked him, looking down at him. He shook his head, and I could see tears in his eyes.

"For running away… For not believing in what I felt and believing, instead, in that of a liar. I… I should've asked Adam about Alexander instead of blowing up at him and then running away. I should've gone to Adam, first, for everything.. But I went to Brad. And I'm so sorry.." He mumbled. I shushed him delicately, holding him close as I pressed kisses in his chair.

"Baby, don't… There's no shame in being upset. You felt betrayed, and that kind of grief and rage makes people think in ways they normally wouldn't. I know you love Adam, and on any given day, you would go to him… I can't imagine the things that Brad told you, and I'm so sorry that Adam didn't tell you sooner. I— I tried getting him to tell you. I told him he needed to tell you how he felt about you and the whole thing with Alexander before you and I… Before we…" I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it, but Drake finished it for me.

"Before we made love?" I felt my heart stutter in my chest, and I wondered, for a moment, if he could feel it. I blushed, smiling and kissing him again.

"Yes… I told him that he needed to talk to you, but I told myself that, if he didn't, I would always be here for you. And when I came back, you needed me… You needed me for something he wasn't giving you, and I have no regret in being there for you." I told him. Drake shook his head, looking up at you.

"Tommy, I _used_ you. That was so cruel and wrong of me, I—" I shook my head.

"No, Drake. You didn't use me. At least, I don't think of it like that. You were in need. I gave you love. I was being there for you because Adam hadn't been. But now he is here for you. You know that. You knew it when he declared his loved for you— he told me, Drake— and you knew the other day when we found you in that small town off the desert. When he was begging you to come home… Words like that don't come from a man who doesn't love you, doesn't want to give you everything…" I told him. Drake's eyes welled with tears and he pressed his face into my chest.

"But where does this leave you? Adam and I are in love, but you love me, too…" He questioned. I inhaled slowly, unsure of what to say. I tried not to think about that prospect. True, I did love Drake dearly. I wanted him for my own, but I knew that would be impossible for the rest of time. He belonged to Adam just as much as Adam belonged to him. They were meant for each other, to say the least. It would be morally wrong and traitorous of me to try and claim Drake as my beloved when he was committed to Adam, already.

"I don't know, yet. That's something for the Gods and the future to decide for me. If Fate has it that I will love another, then I will welcome it as graciously as I have welcomed loving you. If not, I will be content. I will continue loving you even if it means you will never, at least, in this life, be mine," I whispered into his hair. Drake shivered, looking up at me with soft tears in his eyes. He reached up, touching my lips before I bent down, kissing him again. He moaned quietly as my hand palmed his face. My heart was skipping beats and I was sure it was unhealthy, but I didn't care. I just didn't care.

"I love you," he whispered into my lips and I gasped, tears stinging my eyes.

"I love you, too, Drake." I said, pouring my heart into those three little words. True, he would never be mine. But that couldn't keep me from loving him. That couldn't keep me from being with him when Adam wished for it. That wouldn't keep me from stealing kisses and gentle touches.

Holding him close, Drake and I didn't speak for the longest time. We listened to the sounds of each other's hearts beating, joining together and becoming one solid thrum. Our lips would graze and that joined beat would beat faster slightly before calming down again. Tongues would taste and mesh and they'd separate from their harmony before slipping back together again. It was about as intimate as the night we made love. Apart from the fact that his heart was not mine to cherish, he held mine in his delicate, artistic hands, and I was content.


	55. I Am Not Afraid to Keep On Living

**Chapter Fifty-Five: I Am Not Afraid to Keep On Living  
Drake's POV**

What I had decided to do for Adam was difficult to say the least. When I ran away, so many people were worried about finding me and nobody paid any mind to the library. A few days after I got home, I went back to find it still destroyed. Staring out at it, I honestly couldn't believe I had done something so destructive. My hands were meant to create not ruin creation.

It took several days just to get the place cleaned up. Shelves once again stood with endless amounts of books. I had to throw away small trinkets and such that had been smashed, but it would be easy to go out to the market place and replace them. Most of them, as I came to understand, weren't very valuable at all.

The library stood in all of its former glory and I was pleased with my work. All except for Alexander's statue, which still sat in a pile of rubble in the middle of the library. Staring at it for the first time made my heart ache because I destroyed it for now reason. There wasn't anything wrong with Adam mourning his dead lover… There was nothing wrong with building something for him. Most people could go to grave sights to be with loved ones who had passed on, but Alexander, I was sure, was buried deep within one of the Great Pyramids. There was no visiting him there. People could easy get lost in the mazes of the intestines of the pyramids and generally, if they were not found by a tombs keeper, they died.

I felt horrible for destroying the statue. It could not simply be replaced by going out to the market and buying another one. So I sat next to it for hours, staring at the pieces. A lot of them had broken into large chunks… It wouldn't be easy, but it was possible to piece them back together. I could put it back together, sand out the cracks and repaint it. It was the least I could do for Adam after he ventured miles outside of his comfort zone to bring me home. After he saved me from that… rapist. A shudder ran up my spine and, for a moment, I wondered why everyone had to look at me like I was some sort of sexual play thing.

I'd been home for nearly two and a half, possibly three weeks and every day since the first day I started putting the library back together, I went to the statue between lunch and dinner. Adam often asked me what I was doing, but I just told him he would have to wait until I was done with my project to find out. He'd often pout and he would try to get the answer out of me but I was stubborn. Taking care of five little brothers and sisters tended to do that to someone. Sorry Adam, you're kind of screwed in that department for the rest of your life.

When I walked into the library today, I was caught off guard by how much of the statue I had actually put together. It was almost done, after nearly three weeks of working on it… I only had several pieces left to place and, as hard as it was with my pathetic build and the height of the statue, I got them into place and I secured them with a type of cement hold sculptors used for their work. The statue wasn't quite as beautiful as it had been but I hadn't smoothed the cracks out or painted it yet. I was determined to restore it back to what is had looked like before I destroyed it…

I'd spent a little over an hour smoothing out cracks with, well, I honestly didn't know what it was but the person who sold it to me even showed me how well it worked on stone. It was like sandpaper, almost, but it was stronger. I was hoping to get all of the cracks out today so tomorrow I could begin painting it, but there was a knock at the door and I jump about seven feet into the air. I heard the door crack open and I quickly rushed to it, pushing it closed again. I thought I locked it…

"What?" I asked, frowning slightly.

Adam chuckled on the other side of the door. "Come on, Baby, let me in, please?" he asked, pushing on the door again. If he really wanted to, he could have pushed it open even with me standing on the other side, but he probably didn't want to risk hurting me.

"No… I'm not done yet…" I said to the door. Adam sighed softly and I could almost hear the pout in his voice.

"Fine, then take a break and come for a walk with me, please?" he asked. I didn't really want to take a break… I wanted to get the rest of the cracks out so I could paint the statue and show it to Adam. I was proud of my work and I just wanted to finish it… But I also didn't want to deny Adam something as simple as a walk. Honestly, it sounded extremely nice.

"Alright, but get away from the door. I'm not letting you in yet and you _promised_ you'd stay out until I was done," I said. He laughed on the other side of the door and I heard him take several steps away from the library before I opened the door just enough for me to slip out before closing the door again.

Adam raised an eyebrow at me. "What is all over you?" he asked and I looked down at myself. I was covered in dust from sanding down the statue and I sighed, quickly wiping myself off. He laughed again and came over to me, shaking the dust that had settled in my hair. Thankfully, Tommy cut it for me a couple days after we'd gotten back and it was just about the length it had been when I first came here. It hung lazily it it's lopsided ponytail. I had to admit, I didn't like it in a regular ponytail. That was just too average and too… boring.

"Nothing," I told him, wiping myself off until I thought I was decent. He just rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me tightly against him as we walked.

"When are you going to let me back in there?" he asked, a clear pout painted on his lips. "I want to see what you're working on."

"I told you, when it's finished," I said, leaning into him. "Just give me a few more days. It should be done soon." We walked at a reasonable, but not rushed pace down several corridors before I finally couldn't figure out where we were going. "Adam?"

"I have a few things I want to show you," he told me, his arm tightening ever so slightly. I sighed softly, leaning into him as much as I could without relying on him to keep me upright. "And no, I'm not going to tell you what they are. They're surprises and you can wait until we get there." I pouted but he only kissed my pouting lips. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Boo?" Despite him not telling me where we were going, I smiled. I loved his new found nickname for me. It was a lot cuter than "baby" in my opinion.

"Fine," I told him, smiling a little simply because I couldn't hold the pout any longer. Adam just shook his head, smirking down at me as we walked. He took me towards the back end of the palace, I realized. It was a portion I didn't go to often, but many of the rooms back here had wide, open windows to overlook the beautiful gardens arranged behind the palace.

For a while, I was confused and even more so when we stopped at a set of double doors. Adam put his hands over my eyes before I could read what the hieroglyphs on the door said. He pushed the door open and lead me inside, taking me to what I could only assume was the middle of the room. "When we got back a couple weeks ago, I decided this was something I just needed to do for you. The floor of your bedroom wasn't cutting it," he said, although I wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about.

He pulled his hands away from my eyes and he stepped in front of me, grinning. I was standing in the middle of a large, circular room. I wondered how difficult it was to built a circle out of stone, but it was wonderful. The curve opposite the door was just a giant window overlooking the gardens, as I assumed. I blinked, turning to look around the room. There were cabinets lined up, custom built to fit the curve of the walls and I walked over to one of them, pulling it open to find it stoked with a billion colors of paint. Other cabinets had coloring pencils, drawing pencils, sketch pads, paint brushes and even instruments used for sculpting. Next to the window sat a long bench with the Eye of Horus and wings engraved into it. The top opened up for even more storage but it also gave a person a nice place to sit to overlook the gardens. Next to the bench there were canvases, maybe ten or fifteen stacked up from smallest to biggest, leaning against the wall.

The studio was beautifully designed with one thing that was familiar to me. Above the sink placed into one of the cabinets, (lets face it, artists needed water for a lot of things) the first painting I did of the sky and the birds was hanging. The rest of the walls were just begging to be painted on, and I would paint them soon enough, but right now I was simply in tears.

"Adam…" I whispered, turning back to him. He was standing next to a couple of easels that were set up in the center of the room and I realized then, that the floor was painted with the same tattoos that covered my back with one extra promise right above the eye. _"Love."_ He smiled at me, holding his arms out to me.

"Do you like it?" he asked as I folded myself into his arms, wrapping my own around his neck.

"This is amazing…" I whispered, leaning up to kiss him. He moaned quietly, his tongue lashing out to taste mine for only a moment before he pulled back. I whined softly but he just chuckled and took me into one arm, pulling me over towards the window. "Adam?"

"This over here," he said, walking to the section were the large window met the stone wall. "This is a door out to the gardens, it just doesn't look like one," he said, pushing the glass out and, to my amazement it did swing open. "There is one more thing out here that I'd like to show you." I blinked, wondering what more I could ever want Adam to give me, but I followed him anyway.

He took me several meters away from the window and stood next to a beautiful, mini-landscape. There was a small round fountain with a statue of a small girl, holding what looked like a kitten in his lap, a bright smile stretched across her boyish face. The closer I got to the fountain, the clearer I saw that that statue was Anna. Around the fountain were beautiful roses of every color and small hedges, marking this part of the garden as Anna's.

I sat on the edge of the fountain, staring at the stone face of my sister and new tears sprung up into my eyes. Adam walked over to me after a moment, sitting next to me on the edge. "I thought this would be hard to hide from you until you were done, but… since you've been off every day doing whatever you don't want me to see, it was easy to put together without you seeing it," he told me, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me close.

"This is beautiful, Adam…" I told him, but my tears started falling. He wiped them away carefully, kissing my hair.

"I know how much she meant to you. I thought she deserved to be remembered in a happier place. What is more gleeful and innocent than a garden?" he asked. Well, some naughty things could take place in gardens, but I wouldn't mention that. He was right, for the most part and building a memorial to Anna here was perfect… She deserved the beauty the garden had to offer.

I leaned into the older man, trying to will myself to stop crying, but I couldn't. The statue just made Anna look so happy, just like she always did in life, even when things weren't going to great. It looked just like here and somehow, Adam knew about her love for small animals. Maybe he'd just gotten lucky on that part, but the statue in the fountain was perfect. The entire set up was perfect… "Thank you, Adam…" I whispered, turning my face into his chest.

He held me tightly, running his fingers threw my bangs to push them out of my face. "You're welcome, boo. She deserved to be remembered by everyone, not just you. I had originally planned on turning your old room into a memorial for her, but I knew going back there would just be too painful for you. I had your things taken out of that room and moved to my own," he explained. Now that I had been back, aside from the nights I spent with Tommy, I lived in Adam's room. We shared it, as if it had always been half mine. "The room will probably be used for storage, but I had the blankets and mattress burned…" _Just like the rug…_ I added for him in my mind.

"This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me… and for Anna," I whispered into the pharaoh's chest, crying despite not wanting to. He rubbed my back, holding me tightly.

"I wanted you to be able to visit her any time you wanted to… Talk to her if you wanted. I know she was more like your daughter than your sister…" he whispered softly. I bit my lip. He had built Alexander's statue for the same reasons, but now I knew I couldn't wait a few more days to show Adam the statue…

I leaned up, pressing a gentle, sweet kiss to his lips. "I want to show you what I've been working on, just… remember it isn't done yet, okay?" Adam blinked, clearly shocked, but he nodded as I stood, taking his large hands into my own. I pulled him up and we went back inside, through my new art studio with the perfect view of Anna's memorial.

The walk back to the library was faster than the walk to the studio. After seeing Anna's memorial, I wanted desperately to show Adam that I was trying to do the same thing for Alexander… I took him into the freshly restored library, requesting him to keep his eyes closed until I told him he could open them. I took him to the center of the library, where the newly reformed statue stood.

"Open them, Adam," I told him and he did, blinking once at the whiteness of the marble statue. It stood at it's full height, the peacock standing proudly in the ring just as if had before. The cracks I had managed to get out made it look better, but I still had several to smooth over… Regardless, it took my breathe away because when I began putting it back together, I never imagined I could make it look so much like he originally did.

Adam's jaw dropped and he stepped forward, carefully putting his hand on the ring. He stared up at it, clearly confused. "How did you do this?" he asked, turning back to me. "All by yourself? Did you really piece this back together from that pile of rubble?"

"Yeah… I felt horrible for destroying it when I really shouldn't have…" I admitted, walking up next to him. "It doesn't really make any sense but when I found out about the statue, I felt like… Alexander let Brad hurt me so badly. It wasn't rational but it fueled my anger, along with Brad telling me you talked to it and sang to it like he was still here… I can't explain why it upset me. Now I can't really understand it at all, but in that rage, it made perfect sense to me. When I came in here after we got back, I felt like I had to fix the library and the statue too…"

"This is what you've been doing every day? Trying to fix Alexander's memory for me?" he asked. It was his turn for tears to seep into his eyes. I simply nodded,

"Yeah. I don't want to be jealous of someone I don't even know. I don't want to be jealous of someone who isn't here to defend himself…" I whispered. "When I went to see Brad, I thought that confronting him before he died would make me feel _better_ not… Not so jealous of someone you loved before I was part of your life. I overreacted but at the time I just felt unloved…"

Adam turned to me, taking my face into his hands. "Drake, I hope you won't ever doubt the fact that I love you again," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me gently. Our mouths worked with each other for quite some time before we pulled back, breathless. We might have been turned on if the situation wasn't so serious, but since it was, that sort of passion would just have to wait until after dinner, I assumed. "This means so much to me, but you didn't have to do it."

"I wasn't ever going to feel better unless I did do it, Adam," I told him. "I can't deny you visiting someone who meant so much to you. I wanted to wait to show you this until I finished smoothing it out and repainting it, but when you showed me Anna's memorial I just… I couldn't wait the extra days. Just promise me you'll still act surprised when I do finish it?"

He grinned and I knew his tears were happy ones. "Anything for you, my love," he said and I blushed lightly. We kissed again, simply holding each other. I opened my eyes for just a moment to look at the statue and I could have sworn I saw him. _A man about Adam's age, with my face and my hair standing off to the side with a soft, dazzling smile on his face as he watched Adam kiss me._

His blue eyes met mine for just a moment and he smiled, nodding his head at me as if to say "thank you".


End file.
